The Past, The Present, The Future
by riseagainsttboi
Summary: Part 5 of my Holes series that I salvaged from Quizilla so I'm posting it here for nostalgia reasons. I know it totally sucks, but hey, it's from my first ever series. heh
1. Chapter 1

Jordan King sat in a fairly large dressing room in front of a three way vanity mirror. She was fixing her light brown hair that was cut an inch or so above her shoulders and had blond highlights, something that was always the object of her tomboy friend's amusement. Jordan adjusted the denim jacket that she wore over a black camisole. Around her slender neck was the silver necklace her boyfriend gave her. She was so excited to see her friends again, even though it would only be short. _Ahh, I love my job_, she thought. Jordan went from an intern for small-time magazines four years ago to a paying news reporter for Alternative Press magazine. She picked up the notebook on the vanity and turned around to face the door as it opened.

In walked five familiar people. The one at the front, the only female in the group, looked around, and once her chocolate brown eyes landed on Jordan, her face lit up in excitement. Mikey Halliwell had changed somewhat since Jordan last seen her about two years ago. That was when her band, Rise Against, had just released their debut album. Mikey had grown at least two inches taller since high school. Her long black hair now reached to her hip with neon red streaks in it. Mikey wore a red tank top with black words across from it that said "Tomboy" and black capri pants with converse. Around her neck was the same gold necklace with the shovel Zigzag had given her. 

Same old Mikey, Jordan thought as she stood up and hugged her friend. "Hey Pear!" she said energetically. Jordan let go of her (or more like Mikey did) to get a better look at the four guys she came in with.

They all were watching the two women in front of them in amusement. The one at the far left was Ozz Green. Nothing had changed with him except for another eyebrow piercing on the same eyebrow the first was and a small black cross tattoo on his neck. He still had the same bright orange hair he had since high school, and was still the shortest of the whole group, only one inch shorter than Mikey. To the right of him in Jordan's point of view was Ricky Dilzweld. _Nope, nothing's changed_. Still the preppy-looking boy with collared shirts and non-ripped pants. So weird for a drummer, even weirder for someone who hangs out with people as crazy as his band mates. On his other side was Zigzag McRath. He was still the tallest and still had his crazy dirt blond hair. The only thing that changed since high school was the tattoo of a vine that started on his left wrist and then snaked up his left arm. Jordan smiled at him. Zigzag nodded then turned his attention back to Mikey, who was lounging on the long red sofa behind them. Jordan shook her head at him then looked at the last person left.

Michael Traubenfeld walked over to her as the rest of the guys joined Mikey on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you a lot," he whispered.

Jordan smiled up at his blue eyes and gave him a kiss, feeling the lip ring piercing. They were still together, but it was hard since their jobs left them with barely any time for breaks or vacations, especially now for Michael and the band since they would soon be recording in the studio for their third album. "I missed you too," Jordan replied as she pulled away to get a good look at him. He was still the same since she last saw him by chance two months ago at a mall. He had longer hair, still true-blond and still had black streaks.

All heads turned towards the door as it opened once more. Eddie Traubenfeld stuck his curly brown haired head inside and looked directly at Jordan. "You only have thirty minutes until the opening band is done and Rise Against has to go on stage, so make it quick," he told her.

Jordan nodded her head and walked back to her seat at the vanity as Michael took his seat at the very end of the couch, farthest from his girlfriend. Mikey was at the other end closest to her, then Zigzag, Ozz, and then Ricky. Jordan smiled at them all and took out from her jacket pocket a small voice recorder. She put her notebook on the vanity and pressed record on the black device. "Well this is Peaches here for AP magazine once again to report about rising bands in the rock world, and do I have a band that literally has the name rise. I am here with my great friends from the band Rise Against. They have been in the music business for three years now," she turned to the five musicians. "Well you guys, and gal," she added with a huge smile in Mikey's direction, "Would you like to introduce yourselves to the people who have no clue who you are?"

"Sure," they said. They took turns introducing themselves, starting first from Mikey then down to Michael.

"Great," Jordan said. "Now, I'm going to ask you the question your fans and many others have been wondering since you guys first appeared in the scene with your first album. How did you guys exactly get signed on Arista Records?"

"Well that's a pretty easy one," Ricky started.

Mikey, Zigzag, Ozz, and Michael nodded.

"It first started with all of us going to the Warped Tour, like, six years ago," Mikey said. "Michael and I were with the other people who were waiting in line to get their shi- uh, I mean stuff signed by the bands." The guys and even Jordan laughed at Mikey's near mistake.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, so both of us were getting our 'stuff' signed by Blink 182 – yes, we're big fans of them and their work - when this guy who worked backstage came and was freaking out about Less Than Jake's tour bus going awol on them," he said. "So Mikey and I convinced them to let our band play in their place."

"After our performance, someone who represented Arista Records noticed how much the crowd loved the song that we played and started striking up a deal with us," Zigzag finished. "Then the rest was history."

"Wow, that's so cool," Jordan said, having not heard the story before. She turned to Mikey. "So how is it being the only girl in the band?" she asked.

Mikey rolled her eyes and gave Jordan a lopsided smile, leaning into Zigzag for more room; he didn't mind it at all. Jordan noticed this action and made a note to talk about it to Mikey later as she waited patiently for her to answer the question. "I could only say that it's cool," Mikey replied. "There are advantages to being the only girl like being an inspiration to all those rocker girls who want to be in a rock band but don't have enough motivation . . ." The interview went like that. Jordan would ask questions to the band from questions she had written earlier in her notebook, sometimes to an individual person, and he or she would answer her back. Their interview was stopped when Eddie stuck his head inside once again to tell them the band would be on in ten minutes so they should wrap it up. Jordan stopped the recorder, put it in her pocket, and stood up along with the band. "It was fun seeing you all again," she said happily, hugging everyone one last time. "When are you guys coming back home for a visit?" she asked as she got to Michael.

He shrugged and gave her a deep kiss. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mikey watching at them with a sad look on her face. Michael pulled away and told Jordan, "I don't know, but I'll tell you when I find out."

Jordan nodded and waved goodbye as Ozz, Ricky, Zigzag, and then Michael filed out of the room to the stage. Mikey was about to walk through the door but was pulled back in by Jordan.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked. "I have to get on stage!"

"This'll be quick okay?" Jordan said, closing the door so no one could hear. "Mikey, I saw you getting very cozy with Zigzag back at the interview. What happened with you and Jason? Did you guys break up?"

Mikey looked down at her feet, feeling a deep sorrow well up inside her and her insides go cold at the mention of that name. "We broke up alright," Mikey said in a quivery voice. She looked up at Jordan and gave her a watery smile. "We broke up about three months after we graduated," Mikey told her.

Jordan gasped. "And you didn't tell me this?! What was it about???" she demanded.

Mikey crossed her heavily jeweled arms over her chest. "He called me over the phone one day and said he had to go to the military-"

"The WHAT?!?!"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, the military. I asked why and he said it was the only way for money."

Jordan was pissed off. "That is bull, there are other ways than being a recruit!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

Mikey nodded silently. "I told him that," she said, her voice with a quieter tone to it. "But he wouldn't change his mind. Then I gave him a choice. Either the military or me." Mikey held up her left hand for Jordan to see. The other girl's eyes widened when she didn't see the silver ring on Mikey's ring finger that Jason had given her when they had started dating.

"W-What happened to him?" Jordan asked, a bit hesitantly.

Mikey let out a deep, quivery breath. "A year after we broke up, three months before the Warped Tour, Peter called me in the middle of the night. He told me Jason had been killed when he was on guard with another soldier." Mikey squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face, taking in deep breaths to keep herself from crying. Not here, not now.

Jordan walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Mikey, rocking them back and forth. "I can't believe this," Jordan muttered under her breath. "Mikey, it's gonna be okay," she told her. "You'll get over this like you did with Zigzag."

Mikey pulled away from her and gave her a look with a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger. "Oh yeah, like when you told me at the cemetery that I'd eventually move on after Tobias died!" she shouted. Mikey regretted yelling at her when she saw the hurt on her friends face. She sighed and shook her head. "Jordan, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so hard on me these last years. With our music, touring, Jason dying, then all of a sudden Tobias dying in that plane accident. It's sometimes too much to bear. But thanks for being there for me," Mikey said. "I've stayed here too long; I need to get up on stage. I'll talk to you laters okay?"

Jordan nodded and gave her friend a final hug. "Rock on skater girl," she said encouragingly. 

Mikey opened the door and looked at her over her shoulder with a slight smile. "You know I always do," she said in a lighter, more cheerful voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the huge tour bus slammed open inside and five weary and sweaty people climbed inside. The shortest one with orange hair ran like mad to the end of the bus where there were three doors. He took the door on the right and ran inside, bolting it shut.

"Lord Hallelujah!" he said inside the bathroom.

Mikey and the rest of the boys laughed as they situated themselves in various places in the main part of their "home." Eddie walked passed them towards the middle door where the bunk beds were and closed the door behind. Ricky and Michael sat at the small kitchen table on the left side of the bus. Above Michael was a small TV, something that always got Mikey worried about as to if it'll fall on top of the person sitting under it one day. Across from then on the right side of the bus, Zigzag and Mikey lay sprawled on the huge couch. Well, Zigzag sat upright. Mikey was too but she had her legs across his lap, his arms on top of them.

"I'm wiped out," Ricky groaned. He was shirtless; Mikey could see the sweat glistening off of his upper body from the light near him. Beyond the drummer was a window. Outside in the Floridian sky, it was pitch black, reminding her that it was very late at night. It took Ricky a great deal of effort to stand back up on his feet and look to his band mates. "I'm heading out to bed you guys," he said.

Mikey, Zigzag, and Michael waved at him, praising how great he was at the concert. Michael looked over at the bathroom Ozz ran in. "How long does it take just to go pee?" he asked his two companions irritably. "Mikey, can I-?"

"No," she said shortly before he could finish his sentence. "There's a reason it's my bathroom." On the other side of the middle door was another bathroom that Mikey had declared hers after they had first gotten the bus, three years before. No one was supposed to use it but her because she was definitely not gonna share a bathroom with the boys and Eddie.

Michael moaned and bumped the back of his head lightly on the wall. Mikey rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the entrance of the bus where a tall-as-Zigzag guy stepped inside. Mikey smiled at the newcomer. "Hey Jess," she greeted.

Jesse Margera, called Jess, was the drummer of CKY, the band that had played opening for Rise Against at the concert. They were actually on tour with Mikey's band right now, and have been for the past three weeks. Jess was a tall, lanky dude with cropped short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing at the moment a grey sweatshirt with the hood over his head and black shorts. Under the jacket was a dark blue CKY t-shirt. Jess smiled at the girl and then bumped fists with both of the two guys.

At that moment, Ozz decided to finally come out of the bathroom, looking less haggard. Michael leaped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, shoving Ozz out of the way and slamming the door behind. Ozz looked at the bathroom door to Mikey and Zigzag, scratching his head in confusion. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Mikey and Zigzag snorted and shook their heads at him. Zigzag looked over to Jess who looked just as confused as Ozz. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

Jess shook his head and turning his attention to the blond boy. "Well, the band and I are going to take a short break before all of us hit the road again to New Jersey in about, what was it? Three weeks? Yeah so if you guys want a break too, now's the time," Jess told them.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked curiously.

The tall man grinned. "Going to go visit the fam for a while, but they're not home at the moment."

"Where are they at then?" Ozz asked, taking Michael's seat.

"Mardi Gras, New Orleans."

"Mardi Gras?!" Mikey and Ozz exclaimed excitedly.

Zigzag laughed and patted Mikey on her leg. "Calm down man," he told her playfully.

Mikey shoved him and turned back to Jess, realizing something. How could I not notice before? she thought. "Jess, is your brother the crazy pro skater Bam?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yup, and he is really crazy," he chuckled. "So, you guys wanna come with to meet him and-"

"PAAARTYYY!!!!!!!!!" Ozz yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

His three companions laughed. Mikey was also excited as he. The band has been to Mardi Gras a few times when they did shows around the south coast of the US, and she and Ozz absolutely loved that place. "Yeah sure, but we better check with Eddie first to see if we have anything else we have to do," Mikey told him. She turned to Ozz. "Ozz, go get Eddie from the backroom. I think he's editing video shots."

Ozz saluted her and jumped out of his seat. He ran to the middle door, passing Michael who just walked out of the bathroom. Michael turned to Mikey, Zigzag, and Jess. "Uhh, did I miss something?" he asked, taking his seat again.

They nodded. "I asked the guys if you wanna go to Mardi Gras with me to go hang out before we hit New Jersey in a few weeks," Jess explained.

Michael's face lit up at the mention of Mardi Gras. "Hell yeah we do!" he said.

All heads turned to the door where Ozz had disappeared to. Both he and Eddie walked out. Eddie looked over at Jess and nodded his head. "So what's up you guys?" he asked.

"Eddie, can you check if we have anything booked before the show in New Jersey?" Mikey asked him. She tried to put her legs down but Zigzag wouldn't let go. "Zig!" she whined.

The blond smirked and kept a firm hold on her legs. "Sorry Mikes but you're stuck," he told her.

Mikey rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance and turned her attention back to Eddie. In his hands was his trusty PDA that he, as manager of the band, always kept with him. That boy is still a techno geek, Mikey thought. "So what?" she asked.

Eddie looked up at them and smiled. "Nope, nothing for the next two weeks. After that, due back home for a week at least, and then we head over to New Jersey." He pocketed his device and looked at Mikey, Ozz, and Michael, who all looked like Christmas had come early. "Why are they like that?" Eddie asked Zigzag cautiously.

Zigzag and Jess laughed at the younger man's concern. "I asked the band if they wanted to come with me to Mardi Gras," Jess explained.

A huge smile grew on Eddie's face at the remembrance of all the women and bars there, not that he drank. "So we're going?" he asked the three ecstatic friends.

"Hell fucking yeah!!!" they shouted, pumping their fists in the air, whooping. Zigzag and Eddie ducked so Zigzag wouldn't get hit from Mikey's fist and Eddie from Ozz's.

Jess laughed and nodded. "Cool then, I'm heading out tomorrow morning at six so you guys should get some sleep before then," he told them, waving them goodbye as he walked out the door.

Mikey smiled widely. "Goodbye Tallahassee, Florida, hellooo New Orleans, Louisiana!!!"

_"__I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell . . ." _

_"What are you talking about__? He's going to be okay right?"_

_The somber doctor shook his head. He reached out a hand to lay it on the confused girl's shoulder__, but she backed away, feeling frightened. "What happened to him???" she demanded. _

_The doctor let his hand fall back to his side and sighed heavily. "Ms. Halliwell, I'm so sorry to say this, but . . . your brother's gone," he said__, putting it as easy as he can._

_Mikey dropped to her knees, looking up at the doctor in shock and disbelief. "No," she whispered. "NOOOOOOO!!!!"_

Mikey's eyes snapped open and her head snapped up from where it lay in the top part of the couch. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, blinking back the tears that had threatened to fall. I was dreaming of it again, she thought mournfully. That day, more than a year ago . . .

Mikey looked down at her lap and her eyes widened in surprise. Zigzag's head lay on her lap, eyes closed sleeping peacefully. The rest of him was laying on the rest of the couch. Mikey felt herself sadden even more at the peaceful face that looked up at her. She looked up to the window across from her. By the blurry sky of the passing scenery, it was either late morning or noon. Mikey sighed heavily, making the heavy feeling in her chest more noticeable to her. She absentmindedly ran her left hand through Zigzag's wild hair as she tried but failed to not remember the dream she had woken up from. It wasn't even a dream. More like a memory, a horrible one. On that day, Mikey had rushed over to San Jose General Hospital after receiving a call from Michael. He had told her that the plane Andy and Tobias was on had crashed as they were landing. Mikey had gotten to the hospital, only to be immediately told that Tobias, her beloved brother, had died. Mikey was crushed. For the third time in her life, someone she loved had died. The first being Michael's grandfather, the second Jason.

Jason. . .

_"I never want to hear from you again!!!"_ Mikey shut her eyes and shook her head to get the intruding memory out of her mind. Below her, she felt Zigzag flinch as her hair fell on his face. Mikey opened her eyes and looked down at him, brushing her hair away. Tears filled her eyes as she unwillingly remembered the phone call. How she told Jason that she never wanted to speak to her again after she had broken up with him seconds before. Her right hand covered her mouth as she silently sobbed, her body trembling as she looked at Zigzag's calm, handsome features. Her past wounds were ripped open, and the new and old in her heart bled. She wasn't ready to move on . . . she had never been ready, she had never moved on. From Jason or Zigzag. She was all alone now. No one was going to be there to catch her before she finally reached rock bottom.

Zigzag flinched as he felt something wet fall on his cheek and slide down the side of his face. He slowly woke up, opening his bright green eyes. The first thing he saw was Mikey's face above his, felt her fingers running through his hair. When he realized that her eyeliner was ruined because she was crying, the smile that had started to form turned into a frown. Zigzag lifted himself off of Mikey's comfortable lap and sat upright on the couch. He turned to her in concern. "Mikey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, putting his arms around her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

Mikey closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, trying to regain her composure. She was embarrassed that he found her breaking down and vulnerable, and mentally berated herself for it. "I-It's nothing," she stuttered, quickly wiping her tearstained face. She made to stand up but Zigzag moved his left arm down to her waist and held her close to him.

"There is something wrong, Mikes, please tell me," he said gently. "I hate it when you cry."

Mikey looked up into his caring green eyes, her own eyes red and wet. She sniffed before saying, "I woke up from a bad dream."

Zigzag sighed in relief and sadness. He was relieved that Mikey wanted to open up and tell him what was going on with her, but he was also sad that she had another of those memory-dreams. "Which one was it about?" he asked softly, putting her silky hair behind her ears to reveal the many ear piercings she had.

Mikey sighed deeply. "About Tobias," she said quietly. Zigzag nodded and urged her to go on. "Then I remembered about Jason and when I told him that I never wanted to speak to him again . . ." Mikey squeezed her eyes together, feeling the hot tears stream down. She took shaky breaths to keep herself from sobbing once again in front of Zigzag, but he didn't care. Zigzag's heart ached to see her like this. He stopped stroking her hair and listening patiently as Mikey told him through her tears how she felt so alone ever since Tobias had died. Zigzag felt hurt at some of the things she said; Mikey made it like no one was there for her.

"Mikey," Zigzag interrupted her. She took her head from its place on his now soaked black shirt and looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks. "Mikey, you aren't alone. You still have _us_. Ricky, Ozz, Jordan, Keelie, Eddie, Andy, Michael . . . and _me_." Mikey's eyes averted from him, but Zigzag took his left hand and cupped her chin, lifting her head so their eyes met. "Mikey, I'll always be here for you," he softly whispered, wiping her tears with his thumb. Zigzag's green eyes looked down at her lips for a moment but shook his head to get rid of the desire to kiss them. He smiled at her and said, "You can count on me to catch you when you fall."

What was left hanging in the air between them were the three unspoken words he desperately wanted to tell her, wanted to hear from her own lips.

Mikey smiled weakly at him and took his hand from under her chin, holding onto it tightly. "Thanks Ziggy," she said gratefully. She sniffed and laid her head hesitantly on his shoulder, closing her eyes. With her other hand, she held onto the tiny gold shovel on her necklace. Zigzag's right arm around her shoulders tightened protectively, his thumb grazing her shoulder. The fingers on his left hand intertwined with her fingers.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Michael watched the two drift off to sleep in the twelve inch long by three inch wide rearview mirror above him as he drove down the long and nearly deserted highway. He heard everything Mikey had told Zigzag and felt so guilty. How could he have not noticed how much pain his best friend was in? He felt like a rotten friend, leaving Mikey to deal with the pain on her own. Tobias was like a brother to him too. Michael and Eddie were so happy when they were told Andy survived the crash with only a broken leg and collar bone, only to be crushed when Mikey told them that Tobias hadn't made it. He couldn't imagine how Mikey was getting through all of this.

Michael admired her more than ever. She had kept up a pretense this far that she was alright, like she had done the time after Zigzag had almost raped her. But Michael knew, and he had a suspicion the blond boy who held the broken girl in his arms knew that it would only be a matter of time until Mikey's inner demons would try to take her down.

Michael turned away his attention to the sleeping couple to the road ahead, knowing a great time was in store to relive some sorrows for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are finally here!!! WHOOHOOOO!!!!" Ozz yelled in the middle of the lobby, earning a few weird stares in his direction.

Mikey, Zigzag, Ricky, and Michael all inched away with their luggage in hand from the orange haired guy. Ozz wasn't the only one in the lobby with a wild unnatural hair color. Tourists had their hair dyed all different colors, some even had the whole rainbow. The band had come to Mardi Gras in its most exciting time of the year. The place was celebrating its pride for the city so it was going to be so exciting with lots of late night parties and parades. It would have been more exciting if it hadn't been early morning. According to Ricky's watch, it was about nine-thirty six AM. They had been driving for two days to get from Florida to Louisiana.

Jess walked in through the revolving glass doors carrying his luggage. Mikey saw him and waved tiredly, leaning onto Ricky and Michael for support. Jess laughed when he saw Ozz acting as excited as a boy who was told he could eat all the candy he wanted. "Hey, I'm gonna head on to my hotel room, okay?" Jess waved at them and trudged over to the elevators.

Eddie chose that time to appear from the front desk, looking a bit pissed off.

"What's up Eddie?" Zigzag asked, keeping an eye on Ozz lest he try to do something in his hyper state.

Eddie shook his head and turned to the whole band. "Since almost every room in the hotel was booked because of the tourists, I could only get three rooms," he explained.

Michael shrugged. "So what? We'll just share," he said.

Eddie shook his head again. "No, that's not it. The rooms are only for _couples,_ so there's only one huge king-sized bed." He held up three room card keys.

No one said anything for a moment. Even Ozz had stopped jumping about to turn around and look at the rest. Mikey sighed and plucked a card key out of Eddie's hand. She picked up her bag and started walking towards the elevators. "When you guys finally figure the room arrangements, I'll be unpacking," she called over her shoulder.

"The room for that is 116 on floor 11!" Eddie yelled after her as she stepped inside the second elevator.

Mikey walked out of the elevator and looked around at the numbers on the rooms around her. They were all in the early 100s. Mikey looked to her left and looked at the closest door. 104. The next one after it was 106. Grrr, have to walk some more, Mikey thought. Gripping her bag, she made her way down the hall, peering at the door numbers until she got to the teens and stopped at number 116. Mikey swiped the card key and opened the door once the little light turned from red to green. She felt a rush of cool air flow over her exposed skin as she stepped inside.

To her right was a pretty small kitchen with a counter table. To Mikey's left was a door that led to a tiled bathroom. Mikey walked further inside and into the living room. There were couches that seemed to face the bay window and the wide screen TV, a coffee table in the middle. Mikey looked to the right side of the room, past the kitchen. There was a little hallway there. Mikey walked down it and saw a door at the end. She pocketed the card key in her back pocket and turned the knob. Inside was a cozy looking bedroom with, as Eddie had told them, a king-sized bed at the left wall. Mikey walked towards the bed and dumped her luggage on it and began unpacking her clothes in the top dresser drawer next to the bed.

Mikey stood upright when she heard a distant knock on the main door. She turned around and ran towards it, starting to feel excitement build up in her at the thought of being back in Mardi Gras. Mikey opened the front door and her smile dropped slightly at seeing Zigzag standing there, his luggage full of clothes in his right hand and his guitar in his left, staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped back to let him in.

Zigzag walked inside, looking around at the room. He turned to Mikey with a grin on his face. "I'm sharing the room with you. Ricky and Ozz would be sharing a room cuz Ricky's the only one who's responsible enough to make sure Ozz doesn't do anything stupid, and Eddie and Michael would be sharing the other one cuz well, they're brothers," Zigzag explained as he walked towards the bedroom, Mikey following close behind.

Mikey leaned on the bedroom doorframe and watched him unpack his things, putting them properly away, and his guitar on the mini table in front of the window. Zigzag turned around and gave Mikey a long look. "You're okay with the arrangements, right?" he asked.

Mikey was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at him. she pushed off the doorframe and nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I am," she said sincerely.

Zigzag smiled down at her and nodded. He looked over at the bed and then at Mikey, something dawning on him. "You know, you can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch," he said.

Mikey watched him turn around to get his bag and pack his things but walked towards him and grab his left arm where his tattoo was housed on. Zigzag turned around and looked at her in confusion. Mikey shook her head at him. "You don't have to do that . . . we could share the bed," she said softly. Her hand slipped off of him, but Zigzag quickly caught it with his own hand. He moved closer to Mikey, holding tightly onto her soft but now slightly sweaty hand.

"You sure?" he asked just as softly.

Mikey pulled her hand away gently and took a step away from him. "Yeah," she said. Mikey's heart was racing and her knees felt weak. How could he still make her feel like this? She wondered as she stared into his soft green eyes that looked at her with buried longing.

Zigzag nodded his head, feeling a little prick in his heart. A few seconds ago, he had once again been tempted to kiss her. She'd never let me, he thought sadly as they stood there, staring at each other. _And she's still hurt from McGinnis. I'm such an idiot. _Zigzag attempted to smile but it came out half-heartedly. "You know, let's get the guys and go downstairs," Zigzag suggested. "Jess said he was going to find his brother and that we should come along."

Mikey nodded and followed him outside the bedroom, relieved that the earlier awkwardness was over with. "Yeah, and let's do something fun while we're at it," she said as they walked out the front door.

Brandon Cole Margera, but most commonly known as Bam, skated in the small mini ramp in Skatetopia skate park. He navigated his skateboard up the ramp and did a perfect pop-shove tail grab in midair, grabbing the back of his board before landing back on the ramp and rolled to the other side. He jumped off of his board and onto the ramp, getting high fives and pats on his back for his successful trick. Below him around the half pipe ramp, skateboarders and others that had crowded around to watch him applauded and cheered, earning a wave and smile from the pro skateboarder. Bam pushed away a lock of his dark brown curly hair out of his blue eyes and looked around the huge skate park. This was a great idea, he thought. Get away from home for a while, party our asses up . . . forget about Jenn.

Bam frowned slightly at that. Dammit, why ruin a good day by thinking of her? Just before he had dragged his four friends, one of them a pro skater, his parents, and even Don Vito over to Mardi Gras for the festival, he had broken up with his long-time girlfriend Jennifer Rivell. Bam shook his head to get rid of any thoughts of her. He didn't want to ruin his vacation and fun. Near the two huge pipe lines where Dunn and DiCo had taken to skating at (or at least trying to in DiCo's case since he can't Ollie for shit) he spotted five skaters hanging around. They looked to be the only ones actually skating around unlike the rest of the skaters here who had all crowded around to watch him and "Birdman" Tony Hawk skate.

Speaking of Birdman, Bam turned his attention back to the ramp in time to see him show the crowd a stale fish 720, one of the many tricks Birdman had invented. The crowd below went wild as he landed it. Damn show off, Bam thought good naturedly as he looked back towards the skaters. They looked like they were playing a game that resembled Follow the Leader. The leader of the line, he noticed with interest, was a girl with long black hair and red streaks. Nice curves, he thought as he watched them a little more. He laughed out loud when two of them at the end totally wiped out on their skateboards when they failed to do a manual.

Mikey's front wheels touched back down onto the ground and she looked back at Ricky and Ozz, laughing her ass off. Behind her, Zigzag and Michael were on her tail. Mikey turned her skateboard around and circled the two losers. "Ha ha, got pulled down by Ricky again Ozz?" she teased him.

Ozz pulled himself up and dusted his t-shirt. "Godammit Ricky!" he swore but bent down to help his friend up.

Mikey, Zigzag, and Michael laughed.

"Hey, where's Jess and Eddie?" Michael shouted as he and Zigzag followed Mikey in between a few mini ramps.

Mikey grinded a rail and the two did the same. "I think they went to find Jess's brother," she shouted back as she landed. Mikey looked around, trying to find a place where she could get these two off of her tail to win the game. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on to a guy standing at the top of one of the half pipes with his skateboard in hand. He was a very hot guy in Mikey's opinion. He was staring at her transfixed and Mikey had to blush. Waving at him, she looked over to the double pipe lines and grinned. "You guys, follow me if ya dare!" she yelled at Michael and Zigzag as she kicked off the ground with her foot, gaining more speed as she navigated her way through the crowd of skaters towards the pipes.

Bam kept his gaze at the girl as she and the two guys behind her skated over to the pipes DiCo and Dunn were at. There was something about her . . . and her voice, wow.

"Awww, is Bam Bam staring at a girl so soon?" Chris Raabs annoying voice came from behind.

Bam spun around and smacked Raab on the head. "I am not you idiot!" Bam yelled at him. Raab, who strongly resembled the actor Matt Damon, stumbled back. He lost his footing and fell back and tumbled down to the bottom of the ramp, nearly missing Birdman as he lay sprawled on the smooth wood. Bam clutched his stomach, laughing his butt off. "Oh man Raab!!!" he gasped, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. Beside him, Rake Yohn fell to the ground and rolled around laughing and squeezed his eyes shut, his long wild brown hair all over the place. Bam wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling to himself. He felt Tony Hawk jump off the ramp and stand on his other side, looking down at Raab with a smile on his face. Bam turned to him. "Hey, you wanna see how Dunn's doing with teaching DiCo how to skate?" he said more than asked. Bam slid down the ramp and kicked Raab hard on his side before getting on his board and skating over to the pipes.

Tony saluted at the crumpled figure of Raab then also hopped on his board and followed Bam.

Mikey skated onto the first pipe, the second one just behind it with about a two foot gap in between. There were already two guys skating in the first one. Actually, one of them with dark blond hair and mustache and beard was actually skating, and the other with brown hair with skated like a clumsy newbie. Mikey smirked as she skated back and forth the first pipe, Michael and Zigzag on her tail, gaining speed. They're just better help for me, Mikey thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see at the pipe entrance she and the boys came from Ozz and Ricky cheering the two other boys on.

"Sorry boys but girls always rule!" she yelled as she skated up the pipe wall and jumped the other side, sailing over the gap and landing on the second pipe, pumping her fists up in triumph. She heard a few "holy crap!" in the other pipe and laughed, skating around in the second pipe.

"Oh yeah? I could do that!" Zigzag laughed. He was about to jump off when that newbie guy suddenly skated in his way and CRASH! The newbie rolled off the pipe and into the gap, falling unconscious. Zigzag landed hard on his left side thankfully and skidded down to the bottom of the pipe.

"DiCo!!!" the other skater shouted in alarm as he ran over to his fallen friend.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror as she jumped off her board and ran over to Zigzag, jumping over the gap. The rest of the guys came and helped Zigzag up. "Zig, you okay?" Mikey asked worriedly as he brushed himself off.

Zigzag checked his left arm, only seeing a few scratches and then smiled down at her. "Yeah I am," he said. He looked over at the guy he had crashed into, seeing at least four other guys in addition to the one that was here surrounding him, slapping him awake. "But I have no clue about him," he said.

"Yo DiCo! DiCo, you okay man?" Dunn asked, holding his friend up. "Raab, stop smacking him!"

Raab backed off, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay," he said. "It worked for Vito last time," he muttered under his breath.

Bam reached over and shook DiCo. The response was him moaning as he woke up. Brandon DiCamillo snapped open his eyes, feeling like he got ran over by Bam's yellow Hummer. "What happened?" he asked as Dunn let go of him.

Bam looked over at the five people behind, four of them plus the girl he saw before were crowding around the tall blond guy. He turned back to DiCo. "Dude, you got killed when you ran into that guy!" he shouted, jabbing his thumb behind him over to the crowd. "Man, you fucking suck at skating DiCo! Just stop while you have your life!" Bam laughed.

"Hey Bam!" called a very familiar voice behind him. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Bam spun around as he recognized that voice. "Jess Jess!" Bam yelled childishly throwing his hands in the air as his older brother walked past the five other people and gave his younger bro a brotherly hug.

"Hey Jess!" the others chorused behind Bam. Jess let go of him and greeted the other guys too.

Mikey looked over to the pipe entrance and saw Eddie walking towards them. "So where have you been Eddie?" she asked as the rest of the guys turned to look at their manager.

Eddie shrugged. "Everywhere and anywhere looking for Jess's brother," he replied with a sigh. "But I guess you guys found him before us," he added, pointing over to the group Jess had walked over to.

Mikey turned around and the first person she saw was the hot guy from earlier that she had waved to. She saw Jess talking to him and laughing at the newbie Zigzag had creamed minutes ago. Her eyes scanned the group carefully until she got to one of them who looked oddly familiar besides Jess. Mikey turned to Eddie. "Hey, isn't that Tony Hawk?" she asked him, nodding over to the tall skateboarder wearing a long purple t-shirt and black pants with a skateboard in hand. He was talking to this guy with very long crazy hair and this other guy that looked like Matt Damon.

The boys all turned to the other group. "I think it is," Ricky said, squinting his eyes a little as if he could see better doing that.

"Yeah dude, that is Tony Hawk!" Ozz exclaimed loudly.

"Birdman" Tony Hawk turned his head to where he heard his name. He saw four people, one a girl, altogether smack the head of a guy with orange hair. He chuckled seeing the girl put her hands on her hips and give the guy a glare.

"Dammit Ozz!" she exclaimed.

Hey, that name rings a bell, Tony thought, trying to remember where he heard that from.

"Aww, c'mon Mikey, you didn't have to hit me on the head!" the orange haired guy whined.

Mikey . . . He eyed the whole group and saw a little off to the side a guy with curly brown hair with a PDA in hand. Something clicked on his head. Now he remembered. Tony walked over and stopped right in front of them. They all stared at him in silence. "Are you guys Rise Against?" he asked.

Mikey smiled widely, feeling excited like the first time she had met her skating idol. "You remember?" she asked.

Tony nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do. I remember you guys used to skate with me and some of the other pros for T.H.U.G.S. one," he told them. "And you guys were one of the bands recording a song for the game."

"Hell yeah, that was us!" Michael exclaimed proudly. He pointed at Zigzag in between him and Mikey. "It was his song that we played," Michael told the pro skater.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I remember."

Eddie walked over to them and smiled when he saw Tony. "Hey Mr. Hawk," he said respectfully, sticking out his hand, the other holding on tight to his organizer.

Tony shook his hand, telling Eddie that he didn't have to call him that. "Just Tony," he said as he let go. "Mr. Hawk makes me feel old."

"But you are ol-oof!" Ozz stumbled back clutching his stomach after Mikey elbowed him hard in the stomach. She smiled widely at Tony. "Don't mind him, he's always like that," she told him.

Tony laughed and nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Yo Birdman!" Bam called, walking over to him with his brother. The rest of the guys were still picking on DiCo about his skating skills. "So who're these people?" he asked, indicating the group in front of them.

"Hey Jess," Mikey said casually over to the drummer.

"Hey Mikey," Jess said, waving at her and the rest of the band and Eddie.

The guy who had first spoken looked from her to his brother. He turned to him. "You know them Jess?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony answered for him.

Bam was confused, and it showed plainly on his face as he looked at the people around him as if they were aliens. Mikey smiled slightly, thinking the confused look on him was really cute. Bam scratched his head slightly. "Okay can somebody fucking explain all this?" he asked.

"Bam, this is the band Rise Against that CKY's been touring with for about a month," Jess explained. "I asked them to come along since we're all taking a break before our last show."

Bam nodded. He looked closely at the only girl there. She looked really cute up close. "Have I met you before?" he asked.

Mikey nodded, strangely feeling awkward that he was paying attention to her. Then it struck her. This was Bam Margera, Jess's pro skater brother! "Yeah we have," she said, trying not to stutter. "When my band and I were recording for the Underground game last year."

"Yeah, Bob and I were meeting the bands that would have their song in the game that one time, Bam," Tony supplied. "You didn't want to come 'cause you were busy also doing stuff for Jackass."

"Oh dude, I hella loved that show!" Ozz suddenly exclaimed, feeling much better. "The shit you guys did was savage!"

Savage doesn't even scratch the surface of what they did, Mikey thought, remembering some of the episodes she watched. "I don't think we were properly introduced," she said pleasantly. "I'm Mikey Halliwell," she said. Bam reached over to shake her hand. When their fingers touched, both were literally shocked and pulled away waving their hands. "Ouch," Mikey said. Static electricity, she thought.

Bam nodded and was introduced to the rest of the band. When he got to the tall wild haired blond that introduced himself as Zigzag McRath, he got the impression that messing with him was a bad idea. Not that it'll stop me from trying, Bam thought mischievously. When the intros where over he turned back to Jess. "So how long are you guys staying here for?" he asked.

Jess thought for a moment. "Like for a week," he said, shrugging. "What about you and the crew?" he asked.

"For about the same time, then we're heading back home to start up Viva La Bam again," Bam replied. He turned to Birdman, remembering something. "Hey, where the hell is Ape, Phil, and Don Vito?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Vito hates me remember?" he added the last part with a grin.

Bam turned back to Rise Against. "So how long are you guys staying here?" he asked.

Michael also shrugged. "About the same time," he answered.

Bam nodded. "Oh yeah, meet the rest of the crew," he said. Bam turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey bitches, get your asses over here!" he shouted at Dunn, Rake, Raab, and DiCo. They looked at him for a moment before walking towards the group, making it larger. Bam introduced the crew to Rise Against and vice versa.

Zigzag stepped forward and apologized to DiCo, "Hey man, sorry for crashin' into you back there."

DiCo held up a hand and told him it was okay.

"Yeah, DiCo sucks at skateboarding anyway," Rake joked. "He should be apologizing to you!"

Everyone but the person of Rake's joke laughed.

"Where are you staying at?" Dunn asked Jess and the band.

"At a hotel somewhere in Mardi," Ricky replied.

Dunn took a good look at him, looking over his clean blue collared shirt and jeans. "You're not gay, right?" he asked Ricky.

Mikey, Ozz, Michael, Zigzag, and Eddie burst out laughing as Ricky spluttered something along the lines that he wasn't. "Oh fuck!" Mikey gasped, leaning onto Zigzag for support as she laughed her ass off. Everyone looked at them weirdly. Bam turned to Jess and asked are they always like that.

Jess shook his head. "Nope, but when Vern asked the same thing to Ricky, they laughed then too," he replied.

Zigzag was the first to calm down. He gave Ricky an apologetic look and turned to the brothers. "That's 'cause the new people we have met ever since we first started our career keep asking Ricky if he was gay," he said. This brought a fresh wave of laughter to the four people around him. Ricky rolled his eyes before telling them to shut up.

Mikey wiped a tear out of her eyes and sighed. "Sorry Ricky, but it's so funny every time," she told him. Ricky grumbled.

"Maybe if you change your look," Eddie suggested.

Ricky shook his head. "Hell no," he said firmly.

Bam leaned over to Raab and asked, "Hey Raab, what do you think's her cup size?" He nodded over to Mikey.

Raab looked at her chest for a long minute before saying to Bam, "It's a C." Raab walked up to Mikey and smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes?" she asked as politely as possible. Raab put an arm around her waist, not heeding the glare he got from the tall blond who watched with the rest of them.

Despite how much he wanted to rip the guy's head off at the moment, Zigzag grinned and leaned over to Bam, Tony, Jess, and the rest of Bam's crew. "You are about to learn why I use to call her Knuckles back at camp," he told them quietly, a glint in his green eyes. The seven of them looked over to the two as Raab said loudly into Mikey's ear for everyone to hear, "How about I drive over to your hotel and park my _car_ in your _garage_."

Here it comes, Zigzag thought. Mikey's eyes widened in rage and she took a step away from him, dropped her skateboard, and rearing her fist back. _WHAM!!!_ Raab fell onto his back, clutching his face. Everyone roared with laughter, even more when Mikey kicked Raab in the balls. "And . . . that's why . . . you _never_ . . mess with Mikey!" Zigzag gasped. Ozz, Dunn, Michael, and DiCo fell to the ground and rolled around, laughing their heads off.

Mikey flipped her long hair and glared down at the perverted guy. "Bastard," she muttered, flipping him off.

"Oh crap!" Bam shouted, pointing down at Raab. "I think you scarred him for life!"

"Dude, I like her already," Rake said, walking over beside the girl and giving her a pat on the back.

Mikey gave him the thumbs up and turned to the guys, slightly laughing seeing how silly they looked. Ricky and Eddie were leaning on each other for support as they laughed their heads off. Bam had walked over to Raab and was asking him if that taught him anything ("Yeah, get a cup!" Raab moaned.). Tony, Zigzag, and Jess were standing in front of the four guys on the ground, watching Bam and Rake make fun of Raab as they laughed on a lighter scale.

Zigzag looked at Mikey and smiled at her. "That was awesome!" he said.

Jess nodded. "Man, I never saw you like that when we were touring," he said.

Mikey chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Bam walked over to them and smiled down at Mikey. She felt butterflies in her stomach reawaken as her brown eyes contacted his blue ones. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked.

Mikey looked at her scattered band mates then back to him. "Umm, nothing I guess. We just got here today," she said.

Bam's smile grew. He didn't know why, but he felt so comfortable around her. "Why don't you guys come party with us tonight?" he suggested. He didn't wait for her answer. "We'll meet you at the French Quarter at six then we'll all party our asses off!"

Zigzag stopped laughing and his smile immediately dropped seeing Mikey giggle and flip her hair in the flirtatious way girls do. His green eyes narrowed and locked onto the skater close to her. He was gonna have to watch him and Mikey. I made the resolution this year that I would finally get back with Mikey and I will, Zigzag thought.

"Hey look! It's Mikey Halliwell from Rise Against!"

Everyone's attention was now turned to the pipe entrance where the crowd of skaters that had watched Bam and Tony skated before had gathered. Mikey looked over at Zigzag and smiled. He returned it half-heartedly. Mikey turned back to Bam. "Well, I'm gonna deal with this so I'll see you later tonight," she said waving at him. She turned around and walked over with Zigzag towards their fans. Michael and Ozz picked themselves off the ground and with Ricky, followed their band mates.

Jess walked over to his little brother with a grin on his face. Bam noticed this and asked irritably, "What?"

Jess shook his head and smiled wider. "You are so into her," he said.

Bam raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "Dude, no."

"Don't tell me you're not over Jenn yet," Jess said, mimicking his brother by raising an eyebrow too. He had heard about the two breaking up over this article in the magazine. He was surprised when Bam shook his head yet again. Holy crap, Jess thought.

"Jess, I thought she was the one," Bam said, the only time he had opened up about this. "How could she just use me like that with that fucking guy?!" he said angrily, feeling his blood boil at the memory.

Jess patted him on the back. "I know how ya feel. Been there and done that, but you'll get over her."

Bam nodded and put on an evil grin, the only expression that ever suited him and made the older sibling a bit edgy. Knowing Bam, he had something crazy planned. "C'mon Jess Jess, let's go find Ape, Phil, and Don Vito! I bet they're at a fast food place," Bam said and walked over to the guys with one last look towards the girl with long black hair with red streaks and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey assholes, we're going to find April, Phil, and Vito!" he called over to the guys. "So get off your fat asses, Dunn! DiCo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey lay on top of a couch in the hotel room, a remote in her right hand as she flipped through the channels. She was bored out of her mind, having come back with the guys and Jess from the skate park over an hour ago. At this point she wasn't even watching the TV but zoning out, her finger acting like it had a mind of its own as it pressed the buttons. She barely acknowledged Zigzag as he walked out of the bedroom from practicing his guitar.

"Have you been like that the whole time?" he asked curiously as he stepped in her line of vision.

Mikey looked up at his amused green eyes and nodded. "Now get out of the way," she said, trying to get a look at the TV again.

"Can I sit down?" Zigzag asked, indicating Mikey's whole body on the couch.

"There are other places to sit so sit there!" she told him. "Zig, move your ass!"

He smirked. "Okay," he said.

Mikey yelped as he took a seat on top of her stomach. "Zig!" she squeaked. She dropped the remote on the floor and tried vainly to push him off. "You're gonna cut off my circulation!" she complained.

Zigzag laughed, not budging one bit. "You should have made room for me when I had first asked you then," he said playfully.

Mikey stuck out her tongue at him and flipped him off. "Get off!" she moaned. Frankly, he was crushing her underneath and was also pressing onto her bladder, NOT a good thing! The blond smiled down at her, making Mikey's heart flutter. Damn him, she thought as she glowered up at him.

Zigzag turned his upper body slightly so it faced her. "You want me to get off of you?" he asked.

Mikey nodded vigorously.

Zigzag's smile grew. "Then you have to kiss me."

Mikey's eyes widened on shock. God _damn_ him, she thought. Mikey shook her head. "Nuh-uh," she said stubbornly, knowing what he was planning. "You ain't getting a kiss from me."

"Awww, just one little kiss?" Zigzag asked. "I promise to get off of you if you do."

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Nope," she said. She didn't like the mischievous look on his face. It reminded her of Ozz when he was planning something stupid and crazy. "Zigzag McRath, what are you thinking?" she demanded.

Zigzag grinned down at her. "Well, I was thinking that there are more ways to get you to kiss me," he told her straight out.

Mikey looked at him with shock all over her face. Zigzag took his chance and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. With the other, he tickled her sides. Mikey bit her lip hard to keep from laughing but she squirmed under him, trying to break loose. "Zig!!!" she burst out laughing after a few seconds. Tears started forming in her eyes as she struggled to keep breathing. "S-Stop it!" she yelled, laughing her ass off.

Zigzag chuckled above her and lowered his face a few inches, his hand still tickling her. "Only if you kiss me!" he said.

Mikey shook her head and tried bucking him off of her. Zigzag just moved his legs so they were wrapped around her middle. He stopped torturing her and held onto both arms with his, both breathing hard, Mikey from laughing and Zigzag from keeping her from throwing him off. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Mikey had a fleeting deja vu, having ended up like this a few times before. Having felt like this before, like it was so right . . . Mikey's heart quickened its pace as Zigzag leaned down slowly. She could feel his warm breath and closed her eyes.

_Knock-knock!_

Mikey snapped her eyes wide open and she and Zigzag froze. Then in a flash, Zigzag pulled away from her and stood up. Mikey sat up and quickly fixed her hair, following Zigzag to the door. She knew she was blushing from embarrassment because so was Zigzag. I can't believe I almost let him kiss me! She berated herself mentally. Zigzag fixed his shirt and opened the door.

"Hey you guys!" Eddie greeted them cheerfully on the other side. He noticed the red faces looking back at him. "Uhh, you guys might want to turn up the AC," he told them.

Mikey felt her face grow hotter. "Yes Eddie?" she asked with a bit of a bite in her voice.

The younger man raised his eyebrows. "Umm, just thought you'd like to know that we're meeting Bam and the rest in an hour and a half," he said. He looked over at Zigzag, noting how he had a murderous look in his green eyes. Uh oh. "What do you know? I, uh, gotta do the thing and . . . yeah, so bye!" Eddie waved at them and hurried away nervously.

Zigzag closed the door, or more like slammed it, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Mikey who looked at him with uncertainty. The blond sighed. "Mikey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he began.

Mikey shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's okay Zig. We didn't kiss right?"

Zigzag nodded bitterly. He hated Eddie immensely at the moment.

"Then there's nothing to apologize about," Mikey finished. "I'm gonna go get ready now."

Zigzag looked at her funny. "You mean I should. You take hella long using the bathroom!"

Mikey looked offended. Oh hell no he didn't go there! she thought. "What, just 'cause I'm a girl that I take long to take a shower?" she demanded. They looked at the door to the left then at each other. In a split second, they were trying to squish through the doorway, pushing the other back out.

"Let me go first Mikey!" Zigzag whined, pulling on her shirt.

"Hell no! I'm the girl!" she shouted, elbowing him the stomach.

Zigzag stumbled back, giving Mikey the opportunity to rush into the bathroom and lock the door behind her. She laughed hearing Zigzag bang on the door. "Mikey!" he yelled indignantly. He heard her giggle on the other side. Then he remembered something. "I think you forgot something Ms. Halliwell," he told her in a calmer voice.

Mikey quirked her eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"You forgot clothes Mikey!" Zigzag sang.

Aww shit, she thought. Mikey sighed. "Too late now," she told him as she started the water.

Zigzag smirked and walked away from the door.

Mikey opened the door and stuck her head out, looking from left to right, the cool air hitting her hot wet skin like an arctic blast. Her long damp hair lay down and clumped together. Mikey made sure to see if the coast was clear before stepping out of the bathroom, one hand holding the hotel provided towel around her and the other holding her dirty clothes. Mikey quickly ran over to the bedroom and pushed it open. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise when she saw, sitting cross-legged on the bed with his acoustic guitar in hand, Zigzag staring at her. His jaw dropped when he saw her, his green eyes slowly looking up and down her form.

_Whoa_, Zigzag thought, feeling desire surge through him as he took in her perfect curves. His attention was caught by something shiny on her neck. Zigzag closed his mouth and smirked. "You take a shower wearing the necklace?" he asked a bit cockily.

Mikey felt her cheeks grow hot as she glared at him. She tightened her hold on the towel. "Get out," she said through gritted teeth.

Zigzag slid off the bed and put his guitar back on the table and turned to Mikey with a grin. She wanted so much to smack it off of his face right now. "How bout I stay for the show?" Zigzag said playfully, gesturing with his hand at her.

Mikey felt her cheek grow warmer. That perverted bastard! she thought. "Ricky McRath, if you don't get out right _now_, I will make sure you have to share a room with Jess," she said dangerously.

Zigzag's smile dropped at the use of his full name. Crap, he thought. He held up his hands. "Okay, I will," he said quickly. Zigzag took his clothes and towel and walked towards the door. As he passed Mikey, he stopped for a moment to say, "You know, you do look very sexy in a towel." He smiled as he walked out of the door, loving the shocked and embarrassed look that came to her face.

Mikey shook her head at him and closed the door. That sucked ass, she thought hotly. Why does he have to complicate me so much? _He complicates you because he still loves you,_ came Jordan's voice. Mikey rolled her eyes at the memory. That had happened nearly six months ago. Zigzag had kissed her on New Years and had left Mikey so confused and angry. _And the fact that you are complicated by him means you love him still . . ._ Mikey frowned as she pulled out a black halter top that had a neck tie out of the top drawer and laid it on the bed. Mikey touched the cold ornament shovel hanging on her necklace and moaned. Why did he have find out that?!

Mikey walked out of the bedroom fully dressed in the black halter top she picked out and black Capri pants. The bracelets on her arms jingled slightly under the long black jacket she carried as she walked down the small hall and into the living room. Zigzag sat on one of the couches reading a magazine. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and khaki cargo pants. Mikey had to admit that he was looking pretty cute, but then groaned inwardly when she was forced to remember him seeing her in a towel. Zigzag didn't look up when she had walked into the room and put her jacket down, but Mikey knew he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "How much time do we have left?" she asked.

Zigzag looked up from the magazine and smiled at her. Mikey rolled her eyes. He threw the magazine on the coffee table and looked at his watch. "You cut it just fine," he said and stood up. "We have at least fifteen minutes to get there."

Mikey nodded and picked up her jacket again and put it on over her clothes, the end just three inches off the ground. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming or not?" she asked Zigzag over her shoulder. He snapped out of the daze he was in and nodded, walking out the door after her.

"Ha ha nice mask Ozz," Mikey said as she and Zigzag met him and the others in the main lobby.

Ozz turned around and on his face was a clown mask that was the stupidest thing to look at. His orange hair was still visible behind the mask. Ozz was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt under a plaid collared shirt. His black pants had huge chains on either side that jingled with every movement he made. Ozz pulled the mask off his face and smiled at Mikey. "I didn't know you'd wear something that girly," he said, indicating her shirt. Mikey shrugged and said, "A gift from Keelie that has its uses."

Michael walked over to her and said, "Uses?" He was in a plain brown shirt with the band logo on it and jean pants, pretty casual plus his lip ring. "Nice eye liner. Extra heavy."

Mikey grinned and looked over at Jess who talked to Eddie. Jess was wearing a CKY grey hoodie over who knows what, black work pants, and a beanie on his head, nearly covering his eyes. Eddie was wearing a light blue collared shirt that he obviously borrowed from his brother since it looked a little too big and loose for him under a brown jacket. His brown curly hair was spray painted silver and gold. "Hey Jess, shouldn't we be heading out?" she asked him. Jess turned to her and nodded. They all walked outside and piled into either the red Hummer Jess rented or the blue Buick Riviera that Ozz had rented. Mikey, Zigzag, and Ricky followed Ozz to his car while Michael and Eddie followed Jess.

Mikey took a seat next to Zigzag as Ricky got in shotgun at the front with Ozz. Ricky wore a red shirt with the yellow and black words that said "California: Where dreams come true!" and black shorts that looked like it came from Ozz since it had spike pyramids and chains on it. Ricky's hair was colored blue tonight.

Mikey leaned forward and stuck her head in between them. "Nice look Ricky, you don't look gay now." Ozz and Zigzag laughed as Mikey sat back again. Ricky flipped her off. "I'm just kidding!" Mikey apologized.

Ozz shook his head still laughing and started the car. He followed the red Hummer through the crowded streets of the city until they could hear the loud muffled jazz music that was playing as they drove into the nearest parking lot. It was so crowded with partiers and ravers walking around, a lot of them drunk. Mikey and the boys squeezed out of the car because of tight space and walked out into the streets, joining the others.

"Where's your brother???" Mikey yelled to Jess. He looked around and then motioned them to follow.

Mikey kept close to the guys since she saw random guys, drunk and sober, checking her out. Man, good thing I thought using wallet chains, Mikey thought to herself as she and the boys walked into a rave club. Passing the bulky bouncers, they entered a room with a lot of neon lights. Off to the side was a huge bar while the rest was pretty much dance floor. There were two stairs that led up to the second floor. It was pretty crowded in there with people who wore masks like Ozz and had their hair sprayed like Eddie and Ricky. Some had their faces painted to look like animals. There were a few tables scattered around the place but they were all filled up. In the dance floor, there were three poles spaced away from each other.

Mikey rolled her eyes at few slutty girls taking turns pole dancing. She suddenly felt an arm drape around her shoulder and followed with her eyes to the face of the owner, hoping that it wasn't some creep trying to hit on her. She sighed in relief as she saw Bam's blue eyes looking down at her. "Hey!" she said as he navigated her over to a big table where everyone plus his crew and Tony Hawk were sitting at.

They all greeted her as Bam sat her down in between coincidentally him and Zigzag. The latter eyed the arm around Mikey's shoulders and grunted. Mikey didn't notice this but did notice two new people sitting on Bams other side. One of them, the only woman there besides her, was looking particularly annoyed and disgruntled. She pushed her short blond hair behind her right ear and her mood lightened up immediately as she saw Jess sitting across from her. Sitting on her other side where Bam wasn't located was a huge teddy bear of a man looking at about his late forties. He had messy black hair and a short graying beard and mustache that covered the bottom half of his face. He was talking with DiCo and Tony who were introducing him to Ozz.

Bam noticed Mikey looking at them and tapped her shoulder. Mikey turned her attention to him. "I'll introduce you to my parents," he said. Bam turned to the two on his other side and yelled, "Ape! Phil! Meet Mikey!"

They turned towards their younger son's direction. The blond woman, whom Mikey supposed was Ape, smiled once her dark eyes looked to the girl Bam was introducing them to. She reached over Bam and held a well manicured hand in front of Mikey. "Hello Mikey, I'm April Margera, Bam and Jess mother," she said happily. "It's nice to have another girl around since Jenn's gone."

"April!" Bam whined, hating that his mother would dare use his ex-girlfriend's name in front of him.

Mikey looked at Bam for a moment before looking back over to April with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you April," Mikey said as she took her hand and shook it. "And the man sitting on your other side is Phil, your husband I assume?" she asked.

April nodded and took her hand back. She liked this girl already. She was more polite than Jenn. I hope Bam asks her to stay over at our house for a while, she thought.

Zigzag leaned over to Mikey until his lips were inches from her pierced left ear. "You think we could get the DJ to change the music?"

Mikey turned to him and shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "Happened last time but that's only 'cause he asked Ozz to pole dance!" They both laughed at the memory.

Bam stood up from his seat and called for drinks orders. "Hey, hey, one at a time fuckers!" he yelled, waving his hands around to get them to stop shouting the drinks they wanted. Everyone but Zigzag, Michael, Ricky, Eddie, and Tony ordered some kind of alcoholic drink. Bam turned to Mikey. "What are you having?" he asked.

"Just a Sprite," she replied.

"Aww, c'mon! Even Ape's getting a martini! Go get buck wild drunk like the rest of us!" Raab shouted.

Mikey shook her head. "I'll pass," she said.

Michael laughed and shook his head. "Mikey _never_ drinks," he told him.

Bam quirked an eyebrow and exchanged looks with DiCo, Raab, and Dunn. They all nodded. "Really?" he said. Well then I'm gonna have to change that, he thought as he walked over to the bar. He ordered all the drinks then motioned for the bartender to come closer. He looked over to the table where Mikey talked with April. Bam looked back at the bartender and told him to give the one that's a Sprite a bit of alcohol in it. "Make sure you can't see it thought," he told him. The bartender nodded and added it. Bam took the huge platter with the drinks and walked back to the table. He winked over to the three other conspirators as he passed Mikey her drink. She smiled up at him, making him smile back at her. Bam finished passing the drinks and waited for Mikey to take a sip.

Zigzag took a drink from his 7Up and frowned as he tasted the carbonated drink. There was something wrong with it. He frowned into his cup and pulled it away. Zigzag took another little sip and looked over at Bam who watched Mikey intensely as he tried to hide a grin. The blond's eyes widened when he realized what he did. "Bam, what did you do to the drinks?" he said.

Mikey put the drink down before it touched her lips. She looked from Zigzag to Bam in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked.

Zigzag glared at Bam, who tried to look innocent. "He shot the drinks, didn't you?" Zigzag demanded.

Damn bartender, Bam cursed. He got the wrong one!

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Zig?" she asked skeptically, now looking down at the beverage in her hand carefully.

Zigzag nodded. "I'd still know if a drink had alcohol in it," he said. Asshole tried to get Mikey drunk I expect, Zigzag thought angrily. That's it, Mikey is definitely not hanging out with him! I know there something bad will come from meeting Bam.

Mikey put the glass on the table and looked at Bam. "Were you trying to get me drunk?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Bam felt guilty now. He would rather take her being mad like Ape was right now than this. But why should I care if she's upset about it? he wondered.

"Bam Margera, how dare you try to get her drunk?!" April squawked indignantly.

Bam turned to her and held up his hands. "It was just a joke!" he said quickly. He felt a hand rest on his left arm and turned to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Bam, I'm not mad at you," Mikey told him. "Just don't try it ever again or else you will really find out how a bad a joke can backfire." She let go of him and grinned as if daring him.

Bam returned the gesture with a cute smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw over her shoulder Zigzag glaring at him. Well, well, well. Seems like I ruffled lover boy's feathers a bit there, he thought. Bam offered Mikey his fingerless gloved hand, "Care to dance?"

Mikey smiled up at his blue eyes and felt her heart flutter. The feeling felt so foreign to her now. "Sure," she said as she took Bam's hand and stood up with him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ozz called as he watched them walk to the dance floor. "Can you at least get the DJ to change the music?! I don't like jazz!"

"Bam, how are we gonna dance to this?" Mikey shouted at him as they stopped near a dance pole.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Like this!" Bam started dancing like a madman with ants in his pants right there and then. Mikey's shoulders shook with laughter as she joined him, not caring if her friends were laughing their asses off at the table as they watched them. Soon, DiCo, Ozz, Michael, Eddie, and Tony joined them with a few other girls Ozz and Eddie had invited, just having a great time.

"Mikey, I dare ya to go ask the DJ to change the music!" Ozz yelled. He was slightly tipsy, having been back and forth from the bar and to the dance floor.

"Fine!" Mikey walked over to the DJ and his turntables. She caught his attention and asked him to change it to some better dance music. He lowered his shades to get a good look at her.

"Sure if ya pole dance for it," he laughed, pushing back the shades.

Mikey rolled her eyes. Damn Ozz, he so knew that was gonna happen! She thought as she walked back to the group.

Zigzag had joined them and looked at her funny. "What did he tell you?" he shouted.

At that moment, the jazz music they've been dancing to suddenly stopped and everyone's attention turned toward the DJ. "Sup revelers! Happy Mardi Gras Week!!!" the DJ yelled. Everyone in the club cheered and screamed. "Okay! I have a request for a change in music genre and for those of you regulars in Mardi, you have to do me a favor for it! So this fine girl over there near the pole is going to pole dance for us for the whole song I'm gonna pick!" he shouted.

Mikey felt her cheeks warm up as everyone turned to her and clapped. She smacked Ozz on the head and flipped all the guys who were laughing their asses off around her.

"Whoohoo! Go Mikey! Just like that time with Robert!" Michael whooped.

"Michael, you traitor!" Mikey laughed. Oh god I'm killing Ozz after this! she thought. The DJ started the music. It was "Get Low" from the Yin Yang Twins. Mikey looked around awkwardly, feeling a bit nervous about this. The boys moved away to give her space.

"C'mon missy, we're not gonna wait all night!" the DJ said.

The crowd that had gathered around her and the pole were cheering her on. Mikey rolled her eyes and summed up her courage. If they want a show, fine, she thought. She took hold of the pole and wrapped her left leg around it and started sliding up and down the not surprisingly warm metal.

Bam watched in amazement as Mikey started moving on the pole to the rhythm of the music. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. She was damn great at it! He turned to Michael who stood next to him. "You know she could do this?!" he yelled.

Michael laughed and nodded. "Hey, you should see her without the pole! Our friend Robert once said if her dancing on the floor was as good as this, imagine when she has sex! Ha ha ha!"

Bam turned back to Mikey, who slid all the way down the pole and then moved unbearably slowly back up. All the guys in the club were hollering at her and giving her cat calls. Some had even thrown a few Mardi Gras medallions down at her from upstairs. Damn!!! She beats Jenn big time! he thought.

Ryan Dunn pushed his way over to them and his jaw dropped when he saw Mikey literally climbing up the pole. "Damn she's good!" he exclaimed.

Sadly for a lot of the guys in the club plus the DJ, the song came to an end and Mikey jumped off the pole. She flipped her long hair and bowed graciously to the wild crowd who were calling for an encore.

"That certainly got me convinced!" the DJ shouted as he put on another song.

The guys walked over to her and congratulated her on her spectacular performance. "I never thought you could do that!" Eddie exclaimed. "How did you do that one thing with your back?" he asked.

Mikey laughed and shook her head. She looked at Ozz. "You are an asshole," she told him.

He grinned evilly and said, "Hey, you had fun right?" Mikey put him in a head lock and gave him a particularly hard noogie. "Alright! Alright! I won't do that again!" he yelled. "Uncle!"

Mikey laughed and let go of him. She took a step back and bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry," she apologized as she turned around to face them.

Zigzag looked down at her, the one she had bumped into. "That was awesome," he told her. He chuckled seeing her blush furiously. "Ha ha, shut up," she said. Zigzag plucked up his courage and started to ask her, "Hey, wanna dan-?"

"Mikey!" interrupted Bam.

Both Mikey and Zigzag turned to him as he bounded towards them. Mikey smiled as he stopped in front of her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Let's finish that dance we started back there!" Bam shouted, pulling Mikey away from Zigzag. She looked over her shoulder and saw the tall blond looking pissed off. His green eyes locked onto hers and she gave him an apologetic smile before letting herself get dragged away. 

Bam let go of her and they both started dancing to Usher's "Yeah!" Different colored lights from the revolving lights above moved across the dance floor over the dancers. Mikey turned around so her back was towards Bam and started swinging her hips in time to the beat, Bam bumping his hip against hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mikey put her hand back so it held onto Bam's neck as they moved almost like one. She laughed as she felt his warm breath tingling her skin.

Bam smiled into her hair, taking her scent of apples into his nostrils. He felt her hand lay on top of the one on her stomach and Bam intertwined their fingers. He turned her around so they were face to face and they smiled, having so much fun. Bam looked over her shoulder and suddenly yelled, "Don't touch her Vito!!!"

Mikey pulled away from him and spun around to encounter an extremely fat man with salt and pepper hair and dark eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise and she backed into Bam. He laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mikey, this is Don Vito my fat ass uncle!" he introduced them. Vito said something along the lines of boobies and beer and she gave him a weird look.

"Uhh, nice meeting you too," she said as she hesitantly held out her hand. Don Vito took her hand and gave it a wet kiss. Mikey restrained herself from gagging and gave him a painful smile. _Ewwww,_ she thought in disgust.

Bam laughed some more and told his uncle where Phil and April were. As the fat lard walked away, he turned to his dancing partner who looked like she needed to disinfect her hand with acid. "I'm shocked that you didn't slap him or anything!" Bam yelled as he led her back to the table. "That makes you the first!"

Mikey gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm shocked too," she replied earning another raucous laugh from the pro skater. She took her seat in between Bam and Zigzag again and looked over to her blond friend. He looked very disgruntled. Probably from earlier, she thought. Mikey tapped him on the shoulder.

Zigzag turned to the person who got his attention and was surprised to see Mikey sitting next to him. He saw Margera sitting on her other side and remembered how close they were dancing. Yeah, he saw them dancing. And they looked like they were having _lots_ of fun. "What?" he said a little angrily.

Mikey raised both of her eyebrows instead of her standard one at the tone of his voice. "What are you so mad about?" she asked, trying not to lose her temper on him.

"Why should you care? Shouldn't you and Bam be back at the dance floor dancing???" he sneered. He completely snubbed her when he turned his back on her to join in Michael, Tony, and Jess conversation about who was the better football team, 49ers or Raiders.

Mikey's jaw dropped as Zigzag turned his back on her. _Oh hell fucken no!_ she thought. Fine, if he wants to be an immature jerk, let's see how he likes it when he bunks rooms with Jess later on tonight! Mikey turned around and snubbed him too; paying attention to the tricks Ozz, DiCo, Raab, and Bam were telling each other.

Near 1 AM in the morning, everyone but the people at their table who hadn't drank anything alcoholic plus April and Phil weren't piss ass drunk and/or unconscious. To Mikey's disappointment, Bam was one of them who were both and so was Ozz. Well, the latter was just stoned, mouthing off as much as gibberish as Don Vito's language. No matter how much Mikey had tried to decipher what Bam and Jess uncle was saying, she could figure it out. In the end, she decided he wasn't worth listening to since most of the stuff that she could understand had to do with eating and women.

Michael caught his best friend's attention and told her it was about time to go. Mikey nodded and turned to April. "It was nice meeting you," she told her politely as they shook hands.

April smiled at her and nodded her head. "I hope we can go do something just us girls during this week!" she told Mikey.

The younger girl nodded and stood up, as did her band and manager. She looked over at Jess who had his head down on top of the table, his right hand stretched out with a beer bottle in it. Mikey walked over to Michael and pointed out Jess to him. "What are we gonna do with him?" she asked.

Michael pushed away a strand of his blond and black hair out of his blue eyes and looked down at the wasted drummer. "I think we should bring him with us since he's staying at the same hotel," he decided, taking away the beer bottle. He took Jess's arm and put it over his shoulders. He gave Mikey a wry smile. "It's ironic that both Ozz and Jess got drunk since both of them rented the cars," he told her.

Mikey laughed and shook her head. She felt someone grab onto her hand and turned around. "Yes Bam?" she asked, a little coldly in her opinion. She still had major qualms with people and drinking. She planned to give Ozz a VERY rude wakening call in the morning, despite the after affects of drinking that he will definitely have to lecture him.

Bam looked up at her with his blue eyes slightly glazed over. "Y-Yah leafin now?" he slurred. He tried to get out of his seat but Mikey had to quickly catch him under his arms so he wouldn't crash to the ground. She helped him back to his seat. Behind, April shook her head and clucked disapprovingly at her youngest son.

Mikey had to admit, even though he was drunk and all, he still was cute looking like a lost and confused kid. She gave him a tiny smile. "Yeah I am," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow though," she promised him. Her heart had to melt as he gave her a childish grin. "Okay," he said. Mikey shook her head at him and with one last wave at April and Phil, she walked out of the crowd after Michael still carrying Jess who had waited patiently for her.

"He likes you," Michael said as they walked towards the parking lot to Jess's Hummer.

Mikey looked at him weirdly. "Who? Zigzag?" she asked dumbly.

Michael shook his head and laughed. "Nope. I know Zigzag's like you for a long time. Nah, I'm talking about Bam."

Mikey quirked an eyebrow. "No he doesn't," she said, but despite that she couldn't help feel butterflies in her stomach. Shit, I thought they died out two years ago, she thought. "Besides, he might have a girl-" Mikey didn't finish, remembering something April had mentioned earlier, _It's nice to have another girl around since Jenn's gone . . ._

Michael looked down at Mikey curiously. "What?" he asked since she had stayed silent.

Mikey shook her head as they came to the rest of the guys. Zigzag was supporting Ozz next to the Buick Riviera as Ricky and Eddie waited next to the huge Hummer. Mikey's heart sank a bit as she and Zigzag locked eyes, remembering they had fought a while back. She looked away and took the keys out of Ozz's pocket and opened the back door. Zigzag gently laid his passed out friend in the seat and closed the door. Mikey wordlessly handed him the key and got into the shot gun as he walked to the driver's side and got in too. It was excruciatingly silent as Zigzag drove back to the hotel. Mikey kept her gaze to her right side at the window but she could tell on the reflection that Zigzag kept glancing over to her. Mikey sighed softly. She was still angry at him for what he said back at the club but she hates being mad at him and they not talking.

Zigzag looked over at Mikey again as he heard her sigh. He so wanted to hit himself over the head again. How could he say those things to Mikey??? I am such a jackass, he mentally moaned. He hated not being on speaking terms with her. He hated she was mad at him in the first place. Hey, he was even mad at himself. But then there was something, or someone, he was most mad at. Actually the correct term would be pissed off. He was pissed off at Bam Margera. Zigzag parked into the hotel parking lot and both he and Mikey silently got out of the car.

Ricky walked over from the Hummer and took Ozz back to the hotel room, bidding the two goodbye and goodnight. "I'll expect you at our door in the morning, right Mikey?" Ricky asked as he waved at her.

Mikey slightly smiled at him and nodded. She and Zigzag stood there for a pregnant moment before walking inside the hotel and to the elevators. As they walked into their room number 116, Zigzag closed the door behind them and called, "Mikey wait."

The girl turned around to look at him. It was pretty dark in the hotel room, the only light coming from the bright lights outside the windows. "What do you want?" she asked a little angrily.

Zigzag walked over to her until they were only a foot apart. His green eyes shined, even in the semi-dark they were in. "I'm sorry for being such a jackass a while ago," he softly said. He ran a hand through his wild hair. "It's just, I was acting overprotective and-"

"Jealous?" Mikey interrupted him.

Zigzag hung his head in shame. "Yeah, I was jealous," he admitted. "I was jealous because I wanted you to dance with me. I wanted you to have a great time with me. But instead I totally did the opposite, and I'm really sorry for ruining your night."

Mikey took her hand and raised his head up slightly so his sorrowful eyes met hers. She gave him a smile that made the breath in his lungs get taken away. "I forgive you Zig," she told him. "Just don't do it again. I hate it when we fight."

Zigzag took her hand and held onto it firmly in his. "I promise," he said sincerely.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She tiredly lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the digital clock next to her on the bed table. Six o' clock, she thought. She tried to sit up but found something heavy weighing her down. Mikey pulled the covers off of her and saw an arm around her waist. Mikey turned to the other side and looked down at Zigzag. After all these years he still uses me as a hug-toy? she thought amusedly, remembering camp.

Mikey propped herself on her right arm and looked down at him. Zigzag had a small adorable smile on his face. "Aww," Mikey cooed. Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. Eesh, good thing he's not awake. Mikey tried slipping out of the bed but Zigzag's arm tightened around her. Mikey glowered at him sleeping figure. If I didn't know any better, he's just faking being asleep. Mikey tried once again, this time lifting his arm and then slipping out of the bed. She took her pillow and put it under his arm, lying it down. She bit back a giggle as Zigzag hugged the pillow close to him. I soo wish I had a camera right about now, she thought as she quietly took some clothes out of the top drawer and walked to the bathroom.

Mikey stepped out of room 116 wearing her own band t-shirt, baggy jeans, and her usual amount of jewelry on. She walked over to the other side of the hall to room 117 and knocked on the door. Ricky opened the door back to his regular clothes. He smiled at Mikey and let her in. The room was exactly the same as her room but that it was cleaner thanks to Ricky. She turned to Ricky. "Is he-?"

"In the bedroom," Ricky answered as he walked into the kitchen. "I slept on the couch. We're taking turns on the bed. Waffle?"

Mikey nodded. "But let me wake up Ozz first." Ricky laughed and waved at her as she walked down the small hall and quietly opened the door. She stifled her laughter as she walked in the very messy bedroom. Feels like Ozz's room at home all over again, she thought as she avoided stepping on discarded clothes on her trek to the bed. Ozz laid sprawled half naked right in the middle of the bed, the covers tangled between his legs. She could see his cross tattoo on his neck.

"Wakey wakey Ozzy!" Mikey thought evilly. She bent down so her lips were near his ear. "_Ozz_," she whispered gently. She shook his shoulder slightly. Ozz shook his orange head slightly and groaned. Mikey raised her eyebrow and grinned. She took a deep breath. "WAKEY WAKEY Ozz!!!" she screamed in his ear.

Ozz snapped his eyes open and shot up in his bed. He snapped his head around and then held onto his head. The paaainn, he thought in agony. "Ugh," he moaned. He turned his head to the right and glared down at Mikey who was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Did you do it?!" Ricky burst in the room looking excited. He looked at the pissed off face of his orange haired roommate and pointed at him. "Ha ha, Ozz!"

Ozz glared at the both of them and started cussing like hell. "WTF Mikey!!! I was sleeping and now I have a mother fucken headache 'cause of your fucking wakeup call!!!!!" he yelled.

Mikey picked herself off the floor and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Oh god," she gasped. Mikey shook her head to get that out of her system. She turned to Ozz and crossed her arms. "You don't have a headache because I woke you up, _Oswald_. You have a head ache because you got drunk last night."

Ricky gave Ozz the thumbs up as he slipped out of the room, knowing Mikey's just getting started. Ricky chuckled as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "This'll take a while," he told himself as he loaded the waffles in plates and put them on the counter top. He walked over to the door once he heard rapid knocking on the door. Ricky smiled once he saw the other Ricky standing across from him in the hallway. "Morning," he said.

Zigzag nodded. "Morning. Do you know where-?"

"Inside torturing Ozz," Ricky said and moved out of the way for him to come in. "Want a waffle?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen again.

Zigzag shook his head and walked towards the bedroom. Even with the door closed shut he could hear Mikey's voice reprimanding Ozz on the other side.

". . . I know it was your choice to drink but getting drunk to the point that you can't even talk as properly as you can cuts it deep!" Mikey yelled at him.

Ozz clutched his head. His temples were pounding and the girl in front of him practically shouting at the top of her lungs wasn't helping one bit. I am soo killing Ricky for letting her in! Ozz thought. "I said I'm sorry okay!" he yelled back.

"Ozz! You wanna know the reason Michael, Ricky, Zigzag, and I don't drink?" Mikey asked.

"Because you guys have more to lose than me?" he guessed.

Mikey shook her head. "You have as much to lose as we do. One of them includes your life. Anyway, we're straight edge because we're setting an example to our fans and those who look up to us. What are you sending to the people who look up to you when you drink?" Mikey turned around as the bedroom door opened and put on a smile once Zigzag stepped in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Behind her, Ozz gave a sigh of relief. Saved by the ex-boyfriend, he thought happily. He jumped off the bed and landed unsteadily on his feet. Ozz's stomach gave a sickening lurch and he covered his mouth. Oh crap! He ran past Mikey and Zigzag and hurried over to the bathroom.

Mikey quirked an eyebrow at the door then turned back to Zigzag. "Ok-ay," she said, shaking her head. "So what are you doing over here?"

Zigzag grinned. "Well, since I didn't see you beside me when I woke up, I decided to come looking for you," he said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Mikey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, bumping him with her hip as she passed. She took a plate of waffles on the counter and walked over to the living room. Zigzag walked out of the hallway and took a seat on her right side, watching the TV. Ricky soon joined with his own plate of waffles. At one point, Ozz walked out from the bathroom, pale faced and green around the gills. "Hey Ozz, you okay?" Zigzag asked.

"Yeah, just peachy-" Ozz saw the food and covered his mouth and ran back inside the bathroom.

Zigzag, Mikey, and Ricky looked down at the plates and back at each other. They shrugged.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mikey stood up and put her empty plate on the counter before opening the door. She smiled seeing her best friend leaning on the door frame. "Hey," she said as she moved out of the way to let him in.

Michael walked over to the living room and bumped fists with Ricky and Zigzag. He took a seat on a vacant couch and looked around. "So where's Ozz?" he asked once he couldn't spot his orange haired friend.

Mikey walked back to her seat and turned to Michael. "He's currently puking his brains out in the bathroom," she replied.

Michael grimaced and shook his head.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ricky asked.

Zigzag spoke. "How 'bout we go see the parades?" he suggested.

Everyone's head turned as Ozz stumbled into the living room wiping his chin. He saw Michael and nodded. "When did you get here?" he asked, crashing on a chair. Mikey walked over to the kitchen and got some emergency aspirin pills and a glass of water. She handed them to him. Ozz smiled gratefully to her as he popped the pills in his mouth and drank deep, listening to Michael telling him what Zigzag suggested. Mikey took her seat again and looked over to Ozz. "That's why you take Zantrex before you drink," she told him. "So, the parade it is?" The boys nodded. Mikey smiled and jumped to her feet once again. "Okay, let's go!" she exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Okay, just let me get some pants," Ozz mumbled as he put the glass on top of the coffee table and walked back to the room.

The rest of the boys stood up and in Ricky and Zigzag's case, stretched. They all filed out of the door. Mikey yelled towards the bedroom, "Ozz, we'll meet you at the lobby!"

"So where are we going?" Ozz asked fully dressed as all five of them walked down the busy and crowded sidewalks of the town. Many people were wearing party outfits and others were half nude, the majority wearing masks. A few clown looking people were giving out bead necklaces to the passerby.

Mikey moved out of the way of a couple and looked around. "I have no clue," she said. They have been walking around aimlessly for the past hour looking for something to do.

Michael moved so that he was in between the two. "Wanna just cause chaos?" he suggested.

"How? We don't have any bombs are whatever," Zigzag said boredly from behind them.

Ricky scanned the shops they were passing and pointed at the nearest one. "There's a joke shop over there!" The five walked over to it, the entrance painted with clown designs.

Ozz's jaw dropped as he entered the store. This is _heaven_, he thought as he walked over to the nearest barrel there full of itching powder. He turned to the others with an evil looking smile plastered on his face. "Let's get shopping," he said, rubbing his hands together.

What have we done? Mikey thought as Ozz and Michael ran in between the aisles, picking out things that caught their eye. None of the less, Mikey joined them, looking for something else in particular. She found it near the very back, a whole row dedicated to rockets, fireworks, and bombs of a kind short of blowing up a building. She grinned widely and took a few rockets, cherry bombs, and very big fireworks. Michael and Zigzag found her and took some also. They all paid for their things and walked out of the store. "Soo, what are we gonna do with our new toys?" Mikey asked as they turned down the street.

One of Mardi Gras' famous and wildly designed floats drove by with party girls throwing medallions at the people below. Michael followed it with his eyes and turned to the other four with a conspiratorial look. "I think I know . . ."

Bam, Raab, Brandon DiCamillo, Rake Yohn, and Ryan Dunn walked out of Jess' hotel. They had checked in with Bam's older brother to find out he was still passed out cold from the night before. Bam had checked at the front desk if Mikey was in but they told him that she wasn't. Where could she have gone? Bam thought as he and the others walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm booorrrreddddd!!!!" Raab moaned as they walked towards the central town square where all the floats would gather around for the tourists. DiCo smacked him over the head. "OWWW! Godammit DiCo! Why'd you have to fucken do that?!" Raab yelled at him, causing people around them to turn and stare.

Bam hit both of them on the heads. "Will you two assholes shut up!" he exclaimed.

They both looked at each other then to him. "What the hell's up your ass?" Raab asked, rubbing his sore head.

Bam looked straight ahead and kept on walking. "Nothing," he muttered.

Dunn elbowed DiCo. "I bet he's mad that he couldn't find Mikey," he whispered.

Raab, who had heard, grinned. "Aww, c'mon Bammy, you'll probably see her later on this week!" he said.

Bam spun around but kept walking backwards. He pointed a finger at Raab. "If one more word comes out of your mouth, I'll make sure you sleep with Vito in his trailer when we get back home!" Raab wisely kept his mouth shut.

Rake squinted his eyes as they walked into the large crowd in the town square, jazz music filling in his ears from the orchestra of trumpets and other brass instruments playing. The floats had all gathered in front of the town hall. The five friends pushed their way to the front and watched with the rest of the crowd as people in costume paraded around and danced to the music or just went wild. High above them standing on the balconies of the buildings, people threw colorful streamers and confetti down.

Mikey watched high above, leaning over the rail to see if everyone was ready. In her hands was a big red flag she had "borrowed" from a tourist. She waved it once and looked down below her. Though he was kinda hard to spot within the thousands of other onlookers, Mikey could see Ricky waving up at her. Mikey pushed a strand of hair behind her left ear and looked three buildings to her left. Standing on the balcony was Michael. He nodded over to her. She gave him the thumbs up. Mikey looked down at Ricky and swung the flag down one stroke. Ricky took that as the signal and pulled out a plastic bullet. He also pulled out a plastic gun from his belt. He popped open the cockpit and loaded the bullet. He raised it high in the air and pulled the trigger.  
Ozz and Zigzag were watching the floats carefully at the front of the crowd, trying to find the perfect one. In their arms were all of the bombs and fireworks they had bought.

_BANG!!!!!!!!!!_

"That's the signal," Zigzag muttered. Ozz nodded and together while everyone in the pavilion had their attention to the source of the huge noise, louder than all the screaming there, they rushed over to the biggest float in the middle of all the other floats, where the king and queen of Mardi Gras were sitting on. Lining the sides of the magnificent and royal looking float were different colored flowers. Zigzag and Ozz sneaked to the float and put some of their goodies in between the flowers. They heard the second bang and moved inconspicuously to the other floats, hoping they had enough for them all.

Bam turned his attention to the second bang. People around him were slightly panicking now and some cops were going over to the source. The band had stopped playing and they were as distracted as everyone else. Bam looked up at the building from where the disruption was coming from. His blue eyes widened as he saw -

"Mikey!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Dunn, DiCo, Raab, and Rake turned to him with questioning looks on their faces. "Dude, you are getting totally obsessed with her," Rake said.

"Yeah, I mean, she has those great boobs and all but-"

"Shut up Raab! I'm not obsessed with her! Idiots, look up at that building at the balcony!" Bam pointed the direction for them. All four looked where he was pointing to and their eyes widened as they saw the familiar long red and black haired girl holding a big red flag in her hands.

"What is she doing?" Dunn asked.

Bam looked around the whole town square carefully. If Mikey's up there, where are the others? he thought suspiciously.

Mikey laughed and dropped the flag next to her. Good job Ricky, she thought happily. Mikey bent down and picked up the rockets and fireworks on the ground. About any minute now . . .

Ricky slipped out of the place he was in unnoticed just as the cops had closed in on the spot where he had just been. He ran over to the fourth building to the right and entered. He hurried up the stairs and went over to the deserted balcony. There on the glass table were a few Chinese dragon kinds of fireworks that also worked like a rocket. He took out a few matches from his pocket and waited for the next signal.

"It's all done?" Zigzag called over to Ozz. The orange haired boy nodded his head and ran over to him. Zigzag pulled out from his back pocket a few matches and gave some to Ozz. They grinned as they parted ways.

Michael watched impatiently, loading up a rocket in his arms, a match in his right hand.  
Mikey silently counted down the seconds. Four . . . three . . . two . . . one. .

All of a sudden, the queen gave a loud ear piercing shriek as loud explosions and smoke emitted from the float she sat on. Her king leaped to his feet and tried to calm her down but ended up getting his in the eye from a flying gloved hand. He stumbled back and fell to the float floor. Everyone's eyes were now on them. A lot were laughing, but then there were others that were panicking as much as the queen as many more explosions and cracking that sounded like guns began throughout the other floats. The people that had stood on or near those floats were running around like headless chickens, turning everything into chaos. The majority were screaming out in panic and surprise. The crowds around them were going wild at the spectacle.

Mikey laughed at the sight. Zigzag and Ozz certainly did their jobs. She picked up the flag and waved it wildly and it accidentally slipped out of her grasp. Mikey gasped and stood straight up. She looked over at her left and saw Michael laughing his ass off. Apparently, he had seen. Mikey flipped him off and got her matches ready. She looked over to her right and just barely caught glances with Ricky. Mikey lit the match and put it to the rocket. She held it off to the side and aimed high up in the air. On both sides, Michael and Ricky did the same.

Ozz and Zigzag ran back into the crowds, red in the face to keep from bursting out laughing. Everything down there was mass chaos and it was about to get even more hectic. Ozz bent his orange head down and followed Zigzag, only to get pulled back by the collar by an unknown hand. He swiveled around and came face to faces with Bam, Dunn, Raab, DiCo, and Rake.

"Uhh, hey you guys! How do you like the parade?" he asked, looking over his shoulder for Zigzag.

Bam raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "And how come were not in it?!"

Ozz stepped out of Bam's hold and grinned. "Because Rise Against productions works alone," he said in a mysterious voice. He turned around and looked up at the building Mikey was in. He smirked seeing the rocket lit. He turned back to the five. "I suggest that you seriously ducked!" he shouted, taking his own advice and squatting on the ground, hands over head.

They all looked at him weirdly. Dunn looked all around them nervously. "You guys, I think we should-"

_PPRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!_ A loud whistling sound filled the whole town square in the direction of the building behind them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! DUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!!!!!!" someone in the crowd yelled.

A huge rocket spitting fireworks whizzed around over the crowd. A few more in buildings on either side of the one the first rocket had come from flew up in the air and exploded. Mass chaos broke loose.

Mikey, Michael, and Ricky were having the time of their lives as they let loose their rockets. People below were running and hysterically screaming. Mikey spotted Zigzag running down the alley to her building right. She frowned slightly. "Where's Ozz?" She wondered.

"Where's Ozz?" Zigzag wondered as he looked over his shoulder and didn't see his orange haired accomplice. He got to the brick wall as he reached the end of the alley and began climbing over it.

"Hey! I found those trouble makers!!!"

Mikey, Michael, and Ricky looked over to the main float where the king and queen were still stuck amongst the cherry bombs and fireworks Ozz and Zigzag had planted. The king of Mardi Gras had his finger pointed at the three buildings the culprits were located at. He was so red in the face and pissed off. "Go get them!" he shouted at the cops that were trying to get the peace back. Three of them nodded and went to the individual buildings.

Mikey looked over to Michael and Ricky with wide eyes.

"RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!" she shrieked. She let the final and hugest rocket blast high into the air and then ran for her life out the door. She jumped down the first flight of steps and down the second.

"Hey! Get back over here you punk!" a cop in blue uniform yelled at her at the front door as she ran through the swinging kitchen door. She passed all the stoves and saw a pile of dirty dishes on the sink. The door slammed open and the cop ran after her. Mikey took a dish at the very bottom and threw one at him, but the missing dish caused all the plates to crash to the tiled floor. Mikey kept running and ran out the back door into the backyard. There was a large brick fence at least a half more her size. Mikey looked desperately around as she stopped in front of it and her eye caught a few full trash cans. She ran over to them and climbed on top. The door burst open and out came the cops, looking almost as pissed as the king was. Mikey's eyes widened and she just pushed off the trash cans, jumping over the wall. She yelped out in pain as she landed hard on her left side. Hearing the officer climbing on the trash cans like she had done on the other side, she scrambled on all four to the wall and pressed her back on its rough surface, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle her hard breathing. Her eyes shot up and saw the cops head appear over her. Please don't look down, please don't look down, Mikey repeated over and over in her head as the cop turned his head to look up the street then down the street. Mikey's heart stopped as he was inclining his head down when a voice from behind suddenly distracted the cop, "You caught them?"

Mikey still kept silent and still even as the cop pulled his head back and jumped off the cans.

"Nope, lost the little hell raiser," he muttered almost embarrassed. Their voices faded away and the back door slammed shut.

Mikey took her hands off of her mouth and sighed in relief. Holy fuck, she thought.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Her head snapped first to the left then to the right as Ricky and Michael, at the same time, climbed over the brick wall yards away from her, let go, and tumbled to the ground. Mikey winced as Ricky landed on his back but Michael fortunately landed unsteadily on his feet. Mikey quickly got to her feet. _"Pssst!!!!"_

Michael and Ricky's heads looked over to where the sound came from. They smiled in relief to see Mikey standing in between them. They both ran over to her with huge, victorious grins on their faces. Mikey gave them high fives. "That was soo awesome!!!" she exclaimed as they walked up the road, looking out for their two friends and any more cops.

"Yeah, we soo rock!!!" Michael exclaimed in the middle of the two, pumping a fist in the air.

Ricky nodded. "That's got to be the biggest thing we pulled in a looong time."

Michael and Mikey laughed. As they passed another alleyway, a hang shot out from a shadow and latched onto Mikey's right arm. Her eyes widened in surprise and she screamed as the hand pulled her into the alley. Michael and Ricky spun around with shocked looks on their faces as they saw their friend disappear. "Mikey!" they yelled.

The female was pulled into someone's arms and another hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle out of their grasp but they kept a tight hold on her. OMFG! She thought in terror. She could feel the warm breath of the person on her exposed neck, her long hair draped over her left shoulder.

"Stop struggling," a deep male voice whispered in her ear.

Mikey obeyed but then her eyes widened even more. She recognized that voice! Mikey elbowed him hard in the chest and pulled away, glaring at the silhouetted figure as she stepped back out of the alleyway.

"Mikey!" Michael shouted in relief when he saw her walk out unharmed. "What happened?!"

Mikey rubbed her right arm and muttered, "Zigzag."

Michael and Ricky looked at her then at the alleyway. Zigzag McRath walked out if the passage rubbing his chest and wincing at Mikey. "Did you actually have to do that?" he grunted painfully as he walked towards them. The two boys next to Mikey relaxed and grinned at him.

Mikey however was glaring murderously at the blond boy. "Asshole mother fucker!" she spat angrily. Mikey walked up to him and surprised all of them by slapping Zigzag hard across the face and started walking quickly away from them. I can't believe him! She fumed as she continued walking down the road, not looking back. She was so pissed off. I _hate_ him! I _HATE_ him!!!

"Mikey!!!' came Zigzag's voice from behind. She could hear his sneakers padding on the ground towards her. "Stop!"

She closed her eyes and did as he bid. Mikey heard him come to an abrupt halt behind her, breathing hard through his mouth, yet she still kept her back to him.

"Mikey," Zigzag panted, frowning that she wouldn't face him. "I'm sorry okay? I heard you guys coming my way and I thought I'd have some fun-"

"Fun?" Mikey said softly. Zigzag winced at the coldness in that one single word. She spun around and glared up at him, not even feeling a bit remorseful about the huge red hand print on his right cheek. "You thought you'd have some _fun_ scaring the shit out of me and nearly giving me a heart attack?!" Mikey shook her head disappointedly at him, fighting back tears. It wasn't the fact that he had played a joke on her. It was the scary fact that Mikey had envisioned the time when she was almost raped. Ironically, it was the same person too. "You wanna know what I thought when you pulled me into the alley, Zig?" Mikey said with a much calmer and colder tone. She didn't give him the chance to answer. "I thought of the time when you almost r-raped me." She cursed herself for fumbling on that word.

Zigzag looked down guiltily at the ground, feeling like he had taken a knife and stabbed himself repeatedly. What have I done? he thought sadly. He looked back up at Mikey with pleading eyes. "I'm soo sorry Mikey for what I did! I didn't mean for it-for you, to feel that way ever again. It was a horrible and terrible mistake. Will you please forgive me?" he pleaded.

Mikey sighed deeply and looked deep into his eyes, feeling herself get pulled in by his pools of bright green. She shook her head out of that thought and smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I will," she said.

Zigzag smiled widely and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you," he breathed gratefully.

"So you two all better?"

Mikey tried to pull away from Zigzag but he kept a firm hold around her. "Ziggy!" she whined, gently pushing him off of her.

Zigzag gave her a sheepish look and shrugged." Hey, it was worth a try," he said.

Mikey rolled her eyes and looked over to Ricky, who had spoken, and Michael watching them both. She smiled at them. "Yes we are," she said in a polite voice.

The two nodded and they all began their trek back to the hotel. The streets were full of either pissed off or still hysterical paraders. As they passed the joke shop they had gotten all the supplies from, Mikey heard a familiar voice calling her name. She spun around and was surprised to see Bam running up to her. Behind him, DiCo, Raab, Rake, and Dunn hurried over. Mikey's right eyebrow shot up in question as she saw Raab and DiCo holding onto Ozz. The three boys behind her had stopped and also turned around. "Why do you have Ozz?" Mikey asked as they came to a stop a few feet from her and the guys.

Bam put his hands on his hips and gave her the same look she was giving him. "Why did you plan that whole thing and NOT tell us about it???" he demanded. "DiCo! Raab! Release him!"

The both of them obliged and let go of Ozz. He walked over to his band mates and gave them a look that said "Oops!"

Mikey smirked and leaned on her left leg, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Jealous we did something much better than you guys will ever do?" she said cockily. Her friends all laughed.

Bam glared at her. "Don't worry, we'll be able to top that," he told her, his friends nodded. Bam's glare changed and he smiled at her. "Where are you guys heading up to now?" he asked as they all resumed walking. Ozz, DiCo, Dunn, and Michael all talked about the chaos that happened after they had run.

"We're going back to the hotel," Ricky said as he shielded his eyes and looked up at the sun. It looked to be about late afternoon since the sky above was starting to fade from blue into a pinkish tinge.

Bam noticed something about Zigzag, who walked on the other side of Mikey where Bam was. "What happened to your face?" he asked as he pointed out the red hand print. Mikey sighed a little but said nothing. Zigzag grunted, "None of your business." He shoved his hands in his pockets roughly. Bam looked from Mikey to Zigzag and put two and two together.

They all walked in silence until they got to the hotel. Rise Against bid Bam and his crew goodbye and walked over to the elevators. Bam thought for a moment before running over to Mikey and pulled her out of the elevator before the door completely closed.

Mikey turned to him in confusion. "Bam, what did you do that for?" she asked. She heard the ding above the elevator door that indicated that it was moving up to its destination with all her male band members in it.

Bam let go of her and moved his dark hair out of his eyes. He took Mikey's hand and smiled down at her. "I've been thinking about this ever since last night and well . . . would you like to go out somewhere just the two of us?" he asked.

Mikey was taken aback at this. "You're joking right?" she asked. But she could tell from the serious look on him face that he wasn't. OMG! Mikey thought, feeling a bit excited. Should she say yes? Mikey thought of all the times Zigzag had tried to get her to go out with him and she had said no. She always gave him the answer that she wasn't ready yet to move on and he had accepted that, even if it was on the surface. Actually, she just wasn't ready yet to give Zigzag the chance to get her back. But with Bam though . . . there was something about him that felt so different from what she felt with Zigzag or Jason or any other guy she had dated before (and there were only a few). But what if Zigzag were to find out? Mikey mentally groaned at the thought. She looked into Bam Margera's blue eyes and felt her knees go weak, only done once before with one other guy. She opened her mouth . . .

"What took you so long?" Zigzag asked from the living room as Mikey stepped in through the door.

She looked at him and gave him a small apologetic smile. "Bam had to ask me something," she said as she plopped down on the couch next to him, at least a foot of space in between. Zigzag eyed her carefully, noticing the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. Mikey turned to him and asked, "What?"

Zigzag shook his head. "Nothing," he said turning his attention back to Jerry Springer, but he did know there was something that she was keeping silent about, something that he was definitely gonna find out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Saturday, the day before Rise Against and Bam and his crew were supposed to leave Mardi Gras. The band, Eddie, Bam and his crew, Jess, and Tony Hawk all hung out at Skatetopia that morning and early afternoon.

"Grrr, Bam!" Mikey whined as she picked herself off the floor once again. She flipped off the laughing pro skater and picked up her skateboard. Though she looked mad on the outside, in the inside she was actually enjoying flirting with him, even if it came to a few bruises and scratches in the process. Ever since her band had met up with Bam and his small entourage in the morning, Bam has been trying get in the way of Mikey as she skated and did tricks in the park. A few of the times she couldn't stop and would usually crash into him. Ugh jerkoid, Mikey thought as she got back onto her board. She skated over to the bowl where her band was at with Bam on her tail. "Get away!" she yelled as she started doing a few tricks around the concrete hole.

Zigzag looked up from the middle of the blader bowl that he, Michael, Ozz, and Ricky were standing at with their skateboards in hand. He smiled seeing Mikey skating around them but then he caught sight of Bam behind her, instantly killing that smile. He watched them closely as Mikey tried to get the skater off of her tail.

Mikey did a hand plant and landed back onto the ground. She waved seeing Zigzag watching her and skated over to him and the boys. "Hey you guys! Why aren't you skating?" she asked as she came to a stop beside Zigzag and Michael. Bam soon followed and the both of them moved to make room.

"We're just talking about tomorrow," Ozz said lazily as he scratched his neck and looked around.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Bam asked.

"About six in the morning," Ricky said. "We're going back home in California."

Bam got an idea. "Hey, how 'bout you five plus your manager stay over Castle Bam since your last show is just a state next to Pennsylvania!" he suggested, giving Mikey a wink.

She rolled her eyes and told him they have to visit family first.

"We could go to Castle Bam first then back to M-town!" Ozz cut in excitedly. He's watched all the episodes of Bam's TV show, Viva La Bam, and wanted to see the place. He looked around with pleading eyes.

Mikey rolled her eyes, pretending to not really be into the idea, and nodded. "Sure," she said, but inside she was as excited as Ozz. "What about you guys?" she asked the remaining group. Michael and Ricky agreed. Mikey turned to Zigzag. "How 'bout you Zig?" she asked.

The tall blond shrugged. "Since I can't go home by myself, I'll come with you guys," he said. And keep an eye on Mikey, he added to himself.

Bam smiled widely. "Great!" he said.

They all started skating again, eventually turning it into the game Bam saw them playing the first time he saw them. After learning about the objectives of the game by simply watching, Bam joined. It became down to three people. Mikey, Zigzag, and Bam; the girl leading the guys into the two huge pipes. "Okay Zig, it's time to see if you can actually pull this off like you said!" Mikey yelled at him as before she did a kickflip over the gap and landed into the other pipe. Bam did the same almost effortlessly.

Zigzag smirked and skated over to the side. He stomped hard on the back tail of his board as he reached the edge of the pipe side, propelling him up and over the gap. Thought shaky as he landed on the other side, Zigzag did pull it off. He smiled happily at the cheers he received from his guy band mates and Mikey, particularly the latter's.

Minutes later with lots of crazy stunts, Mikey lost her balance and rolled to the ground when she failed to complete a trick, so it was only Bam and Zigzag left. Mikey stood back up with only a scrape on her arm and watched with Michael, Rick, Ozz, and Bam's crew as the both of them slowly circled each other, staring the other down.

"Okay so I'm the leader," Bam declared with a grin. "Dare to take me on?" he challenged.

Zigzag looked over at Mikey and smiled at her. She responded with a lopsided smile of her own and mouthed him a good luck. Zigzag looked back at his opponent. "Hell yeah," he said seriously.

Bam smiled widely and both he and Zigzag simultaneously stopped on their boards. Bam opened his arms wide open. "Let the game begin then!" he shouted. This is so in the bag, he thought as he took off towards a mini ramp, the blond right on his tail.

Mikey watched them go at it and sighed. Boys and their egos, she thought. Mikey looked over to Ricky who stood beside her. She nudged him slightly. He looked down questioningly at her. Follow me, she mouthed as she slipped away towards the pipes. Ricky looked back at the two competitors before walking after her. The others didn't notice them leave since they were so caught up with cheering and watching the skaters beat each other.

"So what is it?" Ricky asked as they hid in the space between the pipes.

Mikey looked over her shoulder to the small crowd that was forming around their friends to watch Bam and Zigzag and shifted them back at Ricky. "I need to ask you a BIG favor," she said seriously.

"What for?" he asked.

Mikey clasped her hands in front of her and said, "Will you distract Zigzag at about five tonight?" she asked. "I'm going-uhh, somewhere with someone."

Ricky raised his eyebrows at her. "And do I know this someone?" he asked suspiciously.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said. "Will you-?"

"It's Bam isn't it?!" Ricky exclaimed. "You're going out on a date with Bam Mar-!"

"Shhhh!!!!" Mikey said as she covered his mouth to utter anything else. She looked over to the guys and nothing had really changed except the crowd had gotten bigger. "Ricky, yes I am going on a date with Bam, but you can't tell anyone!" she told him urgently.

Ricky moved his head so her head no longer pressed against his face. "But what about Zig?" he asked in concern. "What if he finds out? Mikes, he'll blow his lid if he finds out with you always rejecting him and stuff."

Mikey sighed deeply and took a step back. "I know that but . . ." her voice trailed away. How could she tell him the feeling she gets from Bam whenever he's with her? How to explain that? Mikey looked back up into Ricky's brown eyes. "Rick, it's only a one time thing okay? I mean, I'm just giving Bam one chance," she tried to tell him. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Will you please get Zigzag out of the hotel room by five? I'm meeting Bam at the lobby an hour after so it gives me enough time to prepare. _Please_ Ricky?"

Ricky sighed and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah okay I will," he agreed, "since it means that much to you." Mikey squealed out in happiness, taking Ricky by surprise. He really must be something to get Mikey to go out with him, Ricky thought as he and Mikey started planning how to go about with her escape plan without Zigzag finding out about her date.

They walked back over in fifteen minutes to see Bam and Zigzag still at it. Okay, now they're just being immature, Mikey thought as she shook her head and stood back next to Michael. He looked over at her. "Where were you and Ricky?" he muttered as he kept a blue eye on Zigzag who had copied Bam perfectly in doing Fakie 360 off the ramp they were on.

"Had to talk to him 'bout something," Mikey muttered as she watched Bam say something to Zigzag as they skated back in forth, trying to gain more air.

"360 varial disaster," Tony said behind her.

Mikey raised her eyebrows and watched the two go higher and higher each time they jumped off the ramp. A huge gasp and then applause came from the onlookers as Bam did one of Tony's tricks that he had invented. He jumped at least 10 feet above the ramp and switched his board from his right hand to his left while twisting it 360 degrees and landing back onto it on the ramp.

Holy crap, Zig can't do that, Mikey thought worriedly. Out of the band, only she and Ozz could do that, but it took nearly two years to master without falling. Or breaking a leg, she thought wryly.

Bam jumped off his board and walked over to Mikey with a smile on his face. Mikey gave him a small one as he stood by her and then turned all of her attention to Zigzag. He was preparing to do it. OMG, OMG, OMG, Mikey kept repeating the small mantra in her head. It almost felt like time slowed down as Zigzag jumped from the top of the ramp and went almost as high as Bam did. She watched him switch the board from right to left hand while spinning it a whole circle. Mikey's eyes widened in horror as Zigzag didn't land the trick in time and crashed and rolled hard down the ramp, coming to a stop on his left side. His board flew out of the ramp and landed mere feet away from the crowd.

_"Ziiigzaaag!!!!!"_ Mikey yelled out, only she wasn't the only one, neither was she the only one that ran over to the motionless boy. Mikey, Ozz, Michael, Ricky, and Eddie all dropped to their knees as they got to him. Mikey turned Zigzag so he lay on his back. "Zig! Zigzag!" she shouted, shaking him.

"Check his pulse!" Eddie ordered.

Michael reached over and put two fingers at the base of Zigzag's neck. After a minute, he sighed in relief. "There's a beat," he told the group. "He's just unconscious."

"Thank go-Zig!" Ozz exclaimed as a low moan escaped the now conscious man.

Zigzag's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up to see his band mates and manager's faces hovering above him.

"Ziggy, are you alright?" Mikey asked worriedly.

He slowly sat up and winced. His head was pounding like a drum. "Yeah, I guess so," Zigzag said. Then it hit him hard. He had lost the game. His heart sank as he locked eyes with Mikey. She must think I'm the worst skater ever!

Mikey noticed the melancholy look cross his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Zigzag slowly shook his head, but even slowly couldn't ease the pain in his head. Not only there was pain there, but his right wrist stung from when he had tried to land on his feet after the trick went bad. I feel like shit, he thought. Shit that got ran over by a train. "It's nothing," he said. "Only me losing," he said softly to himself as Michael and Ozz grabbed hold of his arms and gently eased him to his feet.

Mikey heard his and took his chin and turned it so he looked down at her. "Zig, I don't give a flying fuck if you lost! You have no idea how worried you got me for trying to do that trick when you knew you haven't mastered it yet!" she practically yelled. Zigzag averted his eyes away from her, feeling low. Mikey's expression softened a bit. She removed her hand from his chin. "Ziggy, I'm not mad at you. You just scared me is all I wanted to say," she told him.

Zigzag looked back up at her and his lips curled into a tiny smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry anymore, and I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized.

Eddie stepped in between them. "What about your hand?" he demanded. "If you sprained your wrist, we're gonna have to cancel the show! What's it gonna take, two or three weeks for it to heal?! Two or three weeks?!" Not it was Eddie that was panicking.

Michael walked over to his younger brother and put his hands on Eddie's shoulders, shaking him slightly to stop his ramblings. "Eddie, Eddie, it's going to be okay," he reassured him. Michael looked over Eddie's curly head to Zigzag. "Your wrist is better right?" he asked.

Zigzag nodded.

"But we should be heading back anyway," Ricky said, giving Mikey a pointed look. She nodded. He shifted his eyes quickly back to Zigzag. "You need to rest that hand before we leave tomorrow."

Michael and Eddie said their goodbyes to Bam, Tony Hawk, Jess, and Bam's crew before walking to the car Ozz rented. Mikey turned to Ozz as Zigzag, with Ricky at his side, walked slowly in the direction the two brothers went. "Are you coming with us?" she asked him.

Ozz looked over to Bam's group and caught DiCo and Raab's eyes and nodded. He looked back at Mikey and shook his head. "I'm hanging out with Brandon DiCo and Raab at the bar," he said.

Mikey nodded at him. "Fine, but be sure to be back at the hotel by midnight and drink the Zantrex before you drink any alcohol," she warned him, "or else you get another wakeup call like a few days ago."

Ozz nodded and walked over to his two new friends.

Bam skated to her and came to a stop just a foot away. He popped his board up and caught it with one hand before fixing his beautiful blue eyes on her. "You're going now?" he asked casually.

Mikey smiled and nodded. "You did so awesome when we were playing," she told him. "Congrads beating Zig, but I wish it didn't have to come with a painful price." Both to Zigzag's wrist and his ego, she thought.

Bam gave her one of his red-carpet smiles that gave her butterflies an energy zap. "I'll see you tonight then?" he checked to make sure.

Mikey nodded once again. "Down in the lobby near those flower arrangements," she told him. She waved goodbye and walked away, her long hair swishing behind her.

"How's your head?"

Zigzag looked to his right and sitting beside him on the hotel couch was Mikey. It was nearly 5 o' clock, roughly an hour after they left the park. The TV blared quietly in front of them. He smiled down at her. "Much better," he said.

Mikey took his right wrist and lifted it before her. "And your wrist?" She slowly rotated it in a circular motion just like a doctor would.

Zigzag winced a bit but hid his discomfort as he said cheerfully, "Oh, it's much better now."

Mikey put his arm down and gave him a critical look. Zigzag stared back unflinchingly. Mikey sighed and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and took out a jelly ice pack and walked back to the living room. "Put it around you wrist," she told him.

Zigzag took the pack from her and meekly obeyed her command as she sat back down.

They sat there in silence, watching the TV until there was a knock on the door. Mikey stood back up and walked over to the door. She smiled seeing Ricky, still wearing the same clothes as she was. "Hey Ricky, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly and with a hint of surprise in her voice. It was time! She moved out of the way to let him in.

Ricky winked as he passed her and walked into the living. Mikey closed the door and followed him. "Hey Zig, feeling better?" he asked his friend, eyeing the jelly ice pack.

Zigzag smiled and nodded. "Thanks to my wonderful nurse," he said, giving Mikey an even bigger smile. She rolled her eyes but still smiled at the compliment.

Ricky snickered. "So you think you'd be okay to hang out with me and the guys at the bar?" he asked casually.

Mikey raised her eyebrow high. Ricky, good boy Ricky actually wanting to go to the bar? This is his plan? she thought. She looked over at Zigzag. "So are you going Zigs?"

His bright green eyes turn to her. "But what about you?" he asked.

Mikey looked at Ricky in the corner of her chocolate brown eyes. Yeah smart one, what about me? she thought. "Umm, well-"

"Hey Mikey, weren't you and Bam's mother going to have some more 'girl-girl' time?" Ricky said quickly.

Zigzag and Mikey both looked at him in confusion. Then a look of realization dawned on Mikey's face. "Yeah! That's what I almost forgot!" Mikey exclaimed. Thank you smart boy! "Yeah, April is going to be over at about six so I have to get ready!"

Zigzag looked at her a little warily. Since when does Mikey get excited about 'girl-girl' time? He shrugged and looked over at Ricky. "Are we meeting the guys right now?" he asked.

Ricky nodded. "They're already at the French Quarter so we have to get there now."

Zigzag removed the pack and put it on the coffee table. Standing up, he faced Mikey. "We'll probably back at-" he looked over to Ricky questioningly.

"Midnight at least," he supplied. "So we'll bring Ozz back with us."

Mikey nodded and started pushing the both of them to the door. "Bye and have fun!" she said before shutting the door on their backs.

Mikey looked at the clock in the living room and her eyes widened when she saw she had at least forty-five minutes left until six. Holy crap! Mikey bolted into the bathroom, once again forgetting to get clothes.

Bam looked at his watch for at least the tenth time since he had arrived at the hotel Mikey, her band, and Jess was staying at. It's five past six, he thought putting his watch hand down and stuffing it in the pocket of his black sports jacket. Beneath it was a "fuCKYou" navy blue CKY band shirt.

Bam heard the distant ding of one of the elevators and craned his neck for a better look of the crowd that flooded out. He barely caught her bi-colored hair, but he did see it. The next part became nearly surreal for him. As she walked closer and closer to him and the huge flower arrangements he stood in front of, the crowds of tourists seemed to part in front of her like the Red Sea and Moses. Except Mikey was much hotter looking, Bam thought as she finally reached him. His blue eyes roamed her body. She wore a black overcoat over a red shirt with the bold black words saying "Have a Hell Raising Day!" and tight-fitting bellbottom jeans that showed off her curved hips perfectly. His eyes caught on the shine of the little shovel ornament from her necklace that hung around her graceful neck. Bam took a step closer to her and smiled. "You look gorgeous," he said as he and Mikey linked arms and walked out of the now chaotic hotel.

They walked to the parking lot on the other side and got in Bam's purple Ferrari. Bam started up the car and drove away from the hotel. "So what did you tell the guys when you left them?" Mikey asked as Bam parked about a block away from Cafe Seville, one of the most popular and hard to eat at places in town.

Bam got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He walked over to Mikey's side and helped her out like a perfect gentleman. "I told them I was going to a strip club and was going to party without them," he replied. Seeing the shocked look on Mikey's face, he laughed out loud. "I was just kidding!" he exclaimed as they walked through the crowd and inside the restaurant. He turned to the waiter at the front desk and said, "Reservations for Bam Margera."

The waiter, an ancient-looking guy, nodded and motioned for the two to follow him.

Mikey turned to look at her date as they followed a few steps behind the waiter towards the third, more private, floor of the restaurant. "No really, what did you tell them?"

Bam smiled down at her. Her curiosity was really appealing to him. Almost like, crap what was that phrase Ape once said? Oh yeah! Almost like a newborn kitten, Bam thought as he helped her into her seat and then took his own across from her. Their circular table, identical to all the rest in there, was situated near the back. They made their orders to the waiter, and once he had left, Mikey looked at Bam expectantly. He chuckled and confessed, "I told them I was going out with a very beautiful and talented girl and that they shouldn't wait up for me to get drunk."

Mikey laughed. What a romantic cornball, she thought. "And you, Mr. Margera, are very handsome this night," she told him as she tilted her head a bit, pushing back a strand of hair behind one of her multi-pierced ears.

Bam stuck out his lower lip and acted like she had wounded him. "Awww, so I look ugly every other night?" he pouted. "And here was I, wasting my last night in Mardi Gras for a woman who only went out with me because I looked good _tonight!_" He put the back of his hand to his forehead and clutched his chest dramatically.

Mikey laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't think this night was a _complete_ utter waste." She winked at him and turned her head towards the window at her left. She was amazed at the view outside. The different colored lights that flashed in Mardi Gras was . . . incredible. Through the glass, Mikey could hear the muffled jazz music that was the city. It was an amazing sight. Her brown eyes looked up into the perfectly cloudless and starless sky and her breath caught in her throat to see the full moon above. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

Bam watched her silently (in his standards) across the table, a small smile tugging at his lips seeing her like this. Mikey seemed so peaceful right now. He didn't want to disturb her but as he heard her say that, he couldn't help replying back, "But nothing compared to you."

Mikey jumped slightly. Not from having been interrupted by Bam's voice, but from the feeling of deja vu she had experienced just now. She looked over at Bam carefully to make sure it was really him that said those five words. Oh so familiar words. But it was Bam that did say them. He looked at her with his blue eyes that shined with the moon light, a tiny smile on his lips. Mikey gave him a weak smile back and replied, "Thanks." Mikey turned her attention back to the moon. "You know, I love the full moon," she told him.

Bam's smile grew. "Really?" he asked interestedly.

Mikey nodded. "I don't know exactly why, but it always gets me so calm and makes me feel free from . . ." she trailed away once she realized that she was about to tell him some of her deepest thoughts and feelings. Mikey reprimanded herself. You had known him how long? A week??? You can't go telling someone you just met things like that! She told herself. _But he's a __**hot**__ someone,_ said a small voice in her head. Mikey pushed it away to the back of her mind and gave Bam an apologetic look. "Sorry, was getting a bit zoned out in thought there," she told him, feeling slightly shy now, a very rare feeling for her.

Bam looked at her, now the curious one. "Free from what?" he asked.

Mikey looked at him nervously but thankfully the food arrived. Roasted beef and vegetables for Mikey, and something that looked something like chicken in sauce for Bam. As they ate their food, Bam kept Mikey very entertained and laughing with telling her about the kinds of tricks he and the four others of his crew have done and about being a stuntman for Jackass.

"Those were some of the most funniest and pain-filled times in my life," he said, reminiscing the good times. "Now the show was just re-runs and the guys from Jackass doing their own things. Though I did hear that Johnny Knoxville's part taking in this movie called The Dukes of Hazards."

Mikey's eyes widened. "They're remaking the movie?" she asked in excitement. Bam nodded. Though the old version was a bit overrated it was still funny. And with Knoxville acting in it, I bet it'll be even better, Mikey thought. She turned her thoughts on other things. "So is there going to be another Tony Hawk Underground?" she asked him.

Bam put the hand that wasn't holding his fork and wobbled it a little. "It's in the works," he said. "We're not sure yet, but if we do, it's gonna be a whole new thing. Much better and bigger than the old rivalry one in the first game."

Mikey nodded. "Well, I can't wait to play it."

They finished their food and Bam paid for it all. Mikey and Bam linked arms and walked out of Cafe Seville. "So where are we going next?" Mikey asked as they walked down the street instead of going back to Bam's car.

"Well, I heard about this theme park that was near the French Quarter, so I thought we could go there," Bam told her, giving her arm a small squeeze. He felt all these tingles run up and down his linked arm, and he liked it. She is really beautiful, he thought as they turned a corner. The moonlight made the red streaks in her long dark hair shine, making it seem brighter.

The amusement park was only a one night stand. Tomorrow it would just once again be empty parking space. A street away was the French Quarter. Knowing this, Mikey felt a bit nervous as she and Bam paid to get in and walked through the gates, remembering that Ricky had said he and the guys would be hanging out over there. After a brief prayer that they wouldn't think of going here, she pushed her worries out of her head and paid attention to where Bam was taking her: the huge Fun House smack dab in the middle of the park. The entrance was a painted clown face. The mouth was open wide into a smile and it was where all the people came in and out. Its tongue was the floor that led inside. A guy with a red and white striped shirt greeted people at the tip of the tongue. Mikey grimaced slightly as she and Bam walked into a hall of mirrors.

Bam looked into his reflection that made him look like he had wider hips and saw his date's facial expression. He turned to her. "What, you hate going inside a fun house?" he asked her.

Mikey shook her head. "Noo, it's just that I hate clowns. They're soo weird and yeah, so the idea of being inside a clown like now is . . . creepy." She let go of him and started wandering around to the many different mirrors.

Bam laughed and followed her. Oooh, that'll come in handy, he thought as he followed Mikey. He pointed to one mirror she stood in front of and laughed once again. "You look like a big-headed Martian!" he joked. Mikey agreed and stuck her tongue out, waving her hands around. This made Bam laugh even more. In her reflection, her body was small and her head was gigantic. They moved to the end of the hall and came to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Mikey asked.

Bam pointed to the right. "You can never go wrong with going right!" he exclaimed, quoting something DiCo had said once. But as they walked down that hall, he remembered that after DiCo had said that, he and the guys got lost. Well, it couldn't happen the second time, Bam decided. This hall was full of identical brown doors with brass doorknobs.

Mikey looked up at him uncertainly. "You think we should check-" Bam had already opened a door closest to them. Mikey's eyes nearly popped open and her jaw dropped to see an old geezer getting his hairy back shaved by a pudgy nurse. Mikey covered her eyes and exclaimed, "Baaaamm!!! Shut the god damn door! It fucking _buuurrrnnss!!!!_"

Bam was laughing his head off. "Next time lock the fucking door bitches!" he yelled to the two oblivious people and slammed the door shut. He turned to Mikey and saw her acting like she had been pierced in the eyes with something sharp. He laughed out loud. Man, going to this place a perfect idea! he thought. Mikey's back was now turned to him and he grinned. Bam snuck up on her and then squeezed her sides.

Mikey jumped and turned around. Bam was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. She glared at him. Normally, she wouldn't have acted like that if someone else had poked and/or squeezed her sides. Grrr, she thought. Mikey pushed him playfully and started down the hall. "I'm opening the next door!!!" she sang.

Bam straightened up and ran after her. "Nuh-uh!!! I am!" he said childishly. He tackled Mikey around the waist just as she was about to open a door. They fell to the ground with a thump.

"Baammm!!!" Mikey whined under him. He was crushing her lower body. "You're fat!!!"

Bam laughed and stood back up. He took Mikey's outstretched hands and helped her onto her feet. "Like, I am, like, totally not!" he said in a high-pitched, preppy girl voice.

Mikey laughed out loud and shook her head. "No Bam, no!" she exclaimed. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Can I open the next door???" she asked him.

Bam covered his eyes and moaned, "_Nooo!!!_ Not the puppy dog eyes!" He uncovered his eyes and smiled down at the laughing features of Mikey. "Sure, why not?"

Mikey cried out in victory and pumped her fist in the air, earning a gale of laughter from Bam.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Mikey asked as they jumped out of the bumper car they had been in. Bam had been the one driving, and it was like driving with a mad, drunk driver, who shouted hilarious obscenities to the other drivers if hit that is.

Bam scanned the game booths they were passing and his eye lit up when they landed on a game where the people had water guns and they tried to pop the balloon on the clowns head by shooting water in its mouth. He grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled her over to the booth. He saw her eye the clown head with the same expression she had when they were in the hall of mirrors and chuckled. He let go of her hand, though he didn't really want to, and picked up a water gun on the counter. He paid the man working the booth and at the ding of the buzzer, he started shooting water into the clown's mouth.

Mikey laughed and began to cheer for Bam. She saw the balloon on top of the clown grow bigger and bigger until it popped just seconds before the ding of the buzzer went off to signal the end of the game. Mikey jumped up and down and clapped her hands for her date who gave her a flourishing bow. The man working at the booth walked over to him. "So what stuffed animal is it?" he asked, jabbing his thumb at the wall above the clown heads that lined with all kinds of jungle animals.

Bam pointed to an orange tiger with black stripes on its back. "I'll get that one," he said. The man nodded and retrieved it for him. Once Bam took the tiger and nodded to the guy, he turned to Mikey with a heartwarming smile. "Here you go my lady," he said courteously as he handed it to her.

"Aww, you didn't have to!" Mikey said as she held the puppy-sized tiger in her arms. She tip-toed and leaned forward, giving Bam a small pack on the cheek.

He grinned and put an arm around her as they walked past more game booths. "But I did. Plus, what would I do with it? Give it to Raab?"

Mikey laughed. She spotted just a few feet to their left a photo booth. She looked up at Bam at the same time he looked down at her. They smiled at each other and walked over to it. Bam pulled the curtain away and let Mikey in first before going in after her. Mikey put one dollar and fifty cents in and clicked the buttons before them. The screen gave out a countdown of ten seconds. Mikey looked up at Bam and smiled, feeling really happy. Happiest I think I've ever been in a year, she thought and sighed. Bam looked down at her and returned the smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Mikey hugged the tiger closer to her.

_FLASH!_

Minutes later, they stepped out of the photo booth and Bam ripped the strip of pictures that was already printed by the side of the door. They had taken four pictures in all. They laughed at the two goofy pictures of them in the middle, one where they stuck their tongues out, and the other when they did the rock sign and acted like they were banging their heads to imaginary rock music. The last one was Mikey's favorite. Bam had pulled her onto his lap and they had their arms wrapped around each other as they smiled towards the camera. Bam tore the strip in half and gave Mikey the two with the goofy rock one and the last picture. She smiled up at him and thanked him as she put it in her overcoat pocket.

They passed some of the roller coasters and the huge food court. Mikey couldn't help noticing that the park was almost full of couples. She felt Bam's hand touch hers and she looked up at him once more and smiled as she accepted his silent invitation and slipped her cold hand into his warm one. Mikey looked up and she looked on in slight awe at the gigantic Ferris wheel before them. They looked at each other. "You want to go?" Bam asked. Mikey nodded and they walked into the surprisingly short line.

The assistant of the operator beckoned them both forward to an empty booth as they got to the front five minutes later. Bam helped Mikey on then got in after her. The assistant secured the bar in front of them then nodded to the operator. Mikey felt her butterflies going crazy inside her as they slowly went up, the booth swaying a bit as they moved. Higher and higher, she could see more of the town. There was the French Quarter and was that her hotel? Her eyes scanned the dark sky and Mikey smiled widely as she once again caught sight of the full moon. The Ferris wheel stopped, but her booth wasnt at the very top; very close to it though. Mikey turned her head to the right where Bam was sitting and surprised him by giving him another kiss in the cheek.

Bam turned to her with surprise and happiness in his blue eyes. "What was that for?" he asked.

Mikey looked at him more shyly now. "For a wonderful and fun night," she replied more bravely. "So thank you."

Bam gave her a smile that made her melt. He moved a loose strand of hair out of her face. He leaned down slowly, his lips coming closer. Mikey closed her eyes and waited, shivers, but not from being cold, going up and down her spine. Then, they were both startled out of their romantic moment as the Ferris wheel started moving again and they descended down to the earth once again. Bam pulled away, cursing the bad timing. Mikey opened her eyes again and felt a bit disappointed.

They stepped out of the booth and walked away from it. Mikey turned to Bam and asked him what time it was. Bam consulted his watch and said it was nearly eleven. Mikey's heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry but I have to get back at the hotel," she told him. Bam nodded in understanding but not wanting for her to go. He felt so comfortable with her. None of the less, they walked back to his car and he drove her back to the hotel, in silence that is.

As they walked into the lobby and stopped at the place where their date had first begun, Mikey looked up at Bam and smiled. "Thanks again for a spectacular time," she sighed, clutching the tiger to her chest.

Bam looked down at her and smiled also before giving her a kiss on the cheek, feeling the smooth, creamy skin under his lips. He pulled away and explained at the stunned look on her face, "And thanks for saying yes to me."

Mikey smiled and gave him a one-armed hug which Bam returned. They broke apart and Mikey waved at him as she said goodbye. Bam watched her until the elevator door had closed after she went in. A small smile stayed plastered on his face as he went to his car and drove back to his hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Early next morning, Rise Against and their manager were awake and packing their things. Mikey had changed out of the clothes she had worn on her date with Bam and had immediately fallen asleep on the bed. That's where Zigzag had found her when he had come back from the French Quarter. He had noticed that morning after he had asked about how it was hanging out with Bam's mom that she was acting a bit awkward around him. Zigzag stepped into the bedroom after he had gone to the bathroom and saw Mikey lying face down on the made up bed, her suit case next to her on the floor besides his. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Mikey slowly raised her head and gave him a faint smile. "Hey," she said.

"Mikey, why are you acting distant with me?" he asked her bluntly.

Mikey rolled onto her back and sat up to face him. "I haven't been distant," she told him. "I've just been . . . preoccupied by other things."

Zigzag leaned forward to looked into her eyes, seeing if she was telling the truth. Mikey could feel his warm, mint-smelling breath on her face and resisted the urge to close her eyes that had been her habit whenever he got this close to her. Zigzag himself was resisting the temptation of kissing Mikey's perfect, glossy lips. He pulled back slowly and stood back on his feet. "C'mon Mikes, we have to go now," he told her, picking up his and her luggage.

Mikey nodded and stood up also. "I'll get my own luggage-"

"Nope, I insist," Zigzag said, shaking his head. He smiled at her before walking to the door. "Could you get my guitar though?" he said over his shoulder.

"Sure." Mikey walked over to the table and carefully picked up his mahogany guitar and followed him.

Like they had told Bam the day before, Rise Against was going to be staying over at Castle Bam for a while; a week exactly. Then it was a week back home then they would plane over to New Jersey. Eddie wouldn't be coming to Bam's home but would instead go directly back home in Milpitas. The same would be for Tony Hawk. He was leaving them to sign a few deals about the making of Underground 2.

Rise Against, Bam's parents, and Jess all were going on back to Castle Bam by air while Bam, his crew, and Don Vito (at April's insistence, never liking her husband's brother) would be driving his purple Ferrari. Eddie and Tony Hawk would be taking another plane over to California and would go their separate ways once they arrived. Eddie took care of the tour bus and all the expenses that were made in the trip at Mardi Gras.

It was late afternoon when the group that had taken the airplane walked out of the airport with their luggage and took at least two taxis in all to West Chester, where the Margera's lived. Ozz opted to sit with the three Margeras, probably to question them about Castle Bam. Out of his band mates, he was the one that was truly ecstatic about staying over for a week.

Zigzag was a different matter. He had this uneasy feeling in his gut about going to Bam's house. No, it wasn't about getting pranked on TV (Bam had warned them about it before he hopped in his car). It was about Mikey and Bam. Actually, it was about Mikey being the _only_ girl there. If it was with him, Michael, Ozz, and Ricky, it was okay, but this was Bam Margera and his friends. Zigzag couldn't help but worry a bit about this as they drove past the town and into the woods that surrounded most of Bam's property. The tall evergreen trees gave way and practically disappeared as they got to the home.

Surprisingly, Bam and his companions were already there. Well, with the exception of a very huge and fat uncle of his.

"Where's Vito?" April asked as she slid out of the taxi in front of the one Zigzag and the rest of Rise Against was in. Everyone in both taxis were piling out and grabbing their things from the trunks. April walked over to her youngest son and waited for him to stop laughing along with DiCo and Raab.

"We left him stranded out a few miles from here," Bam laughed and gave DiCo a hard shove away from him. It caused a bit of a domino effect as DiCo fell on Raab who fell on Rake.

"Get off me assholes!" Rake yelled at the bottom of the pile. Dunn walked over to them and helped Rake up, leaving DiCo still lying on top of Raab.

April shook her head, but not in disappointment. She was actually happy that Bam had done that. "Hopefully Vito will get even more lost and not come back for the rest of the year," she muttered under her breath as she turned towards the taxis. Her eyes widened in embarrassment seeing her guests just standing before them, watching the spectacle. April immediately turned to Bam. "Go show them their rooms!" she told him.

Bam straightened up and gave his mom a mock salute before walking over to the five rock stars. He opened his arms wide and gestured to the house behind him. "Welcome to Castle Bam!" he exclaimed.

Mikey stood in between Zigzag and Michael and looked at the new home she'd be staying at for a week. It looked to be a cross between a barn and a castle. There was a big tower on the left of the barn-looking entrance door with a white unicorn painted on it.

Bam saw her looking at it in confusion and smiled. "Don't worry your pretty head. Wait 'til you see the inside!" Bam gestured to them and walked towards the front door, sliding it open. "Well come on!" he shouted at everyone as he stepped inside.

They all picked up their things and followed Bam inside. Mikey was pretty stunned once she walked inside and out of the small hall into the main part of the house. It really did look like a palace. Much better and nicer looking than what she saw on the TV. To her right was a sort of living room area with comfy and plush couches surrounding a fireplace. Above it in a gold frame was a picture of the band, Bam's favorite, H.I.M. at her left was a royal looking dining table set. Above the head of the table was the heartgram, a cross between a heart and a star in the middle of a circle, H.I.M's sign.

Bam led his guests past the dining table and up the stairs. Into the hall, he pointed out the bedrooms. "Ozz and Michael are stayin here, and Ricky and Zigzag are right next to them," he said. He pointed to a door that was across from the other two rooms and to the right of his own bedroom. "That's gonna be your room, Mikey."

She nodded and walked in. She smiled seeing a decor similar to downstairs, all in red and black. There was a black canopy above her red satin covered queen bed. To the left was another door that she assumed led to the bathroom. She walked on the red carpet and deposited her bag on the bed. Mikey put her things away, her clothes in the closet at the right side of her new room. She loved it but it still wasn't like her room back at home. Mikey left her room and looked into the boys' rooms. They weren't designed like Mikey's decor. Ricky and Zigzag's room was designed like a sort of army theme with the camouflage room. Ozz and Michael's room had a surfer theme with an actual surf board on the wall next to the bunk bed in their room. At the moment, none of her four band mates were in their rooms so she went downstairs.

She spotted at set of stairs behind a couch in the living room with a medieval gate that bordered its three sides. Mikey walked down them and found herself in Bam's famous Pirate Bar. It really was like a pirate bar with all its pirate-like things and furniture. She found just about everyone minus Don Vito down there. The boys, meaning _all_ the boys, were at the bar drinking some kind of liquid.

Zigzag and Bam, on either ends of the bar, both looked up at the same time towards Mikey as she walked over to them. Bam shoved Raab off the stool as Zigzag pushed Ozz off his. The two fell on the floor with a loud thud, cursing to their assaulters. Mikey stopped in between them and her brown eyes looked to the open stools. Crap, she thought. Thinking quickly, Mikey walked over to the right of the bar where Bam was. He smirked over to Zigzag, who glared back, but his victory was cut short when Mikey did not sit down next to him. Instead she passed Bam and walked around the bar over to the kitchen behind it where April and Phil were. Now it was Zigzag's turn to smirk. He looked down at the floor and apologized to Ozz before helping him back onto the stool. Bam just left Raab where he was.

April looked at Mikey and smiled. "I'm so glad you decided to come, Mikey," she told her sincerely. "You have no idea how it is to be the only female with _these_ boys."

Mikey laughed and shook her head as she took a seat at the island table. Phil had his head in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. April was drinking tea at the same table Mikey was at. "I think I do," Mikey said. "Michael, Ozz, Ricky, and Zigzag are a lot like Bam and his friends. Just more passive and with less destruction, and I'm glad to come here too." Mikey glanced behind her shoulder and noticed that both Bam and Zigzag were watching her out of the corner of their eyes. She turned back to April and sighed.

April smiled a little. "It must be hard, huh?" she asked the younger girl.

Mikey looked at her questioningly.

"I mean having two guys like you," April clarified.

Mikey nodded. "But it's not like it's the first time this has happened. It's just that I'm less trusting now. After my last boyfriend, I don't know if I actually want another relationship so soon," Mikey told her quietly.

April nodded and patted Mikey's hand in sympathy. "Don't worry, dear. You'll know once you've found the guy who is worthy of your trust."

Michael and Ricky walked up from behind and took seats on either side of Mikey. They nodded and smiled at April before turning to their girl friend. "This week's going to be hectic," Michael muttered for only the four to hear.

The other three agreed.

"More for me," Mikey said, steeling another look at the bar from where the two had come from. Zigzag and Bam were now openly looking at her while giving each other daring looks to go over to where she was now. Mikey sighed.

Ricky patted her on the back. "So how was that date with Bam?" he asked, forgetting only he knew.

Michael and April's heads snapped over to Mikey, their eyes zipping between the two. Mikey dug her elbow hard into Ricky's ribs. The idiot! she thought angrily.

"When was this?" Michael asked suspiciously. "And how come you didn't tell me?"

"I've never heard this from Bam!" April said.

Mikey gave them a helpless look. "Well April, you're his mom so he wouldn't actually tell you, and Michael, this was just last night."

The two were beside themselves. Mikey and Ricky exchanged glances and grimaced. "Mikey, you do know if Zig finds out-"

"Yeah, yeah, he'll blow. I know, I know!" Mikey told Michael.

April looked at them in confusion. "Why's that a problem?" she asked. Ricky leaned over the table and quietly gave her a quick review about Mikey and Zigzag's past relationship. April's eyes widened and she cast an almost wary look over in Zigzag's direction. "And you _forgave_ him?" April asked Mikey, giving her a look that plainly said she was nuts.

Mikey nodded and sighed. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the right where there was sliding door that led to the backyard. Ignoring the two pairs of blue and green eyes that burned into her back, Mikey slid the door open and walked outside. It was dusk outside, the sky a mixture of orange, red, and pink. Mikey walked over to the pool and sat at the edge, her left index finger tracing circles across the chlorine-filled water, deep in her thoughts. She didn't even notice another person had walked up on her until she saw a shadow fall across her body. Mikey looked up and saw Michael smiling down at her. She patted the spot across from her and he accepted.

They sat there in silence for a moment until Michael finally spoke. "So how was your date?" he asked.

Mikey pulled her hand back and hugged her knees to her chest, laying her head on top of them. "It was great. I've never had so much fun as I did last night. Bam's so different from when I had dated Zigzag and Jason," she told him, a bit of sadness tinting her words.

Michael looked at her with the caring blue eyes Mikey had grown up with, knowing she could tell him anything. "But you still have feelings for Zigzag huh?"

Mikey nodded her head. "It's kinda complicated almost. Now with us staying over at Bam's for a week, I know they're gonna be competing for me," she told him. "What should I do?"

Michael scooted over to her and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Time will only tell Mikey," he said, knowing it didn't help a bit in her case. "Your heart will tell you what's going to be your next decision and so will your brain. Just listen to them when they start to tell you what to do and choose. That's all I can say."

Mikey raised her head and then gave Michael a tight hug, eternally glad she would always have her best friend by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Mikey woke up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She lifted her head a little and looked around at the extremely comfy bed she was on. Then she remembered. Oops, blonde moment, Mikey thought as she plopped her head back onto the bed. Gotta tell Jordan that her blonde's getting to me, Mikey mentally joked. She heard the bedroom door creak open and kept silent and still, wondering who it was. It was actually eight guys that quietly as possible slipped into her room. Mikey groaned silently and covered her head with the silk covers. _Not theeemm!_

Sadly for her, it was too late to think of any escape plans because Bam yelled at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP MIKEEEYYY!!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Mikey screamed as five bodies that included Bam's, jumped onto her bed and on top of her. The black canopy that had shielded Mikey from seeing them ripped off the hinges it was hanging on and covered the pile below. Mikey was literally being squished to death by these heavy bodies. "Get . . . OFF!" Mikey yelled. Her legs were getting cut off of circulation and her bladder was the one she noticed that was getting pressed into a pancake. Thankfully her arms were spared, but that didn't matter because the boys on top of her were too heavy to push off.

Bam somehow underneath the bodies of DiCo, Raab, Michael, and Ozz, he wormed his way so he came face to face with Mikey. She glowered at him and smacked him upside the head hard. "Oww! What did you do that for?! Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed.

"Bam," Mikey said sweetly, playing with a lock of his dark brown hair.

"Yeah?" he asked. He smiled.

Mikey yanked hard on his hair and yelled, "GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLES!!!"

Bam's head was in pain from her screaming and yanking his hair. He turned his head over to the guys and shouted, "You heard the lady assholes! Get off of her-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" all six of them yelled. With all the weight on the bed, the legs couldn't hold it anymore. First the end legs gave way and then the other two. They all fell with an earthquake shaking thud. Downstairs, Mikey could hear April scream as the floor above her, and the one below Mikey, shook. Despite the condition of her bed, Mikey began to laugh. Soon, the other guys joined her and eventually rolled off the ruined bed.

Mikey jumped off the bed and stood up, stretching her muscles, especially her legs. She looked at her bed and instantly stopped laughing. Mikey turned to the door and saw where the light was coming from. A man with a camera was taping the whole thing. The boys, noticing something amiss, looked up at her from the floor. They froze seeing the pissed off look across their female companion's features. "You guys are soo _dead_," Mikey threatened. Ozz and Michael, who of course have known Mikey longer, had already stood up and shot out past the camera man and out the door before she could reach the word "guys." With an Indian scream, Mikey tackled Raab as Bam and DiCo scrambled onto their feet and ran for the door. Raab yelled for them but they were already gone. He looked up at Mikey in fear. She gave him a very evil smile.

Michael and Ozz slipped as they ran over to the Pirate Bar, DiCo and Bam right after them with the camera man in tow. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Raab's voice. They all froze at the top of the Pirate Bar steps and looked up the hallway to where Mikey's room was. "_NOOO!!!_ ANYTHING BUT THAATTT!!!" Raab continued screaming.

Bam looked over at the camera man. "Dude, I think we are seriously gonna be deep shit!" he yelled. The four guys then looked at each other before bolting down the stairs as they heard Mikey run out of her room.

Mikey jumped down the last of the stairs still clad in her pajamas and ran over to the Pirate Bar. "I'm gonna kill you guuyys!!!" she yelled as she ran down the second pair of stairs. She saw Ozz about to escape through the kitchen way behind the bar and tackled him down. Zigzag and Ricky looked down at the two calmly as April, Phil, Jess, Rake, and Dunn gave them funny looks.

Mikey looked over at Dunn. "You got any duct tape?" she asked.

Ryan Dunn nodded and opened at drawer from the island table. He tossed it to her with a snicker.

Mikey caught it and forced Ozz to lie on his stomach. Taking his hands behind his back, she taped his wrists together and his legs. To finish it off, she taped his mouth. Leaving the tape, she stood up and said to him, "You got off so much easier than Raab did!" The seven people that had watched this laughed.

Mikey turned to the open sliding door but April stopped her, "Mikey! You might need this!" Mikey turned around and caught the full loaded water gun that April threw her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she gave the woman a grateful smile and ran out of the room.

"Go kick their asses!" Rake called to her.

Mikey ran past the pool and out into the enormous land that belonged to Bam. Mikey found DiCo at the front of the house hiding in Bam's other car, a yellow Hummer similar to the one Jess had rented, and had pulled him out through the window and squirted him with the gun before kicking him in the nuts, the man screaming like a little girl the whole time to Mikey's amusement. Michael she had found at the end of Snake Way drive, a concrete and brick road Bam had incorporated his friend Tim Glomb to make. The end was a mini skate park with one of the ramps as Vitos car with cement up to the hood. Mikey had also tackled Michael and squirted him with the water but spared him for later like Ozz. Instead, she stuffed him through the only open window in Vito's car and left him there. One more to go, Mikey thought a bit maliciously. Where are you Bam Bam? Mikey headed into the woods, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

Bam Margera ran to old Eddie's Tree Top Casino that he and the guys had made last year on Arbor Day. They didn't use it anymore since that Civil War reenactment where they had found an old cannon ball. Bam climbed up the grimy wooden stairs that led up to the tree house and stepped inside. He had lost the camera guy somewhere back in the woods. Probably lost, Bam thought. There at the far wall to the left of him was a massive hole from when the cannon ball had blasted through when he had launched it. The piece of the wall that had been blown off was still intact but barely. The poker tables were still there, just not playable because of all the debris of the cannon ball aftermath. Bam stepped on twigs and other things the squirrels and birds had brought as he retreated deep into the casino.

Mikey stepped on a twig and winced. So much for the element of surprise, she thought. Though she had managed to put on her shoes before she left the house, her pajamas weren't fairing so well. Her silk blue pajama bottoms were slightly muddy and dirty and her tank top was slightly askew from all the running. Her hair was matted and she suspected had some tree debris in it. Mikey walked out of a couple of trees to find herself in a small clearing. In front of her high up in a big tree was an old looking tree house. Over the door of it, Mikey could barely make out the words Eddie's Tree Tp Casino in broken lights, the "O" in Top had fallen off. Please be in there Bam, Mikey prayed as she climbed the stairs, the gun clutched in her hands.

Mikey stuck her head inside and looked carefully around, noticing first the great big hole at the wall to her left. It looks like a wrecking ball hit it, she thought as she stepped inside. The floorboards beneath her creaked as she walked in between the two poker tables there. Mikey heard some scuttling at the far corner and made her way there, Goosebumps forming on her arms. "Bam?" Mikey whispered cautiously as she moved past the second poker table and over to the corner. She found it empty. Her eyes narrowed and she strained her ears as she listened hard to her surroundings. Mikey's eyes widened as she felt rapid footsteps coming from behind. She spun around and was tackled to the dirty floor by none other than Bam. They rolled around, trying to get a hold of the water gun. Mikey pulled it closer to her and squirted Bam. He spluttered and let go of the nozzle, causing Mikey to accidentally let go of the water gun. It flew out from her hands and tumbled across the floor and out the tree house door. Bam cried out victoriously as he leaped onto Mikey, pinning her down on the ground. He sat on her thighs, straddling her waist and he tightly, yet loose enough, held her wrists on both sides of her head.

Both Bam and Mikey were out of breath, their chest heaving almost as one as they tried to get back more air in their lungs. Mikey once again felt a brush of deja vu as she looked into Bam's blue eyes, feeling her butterflies flutter nervously yet excitedly in her gut. Bam looked down at her and smiled. He just couldn't help himself. Her, lying right under him, with those curved lips just teasing him. He felt like this was so right. He never felt like this with Jenn before. Mikey excited him in a way his ex-girlfriend never did, and he like that about her. Bam leaned down and softly brushed her lips with his, her apple scent once again filling his nostrils. Mikey closed her eyes, smelling the musk and cologne that he had on. Her lips felt tingly as he pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly, as if what had happened had been a dream. But no. Bam was still on top of her, looking at her with longing that looked so familiar to her. Her eyes widened as she realized where she had seen that look before. _Zigzag . . ._ Mikey took Bam completely by surprise when she pulled her hands away from his grip and shoved him off of her. Mikey got to her feet and quickly walked out of the tree house, leaving Bam feeling confused and slightly hurt.

Mikey sped up towards the house as she walked out of the woods. She calmed herself down as she got closer to the pool. Mikey was so confused. Back there in the tree house, she wanted so much to kiss Bam back, make out with him! What's wrong with me? She wondered. Mikey took a deep breath before entering the house through the sliding door and was greeted by everyone but Phil, Raab, Michael, and Bam. Ozz was still lying in the same position on the floor like she had left him. DiCo lay on top of the bar, moaning about how in pain he was in.

April saw Mikey walk in and smiled. "Good job Mikey!" she cheered for her. "I hope you taught Bam a lesson."

Mikey gave her a half-hearted smile and asked where Phil was.

"Oh he works at a bakery so he already left," April explained.

Mikey took a seat in between Ricky and Zigzag. The latter passed her a glass full of juice and smiled. "So what happened to Michael?" he asked.

Mikey felt a bit awkward talking to Zigzag but she told him, Ricky, Jess, Dunn, Rake, and April the full details about what happened after she had left the Pirate Bar, leaving out what had really happened in the tree house and making up something she did to Bam. Zigzag laughed heartily as he listened to Mikey's false story of how she managed to hang Bam by his underwear on a tree branch.

"Bam is soo going to get you back, you mark my words," Dunn told her across the bar over DiCo.

Mikey smiled devilishly. "Well then I'll just have to watch my back, don't I?" she said.

Rake and Jess both laughed. "Gentlemen, and mom, we have found the female version of Bam!" Jess declared, pointing at Mikey. She jumped off the stool she was on and gave them a bow. She took her seat on the stool and took a sip from her drink.

"So what happened to Raab?" Ricky asked once he noticed he was the only one she had left out.

Mikey raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Why don't you go into my room and find out?" she said. The four boys looked at her then at each other before getting off their stools and walking up the stairs.

April walked over from the kitchen shaking her head with a smile, lighting up her face. "You are good," she told Mikey.

Mikey nodded silently and took a swig from her glass.

_"HOLY CRAAAPPPP!!!!!!"_ the four boys yelled from above. Mikey and April burst out laughing.

"So what did you do to Raab?" April asked.

Mikey repeatedly banged her fist onto the bar, vibrating DiCo who was now unconscious, as she tried to calm herself. "I-I gave R-Raab a full m-make over!!!" Mikey wheezed. "He is now R-Rabbina!!!" April guffawed as Mikey rocked slowly back and forth in her seat, tears springing into her eyes.

That night, after a day of watching Bam and the guys pick on Vito for finally arriving back home (to April's disgruntlement), Mikey sat on her repaired bed with the canopy shrouding her like a veil. She wore dark blue polyester boy shorts that she had used in high school and a tube top. In her cross-legged lap was her lyrics book, open to a page near the back, a pen in her left hand. Her black hair with its red streaks was down, covering all over her pillow and slightly fell onto the other side of the bed on the floor. With the small light that the veil permitted through, her thin silver scars shone. Mikey hadn't cut in a year, ever since Tobias died. Michael and Zigzag had found out about it a month exactly she had started cutting again and had stopped her, giving them an oath that she would never do it again. Right now, she was trying to compile a few songs for the second CD that she would be releasing independently from the band. The first had been two years ago, shortly after she and the guys had released their debut album.

Mikey looked up at a knock on her door and told them to come in. She saw her door opening through the canopy and saw the person walk over to the side she was facing and pulled the canopy apart. Mikey's stomach did a flip seeing a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. She consciously moved her arms under the protection of her notebook as she gave Bam a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Bam asked a bit hesitantly like that time on Mardi Gras when he had asked her out.

Mikey knew what he wanted to talk about and nodded, moving back on the bed a little to make room in front of her. Bam climbed inside and closed the canopy behind him. Mikey now noticed as Bam settled down in front of her that there was only a foot between them, even thought the bed was a queen size. She felt nervous, scenes of her date and what happened back in the woods flashing through her mind, making her heart race. She looked bravely into Bams eyes and asked him dumbly what he wanted to talk about.

Bam moved closer to her and took away her notebook and pen, taking her hands in his. He looked down and his eyes widened seeing faint scars running the length of her inner lower arm. He looked up at her and saw the guilt and shame in Mikey's eyes. "You cut?" he asked in disbelief.

Mikey nodded and avoided his eyes. "But I don't anymore," she whispered. "Michael and Zigzag found me out while Zigzag was visiting me at my house that I share with Michael. I promised them I wouldn't do it ever again."

Bam's eyes roamed the land of scars before locking them on Mikey's face, now half obscured by her hair like a curtain. He let go of her right hand and pushed her hair away from her face. "Well, I'm glad you don't do it anymore," he told her. He gave her a smile as she turned her head to look at him.

It was slightly amazing for Mikey to see Bam happy and cheerful one moment and then serious the next as he did now. "Mikey, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Eddie's Casino," Bam told her. Mikey nodded and asked what exactly. Bam ran his right hand through his dark silky hair and said, "When I kissed you, I don't know, I felt like I wanted to keep that moment forever." He looked at Mikey hoping to see that she had felt the same way, but she kept her face blank. "But when you pushed me off of you, that was . . . confusing. I've asked Dunn about it and the only explanation his pea brain could come up with was the either you don't like me or you have a boyfriend. Well I'm asking right now, do you have a boyfriend?"

Mikey slowly shook her head, to the relief of the other. "I don't have a boyfriend, _anymore_," she whispered the last word under her breath.

Bam heard it and smiled widely. He had thought that Zigzag was her boyfriend by the way he was acting zealous of her. "Then what's your explanation of Zigzag acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend?"

Here, Mikey actually laughed. "Because he _is_ an ex-boyfriend of mine," Mikey told him, leaving out the past details.

Bam raised his eyebrow, an action Mikey thought was cute about him, among other things. "So he wants you back?" he clarified.

Mikey nodded.

Bam smiled widely at another challenge against the tall blond boy, a challenge he knew he will win again. Bam kissed Mikey on the cheek and quickly jumped off the bed through the canopy, leaving her the confused one now. She slowly touched her cheek, wondering what that was all about. Does he like me? she wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week was even more chaotic than Mikey had expected it to be with the guys in her band plus Bam and his crew. Bam had gotten his revenge on her with the help of all the guys. They had first antiqued Mikey then threw breakfast at her which consisted of lots of maple syrup. Bam had thrown her out her bedroom window which ironically had the pool directly down below. Ozz, Michael, Rake, Jess, Zigzag, and even Ricky were all waiting after she surfaced the extremely cold water with buckets of fake blood that they happily threw at her. This was all caught on the camera to the guys' further amusement, even more when Mikey resurfaced the deep red pool looking like Carrie when the pig blood had dropped on her after she was declared prom queen. It had taken nearly ten showers to get all of the fake blood out of Mikey's hair, not good since it her hair was long.

"I am soo gonna get all of you one day! Just you watch!" she had yelled at the nine hysterically laughing boys as she walked back inside the house, leaving a red trail behind her.

Mikey walked out of her bathroom wearing a black shirt and also black Capri pants. On her arms so it covered her scars, she had on red and black striped arm warmers that matched her loosely hanging hair. She had on the regular amount of makeup, lip gloss and eye liner. Her ears were pierced; the left one with three top piercings and a single one on her ear lobe, and the right one had the opposite effect, except the top part of the cartilage had an extra piercing. Mikey stepped out of her room and encountered Zigzag walking out of the room he and Ricky shared. Mikey looked at what he was wearing. The band, for kicks, had decided to wear black shirts. Mikey noticed that he was openly wearing the jade heart pendant necklace around his neck.

Zigzag smiled at Mikey and walked with her downstairs to the front door. Bam was hosting a huge party at his house and he got their band to play a few songs to start it off. "You look great," Zigzag told her. He could see the glint that the shovel necklace around her beck gave off as they walked outside and made a right down Snake Way drive.

Mikey smiled up at him and said thanks. "Same to you," she said. Mikey tensed up a bit as Zigzag wrapped his arm around her waist and frowned. "Zig," she said quietly as they walked over to the Bam's Hall of Fame platform with things he and his crew had collected in L.A. "I'm sorry but could you let go? I don't feel . . . comfortable."

Zigzag frowned and did as she said, feeling hurt. He stopped in his tracks and watched Mikey walk on over to the Hall of Fame that Tim Glomb had turned into a stage just for tonight. At the very top middle of the stage was a bat with its head looking like it's on fire. Zigzag's eyes narrowed as Mikey stopped just beside Bam Margera who talked to the rest of the band. He became jealous as Bam noticed Mikey by him and put his arm around her waist, and unlike when Zigzag had done the exact same thing, she didn't seem _uncomfortable_ with it. Zigzag clenched his fists and took several deep breaths, trying to gain some control as he walked over to the group.

Bam looked up and he and Zigzag locked eye contact, staring each other down. Bam tightened his hold on Mikey protectively before looking away to laugh at Raab who got slapped by a brunette. He turned to Mikey and told her she's the one who's going to say the Viva la Bam warning.

Ozz groaned in disappointment. "Mikey's always the lucky one," he said as Bam led her and the camera man at the front of the stage, next to the mic.

Bam and the camera man stepped off the stage and the rest of the band went to get their guitars, and in Ricky's case to his drums. "Rolling!" Bam called to Mikey, signaling she was to start.

Mikey smiled, having memorized the warning thanks to Ozz. "**WARNING:** Viva la Bam features stunts performed either by professionals or under the supervision of professionals to ensure the safety of performers and animals alike. Accordingly, MTV and the producers must insist that no one attempt to recreate or re-enact any of these stunts or activities," she said with a smile, holding up the rock on sign.

"And CUT!!!" Bam yelled, smacking the camera guy in the head.

Mikey laughed and waved at him before walking over to where the guitars were held. The band decided to just stick with Zigzag's songs since they were more hard core. Mikey heard Ozz muttering under his breath and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Awww, Ozz you'll get your chance one day," she told him as she picked up her guitar. Ozz rolled his eyes and gave her a grin, messing up her hair. "Hey!" Mikey yelped, removing her arm and quickly getting her hair back in place. Mikey turned to Zigzag and smiled up at him. "Ready to rock their brains out Zig?" she asked excitedly.

Zigzag gave her half a smile and nodded. They took their places on the stage and Zigzag called into the microphone, "Heelloooo West Chester!!!" The party had officially started once he got a loud and energetic response from the crowd in the mini skate park. Pumped with the cheers of the audience, many who have heard of Rise Against or were fans, the band played their hardest and almost best performance. The songs were mostly from their second album like their hit single "Heaven Knows" and a few more of the crowd's favorites.

Zigzag held the microphone high up in the air at the end of yet another song. The crowd was going wild; a pretty decent mosh pit had formed around Vitos cemented car. Zigzag brought the mic to his mouth and said breathlessly into it, "Thank you West Chester and any Rise Against fans out there!" Huge screams vibrated through the air like thunder at his words. "This last song we have for you was on the first Tony Hawk Underground game and personally my favorite one!" Zigzag looked to his left over at Mikey who had turned to him as she said the last part. The tall blond smiled at her before turning his attention back to the crowd. "So we have for you: Like the Angels!" The crowd gave out a roar of surprise and excitement as Ozz started the first part on his bass guitar. With the last strum of the mini solo, the rest of the band began the song. As the mosh pit got started up again, the people at or near the front either banged their head in time to the beat or sang along with Zigzag as he entered the second verse:

_a __beating heart and a microphone,  
a ticking clock in an empty home  
still tells of these times so long ago,  
and even though I've come so far, I know  
I've got so far to go and any day now I'll explode_

_like the angel you are you laugh creating a lightness in my chest,  
your eyes they penetrate me,  
(your answer's always 'maybe')  
that's when I got up and left_

Mikey began a spectacular solo of her own, earning many screams and cheers from the crowd. As she finished, her attention was turned to Zigzag as he sang the bridge of the song.

_And each and every day will lead into tomorrow  
and tomorrow brings one less day without you  
but don't wait up just leave the light on  
cause all the roads that I might take will all one day lead back to you_

_And like the angel you are you laugh creating a lightness in my chest,  
your eyes they penetrate me,  
(never cease to amaze me)  
that's when I got up and left._

Ozz ended the song with the same solo he had begun it with. The band waved to the crowd as they stepped off the stage, still pumped from their performance and wanting to spend the last night at Castle Bam partying their asses off.

Zigzag pulled Mikey at the back of the group as they walked towards the house. Mikey looked up at him questioningly. "What?" she asked.

Zigzag stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. He found it hard to tell her the one thing he wanted desperately to say to and hear from her. "You were awesome back there," he muttered to her.

Mikey looked at him in surprise. "Uh, thanks Zig," she said as they walked past the pool and in the house through the sliding door.

Bam and his crew were already waiting for them at the bar. All around were piss ass drunk and wild partiers, a few unconscious ones lying on the ground. Bam didn't seem to mind that his home was getting trashed. Unlike Raab who couldn't drink at least five beers without getting drunk, Bam could hold onto his alcohol. He greeted Mikey with a smile and handed her a beer which she refused. "Awww, c'mon Mikey! You're old enough!" he said, pushing Rake off the stool to make room for Mikey.

She smiled at him and sat down, shaking her head. "It's okay," she told him, "I rather not." The rest of Rise Against took seats at the bar. DiCo, not really surprisingly, was the bartender. He was wearing a fake goatee that made him look even more ridiculous than usual.

"Let's play truth or dare!!!" Bam shouted, raising his glass high in the air.

Mikey laughed and nodded. It was then she noticed that Zigzag had taken a seat at her other side, a Cola can in his hand. He looked at her and offered his drink to her. Mikey nodded and took the can from him, taking a sip as Bam started off the game. He looked around the table, not being bothered about the loud crash that seemed to come from outside. His stormy blue eyes landed on Raab who was on his twentieth beer can and close to passing out. "Raab! I dare your ass to go jump into the pool wearing some girl's underwear!" he shouted at him.

Raab, not really aware of what he was doing, nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Minutes later, Mikeys jaw dropped seeing Raab return in some woman's hot pink bra and a neon green thong. "The _horror!!!_" she cried out, shielding her eyes from the ugly sight as the boys laughed their asses off.

"Go jump in the pool Raab!" Bam yelled. He got out a camera from underneath the bar and turned it on. Facing it to him, he said, "Okay, Raab is piss ass drunk at the moment. There's this fucking major party over here and me and the guys have decided to play a good ol' traditional truth or dare game! But it's not any other old boring Girl Scout game!" Mikey laughed at that statement. She looked over her shoulder at Zigzag and saw him laughing too. He caught her eye and nodded, telling her he also remembered when Mr. Sir used to say Girl Scout. "This is a Bam truth or dare game!" Bam continued, "So anything in this game goes!!!" he turned the camera over to Raab who stood there dumbly still wearing only the underwear he had borrowed. "Go jump in the god damn pool Raab!" Bam told him once again. Raab nodded and ran out the sliding door. Bam jumped off the stool he was sitting on and followed him with the camera. He could barely keep the shot still as he laughed when Raab ran past a few people who gave him crazy looks and jumped into the cold water. Bam stumbled back into the Pirate Bar laughing his ass off. He walked over to the stool and sat down.

"Ooooh! My turn!" Ozz shouted, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. His eyes locked on to Mikey and gave her and evil grin. Oh shit, Mikey thought, recognizing that look well. "Mikey, I dare you to give DiCo your famous lap dance!" Ozz exclaimed, pointing at the goofy bartender who was looking at Mikey like she was an alien.

Mikey sighed in relief, thinking that he would have given her either Bam or Zigzag, and that wouldn't be pretty. A bit fun but not pretty because of the jealous other. Mikey ignored the poisonous glares the mentioned two were giving Ozz and called over to DiCo, "Bran, get over here!" DiCo immediately complied and ran to Mikey. The female laughed at the enthusiastic look on his face and got off the stool. DiCo got on and Mikey jumped onto his lap facing towards him with her legs straddling him. She looked over at Zigzag's side to where Ozz was sitting. "Ozz, I need music ya know!" she told him.

"Yeah! Get the woman some music!" Jess yelled over to the people near the stereo that was located under the stairs. A guy in a blue Mohawk heard and cranked up the volume so that Missy Elliot's "Work It" blasted throughout the room.

Mikey got the beat of the song and began grinding into DiCo, earning cat calls and howls from some of the guys watching. Both Zigzag and Bam watched DiCo enviously. By the look on his face, he was enjoying it immensely. Soon, he had his hands on her hips and was grinding with her, a goofy and almost perverted smile across his face. "Hold on tight," Mikey whispered in his ear. DiCo's grip tightened and he was amazed along with practically almost everyone that was watching as Mikey slid down him and slid right back up in one motion. The song ended and the onlookers cheered as Mikey jumped off of DiCo, to his disappointment.

"Awww, no encore?" DiCo asked.

Mikey laughed and shoved him to the floor. "You know you are sick right?" she told him as she took her seat back onto the stool. Halfway through the lap dance, she had felt his hard on poking on her thigh.

DiCo grinned up at her. "It's not my fault you are good at it," he said.

Zigzag and Bam's eyes widened in shock as they looked at Mikey. The rest of guys were all laughing at DiCo. Raab still hadn't come back from his escapade at the pool.

Many wild dares and absolutely no truths later, it was very late at night, about two o' clock in the morning according to Zigzag's watch. Mikey's head was pounding slightly from the lack of sleep and her stomach ached from laughing so much. The partiers had lessened a bit but there were still a lot of people there. Out of the group, only Mikey, Zigzag, Michael, Ricky, Bam, Dunn, and miraculously DiCo had stayed awake. The rest had passed out from drinking. Mikey made a mental note to give Ozz another wakeup call in the morning. Or afternoon, she thought. She turned to Bam when he shouted her name. Bam was pretty drunk but was still sane, unlike DiCo who thought he was a pirate. Somehow he had obtained a red bandana and an eye patch, although he took that one from the treasure chest at the far corner.

"What is it Bam?" she yelled at him over the music that had been cranked to its loudest volume.

Bam smiled at her. "I dare ya to drink this beer! All of it!" he shouted at her, holding up his glass nearly halfway full of alcohol.

Mikey eyed it carefully, feeling tempted to do it. She had never backed down on a dare before and she wasn't gonna start now. That's why it was to every conscious one's surprise when Mikey took the glass mug from him and drank deeply.

Zigzag, Michael, and Ricky's jaw dropped as Bam, DiCo, and Dunn cheered for her. Zigzag was majorly stunned. She is soo gonna be piss ass drunk! he thought. He looked over at Bam who was watching Mikey almost proudly. Fuck.

Mikey slammed the now empty mug down on the bar and un-ladylike burped out loud, earning a round of laughter around her. She felt like a truck had hit her and her head spun a bit. So this is how it feels to be drunk, she thought about an hour later. Michael had fallen asleep with his head on top of the bar and the same went for Dunn and DiCo. Ricky had retreated back to his room about half an hour ago, leaving Zigzag with the drunken couple, the only ones awake.

By some way, Mikey and Bam had ended up on the floor, Mikey on top of Bam. They were both laughing about something that Zigzag couldn't understand. Zigzag watched from above in his seat as Bam rolled Mikey off of him so that they lay side by side. Zigzag could feel envy rage inside him seeing the two like that.

Mikey cuddled closer to Bam and started kissing his neck as Bam wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Slowly, they both fell asleep, their breathing light.

Zigzag stood up from his spot and bent down. Roughly throwing Bam's arms off of her, Zigzag picked up Mikey bridal style in his arms and slowly carried her upstairs. He walked over to her room and with his foot, opened the door and walked inside. He placed her gently on her bed and sat down beside her, one hand holding her hand and the other running his fingers through her hair.

"Mikey," Zigzag whispered, "You have no clue how much you mean to me." Zigzag poured all that he felt and what he had endured this whole week to her, but it hurt when he realized that it wasn't this easy to tell her how much he still cared for her and wanted her when she was conscious and not passed out. "I just want to be the only one who puts that beautiful smile of yours on your face. Not Bam. He doesn't deserve you." Zigzag smiled a bit at that comment. "Actually, I don't deserve you either; I never did. I have everything that I ever wished for in life. Friends, the band where I could get my messages out to the world . . . you. The only thing more I wish I had was a chance; a chance to tell you how I feel about you." Zigzag brushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her closed eyes. His own green orbs looked down at her lips. Slowly, he leaned forward and brushed her familiar soft lips with his, feeling the pit of his stomach do flip flops and other gymnastics as he pulled away, savoring the moment. "I love you Mikey," he whispered to her, letting go of her hand and standing back up. "And I always will."


	10. Chapter 10

Mikey woke up the next day with a blinding headache, the result of her drinking. "I'm soo never going to do that ever again!" she groaned as she sat up in her bed. Wait, her bed? Mikey opened her eyes wider and looked around in confusion. She swore the last thing she remembered last night was laughing with Bam about something before passing out on the floor with him. She winced as a very loud knock on her door hit her hard. "Ugh, come in," she said, rubbing the temples of her head to try to relieve her pain.

Zigzag walked inside her room with a Tylenol bottle in his hands. He moved her curtain aside and smiled down at her. "How do you feel?" he asked, taking a seat next to her and handing her the pills.

Mikey shielded her eyes from the bright light coming through her window and gladly took the pain reliever. "Like shit," she replied, taking two pills and swallowing them dry.

Zigzag chuckled. "Yeah well, drinking never made you feel any better." He stood up and peered down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Mikey covered her mouth and shook her head vigorously.

Zigzag jumped out of the way as she scrambled off her bed and ran towards the bathroom. He winced slightly hearing the familiar sounds of retching and splashes happening in the bathroom. Morning sickness, he thought, never a good way to start the day. Zigzag walked to the bathroom and knelt down beside her in front of the open toilet. He took her hair and held it out of the way, patting her back as she heaved.

Mikey flushed the sick down the toilet and pulled herself up, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She looked paler now, her dark hair contrasting greatly with her face. She sniffed and turned to Zigzag with a small smile on her face. "Thanks," she told him as they walked out of the bathroom.

"No need to," Zigzag said. "Just repaying you for the times you took care of me when I got drunk." He took her by the chin and wiped the excess spit.

Mikey wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "What time is it?" she asked as she let go of him. The pills, or what was left of them, were starting to kick in and her head had lessened its pounding.

Zigzag consulted his watch and told her it was nearly noon. "I think you should start getting ready and packing your stuff," he told her as he started walking out of her room. "Ricky, Michael, and I decided that since you and Ozz need time to recover, we'll leave at three."

Mikey waved at him, signaling she had understood, and closed her door. Mikey walked over to her bathroom, started up the shower, rid herself of the clothes from last night, and stepped inside the warm water.

Rise Against, at three in the afternoon like Zigzag had said, bid the Margeras goodbye, telling them that they'll see them next week. April gave Mikey a big hug and thanked her for staying.

"No problem April," Mikey told her. "Just call me up whenever you need someone to teach Bam another lesson." She felt an arm sling over her shoulders and followed it to its owner who was none other than Bam. Waving goodbye to April, she turned to the skateboarder. "I'll see you next week," she told him.

Bam smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll miss you though," he said sincerely.

"I'll miss you too," Mikey replied, stepping out of his arms. She walked over to the taxi cab at the front of the driveway and waved over to Bam before following Michael inside.

They drove over to West Chester airlines and boarded their flight, happy that they were going home again, but not more than both Ricky and Michael. Ricky was excited to see Keelie again. She had just graduated San Jose State College of Arts which she had gotten a degree in fashion design. This would be the first summer for Keelie as college graduate and Ricky badly wanted to see his girlfriend again. And the same went for Michael. He had called up Jordan two days before telling her that he and the rest of the band would come home at the end of the week.

It was late at night when they finally drove into Milpitas. The sun had set and Mikey could just see the stars high above with the crescent moon. They first dropped off Ricky at his home, then Ozz and Zigzag at Ozz's place. Last stop was Mikey's home. She and Michael slid out of the car and as Michael paid the driver, Mikey unloaded their things. Jetlag was starting to takes its toll on her and she really wanted her old comfy bed now. Michael walked over to her and took his own luggage. As the taxi drove out of the drive way, they walked inside the house. Mikey bid Michael a goodnight, who had his own room in the room next to the garage, before lugging her stuff upstairs to her own room. She didn't give a second thought or a second glance to the room across from her own as she kicked her door open and threw her bag next to her desk. Fatigue had set in her own muscles, including her brain. Mikey plopped onto the bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey woke up the next morning, happy she was back in her hometown after half a year at being either on the road or elsewhere. Pushing back her messy hair away from her face, she stood up and looked around her room. It was still the same. She hadn't changed anything of it except it was a little more disorderly than usual; a few discarded clothes here and there on the floor.

Mikey looked over to her desk. It still was at its place beside the window. On it was still the picture of her and Zigzag but with a new addition next to it. Beside the silver framed picture was another picture of Jason and her. Jason was carrying her in his arms, both all smiles. Mikey sighed as she stood up from her bed and walked over to the pictures. It was kinda ironic how she kept their pictures. The rest of her ex-boyfriends' pictures were either torn or thrown away, or were stashed some place where she could never look at their faces again. But these two . . . they were the ones who had cause her more pain than any of her exs ever did. Mikey shook her head and walked over to her bathroom, many thoughts racing through her head.

Closing her bedroom door, Mikey looked across the carpeted hall over to the other door. The door she had not paid an ounce of attention to last night; the door that led to Tobias' room.

Taking a deep breath, Mikey walked over to the door and slowly turned the cold knob. The room was still the same. Messy like the day Tobias had left it, promising her that when he came back that he would clean it up. Mikey bit back tears as she walked into his room, the familiar gasoline and Ralph Lauren cologne that was her late brother's scent filling her with each inhale of air she took. His dark green painted walls were filled with posters of motor cycles and pictures from his travels while being in the band. Mikey saw his acoustic guitar lying forgotten and slightly dusty on top of his unmade bed. Under it was his leather jacket, discarded in his rush to get to the air port in time. Mikey picked up the guitar and ran her fingers lightly over the strings. It was a pretty old guitar, Tobias' first one ever. A Fender model with an ebony body with a rosewood neck, it was also an electric guitar. Mikey saw the scratch marks Tobias had made from strumming the guitar too much and too hard. With it in hand, Mikey stood up and looked at the night stand next to the bed. She fought back tears seeing a picture in the popsicle stick frame she had given Tobias in first grade. The picture itself was of Mikey and Tobias after she had come back from Camp Green Lake. Mikey wiped a tear from her eye and turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked downstairs and to the living room. It had been transformed over the years of her career as a little recording studio if ever she or one of the guys wanted to record a song while they were on a break. The keyboards and other high tech equipment were placed in a half circle around the now gated fire place. Mikey walked inside the small free space in the middle and sat on the folding chair there, the acoustic guitar propped on her leg. Taking a pick from the keyboard, she began to sing the first song that came off the top of her head.

_"I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
And I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

_"I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly . . ."_

Michael walked into the room through the door that led to the garage wearing only striped boxers. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest and leaned on the doorway, listening to Mikey sing.

_"I am young and I am free  
But I get tired and I get weak  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly . . ._

_How does it feel to be  
Different from me  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel to be  
Different from me  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?  
You're different from me . . ."_

Mikey started at sudden sounds of clapping in front of her and she snapped her head to the direction of the garage door. She stuck out her tongue at Michael who laughed and walked over to her. He pointed at the guitar. "So you claimed Tobias' guitar?" he asked.

Mikey nodded and threw the pick onto the keyboard again. She stood up and carefully placed the guitar on the seat. "So what time is it?" she asked him.

"Gee let me check my watch," Michael said sarcastically, holding up his bare arm and pretending to be looking at a watch. He looked at Mikey and smiled widely.

Mikey shoved him playfully and laughed. "You loser," she told him. "Go put on some clothes so we can go over to the skate park. I wanna see Connor!" Michael nodded and padded back to his room. Mikey took a last look at the guitar that was now hers and walked to the kitchen to eat cereal. She stopped at the doorway and looked over to the peninsula table. A silhouetted figure of Tobias sitting like he always did on a stool, the newspaper in one hand and a half-eaten piece of toast in the other. Mikey shook her head and the image disappeared. She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael walked into the family room fully clothed. He took a seat next to Mikey at the peninsula table and took the apple she offered him as they watched FUSE TV.

Mikey finished her bowl of fruit loops and slid off the stool. "We're taking my baby!" she exclaimed, leaving the empty bowl and bounding to the garage.

Michael turned off the TV and followed her, the half eaten apple in his right hand. "You do know we could just skate there right?" he asked as Mikey took the keys from its hook and pressed the button that opened the garage. Smack dab in the middle was Mikey's red Mustang that Michael and his brothers had given to her on her eighteenth birthday. It hasn't been in use a lot lately but that was kind of a good thing since the gas prices have nearly reached three dollars in the town (something that always pissed off Mikey and Zigzag for different reasons).

"Yeah but I miss driving my baby!" Mikey whined as she jumped into the driver's seat, the black hood was down.

Michael laughed and got into the other passenger seat next to her and threw the apple out in the bushes. "Yeah okay but let's see if Jordan's back home!" Michael said. Mikey turned on the ignition and put both hands on the steering wheel. She drove out of her driveway and off towards her companion's girlfriend's house.

After talking to Jordan's parents, who told them Jordan should be back any day now, Mikey and Michael drove over to the skate park. They greeted Connor enthusiastically as they skated into the garage and found him fiddling with his own bass guitar.

"How's it going Connor?" Mikey asked as she skated to and fro in front of the park owner and resident. Michael had bumped into Robert who worked as the bartender of BJ's club now and was at the moment skating around updating each other on their lives since they last met.

Connor pulled a sting of his four-string bass and looked up at her. "It's been good here," he told her. "But this new generation has less respect for the park. I've seen enough litter on the ground that if each one I gave to the BFI was a dollar, I'd have retired a very happy and damn rich man in the Bahamas by now."

Mikey laughed and shook her head. "Well, how are the newbie skaters?" she inquired.

At this Connor shook his head like he was embarrassed. "Don't get me started Mikey," he warned her. "A lot of them give up skating after about a month of failing to do an Ollie from what I see." Connor's always had a knack for remembering faces. "These kids just don't have enough spirit for it, but I give the ones who do credit. They're the more dedicated ones like you and the boys were."

Mikey nodded and smiled, knowing it was pretty rare for Connor to compliment on something. "Thanks Connor," she said.

The older man nodded, a little twinkle in his muddy brown eyes. "So how are you Mikey?" he asked, giving her a look that told her he really wanted to know. Ever since Tobias had died, his friends and her friends have been so concerned for her, but it didn't really help her grief at that time. Over the year, she had come to appreciate it because it was a sign that they really cared for her.

"I'm okay," Mikey told him. "A few depression attacks when it gets too much to bear but other than that, life's doing good for me."

Connor nodded, accepting her answer. "I hope it continues to be good to you then," he told her.

Mikey thanked him and said that she'd talk to him later and skated to one of the ramps where Michael and Robert were skating at. Robert had grown a few more inches taller over the years. His hair was still short and spiky but now he had dyed some of the tips blue. Other than that, he was still pretty much the same goofy, perverted, and wild guy like he had been back in high school.

Robert jumped off his board and opened his arms wide when he saw Mikey approach. "Dude, Mikey! Hell, you've grown a bigger chest!" he exclaimed, pointing at her. Mikey jumped off her board and put him in a head lock, giving him an extra hard noogie at his comment. "Mercy! Mercy! Uncle!" Robert yelled, waving his arms wildly.

Up on the top of the ramp, Michael laughed at them.

Mikey let go of Robert and gave him a hug. "How's it been Rob?" Mikey asked him as they picked up their boards and walked over to Michael.

"Same ol', same ol'," Robert told her. "The bartender job is pretty cool. You meet all these kinds of dudes who know these cool things!"

Mikey laughed, not really wanting to know what kind of "cool things" Robert had learned. She looked up at Michael and asked, "Hey Michael, can you call Ozz and ask where he is?"

Michael nodded and took out his cell phone. After a few minutes talking to Robert and listening to the crazy things that have happened while working at the club, Michael told Mikey that Mrs. Green had picked up and had told him that Ozz was still sleeping and Zigzag had gone to BJ's music store for supplies. "I'll try Ricky," he told her.

Mikey rolled her eyes and asks Robert if he wanted to play S-K-A-T-E. "Sure, I bet I'll beat you this time!" Robert said. Mikey shrugged and followed him. Half an hour later, Mikey only had S and K while Robert was down to the last E. If he screws up the next trick, Mikey would win. Yet again. But Robert was spared when Michael distracted Mikey from their game by telling her that Ricky and Keelie were out at the mall and would be spending the day together. "Okay but what happened to our manager?" Mikey asked as she skated up to him.

"He is at the movies with Doug," said a familiar deep voice.

"Andy!!!" Michael yelled excitedly, jumping down the ramp and running past Mikey.

Mikey herself spun around to the direction Michael was running to and smiled at the familiar face of Andy Traubenfeld, Michael and Eddie's older brother. Mikey watched the two brothers embrace with a small sad smile on her face. Andy still had long shoulder length brown hair with the same blue eyes his brothers had. He was still muscularly built like Michael, Eddie wasn't as fortunate in toned muscles as his older brothers. After Tobias death, the Downfall, Andy and Tobias's band, had fallen apart. Andy had pursued the music career though. He was now a producer at Arista thanks to Butch Walker, the one who had given the Downfall a record deal in the first place. Andy had been producer to many great bands and artists like Pink and even to Rise Against.

Mikey walked over to the brothers as they parted and took her turn to hug Andy. "Why are you here Andy?" Mikey asked him as she took a step away and smiled happily at him. Michael stood by her side.

"For pretty much the same reason your band is here," he said, looking at the pair with critical eyes. He broke into a smile. "So how's touring with that band CKY?" he asked as they made their way back over to Connor who hadnt moved from his position on the edge of the stage, bass guitar still in hand. Connor greeted Andy with a smile and they shook hands.

"It's been awesome," Michael said. "The four guys in CKY are really cool. Too bad after the last show that we are going to be back in the studio. It gets stressful and frustrating."

Mikey nodded in agreement. She heard footsteps from behind walking towards their direction and turned around. She smiled seeing Zigzag's eyes looking down at her. Beside him was Ozz, looking like he still had wanted to sleep in more. "Hey you guys!" Mikey greeted them. "Wow Zig, you actually got Ozz up at this hour!"

Connor checked his watch in confusion. "But it's nearly two in the afternoon," he said.

Michael laughed. "Yeah but it's too early for Ozz. He likes to sleep usually until four," he told him.

"Ha ha, fuck off you guys," Ozz muttered grumpily as he jumped onto the edge of the stage next to Connor.

Mikey turned to Zigzag. "What kind of supplies were you getting at BJ's?" she asked him.

Zigzag's green eyes looked down at her. "Just some new guitar strings for my acoustic. I broke two of the thinner ones this morning," he explained.

Mikey smiled at him and nodded. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around. Standing right in front of her was Andy. He motioned for her to follow him. Leading her away from the group, they walked around the skate park, observing the newbies or waving to people that they knew. Mikey played with the jelly bracelets on her arms before turning her head to her late brother's best friend. "So why did you really pull me away from the guys?" she asked him.

Andy chuckled lightly and turned his blue eyes to her chocolate brown eyes, like her brothers. Andy had known Tobias ever since fourth grade when they had bumped into each other and had accidentally taken the other's notebook. It had crushed Andy when he found out he had survived and his best friend hadn't. Sometimes he had wished in the past year that is should have been him, not Tobias, who died. "Mikey, I want to know if you're okay," Andy told her.

Mikey sighed heavily. Can't they just lay off of the "okay" questions for one day? "Andy, I'm _fine_," she told him, putting emphasis on the last word.

Andy nodded and didn't push her farther, knowing that she hated when people asked her about that. He pulled out of the inside pocket of the jacket he wore a lighter and a cigarette.

Mikey eyed the cigarette as he lit it and took a deep drag. She felt a pang in her heart, remembering that Jason use to smoke cigarettes also.

Andy looked over at her and misinterpreted the sad, almost grim look on her face as she looked at his cig. "Don't worry, I only smoke at least two a month," he reassured her.

Mikey snapped out of her thoughts of Jason and looked at him. "When did you start?" she asked.  
Andy looked ahead of them and squinted up at the afternoon sky as if trying to remember.

"Umm, like about six or seven months?" he said a bit uncertainly.

Mikey's eyebrow shot up and she gave him a surprised look. "You started about the time we last visited Milpitas?" Mikey stated, more than asked.

Andy rolled his eyes and messed up the top of her hair playfully, with the same lop-sided grin his brother gets. "Don't worry kiddo. I don't smoke often," he told her.

Now it was Mikey's turn to roll her eyes. She swatted his hand away and fixed her hair. "You suck, you know that?" she told him. She smiled as Andy laughed, the wholesome sound seeming to come from deep within.


	12. Chapter 12

"You ready Mikey?" Michael asked as he looked up from the TV at the doorway to the hall. He was wearing all black, like his female best friend. Michael stood up and switched the TV off.

Mikey nodded silently and together they walked to the garage, neither in a talking mood. Mikey got in the driver's seat while Michael hopped into the other passenger seat. Mikey backed out of the driveway and took off.

Zigzag woke up late that same day at around noon, an unusual thing for him since he tended to wake up in the early morning thanks to habits from Camp that he kept. He showered, dressed, and then walked out of his room. Into the living room of Ozz's one story home, he found the bassist surprisingly awake as he ate a burnt bagel while watching Beavis and Butthead. Zigzag vaulted over the couch and landed with a big bounce on it. "You're awake," he said to his orange haired companion.

Ozz nodded and took another bite out of his bagel. "Yeah, I think you waking me up yesterday after you got back from BJ's screwed me up," Ozz said. He turned his head to look at the grandfather clock in the hallway and noticed the time. "Did we switch our sleep times?" he asked.

Zigzag didn't listen to a word his friend was saying. His hands were on his knees, palms up. The light that came from the TV made the long horizontal scars on the insides of his arms more noticeable. These scars were identical to Mikey's, and it was by coincidence that their scars came from the same actions: cutting. Yet unlike Mikey's scars that were nearly a year old, Zigzag's were many years old.

"Zig, ya listening?" Ozz's voice broke into his thoughts.

He turned his head to look bewilderedly on Ozz. "Huh?" he said stupidly.

"Were you even listening to me?" Ozz asked him, turning in his seat to face the tall blond.

Zigzag shook his head. "No I wasn't," he told him truthfully. "Sorry."

Ozz nodded. "Care to tell me what were you thinking of since you weren't listening to my oh-so-great speech about how the Boston Red Socks are the best?" he asked, a small grin touching his features.

Zigzag sighed and fell back onto the couch. "Just something," he replied.

"And is that something happen to have Mikey in it?" Ozz took a not-so-wild guess. He received a nod in response. "What's the matter this time?" he asked.

Zigzag stayed silent for a long time, making Ozz think that he was never going to answer until he suddenly asked, "Do you think she forgave me?"

"Who, Mikey?" Ozz asked. He answered for him, "Dude, she forgave you a long time ago when she gave you that second chance."

Zigzag entwined his fingers together and put them behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He could see a dark stain of who knows what that seemed to have been there for a while now. "But I just don't get it. If she was willing to give me a second chance and forgive me, why is it so hard for her to take me back?" he wondered out loud.

Ozz looked up at where Zigzag was looking in confusion before looking back at him. "Well you see, that was sort of the easy part for her to do. It's just," Ozz thought a moment to find the right words how to explain it to the confused, love-sick guy, "Taking you back is the hardest thing for her to do. You know right, that considering what you had done to her, almost raping her and all, that it wouldn't be that easy to take you back . . ." Ozz trailed off, getting his words and thoughts confused. Goddammit, where was Michael when you need him, Ozz cursed. He could tell Zig much better than I can. "You get it right?"

Zigzag nodded, but didn't feel any better. He kinda felt worse. He realized that with what he had done to her, Mikey would be less accepting of him than she would with Bam. Zigzag groaned inwardly and took his hands out from under his wild dirt blond hair, banging it as hard as he could on the couch.

Mikey drove through the rusted black gates that surrounded Oak Hill Memorial Park. She and Michael have been driving for at least half an hour to go from Milpitas to San Jose where the cemetery was located at. They passed the main building and the Chapel of Roses next to it and followed the beaten path. Mikey turned directions at least five times, getting closer and closer to the huge hill that was at the far north of the cemetery. They passed the gigantic fountain with marble sculptures of the prophets in the middle and the lonely American flag that waved slightly by the wind, surrounded by little white crosses of fallen soldiers of war or had served their country.

Mikey bit her lip, feeling the pit of her stomach clench tightly as she drew nearer to the foot of the hill that would have lead to more of the cemetery if she had driven up the slope. But no, she passed that path and parallel parked the car at a free spot on the side of the road. She turned off the engine and let her hands fall into her lap. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and turned to Michael, seeing the concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Mikey nodded and took a deep breath, trying to take off the feeling that made her want to bawl out right then and there. "Let's go," she said, opening the car door and stepping out onto the paved street.

Michael took the flowers they had bought on their way here and followed her into the sad, depressing area full of the graves of others loved ones. There were trees in the Memorial Park, some naturally grown and others the people had worked there and planted and had grew over time. There used to be peacocks there too, but just like the newly planted trees had grown over the years, those same years the peacocks slowly stopped appearing in the cemetery. They walked farther from the car and towards a weeping willow tree, its long dangling branches having been cut a bit by one of the gardeners that worked there. Michael pulled back some of the branches and stepped to the side to let Mikey in first. She thanked him and bent a bit and walked inside the cool and slightly dark secluded area, Michael went just after her, letting the branches fall back into place.

In front of them was a tombstone half their height and nearly three times their width. It was made of black granite with three arches, the two on either side of the middle big one identical with gold crosses carved into them. The middle arch had a hole carved in it with a marble angel sitting there. Below that angel were the words also in gold as the crosses, Tobias Halliwell. Mikey could didn't need to go behind the tombstone to read the words carved there. She had them all in memory.

_Tobias Halliwell:  
Beloved brother of Michelle Halliwell  
Loyal friend  
Unforgettable person  
You will be missed dearly by all who knew and love you_

Mikey stepped forward and touched the two pressed hands of the angel. "I miss you so much Toby," she said.

Michael walked up to the grave and bent down to carefully put the flowers, lily of the valley, into the stone base next to the grave. He took a step back and bowed his head, saying a silent prayer to him before looking at the grieving girl. "Do you want me to leave-?"

Mikey shook her head. "It's sad. When someone is gone from your life for a really long time, you start to forget stuff about them. Like, you forget what their voice sounded like and how they loved you so much and how everything you did was completely okay with them," she said, the corners of her mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile.

Michael looked at her sadly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Tobias was a great man, Mikey. You should know that when you think of all the people who never had come to know him, it isn't as heart breaking for us as we thought," Michael said to her.

A few tears slipped down Mikey's cheek as she contemplated those words. More salty tears turned into a flood of them as she broke into a song.

_"I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah . . ."_

Mikey covered her mouth to keep from sobbing. Michael walked up closer and wrapped his arms around her as he listened, her voice choked up in her tight throat.

_"I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah . . .  
I miss you . . ."_

Mikey wiped her watery brown eyes and walked out of Michael's comforting arms to her brother's headstone. She kneeled down and traced the gold letters that spelled his name. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and felt more tears prickling her eyelids, deep lonely sadness ripping at her insides. Mikey opened her eyes once more, put her forefinger and middle finger to her lips, and touched the name before standing back up again. She turned to Michael and gave him a faint watery smile as she walked up to him.

As they slowly walked away a few minutes later from the willow, Michael turned to Mikey. "Look, I'm going to go see Grandpa so I'll meet you back at the car in a few," he told her.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I still got to visit someone too," she sniffed. Michael nodded in understanding and they departed in different ways; Michael up the hill and Mikey towards the location where the American flag was at. She walked silently in between row upon row of little white crosses; some of the names have been already weathered away. Mikey got found the cross she had been looking for, one of the farthest from the flag, and kneeled down onto the soft grass.

She read the small words carved across the little white stone in black letters: JASON MCGINNIS.

Mikey wiped the tears that poured from her already wet and red eyes. She reached into her black jean pocket and pulled out a pretty old sliver ring with Celtic designs embedded in it. She looked at it hard then placed it on the ground before the football sized cross.

"Hey Jason," Mikey said softly. She didn't care anymore about her free falling tears because she knew no matter what, she'd cry. Mikey looked up to the clear blue sky. "Are you in heaven, Jase?" she asked. "Or are you in Hell like you said you knew you would be in? So you're gone and I know you had me promise I wouldn't cry, and I'm sorry if I broke it. I know you're never coming back and I may never see you again, and well, it hurts. It hurts beyond imagination. And I can't handle it. If only I could hear your voice one more time. . Guiding me through . . . my shining light. ." Mikey sighed and looked back down at the cross. "Maybe that would stop my tears. Maybe if I could just see your face just once more. . my heart would stop its grieving." More tears poured from her eyes so much that Mikey's vision was soon blurry. "Maybe if," she sobbed, "I had told you one more time, just let you know that I do still I love you and that you meant the world to me . . . that would keep my mind at ease. . . I should have told you that day how scared I was going to be without you. Maybe then you wouldn't have left me . . ."

Mikey gave up and her already fragile walls crumbled at the same time she did. She covered her face and sobbed a storm into her hands for all that was lost and taken away from her; for all her loved ones, alive and dead. Her hand took out the gold chain from its hiding place underneath her dark shirt and she clutched onto the gold ornament hanging off. Mikey was so confused and lost and lonely. Her pain was never ending.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was much happier than the day before. Jordan had finally come back to Milpitas and she, Mikey, and Keelie went to the mall (or the two girls dragged Mikey yet again to it) and hung out like old times. Mikey almost didn't recognize Keelie if not for her beauty mark and the huge smile that always seemed to be on her face.

"So Keels, how's it been with you and Ricky?" Jordan asked as they walked around the first floor of the mall. In both her and Keelie's hands were at least six bags in between them. Like her style, Jordan was wearing a pair of designer hip-hugger jeans and a double top, white and baby blue.

Keelie had changed a lot since the last time Mikey had seen her, and that was a year ago. Keelie had a more round face that was surrounded by a long wavy sea of her still natural true blond hair that reached half way down her back. Keelie had been in college getting a degree in fashion design and it did seem evident by the clothes that she wore today. Her top had a theme of butterflies. It was also a double top, red long-sleeved shirt with a lace collar and on top of it were sequence and patterns of butterflies that she herself had made. Her skirt was layered with blue and green with little fake jewels having been sowed on the delicate silk.

Keelie was still all smiles as she answered, "We're doing great! Yesterday, Ricky took me out to dinner at Olive Garden and it was just so romantic!"

"That's so cool, Keelie," Jordan said. "How do you deal with always being away from Ricky though?" The three women passed Cold Stone ice cream and went back to go buy some.

Keelie bought chocolate mint chip and turned to her friend. "I don't know how I deal," she told her. "All I know is that I love him a lot and I'm not up to letting him go."

Jordan nodded, her brown eyes looking deep in thought. Then they lit up as she remembered something. "Oh, Michael's taking me out somewhere tonight too!" she exclaimed as they walked away from Cold Stone, chocolate ice cream for Jordan and strawberry for Mikey.

For the past fifteen minutes, the skater girl had been quietly walked beside her friends, just listening to their conversation, but now she spoke up, "That's great Jo-Jo. Remember how he reacted when he saw you at my front door this morning?" They both laughed.

"What happened?" Keelie asked.

"He saw me and dropped whatever he was eating and ran over to me and gave me this huge tight hug and kiss," Jordan explained. Keelie giggled. Jordan turned to Mikey. "So, have you finally said yes to Zigzag?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow, a bit taken aback at the question. She shook her head. "Nope and might never will," she replied.

"Why not?" Keelie asked. "Everyone knows that Zigzag's changed now. So why don't you just give him another chance."

Mikey rolled her eyes. "I already gave him a chance."

"Yeah, to be your _friend_," Jordan stressed out the word. "He wants more than that. You can't tell us that you are over him."

Mikey looked at her like she was crazy. "Dude, you are the one that told me to get over him," she said almost accusingly.

Jordan shrugged, an apologetic look on her face. "Okay so I did, but it's not like you got over him anyway, did you?"

Mikey shook her head slowly. They walked over to a bench and sat on it. Mikey once again felt a rush a deja vu. But the thing was, Jordan was half correct. Mikey was only partly over Zig, the other part wanting to be back with him so bad and forget whatever happened in the past. Then a pro skater came into mind. Bam Margera. Mikey didn't even know if she really liked him or if it was just a fling. Heck, she didn't even know if Bam liked her. Well, maybe not, she thought. I think he does like me.

"Well then what's the problem?" Jordan asked.

Keelie cut in. "Do you like someone else?" she asked.

Mikey looked up at her in surprise, which told the two all they needed to know. Jordan gasped and demanded who it was. Mikey bit her lip a bit nervously and answered, "Bam Margera."

Jordan screamed, since she knew who he was, having done an interview with him a while back.

Keelie however didn't have a clue who Mikey was talking about. "Bam who?" she asked.

"Brandon Margera!" Jordan exclaimed so loudly she got the attention and weird stares of passerby. "He's a pro skater, was a stuntman for Jackass-"

"That MTV show?" Keelie asked.

Mikey nodded.

Jordan looked at her. "How and when?" she demanded.

Mikey patted her shoulder and told her to calm down. "We met at Mardi Gras after the show in Florida," she explained. "He asked me out the day before we all were supposed to leave."

"Oooh, where did you guys go?" Keelie gasped.

Mikey smiled as she remembered every part of their date and told her enraptured friends. They "aawed" at the part of their near kiss and when mike was finished, both simultaneously sighed.

There was a long pause before Jordan said, "So that's why you aren't going out with Zigzag, huh?"

Mikey nodded. "That's only part of it. To tell you the truth, I think I like Bam," she told them. "The more and more I think about it, I think I do have feelings for him. Strong ones." Mikey stood up and her companions followed.

They walked out of the mall and towards Mikey's Mustang. She dropped off Keelie at her house then drove over to Jordan's. As her friend slammed the car door closed, she looked into the window at Mikey. "Look Mikey, I'm happy for you and I'll always be here to help you out with anything," she told her sincerely.

Mikey smiled. "Thanks Peaches," she replied. She nodded and her friend turned around. "Oh and Jordan?" Jordan turned to look at her once again. "You shouldn't think that long distant relationships won't work. I mean, Keelie and Ricky's relationship proves it does."

Jordan smiled slightly. "Thanks Pear." Jordan waved to Mikey as she drove off home and walked inside her house. She greeted her parents and then walked upstairs to her room. Depositing her shopping bags inside her closet, she walked into the attached bathroom and started the shower to get ready for her own date with her boyfriend.

Michael parked in the driveway of Jordan King's two story house and stepped out of Mikey's Mustang that he almost had to beg her to use for his date. He adjusted his light blue collared shirt as he walked over to the front door and ran a hand through his black and blond hair. It felt like his very first date all over again, not that he was objecting to the feeling. Michael rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"I got it Mom!" yelled Jordan as she quickly walked down the stairs. Tucking her highlighted hair behind her ears, she adjusted her purse strap and opened the door. Jordan smiled seeing Michael. "Hey," she said, stepping out onto the stoop and closing the door behind.

Michael smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. Jordan was wearing casual apparel. White tube top and faded jean skirt that reached mid-thigh. "You look absolutely stunning tonight," he complimented as they walked back to the car. He opened her car door for her and then walked to the driver's side. He drove them to the park nearby and parked next to the basketball courts.

"What are we doing here?" Jordan asked as they got out of the car. Michael walked to the trunk and opened it. Jordan walked over to him and saw a picnic basket at the bottom. She turned to him with an adorable smile on her face. "Aww, you are such a romantic!" she exclaimed happily, tip-toeing to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Michael grinned and took the basket, slamming the trunk door close. Taking his girlfriends hand, they walked up the hill to where the barbeque area was. He put the basket on top of one of the wooden picnic tables and let go of Jordans hand to take out the green table cloth.

Jordan sat down gingerly on the bench and watched as he set up their little picnic, a small smile on her face. Michael took the last plastic wrapped dish of food and slid the basket to the end of the table and sat down across from Jordan. They ate all the food that was there as they also talked about anything and everything. Jordan questioned Michael about Mikey and Bam and he told her until she got the general picture of what was going on with the "love triangle" as she referred the relationship of Mikey, Zigzag, and Bam.

"I feel sorry for Zigzag though," Jordan told Michael. They had finished eating the food and were cleaning up. "It's just that, Zigzag's been waiting for how long and then Bam comes and so suddenly Mikey starts to have feelings for him."

Michael nodded and closed the lid of the basket. "I know what you're saying, but it's Mikey's decision and feelings. If Bam makes her happy and helps heal some of her heart, then it would be a good thing if he's in her life," he said. Michael took Jordan's hand and walked out towards the grassy field, leaving the basket where it was. Michael plopped down onto the damp grass and looked up at Jordan. "Care to join?" he asked.

Jordan looked down at the grass for a moment's hesitation then sat down beside him. The sky above then was dark, the only light now coming from the stars and the far away street lamp near to the car. Jordan felt Michael wrap his arm protectively around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They watched the stars silently, savoring the moment since both knew that they won't be able to do this again for who knows how long in the future. This was what had weighed in Jordan's mind for the past few months. How they would survive since both of their jobs required them to be apart for long periods of time. Jordan sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Michael softly stroked her hand and laid his head on top of her own. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Jordan again until hopefully Christmas and he was very sad about that. Besides his career, Jordan had become his world. Michael pulled away from her, causing Jordan to look up at him in question. Michael took her by the chin and whispered, "I love you Jordan." He bent down and captured her lips in his.

Jordan closed her eyes and savored every moment of it. As they pulled away, Jordan replied, "I love you too, Michael."


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days went pretty well for everyone. They went to BJ's club and hung out with the owner and partied. A few people had come up to them to sign some things. Mikey took some solitary time to get compilations of songs to get ready for when she would have to record her own album, aided by Ozz and Zigzag, the only ones really available to help her. Zigzag had yet again attempted to get Mikey to date him to add to a triple date with Michael and Jordan, and Keelie and Ricky but she once again rejected him with her usual excuses. This time though, the blond felt that it wasn't the real case.

Michael was sitting early Saturday morning at the peninsula table, just having finished breakfast and was watching the news about the war in Iraq and about the "Govenator" Arnold Schwarzenegger's policies for California. Michael frowned slightly and shook his head as the newscaster talked about the war, a small frown on his face. He heard loud rapid knocks at the front door and left the TV to answer it, his bare feet cold because of the floor. He unlocked the door and opened it. His blue eyes widened in surprise seeing who it was.

"Is Mikey up?" the man in front of him asked.

Michael shook his head no. "I'll get her though, just make yourself at home," Michael said as he walked up the stairs. "Oh and try not to break anything," he added over his shoulder with a chuckle.

Walking down the hallway, Michael quietly entered Mikey's bedroom and traversed the slightly messy room over to her bed. She was still sleeping deeply, having stayed up half the night because of being hit by sudden inspiration and had to write at their little studio. Michael shook her slightly, earning a slight groan that escaped from her lips. "Mikey," he said softly at first. Then a little more louder and aggressive, "Mikey we have people here to see you."

Mikey grudgingly opened her eyes and turned over to face him. "Is it anyone trying to do an interview with me?" she asked a bit crossly. "Damn it Michael! I didn't want to be woken up because of those assholes!"

Michael rolled his eyes and took her hand to help her to her feet. "You don't have to act like such a pop star pre-Madonna you know," he told her with a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Anyway, it isn't even an interview."

Mikey rolled her eyes and shoved his towards the direction of the door. "Yeah, yeah, get out of my room. I'll be down in fifteen maybe." Mikey walked to her bathroom as she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a red tank top with Little Devil on it in black. She slipped on her converse and then put on her usual amount of make up on her face and jewelry on her arms to cover her scars and walked out her room. Mikey jumped off the last three steps and walked into the family room, wondering who would come calling. As she took a step inside the room, she froze in her spot and her eyes widened in shock.

_Why is BAM here?!_ she thought.

Not only was it Bam. His whole crew had come too. Bam, DiCo, and Rake were all sitting on her couch watching the TV while Michael, Raab, and Dunn sat at the peninsula table.

"Oh my god. Bam?" Mikey asked in disbelief.

His dark head turned around and she felt her heart skip a beat seeing those mischievous storm blue eyes looking at her with a grin on his face. Bam jumped up from the couch and walked over to her, giving Mikey a big hug. "Oh my god, I missed you sooo much Mikey!" he exclaimed, acting like it had been five years instead of five days since he saw her.

Mikey and the rest of the guys laughed at Bam's hilarious display of showing how much he missed her. But as she was spun in a circle by the pro skater, she couldn't help but admit that she had missed him too. "Oh my god, Bam! Why are you guys here?" she asked once he set her down.

Bam gave her an adorable smile. "Well, we thought we'd visit Compton Terry in LA and since it wasn't that far from where your town was at, we decided to come visit!" he told her.

Mikey laughed and gave him another hug. "Where are you guys staying?" she asked.

"At this huge hotel across from this gasoline station," DiCo said.

Mikey rolled her eyes at his descriptiveness. "Okay, sure." She looked at the clock above the TV and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. She looked at Bam. "So what are you guys planning to do today?" she asked them.

Bam thought for a minute before giving her another smile. "Why don't you show us around your town?" he asked. "I mean, I heard you talk about it a lot back in West Chester while I was giving you a tour so why not show me and the guys the reason why you love it so much."

Mikey smiled and nodded. She looked over at Michael. "Are you coming with us?" she asked him.

Michael grinned and nodded. "I'll call Ozz too," he said. "I think Ricky wants to spend more time with Keelie and I'll check if Zigzag also wants to come."

Mikey gave him a quick glare before smiling at Bam. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Like Michael had said, Ricky was taking Keelie out for the day. Ozz and Zigzag, who immediately said yes once he heard that Bam was in the town, met them at Border Town and skated there for a while. They introduced Bam and his four friends to Andy and Connor. Then, they all walked around the whole town, showing them all the spots where Mikey and the guys hung out at. With a camera in hand, Bam recorded all the shit that they did, pissing off many people. Mikey loved every minute of it. It was fun hanging out with Bam again.

The same didn't apply to Zigzag though. He kept close to Mikey the whole time. Thought she didn't know, Bam and Zigzag gave each other glares behind her back.

Their last stop was the mall. Michael, Ozz, and Zigzag reassured the other guys that Mikey wasn't like other girls when it came to shopping when they had heard complaining behind them as they walked inside. "Mikey hates shopping," Ozz told them as they walked up the escalators towards the food court.

They walked over to the nearest food place, which was a hot dog place and got in line. Once they were at the register, Michael bought the hot dogs, fries, and soda everyone wanted.

Mikey spotted a man that looked like the manager walk out of the backroom with a clipboard in hand. Mikey squinted her eyes slightly and examined him closer. Her eyes widened in surprise and she exclaimed, "Hey I remember you!"

Everyone's attention drew to her. Michael and Ozz looked over to the guy she was pointing to and soon the same look of surprise and realization registered on their faces. "It's the hot dog guy!" they both simultaneously shouted.

Bam and his crew and Zigzag exchanged confused looks.

The manager took a good look at the three and then he also got a look of realization. But that was quickly replaced with a pissed off look as he glared at them. "You punks," he growled.

"So you're manager now," Ozz said with a smile, oblivious to the vein that was starting to show on the guy's neck.

"Oh yeah, a year ago," the guy said very proudly, puffing up his chest a bit. Then he shook his head and said in a dangerously pissed off voice, "This time I am going to kick your punk asses," he said.

Mikey looked at the two with wide eyes. "RUUUN!!!!!!" she yelled.

Ozz was already yards away.

Mikey and Michael threw their hot dogs at the guy and took off along with the other guys on their tails, laughing their heads off as the manager dropped his clipboard and vaulted over the countertop to get them.


	15. Chapter 15

Next day, Mikey walked across the cemetery ground and over to the willow tree. She walked through the long branches and towards the grave. She put a single lily at the base of the cold stone and brought her finger tips to her lips. She touched them to the angel and took a few steps back, fighting back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

"I'll be back Toby," she whispered. "Bye."

Mikey turned around and walked away. She made her way to the car where Ozz, Zigzag, and Ricky were waiting. She got into the driver's seat and they waited for Michael to come back from saying goodbye to his grandfather. They didn't have to wait long because in a few minutes, Michael walked towards them and silently got into the shot gun seat. Mikey turned the key and drove away.

Today the band would be taking a private jet that Eddie had gotten for them to take them to New Jersey. Bam and his friends had already left and would be meeting them in a few hours. Mikey parked her car in the car rental place and gave an attendant her keys as the boys grabbed the luggage. They walked to the airport and went to their designated gate where they met Eddie there. All six of them boarded the jet and took seats. Mikey scooted into a seat next to the window and sighed. She had woken up at five in the morning to get everything she needed packed, which wasnt a lot. But then after the concert, she and the guys would jet back to LA to record their new album. Mikey turned her head to the right feeling someone sit next to her.

It was Zigzag. He smiled down at her and she returned it with a tired one of her own. "Still sleepy?" he asked in amusement.

Mikey lightly smacked his arm and covered her mouth as she yawned widely. "How long is this flight?" she asked him, leaning slightly on his arm.

Zigzag didn't mind at all that Mikey was using him as a pillow and smiled. "Since we are going to a place all the way across the country, it bet it's gonna take at least four or five hours," he told her. He didn't get a response from the girl. Looking down, his smile grew seeing that Mikey fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. Zigzag chuckled quietly and carefully slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He leaned his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes, feeling so light hearted and content at the moment.

They landed at an airport near the city of Newark. Boarding off the jet, they took a taxi to a small Holiday Inn motel and after leaving their things in their individual hotel rooms, they drove the rented eight-seat bus to an amphitheatre in Newark called the Tweeter Center. Rise Against and CKY would be playing at a big stage in the outdoors of a huge, 14 acre lawn. Beside the stage were two giant video screens that would serve for the purpose of showing the band as they played tomorrow.

As the group drew nearer, it was clear with the mess of workers and stage assistants scattering around like frightened chickens that they were all hurrying to get everything ready. At once, the band members of Rise Against and Eddie got to work in helping wherever possible and checking their equipment.

"Oh my god! Ozz, you little immature asshole!" Mikey yelled, shielding her head from the spray of water that Ozz threw on her. She felt the trickle of water go down the back of her white shirt, making the black bra she wore more noticeable. Michael, Zigzag, and Ricky laughed at them and Mikey ran after their orange haired friend with a water gun in hand. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" she shouted, a huge smile on her face as she tried to grab a hold of his shirt.

"AAAAAHHH!!! Mother!!!" Ozz screamed, waving his arms wildly in the air. "MOOOMMYY!!!"

Michael clutched his stomach and fell back hard onto the stage. He looked up and exclaimed, "Jess!" Zigzag and Ricky turned their backs on the other two band mates and greeted Jess and the rest of CKY.

Mikey lurched forward and tackled Ozz around the middle, bringing them both down hard onto the grassy earth. Ozz gave out a cry of alarm as Mikey crushed his lower half, particularly his legs. "Ahhh! You're fat!" he exclaimed, dropping the water gun.

Mikey laughed and smacked him on the head. "I am not!" she yelled. Taking the water gun, she unscrewed the cap and poured the rest of its cold contents on his head, soaking his collar and shoulders. Ozz spluttered and coughed the water went into his nose. Mikey laughed and got off of him. "You are such a jackass Ozz," she told him with a big smile.

"What, that's a bad thing?" said a familiar male voice from behind.

Mikey jumped and spun around. "Oh my god, Bam, you scared the shit out of me!" Mikey exclaimed once she recognized who the pair of storm blue eyes belonged to. She hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey! Jesus fucking Christ woman!" he yelped as he took a surprised step back. That actually hurt! he thought.

Mikey laughed. Behind him where the stage was, the rest of the guys were with Michael, Ricky, and Zigzag. Along with them were the guys of CKY. "So when did you get here?" she asked him. Ozz picked himself off the ground and started his way over to the stage, leaving the two alone.

"At least a few minutes ago," Bam replied with a shrug. He wasn't big on keeping time.

"Hey Mikey!" Both Mikey and Bam turned their heads to the stage. Zigzag was looking at them with jealousy in his bright green eyes; he was the one that called. "We're going back to the motel to get some rest!"

Mikey lifted her left hand in the air and gave him the thumb up. Once she was sure that he got the message, Mikey let her hand fall to the side and looked at Bam again. "Hey, I'll see you tonight okay? I'm still tired from jetlag."

Bam hid the disappointment he felt and smiled down at her. "Sure," he said. Mikey waved at him and walked to the direction of the parking lot. Bam sighed and started walking over to the stage, deciding on helping his brother with the equipment.

The next day after getting a quick tour of New Jersey, both CKY and Rise Against went to Tweeter Center. At about five in the afternoon, people who had paid for tickets started entering the amphitheatre. Rise Against would open up for CKY this time. The huge crowd roared as the five band members walked out on stage with lights blaring down on their backs. They started with a few of Michael's songs at first then switched onto Zigzag's songs.

At one point when the singer had climbed on top of an amplifier in front of Ricky's drums, he screamed, jumped down the amp, and when he landed he stopped singing a moment before quickly picking up the song again. At the end of it however, Zigzag called a five minute break and bolted off the stage.

Mikey, Ozz, Michael, and Ricky exchanged confused looks before turning to the crowd. Ozz stepped to the main microphone and shouted into it, "Well while he takes care of whatever it is, we'll keep ya entertained!" He looked at the three other remaining band members and mouthed the words "Everything about you!" They got the message and got ready.

Mikey started playing the song she had wrote so long ago, letting all the old feelings and memories come back to her. As Ozz began to song the first verse, Mikey silently hoped that Zigzag was listening.

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I havent missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

Out of the corner of her eye where the side of the stage was, she saw Zigzag appear wearing a new pair of pants and tried to restrain the giggle that threatened to erupt as Ozz got to the bridge.

_"Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know"_

Zigzag's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the song. It was the one Mikey wrote back in camp! he thought. He remembered reading those same lyrics Ozz was singing in that one letter . . . His eyes wandered over to Mikey and he saw that she was also looking at him. Zigzag felt those old feelings and saw flashes of those old memories as Ozz finished the song. He knew by the look in Mikey's eyes that she was going through exactly the same thing.

_"I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

Ozz stuck the last chord and the crowd screamed and shouted at the end of the song. Zigzag put on a smile as he walked back out onto the stage to the mic. As he passed Mikey, he gave her a very sincere smile and saw her own smile that she gave him back. Getting to the mic, he gave Ozz a hearty pat on the back for thanks and turned to the crowd who had increased their sound in volume when he had walked out.

They played a few more songs, even a new one that would be in their CD, and then bid their audience a good night to make way for CKY. All five of them were very tired and sweaty as they walked into the dressing room at the back of the stage. They crashed on wherever was possible and just lied there.

Then Mikey remembered what happened on stage with Zigzag. She turned to the equally tired body at her left on the couch that was his and asked, "Hey Zig, what happened back there after you jumped off the amp?" The other guys looked over at him too. Mikey could see a blush coming onto his cheeks as he mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?" Ricky asked.

Zigzag's face was now bright red. "I split my pants," he said a bit louder, but the other boys couldn't hear it. Mikey did however and was wheezing from laughing so hard. Tears were starting to form out of the corners of her eyes. "Shut up Mikey!" Zigzag exclaimed, hitting her lightly on the head.

"What happened?!" Ozz and Michael demanded.

"He-He," Mikey gasped, "He ripped his pants!!!"

Soon, they were all laughing at Zigzag's misfortune. Even the blond himself had realized the humor in it and had joined them.

This was the sight Bam Margera and his four crew of Viva la Bam saw as they entered the room through the door, a camera man right behind him taping it all. Bam looked at the guys with a raised eyebrow then at the camera. "They have totally lost it," he said.

DiCo stepped forward and rubbed his bearded chin like a doctor would to a patient. "Hmm, zey zeem to be sufferring from a severe azzack of laughing seizures," he said in a corny French voice.

Ozz looked up and towards the door. Half expecting to see his mother there, he was surprised to see the crew of Viva la Bam there. He leaped to his feet and greeted them with a huge grin. "Hey you guys! Man DiCo! For a moment there, I thought it was my mom talking!" he exclaimed.

The rest of Rise Against looked up also and Michael and Ricky forced themselves to stand up to greet the newcomers. Mikey laid her head back onto the sofa and just watched, lazy to get up. Zigzag stayed in his spot next to her.

Bam saw the two on the sofa and walked over to Mikey, ignoring the looks the tall blond gave him as he smiled down at her. "You were great," he told her.

Mikey smiled and thanked him. "I'm soo wiped ooouuut!" she said with a yawn. The two guys laughed.

"Can I sit down?" Bam asked coolly.

Mikey nodded and told Zigzag to scoot over. He did grudgingly and Mikey followed so Bam had room to sit on the other side of her. There was an awkward pause before Bam looked at Mikey.

"So what are you guys planning after this?" he asked.

"Umm, were heading over to LA to record our album," she told him.

Zigzag was forced to hear the conversation as he sat there. Finally, he got fed up with hearing Bam crack jokes that made Mikey laugh and stood up from the couch and left the room.

Mikey looked at his retreating back in confusion. "What's up with him?" she asked Bam cluelessly.

He shrugged and then asked when she would be done with the album.

"Crap I have no clue," she told him. "Last one took like three months."

Bam nodded. "Well, when you are done, how about coming back over to Castle Bam to hang out for a break?" he suggested.

Mikey smiled and nodded. They exchanged cell phone numbers and Bam and his crew had to leave. Michael took the seat that Zigzag had been occupying and gave Mikey a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know why Zigzag left?" he asked her casually.

Mikey shook her head. "Why did he?" she asked.

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just forget it," he muttered.

Mikey sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna sleep okay?" she told him. Feeling Michael nod, she closed her eyes and was out in a matter of seconds.

Michael looked up as Zigzag walked back into the room, looking much calmer than he was a few minutes ago when he had stormed out of the room. He spotted the two on the couch and walked over to them, taking the seat Bam had so recently vacated. Zigzag looked hard at Mikey's sleeping figure before sighing heavily.

"It sucks huh?" Michael said soft enough so Mikey wouldn't wake up but loud enough for Zigzag to hear.

Zigzag nodded and ran both hands through his dirt blond hair. "She just doesn't get that guys like Bam will most likely use her and then dump her when their fun is done," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"You don't know that Bam would do that to her," Michael said. "He might actually have feelings for her."

"What should I do?" Zigzag asked his friend. "I love Mikey so much but she doesn't realize it. I want her to be happy. I'll do anything for her to be happy, but what if her being happy has to come with me letting her go?"

Michael thought a moment about Zigzags dilemma before answering slowly, "Well, Mikey and Bam haven't started dating, so I think you still have a chance. You just need to get Mikey to realize that you changed and that you are a better person," he told him wisely. "Plus, we don't know if Mikey even likes Bam."

Zigzag shook his head vigorously. "No, she does like him! It's so obvious to everyone," he said a bit loudly. The two stopped talking as Mikey started to move her head a little.

Michael looked on in amusement as Mikey lifted her head slightly and laid it on the other side, where Zigzag's shoulder was and slept on. He looked up at Zigzag and whispered, "Well then you have to make the decision. Make a move or let go." He stood up and left Zigzag to think of that, leaving the sleeping girl that held a permanent place in his heart for so long right beside him.


	16. Chapter 16

After saying goodbye to CKY, Rise Against and their manager jetted over to LA, where both Andy and Butch Walker waited for them in the studios of Arista Records. For the whole solid month of August, they recorded all fifteen tracks that would be on there, including some written and sung by Michael. It was a very tense and anxiety-filled time as their two producers, along with their manager, pushed them hard to get the best out of them. A fight had almost broken out between Ozz and Ricky once when Ozz had cracked a joke and Ricky had called him a slacker and told him to shut up. Michael and Zigzag had had to restrain both of them before they could let out a hit. By the end of the forth week since they had started recording, everyone was tired and exhausted. The entire band wanted to do was just get away and rest, but they knew they couldn't.

"This is the major con to being in the music business," Mikey groaned. The others agreed.

Once again, they had woken up at five in the morning and had driven from Milpitas to LA. They were in the main recording room where all the monitors and things were at waiting for Andy and Eddie to arrive. Though they had been nearly killing themselves with all the lack of sleep because of the recording, it was all paying off. They had only at least two more songs to record, one from Zigzag and the other from Michael. They were halfway done with Zigzag's song. Everyone hoped it would be the single of the song when the CD came out. The songs from Zigzag were mostly political while Michael's were all about the deeper feelings in people.

The door to their left swung open and Michael's two brothers stepped in. The whole band but Ricky walked into the second room with all the microphones and put on their headphones. Andy and Eddie took their own places at the monitors and turned a few dials. Ricky watched from behind.

Eddie leaned close to a mic. "Okay you guys can hear me right?" he asked into it.

The four nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

Andy leaned over to the mic too. "Okay we're picking up on what we had left off yesterday okay?" He counted down and then flipped a switch.

Immediately, the band heard the music come on and Zigzag began to sing. With many interruptions on Andy's part on how they were to do this part better or how to stress the vocals more, they were done in three hours, raspy voiced and tired.

Michael felt his pocket vibrate for the third time since they had started and took out his cell phone. Seeing Jordan's number flash on the screen, he quickly excused himself and walked out to the hall. "Jordan?" he answered the call once he had shut the door behind. He heard her crackly voice from the other side, "Hey baby."

He smiled and leaned on the wall. "Sorry I didn't pick up a while ago," he apologized. "We were recording another song."

"It's okay Michael," Jordan said in a soft voice, so different than from all the other times she had said that to him.

Michael noticed this and began to become very concerned. "Jordan, what's wrong?" he asked. He heard a quivery intake of breath from the other line and started to feel very nervous, a feeling of dread starting to seep into his skin. "Jordan?"

"Michael, I'm soo sorry, but I just can't keep up this long distance relationship," Jordan told him with a tearful tone in her voice.

Michael couldn't believe a word of it, but then his heart was slowly sinking. "What?" he asked softly. "Jordan, what are you talking about? Baby, tell me."

"Don't call me that," Jordan told him in a stronger voice that stunned him. "Michael, this relationship isn't working for me. Always being apart because of our jobs! I think it's best if we stopped seeing each other."

Michael's crystal blue eyes widened. He felt as he had been shocked by a 15,000 watt bolt of electricity. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "Jordan, what do you want from me?! I love you! If you did too, you wouldn't let our jobs get in the way of what we have!" he shouted into the phone. On the other side, he heard soft sounds of muffled crying. He hated himself. Jordan was crying, and if it was one thing that he hated was girls, especially the ones he loved, crying. "Jordan _please_," he pleaded desperately, "Reconsider this! This is a mistake!"

"No Michael, this isn't a mistake or a joke," Jordan cried. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her cries. When Jordan had been at the office and read this letter from a reader of hers that told her she had broken up with her boyfriend because they were far apart, she had decided right then and there that her relationship wasn't going to work. But she never intended breaking up with Michael to be so hard or hurt so much. "We are _over_," she told him. "Goodbye."

"Jordan _no!!!_" Michael yelled but he heard nothing on the other side. He dropped his cell phone on the tiled ground, feeling numb. He blinked back the tears that stung his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Mikey wondered what was taking Michael so long and also excused herself. She opened to door and stepped into the hall. Closing the door, she looked around. a gasp caught in her throat when her brown eyes landed on the figure to her right, sitting with his back to the white wall and head in his arms. "What happened Michael?!" she exclaimed worriedly. Mikey bent down next to him and forced him to look up at her. Her eyes widened in shock seeing tears flow silently down his puffy red eyes.

"Jordan," he whispered. There was a sorrow and pain in his eyes that Mikey recognized so well. She didn't say a thing but wrapped her arms around her heart broken best friend tightly, silently telling him that she was there for him.

"I'm so sorry Michael," Mikey told him gently. "Let's go inside, maybe singing your last song will help ease a bit of the pain." She pulled Michael up and they silently walked inside.

Everyone's head turned to look at them and they raised their eyebrows in surprise to see the state Michael was in. Mikey spoke for Michael as he walked into the second room. "Ozz, you and Michael are going to record Slipping Away," Mikey told him.

The orange haired bassist nodded his head silently and jumped off the chair he was sitting in and followed Michael. Mikey stood behind Eddie and Andy as they adjusted the dials.

"What happened?" Zigzag asked as he stepped up next to her.

Mikey sighed deeply. "Jordan broke up with him because she didn't want to keep a long distance relationship," she explained to the four guys.

"That's sad," Ricky said. "She shouldn't think that."

"Well, our relationships aren't like your's and Keelie's Ricky," Andy told him quietly. He leaned to the mic and told the two boys they were ready.

Across from them on the other side of the huge window, they nodded. Michael heard the beginning of the song and then sang.

_"I won't let you down  
The words you said to me  
It's echoing the sound  
Of what would never be_

_(I'm standing here alone  
The memories remain  
The same familiar home)  
But nothing looks the same  
(And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake  
Reality is gone)  
In a dream I will escape . . ."_

Michael put all his soul into the song as he sang, Ozz singing in the back. The tears still flowed down his pale cheeks, but they went unnoticed to him.

_"I'm getting through it now  
I guess it's plain to see  
That everything I am  
Is not everything you need_

_(And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake  
Reality is gone)  
In a dream I will escape . . ._

_You said hold on  
But I feel like I'm slipping away  
You said hold on  
But it feels like I'm slipping away_

_(And I'm standing here alone  
Can't tell if I'm awake)  
And it feels like I'm slipping away_

_(Reality is gone  
In a dream I will escape)  
And it feels like I'm slipping away . . ."_


	17. Chapter 17

A week passed after Jordan broke up with Michael. He's been in depression from time to time whenever he thought back to that day. He just couldn't figure out what he had done because that what he thinks. That he screwed up in some way, no matter what Mikey or anyone else told him otherwise. The album was finished and soon afterward released, to everyone's relief.

Mikey was sitting in her living room surrounded by her little studio, Tobias' acoustic guitar that was now hers in her hands. She sang a part of a song that she was making.

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it.  
All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending._

Ooooh, oooh . . ."

Mikey stopped playing to look over at the door that led to the garage. Michael still hadn't come out, and it was already noon. He's been doing that a lot, Mikey thought. Was Zigzag like that when I broke up with him? she wondered. Mikey started at the loud pixel sounds of the Can Can, her cell phone ringer tone. Mikey turned around in her seat and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Mikey? It's Bam," he told her.

Mikey smiled and gently put down her guitar. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"Ehh, pretty good. We did a few more shots for Viva la Bam. Damn MTV edited out a few parts from the vids I sent them!" he cursed. He smiled hearing Mikey laugh on the other side. Bam plopped onto his mattress that lay on the middle of the half pipe in his room and asked, "So how's recording for your third album?"

"We've finally finished!" Mikey said excitedly. "You wanna know the title that Zigzag, Ozz, and I all made up?"

Though Bam felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Zigzag had more time to be with her, he said, "Sure."

"It's called Siren Song of the Counter Culture!" Mikey told him.

"Uhh, counter what?" Bam asked in confusion.

Mikey chuckled. "Counter Culture," she repeated for him. "It's another name for all punks because we are sort of a counter culture," she explained.

"Oh I get it," Bam said. He heard a crash in front of his bedroom and got up to check it. He opened his door and looked down. "Raab, what the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled once he saw his friend lying on the ground.

"CHAAAARRGEE!!!" shouted DiCo. He ran to the scene out of nowhere and plowed Raab even more to the ground. They both started wrestling right then and there.

"Assholes! I'm on the fucking phone!" Bam shouted over the noise. He slammed the door shut with a loud bang and fell back onto his bed again.

"Umm, you want me to call you another time?' Mikey asked.

"No don't. It's just the guys fucking around again," he told her. Then he remembered something. "Hey, if I recall, you guys promised that you were going to go over here after you were done recording," he said.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey exclaimed. They both laughed. "Sure, I'll ask the guy and see who'll come with. I have no clue if Michael would be up to going." As she said this, Mikey looked once more over to the door that led to the garage.

Bam frowned slightly. "Why not?" he asked.

"Umm, his girlfriend broke up with him last week while we were recording," Mikey hesitantly replied.

"Oh," Bam said. "Well if he tries to say no, tell him it'll be a good get away from that for a while," he told her with a shrug.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Mikey made up her mind. "Okay, I have to go and ask the others and then call you back." Saying goodbye, Mikey hung up and walked over to the garage. She passed her car and walked to Michael's room across the garage. She turned the knob and opened the door. Sticking her head in, she looked around and saw Michael sitting up in his bed, fully clothed. Mikey stepped inside and walked over to him.

Michael looked up from the wall he was just zoning out on and gave her a faint smile. Since he was eating less, Michael had lost a bit of weight, and had also been losing sleep. As she sat down next to him, Mikey could see faint dark circles under his eyes. "You okay?" she asked him.

Michael nodded a little. "It still hurts," he told her.

Mikey nodded and gave him a hug. "It'll hurt for a long time. I just get by by looking for and making a better future," she told him.

Michael smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Mikes," he said.

"No prob Michael. You've been there for me so I'm repaying you," she said with a grin. "Anyways, Bam called and we talked and he's asking if we are going to visit again at Castle Bam."

Michael nodded immediately. "Yeah sure." He laughed as Mikey's face split into a wide smile. "What? You think I'd deprive you from seeing your lover boy?" he teased, feeling a little better than a few minutes ago.

Mikey smacked him on the arm and glowered up at him. "He is _not_ my lover boy!" she exclaimed, but her face was becoming very warm.

Michael laughed louder and pointed at her. "Your blush does not lie!" he leaped off the bed as Mikey made to tackle him and ran out the room with her in hot pursuit.

Two days later, Mikey and her four band mates flew over to West Chester, Pennsylvania. They took a taxi and drove to Bam's home, nearly getting lost thanks to Ozz pissing off the driver out of his excitement to be coming back. Once they got there, they took out their luggage out the trunk and paid the relieved taxi driver.

"You are such an idiot Ozz," Mikey told him as she took her bag and guitar from Zigzag. He shrugged and grinned in mischief. Mikey led them to the front door with its painted unicorn on the door. She was about to knock when a scream erupted from behind. Mikey took a step back in alarm as the door slid open and April burst out the door covered in-

"April? Why are you covered in mustard?" Mikey asked in concern as the guys tried their best to stifle their snickers from behind. She shot them a warning glare before slowly inching closer to the pissed off and distressed mother. "What happened?"

"Oooh! Bam and those stupid friends of his!" April said angrily. "Rake hates mustard so that son of mine decided to pull a prank on me and Phil by rigging our shower to pour mustard on us! It was supposed to be a triple prank! Do I look like I'm laughing?!?!?"

Mikey nodded sympathetically as she listened to April rant away. The boys inched their way around the two women and walked inside. Mikey shook her head at them. Idiots, all of them, Mikey thought. She gave April a smile. "Don't worry April. I'll teach Bam another lesson. Like how not to piss off a girl!" she exclaimed.

The older woman calmed down and laughed slightly. "It's good to have you back Mikey," she told her. Mikey nodded and together they walked inside to greet everyone else.

All the guys including mustardized Phil and Bam and his crew were sitting in the living room around the fire place. Bam looked up and laughed at April. When his eyes landed on Mikey, he leaped out of the chair he sat in and was at her side in the matter of seconds. Everyone but a green-eyed boy laughed at him. Mikey also laughed and gave him a hug. Once she pulled away, Mikey hit him hard on the head, making him fall on the ground.

The guys laughed even harder. Ozz fell off the couch he sat on and rolled on the wooden floor, red in the face from lack of oxygen. "What the fuck was that for?!" Bam yelled as he picked himself up and gave Mikey a mock glare.

She chuckled before also returning the look. "For playing the trick on April!!!" she told him.

The said mother laughed as her son recoiled slightly from the death glare the girl gave him. "You go Mikey!" she cheered.

Mikey laughed and lightly flicked Bam on the forehead. "Ha ha, just kidding Bam Bam," she said with a smile.

Bam sighed. He had thought she was going to punch him like she did to Raab back when they first met. "You are one complicated girl," he told her.

Mikey smiled brightly at that, earning even more laughs around her. "I know," she said. "But don't forget evil!" she added with a wink.

"Is that a guitar?" Dunn asked, nodding over to the case in her left hand.

"No Dunn, it's a paddle to smack us with," Bam said sarcastically.

"Oooh, kinky," Raab said with a grin.

Rake hit him over the head. "You horny shit," he said.

"Hey, I'm gonna put my stuff away if that's okay," Mikey said as Raab began to retort to the offense.

Bam nodded. "I'll help," he said. He reached over to take her guitar but Mikey pulled back.

"Take my other bag instead," she told him, "This guitar means a lot to me." Bam nodded and took her luggage bag. They left everyone and walked upstairs to her, dubbed now, permanent room. Mikey thanked Bam as he put her bag next to her bed. She carefully put her guitar on the mattress and turned to him with a smile. "Thanks again," she repeated.

Bam gave her one of his adorable smiles that made her insides tingle. "No problem. You know, you told me that Michael was heartbroken over the phone, but he didn't seem so just downstairs."

Mikey shrugged. "I think he's trying to get over for everyone's sake," she said.

"What was the reason she broke up with him?" Bam asked curiously.

Mikey sighed a little. "It was because she couldn't take being in a long distant relationship with him," she explained.

Bam nodded. A familiar memory came to mind as Mikey told him about how her friend Jordan had been thinking about it the time when they had come back home. The memory was just at least half a year old, but Bam could still remember it.

_"I can't keep doing this! You are almost never home! I miss you all the time!"_ a familiar woman yelled at him. She was dark looking, a bit more meat on her bones than Mikey. She had dark, shoulder length hair with a tattoo with the heartagram going down her upper right arm. _"Bam are you listening to a word I'm saying?! Bam!"_

"Bam?"

The pro skater shook his head and focused on Mikey who looked at him questioningly. "Huh?" he asked.

Mikey rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Were you zoning out?" she asked him.

Bam shook his head. "Nope, I wasn't," he lied. Mikey nodded her head skeptically and repeated that she was going downstairs. "Yeah I'll come," Bam said. He heard the faint echoing voice of his ex-girlfriend shouting at him in his head and shook it off before following Mikey out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

April and Phil were eating downstairs in the kitchen. April had a cup of coffee in hand while her husband ate a plate full of bacon and eggs. It was about eight in the morning. April looked up from the book she was reading to see Mikey and a camera guy walk around the bar and join them. "Good morning Mikey," April greeted, her ignoring the guy. "Want something to eat?"

Mikey smiled at her and asked for some cereal.

"Alright." April got the bowl, spoon, coco puffs, and milk for the younger girl and gave them to her.

Mikey thanked her and poured the cereal and milk into the bowl. Things were silent for a few more minutes as the three did their own things. Once Mikey finished her bowl, she set down the spoon and reached into the pocket of the black jacket she wore. She took out a small remote controller with a red button at the top and set it on the counter next to her empty bowl.

April and Phil looked at it warily. "What's that for?" Phil asked before forking another piece of scrambled egg and putting it in his mouth.

Mikey smiled evilly and turned to the camera. "All of our revenge," she replied to it. "I'm repaying Bam and the boys for that prank they all did to me the last time I was here."

"Was it the one where they dyed half of your wardrobe pink?" April asked.

Mikey rolled her eyes and a disgusted look crossed her face briefly. "No but that could be part of the revenge reason," Mikey replied and turned back to face them. "Nope, it's for throwing me out the window into the pool and then throwing all that fake blood on me." Mikey looked at the two parents with a conspiratorial grin across her face. "Care to press the button?" she asked them.

April smiled widely and nudged her husband. "We can get them back for the mustard yesterday Phil," she told him with a suppressed giggle.

Phil smiled and nodded. He turned to Mikey. "What will this do to them?" he asked her. "I don't want to hurt any of them."

"Don't worry Phil. It will not hurt them. Just piss them off," she reassured him.

Phil nodded and he and April put a finger on the button. Together they pressed the button. Nothing happened for a few seconds until-

Mikey roared with laughter at the screamed and shouts of the eight confused boys.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?_" came Bam's pissed off voice.

April and Phil joined their young companion. The camera man ran towards the stairs to see all the chaos. "What did you do?" April asked Mikey.

She laughed and clutched her stomach. "I installed these sprinklers in their rooms that could be turned on with that remote. Then I tied string on their feet and wrists that were also tied to these buckets hanging on top of them. Well let's just say, it wouldn't be a good idea to eat chicken in front of them!" All three laughed. Mikey jumped off her stool and told them, "I better go. Get a picture for me okay?"

April and Phil nodded and waved to her as she walked out the room through the sliding door out into the backyard. April walked over to the laundry room, took a Polaroid camera, and brought it back to the kitchen. It only took at least five minutes before a thunder of footsteps and cussing came towards them, the same camera man following closely. One look at them in their soggy and feathered state, April and Phil once again burst out laughing.

"Ha ha look what the chickens dragged in!" April shouted with glee, so happy that the joke was on them. I love that girl, she thought.

All eight boys were soaked in their sleeping wear, hair all wet and wild, especially Zigzag's. Not only that but they had chicken feathers clinging onto their skin. The boys glared at the two parents.

"Where is she?!" Bam shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" April played innocent. However, that failed when she took the camera from the counter and took a quick picture of them. "That's what you get when you play jokes on people Bam!" April lightly scolded her son as she held the camera as far from his hands as possible.

"Don't try covering for her!!! We know Mikey did it!" Ozz yelled.

Mikey walked into the mini skate park near Castle Bam. She laughed hearing the boys demand to April and Phil on where she was. Mikey walked over to the Hall of Fame and found a banged up skateboard. It must have been one of Bams because it was an Element deck, his sponsor. Mikey took the board and started skating around. Time from time, some of the things the boys said drifted over to her direction so she heard it and laughed at how pissed the owners of the voices sounded. Guys are such idiots, she thought. Mikey stopped on her board. She put her hands on the board deck and did a hand stand on it. Quickly reacting before she would fall, Mikey flipped the board just like a kickflip using her hands and jumped back onto her board with her feet. Mikey flipped her hair out of her eyes and smiled, proud that she yet again accomplished the same trick pro skater Rodney Mullen could do. I wonder if they figured out where I am yet? Mikey thought as she skated over Don Vito's car. She got her answer loud and clear.

"I found her!!!" yelled DiCo from the direction of the backyard.

Mikey got distracted and fell off her board. Picking herself up, Mikey looked over to the direction of the house and her eyes widened seeing all the boys congregating to where DiCo was. She laughed her ass off seeing that they were still soaked and feathered. "How did you like the complimentary shower I gave you boys?!" she shouted at them.

"You're dead!" Bam yelled. He pointed at her and roared, "Get her!!!"

Mikey's eyes widened and she screamed as the boys started running towards her. Abandoning the skateboard, Mikey high tailed it out of the skate park and up Snake Way Drive. "Ahhhh!!!" Mikey shouted. She heard the guys catching up to her and ran faster. Holy crap! Mikey had almost reached the front door when coincidentally it was both Bam and Zigzag that tackled her to the ground. Mikey tried to escape but was soon surrounded by all wet and chicken-like guys.

They all grinned down at her.

"What the hell are you going to do?!" Mikey asked a bit fearfully.

"Well, we are all feathered and dirty," Bam said with a huge smile. "So we're all going to jump into the pool . . . with you with us!!!" he shouted.

Mikey yelled as her two assailants grabbed her and lifted her up, Zigzag holding her legs and Bam holding her wrists. When she saw the ropes that she had tied to them still there but looked like they had been cut off, Mikey burst out laughing. "How hard was it to get those off?" Mikey asked them as they walked through the skate park.

"Hard," Michael muttered. He squeezed Mikey's side hearing her giggle. "We have rope burns because of you!" he shouted at her.

That only made Mikey laugh harder. She looked around and saw that Zigzag and Bam had stopped at the pool. "Oh my god, you guys don't!" she shouted. The two of them grinned at each other then at her. This is a first, their getting along with each other! Mikey thought. That's a bad thing!!!

"Tell us how you like the water Mikey," Zigzag told her.

"Ziiigzaaaag!!! Baaaamm!!!" Mikey screamed as the two tossed her into the pool. She hit the cold water hard and with a huge splash. Even under the chlorophyll-filled water, she could hear the laughter of the boys. Then she was soon joined by other splashes that were theirs. Grinning, Mikey swam over to the nearest person.

"Aaaah!!" Raab yelled as he was pulled underneath. The guys around him watched in horror seeing the bubbles then nothing.

Ozz looked at Michael with fear in his eyes. "Dude, I think-Aaahh!!!" Ozz was also pulled down.

Then it was Ricky, Dunn, and DiCo that went next. Michael, Zigzag, Rake, and Bam's heads looked around for their comrades as they kept their heads above the water. There was an eerie silence in the pool.

"What happened to them?" Rake wondered.

"Do you think I fucking know?!" Bam said, smacking him in the head. But as he pulled away, hands suddenly shot out from the water and grabbed hold onto both Michael and Rake. With cries for help, they were also pulled down. Now it was only the two left.

"Mikey this isn't funny anymore!" Zigzag said.

"What's funny?"

The two looked over to the direction of the sliding door and saw Mikey walk out of the house with her hair and clothes soaked. She looked at them in confusion. "Where are the others?" she asked.

Bam and Zigzag gaped at her. "B-But if you are-?" Zigzag stuttered.

"-And they???" Bam spluttered. He looked at Zigzag with fear in both of their eyes. Then suddenly all around them, the water was disturbed by things coming out from underneath. Both boys shouted in fright but were replaced by the burning feeling of embarrassment when they finally noticed it was all the guys that came out on them.

Mikey walked over to the pool with a video camera. She had recorded the whole thing. "The looks on your faces were hilarious!!!" she laughed, clutching her stomach.

Bam and Zigzag glared at the seven laughing faces, both bright with embarrassment and pissed off. "Shut the fuck off bitches!!!" Bam yelled at them.

Zigzag looked at Mikey. "How did you do that?!" he demanded.

Mikey turned off the camera and laughed. "Raab helped me. When I pulled him down, I signaled to him to pull down the others. While you two were preoccupied with everyone disappearing, I snuck inside and asked April for the camera. They all just waited at the bottom of the pool and counted for a minute then burst out of the water," she told him.

The guys once again roared in laughter.

Zigzag and Bam looked at each other and flipped their hair out of their eyes. Then they looked over at Mikey with dead seriousness in their eyes. "Mikey I suggest you start running," Zigzag told her.

"We'll give you five seconds," Bam said calmly.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise and she bolted out of the backyards as the two climbed out of the pool and then ran after her, the rest of the guys laughing their heads off as they watched them.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Bam and the boys decided to celebrate the release of Rise Against's album by going to the club. So at around six at night, Mikey walked downstairs wearing a red tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. The chains on her black Capri pants and the jelly bracelets on her arms clinked and jingled with each step she took. Her hair was straight and down, nearly hiding the gold necklace with the shovel ornament around her neck. She smiled seeing Bam and the other seven guys waiting for her.

Bam himself was looking particularly hot tonight with a burgundy overcoat over a forest green CKY band t-shirt and faded jeans. Bam turned to her and smiled back, extending a gloved hand towards her. "Shall we go?" he asked in a gentleman way.

Mikey nodded, not aware of the pair of green eyes that looked at both of them with envy and well-hidden anger. They all made their way over to the front door. Bam, his crew, and Mikey walked over to Bams yellow Hummer and got inside while the others climbed into the rental blue Ford Hot Rod next to it. Mikey got into shot gun and buckled up. Bam popped in her bands new CD and turned it up loud to the first song. They all head banged to the music as Bam drove out to town to the club. Parking there, everyone piled out of the cars and walked towards the entrance, pushing past people in the line. The bouncers there saw Bam and let him and his little "entourage", as they called his crew and the band, in.

It was pretty dark in the club, many of the lights coming from above over the dance floor. Everyone had a great time just hanging around, a few Ozz included getting drunk and/or passing out. Raab and surprisingly Michael had disappeared when two girls had come over to their table and asked them to dance. So it was only Dunn, Bam, Ricky, Mikey, and Zigzag left at the table that was fully sober still.

Mikey stood up from her seat and excused herself to go to the bathroom. The guys nodded as she walked away. Mikey went into the bathroom that was marked with the women sign and did her business. As she walked out the door, a woman with dark hair going down to mid-upper arm rudely knocked into her and pushed into the bathroom. Mikey's mouth slightly dropped open in indignation as she glared at the bathroom door. That bitch! Mikey thought furiously as she stomped back over to her table.

Zigzag looked up as she approached them and raised his eyebrows seeing the pissed off look across her features. "What happened?" he asked as she took her seat again in between him and Bam. The latter broke off his conversation with Dunn and faced the both of them.

Mikey restrained herself from going back to the bathroom and murdering that woman with her own hands and gave Zigzag a forced smile. "Just this bitch that bumped into me," she said through gritted teeth.

Zigzag dragged out a low whistle through his lips. "Did you kill her?" he asked seriously. Bam looked at him like he was insane. Zigzag looked at him and shrugged. "Mikey's liable to do things like that," he explained nonchalantly.

Mikey shook her head. "But I'm trying not to," she said, shaking her head from the incident.

Bam took this opportunity quickly. "How about we dance to get your mind off of whoever it is?" he asked Mikey.

She turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Okay," she said. But then a troubled look crossed her face and she turned to Zigzag. Mikey could see in his eyes under the uncaring look on his face that he was seeping. "Hey Zig, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna leave with Bam," she told him.

Zigzag looked at her, hoping that his eyes weren't giving her a pleading look of not to go because that's what he felt at the moment. But instead, Zigzag forced a rather painful smile in his opinion before replying, "Go ahead. Have fun." He stopped himself in time from spitting out the word "fun" in disgust. The blond watched in loathing as the two walked away towards the dance floor.

Mikey was having the time of her life as she and Bam danced wildly to Outkast's song "Hey Yeah!" She laughed as Bam did this weird move with his hands. "You loser!" she exclaimed and threw her head back to laugh some more.

"Ha ha, I'd like to see you try something like that!" Bam challenged her.

Mikey smiled up at him and nodded. "Fine, I will," she told him. In the song, it was the part where Andre 3000 was singing "Shake it!" and that's what Mikey did. Mikey swung her hips rapidly from side to side like that dancer did in the music video.

Bam stopped dancing and watched her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. Damn that's hot! He thought as his blue eyes watched her curves move.

Mikey shook her head, making her hair fly in directions wildly. She was enjoying herself so much that when someone wrapped their arms around her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Mikey snapped her head up and found herself looking deep into storm blue eyes.

Bam smiled down at her, feeling all these old and new emotions inside him. Old because he had felt the same when he was with Jenn, and new because only Mikey could make him feel like this. "You know that the song was over like a minute ago," he told her with a grin. He loved the sheepish smile that came onto her face as she still kept a steady gaze on him.

Mikey felt warm and safe in his strong arms, and not warmth that she got from the fifty or so other dancers that surrounded them. Another song played, "Stand Up!" by Ludacris. Mikey and Bam moved closer as they danced, grinding to the music.

An hour or so later, Mikey finally felt fatigued from all the dancing and asked Bam if they could stop. Bam nodded down at her and he grabbed her hand. He smiled seeing the surprise in her brown eyes. "It's so I don't lose you in the crowd," he explained as they started walking closely side-by-side in the direction of their table.

Mikey looked down at their hands and smiled, liking the feeling she had inside at how his hand held hers protectively. But suddenly, Mikey was roughly pushed to the side, and her hand slipped out of Bam's. Mikey caught herself before she fell and looked angrily around for the offender. Her eyes landed on the same woman that had bumped into her earlier by the bathroom. Mikey glared at her, hating the small smirk that played on the woman's lips.

"So what? You're so fat that you have to bump into me even in a less crowded area?" Mikey sneered at her.

The woman's hazel eyes widened in anger at the comment and she scowled at the girl. "Why don't you watch where you're going then?!" she retorted.

Bam felt empty air where Mikey's hand was supposed to be and groaned. I lost her?! he thought. Bam spun around and his storm blue eyes swept the crowd around him. His eyes landed on the last sight on earth that he had never wanted to see. No, it was not Vito having sex with a girl, but Mikey arguing with a girl who looked horrifyingly like Jenn. Bam quickly pushed his way over to them. From the looks of it, Mikey and the Jenn look-alike were about to rip each other's throats. Please don't let it be her, Bam prayed as he got to them.

Mikey saw the other woman's eyes divert from her to something from behind Mikey. She saw her eyes widened in shock and recognition. Mikey turned around and encountered Bam, who looked slightly pale. "Bam?" Mikey asked him, but he wasn't paying her attention. He stared transfixed at the woman standing in front of them in her skimpy tube top and mini skirt outfit, complete with high heels.

"Jenn," Bam said slowly.

Mikey's eyes widened in shock as she turned back to gape at the woman. That was his ex-girlfriend?!

Bam was rooted in his spot. He felt old feelings for her emerge and resurface as he looked into Jenn's familiar hazel eyes. But then Bam was forced to remember all the pain he had to endure because _she had cheated on him._ Feelings of hurt increased and he felt a lurch in his heart at seeing her again. Bam gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Mikey's hand. He cast a last glare in his ex-girlfriend's direction before pulling Mikey with him towards their table, their original destination. Mikey looked at the back of Bam's head in confusion, but she dare not say a thing.

So many thoughts and questions ran through her head as they got to the table. Bam ordered Dunn and Raab, who had returned to the table with Michael surprisingly sober, to get Rake and DiCo. He said to everyone, "We're leaving." The finality in his tone of voice told them not to dare argue with him.

Mikey's three still-conscious band mates looked at her questioningly. She mouthed to them "later" and they nodded. Supporting Ozz, they followed the other four of Bam's crew out the club. Mikey felt Bam let go of her hand and walk quickly to the front of the group, leaving her alone at the rear.

Zigzag noticed this and inconspicuously slipped next to her. "What happened back there?" he asked her quietly as they walked into the parking lot. He saw the concern and worry in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her. To his surprise, Mikey didn't pull away like she normally would but drew closer to him. This made Zigzag very worried for her. He stopped which also made Mikey stop and looked at her. "Mikey, did Bam do something to you?" he asked more insistently.

Mikey shook her head. "It's nothing like that," she said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

Mikey's patience was wearing thin at this point. She was confused as he was, even more, and that wasn't a good thing. Her temper was sure to reach its boiling point quicker than usual. Mikey glared at Zigzag. "Look Zig, just shut up and mind your own business," she told him a bit coldly.

Zigzag felt like a blow had been served to him and was hurt by her words. He looked down at the paved ground and clenched his fists. He looked back up at her with cold eyes. "Fine then," he said in a hard voice. "I'll just stop caring for you." With that, Zigzag whipped around and stomped over to the rented car where Michael, Ricky, and Ozz were waiting for him, leaving Mikey hating herself for what she said to him.

Once they drove back to Castle Bam, everyone piled out of the cars and walked back inside. Mikey couldn't take not knowing anymore. She needed answers. She pulled Bam to the back of the group and motioned him to follow her. Bam had qualms about this but nevertheless did. They walked together away from Castle Bam and towards the woods. Soon, they found themselves at a familiar spot: Eddie's Tree Top Casino.

"What are we doing here for?" Bam asked as they walked up the old stairs and into the casino.

Mikey didn't say a thing. They looked around at the wreckage. Bam was starting to think this was a waste of time and was about to walk out of there when Mikey said, "I didn't really intend to go here you know."

Bam looked at her in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Mikey's lips curled into a tiny smile. "I didn't think I'd come back here after-" she looked into his eyes "-that time when we had kissed." Mikey walked out from between the poker tables and up to Bam. "What happened with you and Jenn?"

Bam looked down at the ground and sighed. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked back up at Mikey. "Well I think I should start from the beginning then," he started. He took a deep breath before beginning his painful story. "I had known Jenn ever since high school. We were so close to each other, not dating then mind. I dropped out of school when I was in 10th grade, going my own way while Jenn went on and eventually married." Mikey listened on, learning how Jenn and Bam eventually got together after Jenn's disastrous marriage and had stayed together for a total of seven years. About a year ago, Bam had even proposed to Jenn.

"I loved her with my whole heart, and she felt the same way," Bam finished bitterly. He turned at slammed his fist into the wall. "But apparently that wasn't enough for that bitch," he growled. "It was either I didn't love her enough or she couldn't keep up with me always being away from her. Then one day when she had called me and said she was sick, I went to her home to take care of her." Bam spun around to face Mikey, hurt and pain in his blood-shot eyes. "Guess what I found when I walked in through her front door?! Her fucking with this guy right on her couch!!!"

Mikey frowned deeply. She walked closer to Bam and wrapped her arms around him. His head lay down on her shoulder and he also pulled her close, breathing her inside him. Once Mikey was sure he had calmed down, she whispered, "Bam, I know this won't do any good, but I'm sorry for what happened." Mikey sighed and closed her eyes. _You were everything, everything that I wanted . . ._ "Not all girls are like that whore," she told him.

Bam pulled away and looked at her with a hidden message in his eyes that Mikey couldn't decipher. He rested a gloved hand gently on her cheek and gave her a ghost of a smile. "Because not all girls can't be as caring . . or as perfect as you," he told her. Bam dipped down and covered her lips with his. Mikey gave into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away, they walked towards the entrance from where they came from and sat at the top of the steps, watching the stars above. Mikey laid her head on Bam's shoulder and was reminded of a time in Camp Green Lake when she had done something like this with a grey-eyed boy.

On one of the poker tables lay a card face down. As a breeze of wind blew through the pair and into the tree house, it stirred the card and flipped it over to reveal the Queen of Hearts.


	20. Chapter 20

Zigzag sat in the fancy living room of Bam's home, his bright green eyes just staring out into space. It had been three days since the incident at the club. Three solid days since he had stopped talking to Mikey. Both had gone out of their way so neither saw each other. Zigzag hated this, he always had. Just not talking to her while she was near was so . . . unbearable.

"Still moping around?"

Zigzag snapped out of his daze and cast a glance over his shoulder. Standing behind the couch he sat on was the only guy in Bam's crew he had really become close friends with: Ryan Dunn. The gruff man walked around and took a seat next to him. Zigzag bumped fists with him and then lay back on the couch. "Yeah, I guess I still am," he admitted.

Dunn had figured out, like almost everyone living in the house, that Mikey and Zigzag had somehow managed to ruffle each other's feathers up and were not speaking. "Well I think you should apologize to her," Dunn told him.

Zigzag looked over at him and sighed. "I know but then why should I when she was the one who said 'Shut up'?" he said the part angrily.

Dunn shrugged. He knew about the little love triangle both his friends, Bam and Zigzag, had found themselves in, but he wasn't about to interfere for neither of them. So he kept silent and joined the tall blond in staring into space.

Minutes later, they both heard snickering coming from behind and both turned around in their seats. Coming down the stairs with wide grins across their faces were not surprisingly Bam, DiCo, and Raab. Zigzag saw in Bam's hands Mikey's acoustic guitar. "What are you doing with that?" he asked him.

Bam looked up and grinned, the other two were beside themselves with the next prank in mind. "Don't worry a thing dude," he told him. Seeing the doubt in Zigzag's eyes, he held up the guitar so it caught the light from the window better.

Zigzag saw it then. Though it had the same body and color black like Mikey's guitar, the fret board was made of different wood. "So that isn't-?"

Bam nodded and handed the guitar over to DiCo. "Don't break it yet okay?" he told him. The shorter Brandon nodded. Bam looked over at Raab. "Go keep a look out for her," he ordered.

Raab saluted him and ran to the front door.

Zigzag and Dunn exchanged skeptical glances. "What are you guys doing?" Zigzag asked.

Bam shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "You'll find out in time," he said. Checking his watch, Bam noticed that it was near three-thirty. He gave DiCo a nudge with his elbow. "C'mon, April and Mikey should be on their way from that pottery class April took them to," he said. Nodding over to the two in the living room, they sauntered off towards the Pirate Bar with the guitar.

Zigzag settled back into his seat and looked at Dunn. "Is it me, or there will be something bad that'll come out of this?" he asked him.

"It's a little of both I think," Dunn replied.

Mikey and April parked at the front of Castle Bam and got out of the car. "That was actually fun April," Mikey told her as she slammed the door shut.

April smiled and replied, "See I told you. If only I had daughters, but then I love my sons, even if they get out of had a lot."

"Well, even if _Bam_ gets out of hand a lot," Mikey amended. They laughed and walked inside the house through the front door.

In the bushes beside their car, Raab stood up and turned around. He ran towards the backyard as he laughed evilly.

Mikey left April and walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. Bending down, she pulled up the sheets and stuck her hand in between the gap. Expecting to feel cold smooth wood, Mikey was both surprised and a bit scared when she only felt air. Mikey's eyes widened and she got on all fours and stuck her head under the bed. "Where is it?!" she panicked. In her rush to retrieve her head from under the musty bottom, Mikey accidentally bumped her head hard on the metal part that kept the bed up. "Owww," Mikey groaned as she pulled her head out and pressed a hand to the small bump that was forming. "Son of a bitch!" Mikey got to her feet and walked quickly out of her room. She went to the room across and rudely pushed the door open. Her eyes widened as she saw Zigzag with his back towards her, shirtless.

Zigzag turned around and saw Mikey at the doorway, staring at him, or more like his exposed upper body. He blushed at about the same time she did and reached back for the shirt he had discarded. "What's-?" He stopped himself in time, remembering that they weren't on speaking terms. Pulling the shirt over himself, he looked away from her. "What are you doing here? Ricky's with Michael, Ozz, and Rake in the skate park if you're looking for him," he said gruffly.

Mikey felt hurt for a moment at his words but shook them off as the case of her missing guitar returned to her mind. "Do you know where my guitar is?" she asked him.

Zigzag heard the desperation and panic in her voice and couldn't help but look back at her. "Where was the last time you saw it?" he asked. Somehow, I think Bam and the other two have something to do with this, he thought. "Look, I'll help you find it okay?" he told her. Zigzag felt his heart flutter seeing a smile cross her face. "Really Zig?" she asked him. He nodded and started forward.

They both checked all of the rooms on the second floor and didn't find it. Walking downstairs, they checked the living room and then walked down to the Pirate Bar. Even in there, neither found any evidence that Mikey's prized possession had been there.

April stood in the kitchen fixing up a little dinner for her, Phil, and Mikey's band since her son and his friends rarely ate a proper dinner.

"Hey April, do you by any chance happen to know where Mikey's guitar is?" Zigzag asked her.

She shook her head. "Sorry but I don't," she told them.

Zigzag nodded and thanked her.

"I'll check outside," Mikey said, praying it was just lying out on a deck chair. She pulled aside the glass door and stepped outside into the dying afternoon sun. Her eyes wandered around the pool area and saw Bam skating in the empty pool bowl. Raab and Dunn were looking down at him on the sides. Mikey walked over to them. "You guys, I'm missing my guitar. Do you know where it is?" Mikey fought to keep her temper as the two ignored her and continued watching Bam. "Bam!" Mikey shouted to him.

Bam executed a 50-50 grind halfway around the pool bowl and then skated to the top before jumping off his board and landing beside a pissed off looking Mikey. He smiled down at her, not heeding the dark glint in her chocolate brown eyes. "What's this I hear about you missing your guitar?" he asked.

Mikey sighed heavily as she blinked back unwelcome tears that were starting to form behind her eyelids. "I can't find it _anywhere_," she told him. "Have you seen it?"

Bam looked over her shoulder and gave Raab a warning look seeing that he was about to burst out laughing. He looked back and Mikey and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I bet Michael or even Ozz just borrowed it," he reassured her.

Raab tried hard to keep from laughing as he said loudly, "Or maybe DiCo has it!"

Right on cue, Brandon DiCamillo leaped out from the nearby bushes, scaring the shit out of both Mikey and Dunn. Mikey's eyes widened seeing her guitar in his hands. She pushed away from Bam and walked over to DiCo. "Give me back my guitar!" she demanded in a warning voice.

DiCo laughed and began strumming the stings of the guitar, giving off a horrible, out of control guitar sound as he ran out of her reach. "Ha ha ha! My precious!" he said.

Mikey gritted her teeth and chased after him around the pool. Bam, Dunn, and Raab were laughing their asses off as the two repeatedly ran around them in circles. Mikey looked just about ready to murder him. Bam noticed his skateboard next to his feet. As DiCo ran over to them for about the tenth time, with Mikey hot on his heels, Bam kicked the skateboard fight in his friend's path. DiCo, not expecting this or to be part of the plan, tripped and fell hard to the stone ground.

Mikey froze in her tracks and she watched with horror written all over her face as her guitar, her brother's guitar, sailed in the air then fell off the side of the pool edge and then proceeded its journey to the deep end part of the pool. All of them heard the crash and breaking of the guitar as it hit the bottom.

"OMG!!! DICOOO!!! What have you _done?!?!?!_" Mikey screamed out. She ran over to the edge of the pool and looked down. Her heart felt like it had been crushed as her eyes observed the damage. The neck of the guitar had been snapped in half when it had hit the side of the pool. It was barely hanging on because of the strings. Pieces, both major and small, lay a mess all around the main part of the instrument. Mikey's hands curled into tight fists, the nails digging so hard into her skin that she wouldn't be surprised that is broke it and bled. Mikey's chest heaved up and down rapidly as she breathed hard, trying to vainly regain some form of calm. But that was once again all in vain as she slowly turned around and faced DiCo. The laughter he had on his face was immediately killed once he saw the murder in her eyes. He glanced over at Bam in uncertainty, fear rising inside him as Mikey slowly started after him. Then in a split second, she was in his face and so literally was her fist.

Bam, Raab, and Dunn watched in horror as their friend landed hard on his back, blood pouring from his nose. They stood there as Mikey leaped onto him, grabbing his collar and started pounding on him in fury.

Zigzag once again thanked April for her help and stepped outside into the backyard. He looked around and what he saw in front of him shocked him beyond all that he had ever seen. Mikey was beating the shit out of DiCo. Bam, Dunn, and Raab stood there and just watched the two in fear. "Mikey! What are you doing?!" Zigzag shouted as he ran over to her. This got the other three reacting and Bam and Dunn also helped pull her off of poor bloody and unconscious DiCo. Zigzag held Mikey tightly by the upper arms as she kicked and screamed, trying to still get to the man. "Mikey! What's the matter with you?!" he yelled. Zigzag spun Mikey around to face him and he reared back his hand and slapped her, not hard, across the face.

Immediately she stopped and came back to her senses. Mikey blinked slowly, still consumed with the fire of revenge. Zigzag sighed in relief and asked her again, "What happened?" Instead of the answer to his question, Mikey's eyes filled up with tears and she covered her mouth with bloody hands. She sobbed something but Zigzag didn't hear her. "What?" he asked, taking her hands away from her mouth.

"He _massacred_ my guitar!!!" she yelled, her voice full of hate and pain.

Zigzag's eyes widened and he turned to the three guys holding their unconscious friend in between them. "You what!?" he demanded.

Bam let Dunn and Raab take care of DiCo and turned his full attention on the two. "It was all a joke!" he said. Raab and Dunn carried DiCo into the house.

"How is breaking her guitar _beyond repair_ a god fucking joke?!?!" Zigzag yelled angrily.

Mikey pulled away from Zigzag and turned to Bam. "That wasn't just an ordinary guitar Bam," Mikey coldly spat. "That was my _brother's_ guitar."

Bam shook his head. "You can always ask him for another one," he told her.

Mikey also shook her head, but this was done in anger. Tears poured down her face as she said, "I can never ask him for another one. Tobias is dead. That was his first ever guitar, and the last thing that he left for me that I cherish."

That struck Bam hard in the gut. At that split minute, he had forgotten about the joke and had thought he had actually done a crime. But then a small smile touched his features. "You don't have to worry about that," he told her. Bam walked over to the other row of bushes next to the ones DiCo had popped out from and carefully pulled out . . . Mikey's guitar?

"What the fuck?" Zigzag muttered. But then his green eyes widened as he remembered a fleeting memory of an hour or so ago when Bam had showed him that guitar that nearly looked like this one. He turned to Mikey. "Where is the guitar now?" he asked her.

Mikey stared with wide eyes and open mouth at the guitar Bam held in his hands. She was so transfixed that she wasn't even aware that she had pointed towards the direction of the empty pool.

Zigzag walked over to the side and looked down. There at the very bottom was the wreckage. He squinted his eyes to help his vision better and looked for the neck of the guitar. It was split in two but he could see it. This guitar, the one at the bottom, was the imposter that Bam had showed him. Zigzag sighed in relief and ran back to Mikey. "Mikey, that guitar in Bam's hands-"

"Is mine," she finished for him, her voice just barely above a whisper. The two guys looked at her in confusion of her behavior. She acted like she had seen a ghost. Mikey walked up to Bam and held out her hands, her eyes still on the guitar, taking in every detail. Bam handed it to her and she took it from him, handling it with utter delicacy. Then what happened next, neither of the two guys could have predicted. Mikey held the guitar by the neck with her right and then suddenly reared her hand back and slapped Bam hard across the face, leaving a stinging red hand print. "You are a true jackass Bam!" Mikey screamed at him as he recoiled, clutching the side of his face where she had hit him. "I hate you so much!" Mikey spun around and ran as fast as she could considering that she was carrying a guitar inside the house.

Zigzag looked from the slammed glass door towards Bam, who looked in pain. He stuck his hands in his pocket, knowing there was nothing left to say or tell him, and walked over to where Ozz, Michael, Ricky, and Rake were.

Mikey stayed locked in her room for the next six hours or so, not speaking to anyone. If any of them tried to attempt to get her to talk, they were met with a stubborn and mad silence.

Michael, Ricky, and Ozz had been told by Zigzag what had happened and shared a "few words" with Bam. Like he was miserable as it is. Bam didn't think she would have reacted like that. DiCo was okay but he had a fractured nose. Actually, he didn't even know that that guitar had been from Mikey's brother; a dead one in fact. Bam wished he could take it all back. Take back the pain and anger that Mikey must be feeling towards him right now.

The girl of almost everyone's concern sat on her bed, the black canopy curtains shut around her, leaving her in near complete darkness had it not been for the lamp shining beside her bed on a bedside table. In Mikey's lap was her guitar, Tobias' guitar. She ran her fingers over it almost lovingly. Turning it slightly so the front of the body tilted down, she traced the carved letters on the back of the peg head. T-O-B-I-A-S. Mikey bit her bottom lip to keep herself from shedding a tear, something she had been prone to be doing since she had ran inside the house, up the two stairs, and then to shut herself in her bedroom. Mikey readjusted the guitar and took the pick that had been put in between the stings. Mikey could just faintly hear a familiar voice singing softly to her and started strumming the familiar chords of the song as she sang along with the voice.

_"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand_

_The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
Well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand . . ."_

Mikey sang the rest of the old song, copying it word for word that she had learned and listened to as Tobias had sung it to her. A few times her throat became choked with the tears she cried but Mikey kept on.

_"__And I, I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today  
You could put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
I would understand . . ._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Can you put the past away?  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
And I would understand  
I would understand . . ."_

Mikey put the pick back in its place and set her guitar down in front of her. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them, her shoulders shaking from the intensity.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mikey pressed her hands onto her mouth to stifle her cries and she breathed deeply through her nose, trying to regain composure. Swallowing hard, she took her hands away and yelled towards the door, "Get the fuck away! I want to be fucking left alone fucktards!" Mikey was met by complete silence and would have assumed that the person had left if not for the next knock on her door. Mikey punched her bed, feeling it shake and climbed off of it. Her converse shoes tapped made no noise on the carpet as she walked towards the door. Wiping her eyes clear of tears, she yanked the door open. She glared at the man daring to stand in front of her after what he had done. "Didn't I tell you to get away?" she told him coldly.

Bam stood his ground, though it was hard because images of what she had done to DiCo ran through his mind. "I need to talk to you," he told her, hoping that she wouldn't slam the door in his face. Not that I deserve her talking to me right now, he thought dryly. But I have to at least try.

Mikey shook her head, a frown upon her features. "I don't think I ever want to talk to you Brandon Margera," she told him in a less cold tone.

Though he was slightly miffed at being referred by his real name, he took the fact that she hadn't shouted and/or punched him yet as a good sign. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes which people claimed could move mountains and pleaded to her to give him a chance. Mikey looked away from him but only to be gently forced by her chin to look back up into his eyes. "Please?" Bam asked.

Mikey couldn't refuse. Damn him, she cursed as she moved out of the way to let him in. Bam smiled and gladly accepted her invitation. Mikey closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she turned her whole body towards him. "What do you want to tell me?" she asked a bit distantly.

Bam sighed and took a seat next to her. He paid no mind at her now stiffened body and said, "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry," he said.

Mikey's eyes widened. She didn't think that Bam could ever say sorry.

He had read along the lines and replied almost sarcastically, "Yeah yeah, it's a miracle."

Mikey turned to face him, moving back slightly so they had more space in between them. "But saying sorry to me doesn't help the fact that you had deliberately made me panic over nothing them cry," she told him. Mikey hated to admit that he had made her cry but it did have to be said. "You had no idea how, when that fake guitar smashed into pieces that my heart was also smashing into pieces!"

Bam looked down at his hands. He felt so guilty now. He never intended this to happen. "Mikey, he began slowly, "I never wanted you to feel like this. I hate it when you are sad or crying or anything other than happy." Bam looked up at her, into her chocolate brown eyes. "And I hate it when you are mad at me and that I had caused you to be mad at me." Bam ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed heavily. "All I really want to say is that, Mikey, you mean _everything_ to me. I've had these strong feelings for you ever since," at this he let out a small chuckle, "you crashed into DiCo at Skatetopia."

Mikey looked at him in confusion. "But what does this have to do with you faking that you broke my guitar?" she asked.

Bam shook his head and took her hands in his.

Mikey could feel her tiny nerves jumping about as he held onto her tightly. Goosebumps and quivers arose as he fixed upon her his storm blue eyes. "Bam-?"

He cut her off by pressing his lips on hers. Mikey slipped her hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck. He in turn held the back of her neck with one hand and the other the small of her back. Bam slowly licked the bottom of her lip, asking for permission and Mikey accepted. She felt his hot tongue slip in and roam around, memorizing every crevice of her mouth. Mikey's tongue met his and she moaned as his rubbed the velvet of her tongue. They fell back onto the bed and Bam reached over and closed the canopy. Mikey saw stars exploding behind her eyelids. She had never been as complete, or close to it, as she had been with Zigzag. Mikey pulled away her head from Bam, both breathing deeply.

Bam propped himself up so that he was above her and gave Mikey a sweet kiss on the lips. "Mikey, I've always wanted to ask you this: Would you be my girlfriend?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before coming to a decision. Opening them up, she whispered, "Yeah, I will be your girlfriend Bam Margera. You brought light and relief back into me when I was filled with darkness and pain. I think you are my little mischievous angel."

Bam smiled down at her before lying down right next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body, breathing in the shampoo scent of her silky hair. Mikey closed her eyes once more and laid her head on his chest. Slowly, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Mikey woke up the next morning to Bam's sleeping face in front of her. She smiled and carefully propped herself up on one elbow so she looked down at him. His arm tightened protectively around her waist at the feel of movement under it. Mikey observed Bam's facial features, loving how there was a hint of a smile around his lips, like there was this big secret he kept. Mikey reached over and gently stroked his cheek. Bam's eyes slowly opened and Mikey retracted her hand in surprise. "Sorry," she whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Bam tilted his head up and smiled at her. "No, if waking up means waking up to your beautiful face, it's worth it," he replied sweetly. Bam reached up and brought Mikey's face down to meet his lips.

Mikey pulled away a minute later and tweaked his nose playfully. "I didn't think you could ever be this romantic, Mr. Margera," she told him. She laughed seeing the mock offended look on his face as she slipped out of his embrace and out of the bed. Bam then smiled as he watched her stretch. Mikey turned back to him and put her hands on her hips. "Now I need you to get out of the room so I can shower," she said.

Bam pouted in an adorable way. "Awww, I can't join?" he asked her. "You know that you are wasting water if I can't shower with you?"

Mikey chuckled and shook her head at him. "You are so unbelievable," she said. Mikey pointed a finger towards the door. "Out. Now. I'll be down in a bit."

Bam rolled his eyes and did as she said. Passing her, Bam pulled Mikey into another kiss and then pulled away, leaving her breathless as he walked out the door.

Mikey once again shook her head. "Unbelievable," she said again, about Bam and about the kiss. She turned to the bathroom and walked inside.

Roughly about half an hour later, Mikey stepped out of her room wearing her usual attire, her long hair still wet. She walked down the stairs and towards the Pirate Bar. The people she found sitting either at the bar or the island counter were pretty much everyone besides Bam. His uncle, Don Vito, was there. Mikey recalled as she took a seat in between Zigzag and Michael at the island counter that Vito hasnt been at the house a lot lately. Must be trying to keep away from his nephew and friends pranks on him, she thought as April served her a plate of toast and scrambled eggs.

Zigzag turned to her and smiled. "So what got you to come down?" he asked.

Mikey swallowed her toast hard, having been reminded that Zigzag, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know about Bam and her being together now. Oooh shit! When am I gonna tell them? Mikey wondered. She turned to Zigzag and gave him a half smile. "Uhh, I was hungry. Very hungry," she said.

"Did Bam talk to you?" Dunn asked.

Mikey looked over her shoulder at the bar where Dunn sat in between Rake and Raab. DiCo sat on Rake's other side. Mikey felt a bit guilty seeing that he had this cast on his nose. My bad, she thought. Returning her attention to Ryan, she said, "Yeah he did."

Zigzag looked from one to the other. "What did he talk to you about?" he asked.

Mikey slowly turned her head towards him. "Oh you know, just wanted to apologize to me for the joke and all," she mumbled.

The corners of Zigzag's mouth curled into a tiny frown. Why was Mikey acting like she was avoiding him? "Hey Mikey-?"

"Gooodmorniing assholes and bitches!!!" Bam yelled as he walked down the stairs and into the bar. Everyone greeted him on some way or form. As he passed his fat uncle, he grabbed him by his second chin and jiggled it. Dunn, Raab, and DiCo laughed at Vito as he started yelling at his nephew along the lines of "Let me go!" Bam eventually did with a huge smile across his face. He walked over to Mikey and tugged lightly on a red dyed lock of her hair.

"Hey!" Mikey yelped and turned around in her seat. She smacked his hand away from her. Bam responded by turning around and sitting on her lap. "Bam!" Mikey cried, trying to shove him off of her.

Zigzag watched this, as everyone did. But then the difference in how he watched them as opposed to everyone else was that he watched them with silent rage. The others looked on in amusement. Zigzag would like nothing more than to "help" Mikey get him off.

Mikey gave up with a sigh and leaned her forehead on his back. "You are crushing my legs," she muttered.

Everyone but Zigzag laughed at that comment. Bam looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Then I'll just have to fix that, don't I?" he said. Mikey looked at him with impassive eyes which soon turned into surprise as Bam jumped up, spun around, and pushed her off the stool, claiming her seat as his own.

Mikey stood up and glowered at Bam. "That was my seat!" she said. Across from them, Ricky and Ozz were snorting into their food because of how whiny and childish Mikey sounded. "Give it back Bam!"

Bam's smile grew and he shook his head. "Get your own seat."

"But you took it!" Mikey whined. "Grrr, fine then." Mikey turned to Zigzag with a sweet smile on her face that got his stomach to do flip-flops and Bam to get jealous. "Zig, can I _sit on your lap?_" she asked him with heavy emphasis on the last part. Before Zigzag could answer, she was suddenly seized around the waist and pulled onto Bam's lap. Everyone except the disappointed blond laughed. Mikey put her hands on Bam's hands and allowed their fingers to interlace.

Michael watched this and his blue eyes widened in surprise. When did this happen? he thought. "Are you two together?" he asked to confirm his suspicions.

Everyone's attention was on the two now. Mikey and Bam looked at each other before smiling widely. April shrieked, startling those around her, and ran over to Mikey, giving her a big hug as she told her how glad she was that Bam chose a wonderful girl. A few others, like Dunn, were relieved that at least some of the rivalry between Bam and Zigzag would be over. Ozz was so surprised that as he looked at the two with mouth wide open, his piece of bacon fell into his orange juice.

And there was Zigzag. He watched all this like it was some sort of dream, or more like nightmare, that he would just wake up from. But then, he had been wishing that for the last 9 or so years since that day Mikey broke up with him. His heart was breaking all over again as he too noticed their twined hands. Zigzag quietly stood up and left the room, going up the stairs with his head low in defeat and his heart heavy.

Mikey pulled away from April, breathing hard through her nostrils from the lack of air that was in her lungs thanks to Aprils death hug. Bam leaned his head forward so Mikey could feel his breath on her neck. "You okay?" he asked.

Mikey nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Pushing her now ruffled hair away from her vision, Mikey then noticed the empty stool next to them. She looked around the kitchen and found no sign of him. "Hey, do any of you where Zigzag went?" she asked.

They shook their heads. Bam gave her hands a small squeeze. "Don't worry about him," he said. "I bet he's working on his guitar or something like that." He stood up on his feet so Mikey slid off his lap. Once she turned around to face him, he said, "I'll see you later. The guys and I are going to do a few stuff for Viva la Bam."

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Bye then." Mikey reached up and gave him a kiss in which he deepened. There was a chorus of "Get a room!" around them and the two pulled away laughing. Bam bid everyone farewell and DiCo, Raab, Dunn, and Rake got up from their seats and followed him. Bam came back and pulled Vito with them cussing like mad.

Mikey laughed and looked over at the island counter where her other three band mates, April, and Phil were still at. "I'll be in my room if any of you need me," she told them and thanked April for breakfast before walking up the stairs.

Into the hallway of the second floor, Mikey saw the door across from her own that belonged to Zigzag and Ricky's room open. As she drew closer, she could hear faint singing coming from it.

_"I'm so tired and turned around and scared.  
I'm lying in empty beds again.  
I'll wait for you to come  
to your senses, barbed-wire fences  
won't keep me from breaking through.  
I swear I will to you."_

Mikey stepped up closer and peered in between the little open gap. Zigzag sat on his bed with her guitar in hand, strumming it to the lyrics of his song. Mikey listened to it. A lot of Zigzag's songs hinted about getting hurt and moving on.

_"Now I'm on my way to the other side,  
I'll forget everything I left behind.  
These empty rooms,  
are still filled with you._

_I'm so tired and turned around and scared.  
I'm lying in empty beds again.  
Away from you . . ."_

Zigzag strummed the last chord and paused for a moment. Hearing the door swinging open, he looked up and expected Ricky but instead it was the last person, besides Bam, that he wanted to see. Ever.

Mikey stood calmly in front of him, unperturbed by the angry and pained look in his eyes as he stared up at her. Neither of them spoke for a long time. There was pretty much nothing to say to each other. Zigzag's heart was broken and he had lost Mikey for the second time to another guy. Mikey didn't have any words to tell him how sorry she was, but then again she got the better bargain of getting together with Bam. So instead, she wordlessly held out her left hand and Zigzag gave her back her guitar, head down, eyes to the floor. Mikey took it back and walked out, leaving an empty, cold feeling in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later, Bam was called by his manager to tell him he had to do a demo that day at FDR Skate Park. He asked Mikey to come watch but she excused herself by saying that she had to begin planning the story line for their CD's single.

"You sure?" Bam persisted. The two of them were standing in the hall before the front door.

Mikey nodded. "Just skate your best for me," she told him. Mikey wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Bam wrapped his own arms around her waist and deepened it.

"C'mon Romeo! We gotta go!" Raab yelled at them as he and the rest of Bam's crew and Ozz, Michael, and Ricky walked towards them.

Bam and Mikey let go of each other and simultaneously flipped him off. Mikey gave Bam a quick peck on the cheek and stepped away to let them walk past her.

Michael stopped just in front of her and let everyone else go first. "You're not coming?" he asked quietly.

Mikey nodded. "I hafta start planning our music video," she replied.

As Ozz, the last besides Michael of the group, stepped outside, Michael looked at Mikey critically. "Yeah but when you do talk to Zigzag, try not to kill each other while we're gone," he told her.

"How did you-?"

"Well I do," Michael interrupted her. "He really has deep feelings for you Mikey."

Mikey leaned on the wood paneled wall and sighed. "I _know_ that. It's just that with him giving me the silent treatment and practically staying all day in the room he and Ricky are sharing, he's acting like a . . . fuck! I don't know but how he's treating my new relationship is pissing me off!"

"Then talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel and then he'll tell you how he feels," Michael suggested. "Look Mikey, I've gotta go now. I hear them calling me so yeah. I'll see you later. We'll be back in about three hours at six okay?"

Mikey nodded and gave her best friend a goodbye hug. Waving, Mikey watched from the door until they drove out of the drive. With a heavy sigh, Mikey shut the door close and started her way upstairs. She took a look at the silent door before entering her room.

Zigzag lay face up on his bed, staring blankly at the camouflage painted ceiling as he played with the heart pendant hanging off his necklace like he had done for the past two days. Or three. Whatever. Either way, each day was passing by as slow as a snail slowly crumbling because salt had been thrown on it. Zigzag just couldn't face either Bam or Mikey, together. He'd rather sulk by himself. Michael, Ricky, and even Ozz tried to get him out of his depressed state but nothing they said worked. Zigzag was in a terrible state also, emotional and physical. He barely ate, not really wanting to stay long downstairs with the two acting in love and all, and he barely slept because whenever he did, he was constantly plagued by nightmares of Mikey and Bam, together. So many unanswered questions ran through his head, most of them as to why Mikey would accept to be Bam's-

Zigzag shook his head before he could finish that thought and let the jade heart drop back to his chest, like he always did whenever his thoughts would trail to it. It was so hard for him to accept that fact; like if he did, it meant that he would never ever have another chance with Mikey again.

Zigzag turned his head towards the door as he heard an almost timid knock coming from it. He was tempted to just ignore it and try to catch up on his sleep but at the second, more insistent knock, his curiosity rose. Zigzag rolled off his bed and walked over towards the door. He turned the knob. Yanking it open, he barely dodged the fist that nearly hit his head.

Mikey's eyes widened and she brought her hand back to her side. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

Zigzags own green eyes widened seeing Mikey standing less than a foot in front of him, but his eyes widened not only in surprise but in anger. Instantly, his whole demeanor became distant and nearly forbidding-like. "What do you _want?_" he asked with a hint of aggressiveness in his tone.

Mikey expected this kind of attitude but she wasn't really prepared for the anger in his words. Still, she kept her ground. Mikey held up a sketchbook in front of him with a pencil inside the metal spiral that held the pages all together.

Zigzag looked at her now with an almost blank expression. "So?"

Mikey restrained herself from whooping his ass right then and there and flexed her free hand like she could do nothing more than wring his neck. "We told Eddie that we would come up with a music video," she forced the words out through her gritted teeth.

Zigzag crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the right side of the door frame. "Then why don't you ask _Bam_ to help you?" he snarled.

Mikey glared at him. "Ricky McRath, if you don't stop being such an asshole and suck up your childish attitude right now, I will-"

Zigzag pushed off the frame and leaned close so that their faces were an inch away from each other. "You'll what?" he challenged, the corners of his mouth twitching from trying not to break into a grin at the pissed off look he got from Mikey.

Mikey closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look into his and sighed deeply. "Zigzag, I don't know why you have to act like you use to when we were in Camp Green Lake, but I'm telling you that acting like something is stuck up your ass didn't work then, it's not working now." Mikey opened her eyes and felt much better once she saw the astonished look upon his face. "I'll work on the story line on my own then," she told him. Mikey turned around and made to walk back to her rooms, but she was grabbed by her arm and pulled back.

Zigzag turned her around and stuck his hands in his pockets. "No, I'll help you," he mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to an interesting part of the carpet. He stepped to the side and let Mikey in.

Mikey stepped inside and sat on his bed. Zigzag closed the door and sat beside her with lots of distance in between. Mikey took out the pencil and opened her sketch book to a fresh page. "Okay, so what should we do?" she asked awkwardly.

For nearly two hours, Mikey and Zigzag spent that time brainstorming for ideas. Neither spoke of what had taken place beforehand, and each was glad of it. It was almost like the past three or four days hadn't happened and they were like they always were before. Two friends, one with the infatuation on the other. They acted so normal to each other that when Mikey realized what time it was, she became sad. Things would be different between them. Zigzag would go back to being bitter and sad and she would be wrapped up with the new love of her life and boyfriend, Bam.

Zigzag noticed immediately Mikey's silence and asked her what was wrong. She looked at him with melancholy eyes. "Zig, I don't want you to hate my relationship with Bam. It hurts to know that you hate it. But I have very strong feelings for him. I'm sorry if this isn't what you want to hear but it's true," she told him softly.

Zigzag was taken aback by her response and it was his turn to keep silent. Mikey figured that he wouldn't say anything and got everything cleaned up. She took her sketchbook and pencil and any other additional papers they had and got to her feet. Silently, she left the room, leaving Zigzag to sort through his thoughts.

Bam closed the door of his yellow Hummer and told the guys to go tell everyone else that they were back. His crew and the three boys from Mikey's band walked or ran into the house, making a big ruckus. Bam walked over to the trunk and grabbed his skateboard out of it. Locking the doors he turned towards the front door and stopped in his tracks seeing a pair of green eyes that looked at him inside the door frame. Bam shook the surprise off and walked up to the owner of the eyes. "How about taking a step to the side to let me in?" Bam asked him.

Zigzag didn't budge. It was now or never. He shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Bam, I need to talk to you . . . about Mikey."

Bam narrowed his eyes. "What about her?" he asked warily. His grip tightened on his skateboard. "I swear if you did something to her, I'll-"

Zigzag held up his hands and shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that," he told him. He stepped outside and shut the door halfway behind him. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that you win."

Bam raised an eyebrow. "I win?" he asked in confusion.

Zigzag nodded slowly, every word he uttered weighing like boulders in his broken heart. "Mikey's your girl. I'm just telling you that, that I am happy that you guys are together," he told him with sincerity. "If it had to be any guy that got with her, I"m glad it's you."

Though Bam couldn't help be very surprised by this, he was glad none of the less. "Well thanks Zig," he replied.

The taller man nodded. He stuck out his hand and Bam shook it. Now for the ice breaker, Zigzag thought a bit sadly as he and then Bam walked inside.

"Hey Mikey?"

Mikey looked up from the book she had been reading, having borrowed it from April, and poked her head from out the canopy. "Yeah?"

Standing in her doorway was Zigzag, still in the same clothes like she was. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her a bit hesitantly.

Mikey looked puzzled but closed her book and slipped off of her bed. She walked up to him. "What?" she asked in a quieter tone.

"Let's go for a walk," he said to her.

Mikey accepted, though she didn't have a clue as to why he wanted her to take a stroll around Bam's property. And that's what they did. Going through the front door, they walked out into the cool night air. They walked all over the grasslands of Bam's land, just observing it all, no talking between them. To them, talking seemed overrated at the moment. As they reached the pool area, now filled with water, Zigzag gathered up all his inner strength and gently grabbed onto Mikey's wrist. She was startled and tried to tug away but Zigzag kept a firmer grip as he guided her towards a deck chair and sat her down next to him. He let go of her and took a few deep breaths.  
"Zigzag, why are we sitting here?" Mikey asked him.

Zigzag looked up at her and began, "Mikey, I wanted to tell you that-" he hesitated a moment "-that I am happy that you and Bam are together. I'm happy that you are happy, and I don't want to be the reason you are unhappy," he said it all in a rush.

Mikey took a moment to process everything in her head before her eyes widened in realization to his words. "You really mean that Zigzag?" she whispered.

He nodded and then took her hands. "But I have to confess this to you," he said. Clearing his throat, he told her, "When people ask me if I've ever been in love, well, I don't even have to think about it. All I do is picture your face and I'm filled with all the love you could ever imagine. I'm so deeply in love with you that it hurts. So in love that whenever I see you with him . . . it breaks my heart more and more. That when I hear your name my heart aches. We may be apart now, but does this mean forever? Will there ever be another you and me? Will I ever feel the same way I felt with you in my arms again? Will you ever look deep into my eyes and make me weak at the knees? These questions are what haunt me night and day."

Mikey was completely blown away from his declaration of love for her. She looked at him, stunned at his words. "But I can't do any of those things with you," she whispered weakly. "And I don't think there will ever be a 'you and me' again. I'm sorry Zigzag."

Zigzag hung his head and nodded in defeat, feeling a chunk of his heart was ripped out by her hands. "I know Mikey," he said softly. He looked back up at her and tipped her chin up so her chocolate brown eyes met his bright green ones. "And that's why I'm telling you that I am okay with you and Bam dating."

Mikey smiled up at him. "Really?" she asked. Seeing Zigzag nod sincerely, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. The other, though surprised by her actions, hugged her back, wishing she could just melt into him; be a part of him once again. Mikey pulled away and stood up, feeling lighter than clouds. "It really means so much to me that you do Zig," she told him.

Zigzag stood up and nodded, but his hurting heart betrayed him, if only on the inside. He followed her inside the house through the sliding door and up the stairs. Mikey joined her boyfriend in the living room where he and the others were watching a pretty old movie called The Famous Jet Jackson: The Movie. As Zigzag turned his back on the happy and cuddling couple and walked towards the other set of stairs, the song that played in the movie drifted into his ears . . .

_Lately I've been torn apart.  
I wish you wouldn't have broke my heart.  
I'm missing you baby, missing you every day . . ._

_Lately I've been watching you._

Been thinking about you baby.

And everything you do.  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by . . .


	23. Chapter 23

Days passed by fairly quickly for Mikey. She and the band flew back to LA briefly to film their music video and then came back to West Chester. The major election of 2004 also passed in November where to EVERYONE's disappointment and anger, George Bush Jr. was reelected as president for another four years ("There goes all the men in the country and gas prices," Zigzag had grumbled a day after they had officially announced the winner of the election). Weeks after it was Mikey's 24th birthday where Bam hosted a spectacular and huge party for her.

December came into the land of Bam. Though they had seen it in many other places they have been to, the snow they saw that now covered the property still never ceased to amaze them since they did come from California.

Everything had been decorated as much as possible (with a little help from Santa's little helper, DiCo who had taken to dressing up in a green and red elf outfit complete with the ears) for the preparation of Christmas. The boys had found a surprisingly small pine tree somewhere out in the woods and had stuck it next to the fireplace. It caused April no end to worry about the tree catching on fire every time the fire was lit.

Mikey woke up on Christmas Eve by her canopy being ripped open and then a heavy object landing on her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see The Elf, as she took to calling DiCo, smiling up at her. "DiCo, didn't I tell you not to wake me up!" Mikey groaned as she pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face.

She heard through the pillow laughter coming from the left and turned her head to that side, peaking under her rectangular cushion. Mikey saw three pairs of jeans standing there. One of them, the closest, stepped up to her and the owner snatched her pillow out of her hands. Mikey glared at the grinning handsome face of her boyfriend, a Santa hat over his hair. On his left were Michael and Ozz, both in heavy layers. Ozz also wore these ridiculous ear muffs with reindeer antlers protruding from them. His normally orange hair was dyed green for today. Hanging off his eyebrow piercing, there was a tiny bell that jingled with every sharp movement he made. The blond in Michael's hair was now dyed as red as the streaks in Mikey's hair.

Mikey's eyes looked down at the tin can full of flour in Ozz's gloved hands and widened. "Don't you _dare-!!!_" Mikey screamed as DiCo held Mikey down while Michael and Bam took large handfuls of the white powder and threw it in her face, also hitting DiCo in his dark brown hair.

Ozz threw his head back and laughed with the rest of the guys. He looked down at the half full tin can and smirked. He looked at Mikey who looked like a bad imitation of a ghost and DiCo who looked sixty years old. "Hey you guys, I think it's snowing in here!!!" Ozz yelled as he dumped the rest of the contents all over them, sending great clouds of flour in the air.

"You I-idiot!!!!!" Mikey both coughed and yelled as she managed to free a hand from the Elf's grip and cover her mouth. Mikey cursed as the rest of the three guys jumped on her and DiCo. "We're gonna break the bed again!!!!!"

"Whoa, that's a real Kodak moment!" an amused feminine voice exclaimed from the doorway.

Mikey and the guys stopped moving and let the flour settle before looking over to the newcomer.

Once he realized who it was, Michael immediately jumped off from the top of the white mountain of people and tried dusting himself off. Failing to, he turned on his heel towards the door and kept his head on his feet as he passed Jordan wordlessly.

Jordan's smile turned into a frown as she followed him with her eyes until he had shut the door of the room that belonged to him and Ozz. She wore baggy grey sweat pants and a red wool sweater with a Christmas tree sewed on it. The blond streaks of her short shoulder length hair shined better in the light that came from Mikey's window. The heart earring on her ears dangled as she looked over at the four others who had watched what happened and gave them a forced smile. "You know, I really wish I had a camera right now," she told them. "You guys look hilarious."

At this, Mikey's white face harbored a pissed off look and Jordan laughed as her friend yelled at the remaining three guys to get "the hell off of me!!!" Jordan heard footsteps coming her way and leaned back a bit to see better into the hall. Coming closer were the perfect couple, Ricky and Keelie. Both were wearing nearly matching outfits, red shirts and jeans with a jacket of some sort. Both Keelie and Jordan would be staying at Bam's for the holidays until the day after New Years. Ricky had called Keelie and asked her to come over here which she accepted. Though Jordan had expected another certain person to ask her to come, she was glad none of the less when Mikey had called her two days before and invited her also. Jordan greeted Ricky and Keelie as they also joined her in the doorway. Ricky looked inside Mikey's room and laughed at the sight in front of them.

Mikey stopped yelling at the three for a moment to turn towards her door. In addition to Jordan, Keelie and Ricky were there. "Ha ha shut up," she said and rolled her eyes. Mikey turned to her boyfriend. Mikey had told her two girl friends the same day they had arrived at Castle Bam and they had taken the news of her new relationship with open, enthusiastic arms. "Bam, I'm gonna use your shower since I'd get dirty again once I step out of my bathroom," she told him. She saw the huge smile on his face and laughed. "Sorry Bam but you're not sharing the same shower with me," she told him playfully.

Ozz covered his ears and had a look on his face of pain, but it only made him look even funnier. "Nooo!!! Ugghhh!!!" he yelled and ran out the room towards his own.

Everyone laughed at him. DiCo, Jordan, Ricky, and Keelie left to go downstairs for a late breakfast since it was almost noon according to Ricky's watch. Bam smiled down at Mikey, thinking she was so beautiful, no matter that she was covered in as much flour as he. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her to his room down the hall and showed her where the bathroom was. Mikey turned around and put her arms around his neck. "You know that you are the most wonderful guy in the world?" she said.

Bam's smile grew. "I know," he said cockily.

Mikey laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, Mikey said, "Yeah but you're still not sharing a bath with me." With that, she pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door on his pouty face.

"So what are we going to do today?" Keelie asked perkily as she, Jordan, Mikey, and the rest of the guys headed out of the house and into the great ice land that had become Bam's property.

Bam, the head of the group, stopped walking, causing Mikey whose hand he was holding to stop too. Everyone else soon followed. They all gathered in a circle, looking expectantly at him. "Okay, here's what were gonna do," Bam said. He motioned for everyone to come closer, which they did. "Okay you all are going to . . . run your fucking asses off!!!" he yelled. Mikey and the guys' eyes widened in realization and immediately took off as both Keelie and Jordan figured Bams words too late. Their screams of surprised echoed in the air as the cold ice hit their skin.

"BAAAAAAAM!!!!"

Mikey ran down Snake Way drive and into the skate park, Michael, Zigzag, and Raab behind her. "Get away from me!" Mikey yelled at them. She ran over to Vito's car and slid across the hood, hiding behind it. The guys ran around it and crouched around her. Their heavy breathing could be seen easily in white clouds.

Michael turned to Raab. "Isn't there somewhere we could go so he won't find us?" he asked him. 

Raab shook his head. "If there was, you think I would have gone there by now???" he said. Then suddenly, they all heard a roar of and engine and poked their heads over the car.

"Oh shit," Zigzag muttered. Bam was driving on one of his land rovers over to where they were. In his hand was a-

"A leaf blower?" Mikey voiced their thoughts. She looked over to Raab to ask him about it but he had already taken off without them. "That bastard!!!"

Zigzag and Michael's attentions turned to what Mikey was cursing about and saw Raab's figure moving farther and farther away from them. The three looked at each other. "Split up!" they yelled and all of them ran away in different directions.

"Here's _Bam!_" the skater yelled as he came closer to Vito's car. He laughed seeing them run like frightened doves. Bringing the leaf blower nozzle to eye level, he aimed at Michael who was closest and flicked the switch.

Michael cried out in alarm as he fell to the cement and skidded on it as a flurry of snow hit him on his legs, back, and head.

Bam laughed out loud and switched directions over in Zigzag's direction. He had seen what the purpose of the leaf blower, now a snow gun, was and was running even harder towards the backyard. Bam slammed his foot onto the pedal to accelerate. Just a body's length away from the blond, Bam took aim and also pelted him to the icy ground with snow. "WHHOOOHOOO!!!" Bam yelled. He pressed the brakes and looked around. "Where did you go Mikey?" he wondered to himself. He grinned and took his foot off the brakes as he drove away from the small mountain of snow that was Zigzag with only his legs visible.

Mikey heard the distant rev of Bam's land rover and bit back from cursing him. She was running along the edge of the woods, looking for another good place to hide since Dunn and Ozz kicked her out of the hollow tree she had found them in. She looked up at the branches that hung overhead and the mental light bulb in her head clicked on. Skidding to a halt in front of a particularly big evergreen tree, Mikey ran up to the trunk and began climbing up. Swinging her leg onto a branch, she pulled herself up and sat on the snow that covered it. Mikey made sure she was well hidden in the branches and waited for Bam. She didn't have to stay up on that butt-numbing branch long. She looked down and just as Bam drove under the tree she was in, Mikey put the cold palms of her hands on the branch she was on and started jumping up and down hard.

The snow on the tree fell on top of Bam. He yelled in surprise as the frozen water hit him, blinding him for a second. But then again, it only took that one second for Bam to lose control of the land rover and crash headfirst into the next tree.

Mikey watched as more snow fell on him, laughing so hard that tears started to form as it buried nearly the whole vehicle. Mikey climbed down from her spot and walked over to the little snow mound. "Bam, can you hear me?" Mikey asked him as she stopped a foot away. She received no response. "Bam?" Mikey asked, this time a hint of concern in her voice. "Seriously Bam, come out!" She still got any sign that he had heard. Her eyes widened this time in panic and Mikey jumped into the pile. Snow flew in all directions as she attempted to dig Bam out of it. "Bam!!!" Mikey yelled. She opened her mouth to call his name again but instead screamed as a gloved hand shot out of the snow and grabbed onto her wrist. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" The snow under her shifted and Bam burst out of it and tackled Mikey to the ground. They rolled around, trying to pin each other down. Mikey elbowed her boyfriend in his stomach and ran away, her eyes alight with laughter and her nose red from the cold.

Bam stood up and ran after her. He gained more speed and once again tackled her to the cold ground. They thrashed about, throwing ice in each other's faces.

"OMG Bam! That's soo fucking cold!!!" Mikey screamed as he poured snow down the front of her shirt. She grabbed some snow also and took his front belt hook. Pulling it so there was an opening, Mikey quickly shoved the ice down his pants.

"Holy fucking shit!!!" Bam yelled as he let go of Mikey and began rolling this way and that on the ground, trying to get the cold out of his crotch. Ice clung onto his dark hair and the snow cap he wore.

Mikey stood up and laughed at the sight as she tried to get some of the snow out of her now freezing front. Bam stopped moving and lay eagle spread on his back, face up to the blue sky. Mikey watched with a small admiring smile on her face as Bam began moving his arms and legs, forming a snow angel. Once Bam stopped moving again, a small frown toughed upon his features. Mikey walked over to his side and leaned over him. "Need help?" she asked him and sticking her hand out.

Bam flashed his white teeth at her in a smile and took her hand. Carefully, he got to his feet and the both of them stood close as they looked at the perfect angel. Mikey closed her eyes and plopped onto the snow. She just laid there, every exhale of breath visible to the naked eye as it rose into the cold hair. Bam smiled down at her and then also lay down next to her. Mikey opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. Bam's face was red from the cold and his nose was slightly runny. He felt her gaze on him and also turned his head towards her. Bam moved so that he was on top of her.

As their eyes met at that moment, one pair of eyes chocolate brown and the other a storm blue, Mikey knew how she truly felt about Bam. She reached up and brought his cold lips down on her equally cold ones. Their hot tongues met in a passionate kiss. They pulled away out of breath. Bam leaned his forehead on hers, their noses touching at the very tips.

Mikey whispered, "Bam, I l-" He pressed his lips onto hers again and then stood up. Mikey looked up at him with disappointment, but it was replaced by surprise when Bam bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Bam! I hate being carried!!!" Mikey yelled at him as he walked back to the house. Mikey put her hands around his neck none of the less and leaned her head on his shoulder, filled with happiness.

Zigzag sat on the windowsill of the bedroom he and Ricky shared and spaced out into the wintry night. It was way past midnight and it was officially Christmas day. Behind him on his bed were the presents he had gotten from everyone but Phil, April, and Don Vito. And also Mikey. Zigzag sighed and leaned his head onto the cold window glass. Though they kept their friendship and Zigzag had kept his feelings hidden deep from her and anyone else's notice, things just weren't the same like it use to. Mikey was caught up in her relationship with Bam. He hated to admit it, but Mikey was happier with Bam. It always pained him heavily to see them together, like how he had seen them today kissing on the field.

Hearing a knock that pulled him away from his thoughts, Zigzag unstuck his forehead from the glass and slipped off from his place. Walking over to the door, he took the knob and opened it. His green eyes widened in surprise to see Mikey standing there with a smile on her face and a small wrapped box in her hands.

Her smile turned into a grin. "What? You actually thought that I would forget about you?" she asked him. Mikey handed him the crimson wrapped gift which he took. "Merry Christmas Ziggy," she told him and walked away back down the hall.

Zigzag shook his head from the shock and closed the door behind him as he made his way to his bed. Pushing the presents he had to make room for him, Zigzag sat down cross-legged and at first stared at the small present. He took off the card first and then slowly removed the decorations until it was the bare box. Zigzag opened it and his breath caught in his throat seeing a familiar figure nestled in red and black wrappings. It was the porcelain angel he had given Mikey long ago. He took it out from the box and wondered why she would give it back to him. Zigzag set the box down and took the card. He opened it and read the curved writing inside:

_I hope she watches over you like she had been watching over me. If we__'re lucky, she'll watch over the both of us. Merry Christmas Zigzag._

_-Mikey_


	24. Chapter 24

Mikey sat on the kitchen counter top, watching April and Keelie as they poured the champagne into the dozen or so clear crystal wine glasses. It was the night before New Years, exactly one hour in counting. The small TV that was installed up above the bar was on KRON 4 News where the reporter wearing a party hat like a few of the guys at the bar had taken to wearing reported the gathering throngs of people in New York, but no one was really paying attention at the moment. Mikey turned her head away from the two women to the person who had taken a place next to her on the counter.

"Hey Jo-Jo. What's up?" she asked her friend.

Jordan was wearing a black glittery cami top with a flowing white skirt that reached down to her knees. Mikey herself was opposite in her attire. She wore red fingerless gloves with a matching red tank top under a black fishnet shirt. The chains hanging off of her black bellbottom pants with many pockets jangled slightly and clinked as Mikey crossed her legs.

Jordan gave her a small distracted smile. She wasn't paying that much attention on her. Her brown eyes were directed to the bar where all the guys plus Jess were joking around and most likely annoying Vito. Facing Mikey and Jordan and in between Zigzag and Ozz was Michael. Jordan's eyes grew sad as she stared longer at her ex-boyfriend. He had not spoken one word to her, besides the soft reply to her "hi", since she had come here. It was like Michael was doing his best to avoid her, to avoid getting his heart broken again. I can't do anything about it, Jordan thought. We are over. We are done. She tore her eyes away from him and turned to Mikey, giving her a friendly smack on the shoulder. "So, going to give Bam a kiss at the stroke of midnight?" she teased her.

Mikey stuck her tongue out at her. "Maaaybe," she said, stretching out the word. Mikey looked up as a shadow passed over her and smiled at the masculine figure standing directly in front of her.

Bam smiled down at her and tipped her chin up with a finger. "Have you changed your mind now?" he asked hopefully. He has been trying to get Mikey to drink alcohol the whole day, and Mikey would always shake her head no like she was doing right now.

"Bam, I said I won't drink and I won't," she told him firmly.

"Why not?" he asked.

Jordan watched them having this little quarrel in amusement.

"Bam! I won't drink!" Mikey exclaimed stubbornly.

He sighed in defeat and laid his head on her right shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jordan "awwwed" and Mikey resisted the temptation of doing the same. It really was cute when Bam acted like a little kid. Mikey put her hands on his chest and pushed him off. He looked at her in confusion before getting pulled into a soft, sweet kiss. Jordan slid off the counter and walked away to give them some privacy. She walked passed the bar, past the crystal blue eyes that she tried to ignore, towards the couch. She sat next to Jess Margera and soon the both of them were conversing about the music industry.

The minutes passed and soon enough it was countdown time, five minutes until midnight.

Everyone gathered around the bar. Bam and Mikey stood at the left closest to the TV and Keelie and Ricky were across at the right.

"And here comes the countdown!" the same reporter yelled. The camera shot zoomed in closer to the enormous crowd below a tall skyscraper where on the screen the numbers flashed.

Everyone began counting down.

"Ten . . . ! Nine . . . !"

Mikey turned to Bam and looked up at his handsome face.

"Seven . . . !"

"Bam?" Mikey said. His attention diverted from the TV down to her so their eyes met. Mikey knew as their eyes connected that she was doing the right thing.

"Five . . . !"

"What is it?" he asked her. Bam took her hand and felt the electrical surges he always got with her.

"Three . . . !"

"Bam, I love you," Mikey quickly told him.

"Two . . . !"

"Whooohoooo!!!!" Ozz yelled as he raised his wine glass up in the air.

Bam felt as if time was standing still. He looked deep into Mikey's eyes, processing those three beautiful words. He turned his whole body towards her and cupped her chin.

Mikey's heart exploded as he replied the words she has always wanted to hear from him, but never have until now.

"I love you Mikey."

"One! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone around began shouting and screaming in celebration. DiCo and Ozz linked arms and began to skip around in circles. Jess, Rake, and Dunn all clinked their glasses of champagne and drank deep to the new year.

Michael and Jordan, who stood side by side, looked into each other's eyes and managed to smile at each other. "Happy New Year Jordan, Michael told her softly, keeping himself calm and unfeeling. Jordan's smile grew and she replied, "Same to you."

Mikey and Bam however paid no attention to anything going on around them. They were wrapped up in a deep passionate kiss that took them in their own little world. To them, the others didn't exist. They were in love, and had finally admitted it to each other. That's all they needed at the moment. Each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Days later the whole band of Rise Against and their two guests plus Jess packed their belongings. The whole group was leaving on their own different destinations. Jess was going back to New York where he would meet the rest of the guys of CKY and would soon record a new CD. The rest of the group would be flying back to California. Jordan would briefly visit her parents before heading to San Diego where she would do a cover on My Chemical Romance. The band was going to the studios where a deal was waiting for them for a small part in a movie. Keelie was going to apply for a designer job around the bay area to put her bachelor's degree into use.

It was still dark outside as the departing people crowded around the front door outside. Taxis waited for them in the drive. All of them were bundled in layers since it was still cold and had snowed the night before.

Mikey saw Bam walk out from the doorway with his crew and parents behind. She smiled as he stopped before her and put her gloved hands on his waist. Bam held her face and gave her a soft kiss. "I won't be long," Mikey told him as they pulled away.

"Yeah but you'll be gone," Bam replied and wrapped his arms around her, drawing them closer to that there was no more space in between them.

Mikey's smile faded a little. "Yeah . . ." she said softly.

Bam tried to cheer her up by cracking a joke, "Yeah but don't be gone too long or else I'll drag you back over here kicking and screaming."

Mikey broke into a fit of laughter and buried her head into his chest. Bam's arms tightened around her and he kissed her head. They pulled away at the insistence of the six waiting people at the taxis. "Bye Bam," Mikey said and waved at him. She got into the back of a taxi after Ozz and Michael and settled down. She looked out the window and watched Bam until he and the rest of his wild family and house was gone.

One day as January neared its end and the snow was becoming a big muddy slush that DiCo frequently messed around in, Bam received a call by someone he never thought would dare would call him. But she did.

"Bam? It's me, Jenn."

Bam stood there in the kitchen frozen in his place, his cell phone held tightly in his hand. He almost didn't recognize her voice when he had picked up. There were tears in her tone, like she had been crying for a while now. Though he hated her, hated sharing the same phone line as her, but hearing her so sad and in pain tugged at his heart. Bam was a very caring guy underneath all his mischief.

"Bam? Are you there?" Jenn asked. Her voice was cracking.

"Oh. Yeah, I am," he replied. "Why are you calling me?"

"Bam, I really need to talk to you. Please give me a chance. Hear me out," Jenn begged him on the other side.

"I'm listening," Bam told her.

"No, come over to my house."

Bam frowned in confusion. "Why should I?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes widened hearing her sob. "Jenn?"

"Bam, _please_," she sobbed. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright, alright! I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he told her and hung up. Bam grabbed his car keys and walked up the stairs and down the hall. Out the front door, he made his way over to his purple Ferrari and got inside. He drove into town and went south on High street, passing the big campus of West Chester University; not like he had ever set foot in there except to crash a few parties with DiCo. He kept going south until many houses surrounded him and took a left into Snyder Avenue. 1120. 1124.

He saw it. Jenn's house of 1127 Snyder Ave. It was a quaint, two story house. It was old, nearly fifteen years but still in pretty good repair. Or had been the last time Bam visited. Bam parked in the drive way and left his keys in the car as he walked towards the front door. He knocked once and immediately the door swung open to reveal his ex-girlfriend. His eyebrows shot up in alarm at the state she was in. J

enn's long dark hair was disheveled and all over her blotchy, tear-stained face. Her eyes were red from crying and she sniffed a little. Jenn was barefoot, wearing baggy grey sweat pants and a violet tank top that showed off her mid-riff. She gave him a pained smile. "Thank you for coming," she told him and stepped aside to let him in.

Bam nodded silently and walked passed her into her living room. The TV was blank and the room was slightly dark, the only source of light coming through the curtained windows. Bam sat down on the couch and Jenn soon joined him, wiping her eyes from anymore tears. Bam ran a hand through his hair and turned to her. "Why did you make me come all the way over here for?" he asked her getting straight to the point. He knew that if Mikey ever found out about this, there would be disaster in his future.

Jenn sighed deeply and fixed her hazel eyes on him. "Bam, Nate's lawyer called me today," she began, acting very calm for someone who had been bawling her eyes out over the phone a minute ago. Nate Matheson was Jenn's divorced husband.

"What did he want?" Bam asked, genuinely interested and even more confused now.

Jenns breathing was becoming more haggard now. "He-He told me that Nate was, he wanted custody of my daughter Gabrielle." Tears poured down her cheeks and fell on her clasped hands.

Bam reached over and took her hands in his. He was taken by surprise as Jenn suddenly lunged at him and sobbed onto the front of his shirt. "Shhh, Jenn. I won't let him do this. I won't let him take Gabby," he told her, wrapping his arms around her in hopes of calming her down.

"B-Bam," Jenn choked, "I'm sorry for what I did-cheating on you with that guy." She looked up at him with tears still rolling down her pale face, her hazel eyes full of longing and sadness and pain. "I never stopped loving you Bam," she told him. "I still love you."

Bam looked down at her, feeling in shock at her words. He shook his head at her. "Jenn, we can't just go back to the way things were. I'm with Mikey now and I love her so much," he tried to explain. "Things are different. _We_ are different."

Jenn shook her head at him this time. "I know, but it none of it means a thing in my heart," she whispered, temptation in every word.

Bam didn't answer her. He looked off to the side, his storm blue eyes were clouded as he still held her close to him and she held onto him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ricky sat near the back of the fine Italian restaurant with Keelie right across him. Everything was decorated in harmony to the holiday, Valentine's Day. Red, pink, white, and yellow colors were everywhere. All around the two were other couples sitting at the circular tables. Under his own table, Ricky nervously fiddled with a small leather bound box in between his hands. His nerves were working overtime and he couldn't look up to see his beautiful girlfriend in her tawny colored, elegant dress. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look up. Keelie really did look magnificent tonight. But then she always does, Ricky thought. Her eyes fell upon him and his heart skipped a beat. Oh man, her smile. That smile that could light up even the bleakest of rooms.

Ricky's eyes looked down at the table and spotted her right hand lying on top of it, the other hand holding her fork. Ricky reached over and laid his hand on top of hers. He looked back up and Keelie and gave her a smile which she returned. This is it, he thought. He felt like he was on fire. Sweat slowly pouring and his head spinning like mad. Ricky tried to slip out of his chair smoothly but his foot caught one of its legs and nearly tipped the chair back. He caught it in time before it fell and set it up right again. He knew his face was red with embarrassment, and it didn't really help that Keelie was giggling at that performance. Mentally muttering curses, he got on one knee and turned to Keelie, who had stopped laughing and was staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. Ricky still hand onto her hand, his other hand with the little box in it under his coat, out of Keelie's sight for now.

"Keelie," he began, "You are everything to me in this life. You are smart, beautiful, fun to be with, and just all around perfect. Well, that's what I think anyways. You make my day better and blow me away with each kiss we share. But I finally figured that that's not all I want to share with you. Keelie, I want to share my _whole_ life with you."

Ricky took another deep breath and let go of her hand as he brought out the small box into Keelie's stunned sight. He opened it to reveal a gold ring. On its thin band was a square, 13 carat diamond. Ricky turned his head back to Keelie and saw her petite mouth open a bit at the ring. Ricky held the ring towards her and once again took her hand. Keelie tore her eyes away from the ring to look at him.

"Keelie, you are my soul mate, and I couldn't find any other woman for me to begin the rest of my life with," he told her quietly. "Will you marry me?" 

Keelie was so speechless. The salon he had taken her to, this great and romantic restaurant, and now this. But then Ricky was still there, kneeling in front of her with a patient look on his face. Keelie made her decision, "YES Ricky Dilzweld! I will marry you!!!"

Keelie flew off her chair and into her now fiancé's waiting arms. Ricky lost his balance and they both crashed to the floor, lips locked in a passionate kiss. They didn't care that they were on the floor or that the people around them were either staring or clapping for them. All they cared about was each other and how their life was taking a huge and wonderful turn for them.

Nearly three hours _before_ this had taken place, and miles _where_ this had taken place, Bam waited impatiently in front of the front door. He was wearing something he had promised himself that he would never wear again ever since he had lost that bet to April and had to eat a proper dinner with her. Bam's hair was just the right way he had been aiming for in the bathroom as he got ready. Just perfect. But even so, he felt really stiff and uncomfortable in the formal tuxedo he wore, giving him horrible flashbacks of that dinner with April.

"How the hell do I get myself into these things?" he muttered crossly to himself.

He knew there was a camera man behind him watching this but like he gave a fuck. He hated wearing this suit. Actually, it was April and a few others who had suggested and/or made him wear this. Bam sighed deeply and looked at his watch again. Mikey better appreciate this or I'm going to be forced to kill someone, he thought. His head snapped towards the open door as a limo pulled up.

Mikey really hated herself at the moment. Her morning had started off okay-ish. She and April were given a breakfast in bed thing but then were interrupted by the boys, mainly Bam and his crew, who told them that they were being treated at a spa paid by him. The two women had been very suspicious once he had told them this, but with a puppy dog eyes straight from Bam, they gave in reluctantly to the idea. And so they did go, having a pretty good time were it not for the camera person watching.

At this thought, Mikey glared hard at the back of the camera man's head in the front seat next to the driver, who was Ryan Dunn. Hours later, Mikey had been captured by Dunn as she was walking out of the spa and put in the limo where he gave her the dress she wore now to change into. Mikey really hated the dress, no matter how pretty it was. She wasn't the type for these girly things. She never was. Plus, this crimson red dress was kinda tight on her. It was one of those curvy cocktail dresses that really did show Mikey's curves; a rare thing indeed. It had a v-neck at the front and back, sleeveless so it showed off her shoulders too. The dress also had little folds in it and a sort of sash at the front that went down from her waist to her knees where the dressed stopped at. Mikey kept her jelly bracelets but only the red ones so it matched. Around her slender neck was still the necklace that shined even with the weak light in the limo.

What Mikey hated the most out of this was the fact she was wearing heels that matched the dress. They weren't any of those kill-yourself-as-you-walk stiletto heels but they still were beginning to hurt her feet and made her nervous. Mikey bit her bottom lip and looked at the front once more. "Dunn, where are we going?" she called to him for the fiftieth or so time. Close enough. The camera was at her face again and she stuck her tongue out and flipped it off.

Dunn looked at her through the rear view mirror. "We're almost there _Michelle_," he said playfully, using her real name Ozz just _had_ to tell everyone one time when he was drunk.

Mikey settled back in her seat and crossed her arms and legs, glaring daggers at the dark window to her left. It was one of those that you couldn't see in or out so she couldn't see what they were passing outside. I'm gonna kill Dunn, I'm gonna kill Ozz, and I'm going to sue that person that came up with the no see either way window idea, she thought murderously. She felt the limo come to an abrupt halt and sighed in relief. Anymore time in here and she would have done something very desperate and drastic.

The car door opened and, expecting it to be Dunn, she was very surprised and startled to see that it was Bam. In a tuxedo. Looking extremely _hot_. Mikey's jaw dropped in amazement and awe at seeing Bam Margera in a tuxedo. And that it really worked for him. By the look on his face, he didn't like what he was wearing either, but he did force that insecurity away for her sake as he took her hand and helped her out. Mikey smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as he closed the door and Dunn drove away. Bam pulled away and then led her inside, mindful about her heels which Mikey was really clumsy on. Walking down the hall, Bam brought Mikey with him towards the dining. The table was half its original size so when they had taken their seat across each other, they weren't that far off.

"You looked beautiful tonight Ms. Halliwell," Bam praised her, raising his wine glass in a toasting gesture.

Mikey smiled and replied, "Well you look very handsome tonight also." She chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you in a suit of any kind," she told him playfully.

Bam set his glass down and rolled his blue eyes and half annoyance half for her entertainment. "This'll be the _only_ time I'm doing this," he said. "Ape and everyone else actually forced me to wear this."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "So this wasn't your idea?" she asked.

Bam shook his head. "It was. This dinner, the spa, the limo, but I didn't think I'd have to wear a suit-"

"Or me in a dress," Mikey muttered darkly.

Bam smiled adorably at her. "But you look very stunning in it," he complimented.

Mikey felt her face grow slightly warmer and gave Bam a shy smile of thanks. Dinner was great with all those kinds of fancy food like lobsters and chicken nearly drowning in sauce. To both Mikey and Bam's amusement, DiCo and Ozz were their waiters, even dressing the part. Mikey laughed seeing Ozzs hair actually its original color of dark brown like his mother's and slicked back.

"It's not permanent," he grunted and served her soup. "I'm dying it back to orange later tonight and styling it back to what it used to be. This is only for you Mikey."

"Awww, Ozz that's really sweet," Mikey told him and pinched his cheek.

"Hey!" Bam called across the table. "I'm the one that planned the whole thing!"

Mikey laughed and turned her attention back to him. "I know that, and I really love you for going through all this trouble just for me Bam. That's really sweet and romantic of you," she told him.  
Bam calmed down and reached over to lace his fingers with hers. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Mikey excused his bad grammar and smiled. "What else could there be besides me and you together?" she asked him.

Bam smiled widely and took his right hand off of hers. Out from his pocket, he placed a small white box in front of her. "Happy half year anniversary Mikey," he said softly.

Mikey's jaw dropped in shock, utter shock. She didn't know it was their half year anniversary. Hell, she didn't know they had been together for _half_ a year! She let go of Bam's other hand and reached over and took the box. Her hands trembled slightly as she undid the clasp and opened the lid. A gasp caught in her throat as she took out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. It was a silver band ring with a gold heart in the band. Mikey felt a tear slip down her cheek but made no move to wipe it. She looked up at Bam and saw him looking at her with love shining through his storm blue eyes. He stood up and walked over to her, kneeling right next to her.

"Will you wear that ring for me?" he asked her.

Mikey smiled through her tears and nodded. Bam wiped her tears with his thumb and took the ring from her, placing it on her left middle finger. Mikey wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "I love you Bam," she whispered.

Bam didn't reply but took her from her seat bridal style and left the table. He carefully walked up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of Mikeys room and he set her down. Mikey looked at him quizzically and asked them why they were here. Bam gave her a kiss and told her to open the door. "I have another surprise for you," he told her.

"Bam, you didn't-"

"Yeah but I did. For _you_. Go open the door."

Mikey nodded and turned the knob. She pushed the door and her eyes widened beholding the sight before her. Her room . . . there were candles all around, lighting the whole room. There were rose petals, red, pink, yellow, and white scattered on her floor and even on her bed. Mikey turned to Bam with renewed tears. She was speechless as to what to say. What could she say?

Instead, Bam spoke.

"I love you too Mikey," he replied to her silent words and pulled her into his arms for a breathtaking kiss.

Goose bumps formed all over her body as his hands rubbed up and down her sides as the kiss deepened. Mikey pulled Bam by his tuxedo jacket inside the room. He closed the door shut with his foot. They slowly navigated towards her bed and Bam broke the kiss to lower Mikey onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Mikey was so excited about this yet a small part of her was afraid. She knew where this was leading to, but she didnt know if she was ready. She was after all, still a virgin. Bam sensed her hesitance and stopped his action of taking off their shoes to look back up at her.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her softly. He didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do.

Mikey looked up at him, feeling both desire and something deeper, more meaningful course through her both raw and emotional. Mikey nodded her head and kicked the last of her shoe off and pulled his down into another passionate kiss. Their hands wandered over each other, grabbing and feeling. Through their hair, under their clothes, both lost in their passion. Their heads spun with lust and desire, both taking in the moment, savoring it with each kiss. Bam's lips left hers and began softly sucking the sensitive flesh of her neck. Mikey closed her eyes and moaned at his actions, her hands holding his dark hair close to her. Bam took off his jacket and Mikey surprised him by flipping them over so it was her that was on top, straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed his, tracing his jaw line with a finger as the fingers of her other hand worked as quickly as possible to unbutton his shirt and then removed it. She took the shirt and flung it on the floor.

Bam felt her hands go down to his belt buckle and flipped over so he was the one on top again. He slipped his hand under her back and began slowly unzipping her dress. Mikey arched her back for easier access. Bam couldn't resist and he pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing her black lacy bra to his sight. Bam pulled the rest of her dress off and threw it to the floor so Mikey was wearing her Victoria Secret underwear. He took in her perfect tanned body with all its curves and bumps. Bam resumed sucking and kissing her throat, earning more moans from her. Mikey's hands trailed down his muscled chest, to his six pack abs and back to his belt buckle where she undid it and then unzipped his pants. Bam kicked them off and down they went in a heap on the floor. He was fully naked now. A hand slipped to her bra and unclipped it. Bam also tossed it away. He broke the kiss they had been sharing and looked in wonder at the firmness and roundness of her breasts.

Mikey brought him back into a fierce kiss, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths. Mikey was aware that Bam's hand went to her left breast and began rubbing it. Mikey couldn't even describe the sensation she felt as he did so, but she really and truly like it. She felt something hard against her thigh and her eyes widened at the realization of what that usually meant. She was cut short of her musings as Bam's mouth covered the peak of her breast and began to softly suck on it like a newborn would to its mother. Mikey gasped in surprise but liked it none of the less. His hands began wandering again over her body, caressing it. Her own hands were still holding his close. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it all.

A hand of his trailed down to her last article of clothing and slowly, tortuously slowly, he pulled it down her legs and flung it away so she was bare naked under him. Her warm, soft body under him was making Bam go crazy with the desire she filled him with. His mouth left her breast and trailed wet kisses down her body until he got to her treasured area. He stopped and went back up so they were face to face again. And again, he asked her if she really wanted to do this. "If you say yes, I won't stop and ask you again," he told her, "But if you say no, I'll respect that Mikey."

She smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes shined with the love she had for this man, who had showed her a side of him that people rarely got to see. "Yes Bam, I really want to do this," she whispered through her bruised lips.

Bam nodded and covered her lips with his. One hand caressed her breast while the other went to her mound. He slid a single finger over her clitoris and felt her tremble in excitement at it. Slowly, he slid his finger into her and began moving it back and forth. Mikey moaned against his mouth in pleasure, telling him that she approved and enjoyed what he was doing.

_"Bam,"_ Mikey moaned his name, sending more desire coursing through his veins.

He pulled his finger out of her and positioned himself better on top of her. "I'm sorry if this hurts at first," he whispered to her.

Mikey silenced him with a mind blowing kiss which he immediately responded to. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had been before. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders, massaged the back of his neck. "It's okay," she whispered back.

Bam opened her legs up to him and slowly and carefully he entered her. Mikey squeezed her eyes shut and squeaked as she was met with pain at the exact moment Bam entered her fully. He was slow at first, letting her get used to this first invasion. As her pleasure grew in replace of the pain she had received, he picked up the pace and began a rhythm. He filled her full with his hard length, pushing her closer to the edge. Her head was spinning in circles and their body heat was rising in their passion. Their bodies were one now, their movements the same. Mikey's fingernails dug into Bam's shoulders and then raked down his back. She was losing control over herself, letting the new feeling inside her take over. She was dimly aware of calling out his name as his rhythm quickened. He was hard, very hard and she was so slick and wet. Her hips met his with each thrust as he labored within her to bring release. Mikey's legs wrapped around his legs, giving him better access and driving him deeper into her. Their hands and fingers were intertwined, their lips seemingly glued to each other.

Mikey finally reached her peak and shouted Bam's name for the final time as she drove over the edge and into pure ecstasy. Bam a second later followed and his seed spilled into her. Exhausted, he collapsed in top of her, crushing her for a moment until he gathered the last of his strength to pull out of her and roll off to the side. Their chests rose up and down rapidly and their breathing was heavy. Mikey closed her eyes and rolled to her side and face Bam. His arms wrapped around her and they enjoyed the warmth that surrounded them, enjoyed the feeling of their naked, sweat drenched bodies next to each other, holding onto each other.

Bam kissed Mikey and the lips and laid his head on top of hers as she lay her head on his shoulder. "_Wow_, you are good for a first timer" was all he said.

Mikey chuckled tiredly.

"I swear. I mean when I saw you that one time in Mardi pole dancing I knew you were good but _damn!_" Bam looked down and saw Mikey sound asleep. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, soon joining her into the darkness and bliss of sleep too.


	27. Chapter 27

"Man Mikey, you look a bit green around the gills. You okay?" Ozz asked once he saw how pale his female band mate was.

Mikey gave him a wan smile and sat down on one of the cushioned office chairs in the room. The band left Bam's home at nearly five o' clock AM to take a plane over to New York to discuss Mikey's second album. But her day hadn't started as great as she hoped it would. As soon as Mikey had gotten to her feet from Bam's mattress on the half pipe ramp, she had felt a sickening lurch in her stomach and bolted towards the bathroom, something that really worried Bam. The plane ride here didn't go as smooth either.

The door opened again and the rest of their band mates walked in. Mikey and Ozz greeted them and they all sort of crowded around Mikey. Michael also noticed Mikey's appearance and asked her what was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong," Mikey reassured both him and Ozz. "I just got a little sick, that's all. Might have been that burrito DiCo and April made."

The boys nodded, though still a bit skeptical. Zigzag took a seat across from her and put his hand on her knee, his green eyes watching her closely for telltale signs of why she looked like crap. Finding nothing, Zigzag shook his head and joined in the conversation Ricky was having with Ozz and Michael. Two days after Valentines, he and Keelie had told all of their friends and families who had taken the news with utmost enthusiasm as the couple. It was decided immediately that his guy band mates would be the best men and Mikey, Jordan, and Pim, Ricky's younger sister, would be Keelie's bride's maids.

"When is it going to be?" Zigzag asked Ricky.

"Both of us have been thinking a month from now," Ricky replied.

Mikey looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That fast? I thought it takes more months than that to plan a wedding," she said.

"I know that but then since we are about to record the album, I thought Keelie and I should get married as soon as possible," Ricky said with a shrug. Seeing Mikey about to open her mouth to tell him she didn't want that, Ricky added, "Mikey, it's okay. Keelie and I want this."

Ozz nudged Ricky with his elbow and winked. "Ahh! So you two want to _get it on_ as fast as possible huh?" Ozz joked. Mikey, Zigzag, and Michael burst out in laughter seeing the flustered and embarrassed face Ricky had at the real meaning of his orange haired friend's statement.

"What-No!!!"

Ozz laughed and clapped Ricky on his back hard, sending him stumbling forward. "I was just kidding! I know you two have sex as the farthest thing from your minds!" he said.

Mikey stopped listening to their conversation at this point and stared vacantly at the white wall in front of her. Her stomach churned and twisted in an uncomfortable way. What was wrong with her? She was starting to doubt that it had to be the burrito last night. Mikey put a hand to her stomach and winced, feeling something lurch horribly. It only had started today. Her thoughts drifted back to Valentine's Day and how perfect it was. Neither Ozz or the others knew about what had taken place in her bedroom that night, but she had a strong suspicion Bam's four friends knew. Mikey's eyes widened as the cold dreaded truth hit her hard. Bam didn't use a condom! She looked over to the chair Zigzag sat on and yanked on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it?" Zigzag asked. He noticed Mikey a bit paler now and her hand with the ring Bam gave her over her stomach. "Mikey?"

Mikey didn't answer him because at that moment, she felt herself get extremely sick again. Roughly pushing Ozz and Ricky out of the way, she dropped on all fours and threw up what was left of her breakfast on the carpeted floor. Ozz recoiled from the sight and covered his own mouth. He always did have qualms about seeing other people empty their stomachs. He turned away and shook his head. The three others watched silently. Zigzag slipped out of his seat and held Mikey's hair out of the sick, patting her back for comfort.

Once she was done, Michael was the first to speak. "Mikey, I do not believe anymore that this-" he pointed to the mess on the floor "-is the work of a six foot burrito."

Mikey shook her head slowly and thanked Zigzag for the help. She wouldn't meet any of their gazes as she whispered nearly inaudibly, "It isn't the burrito. I-I think I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence that filled the room. The boys slowly comprehended Mikey's words. Each was affected by her statement in some degree.

"You can't be," Michael gasped as the words finally registered in his head. "How can you?!"

Mikey didn't say a word. She was staring off into space again like she was in a trance.

Zigzag's eyes widened as it clicked in his head. "You did _it_ with Bam," he said softly. He was too shocked to move, too shocked to breathe.

At his words, both Ozz and Michael exploded on Mikey.

"You what-?!"

"What were you thinking?!?!"

"No condom!!!"

Ricky cleared his throat to get their attention. When he didn't receive any, he sighed and knelt down on Mikey's other side. He took her by the shoulders and faced her towards him. "When did you guys have sex?" he asked, the simple yet complicated question immediately shutting the two up and brought Zigzag back to his senses.

Mikey focused her brown eyes on him before lowering them to the floor. "Two weeks ago on Valentine's Day," she said softly.

All of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy shit!!!" Ozz yelled. "And Zigzag, Michael, and I were just a floor below you guys!!!"

Ricky took one arm while Zigzag quickly reacted and took the other and they both helped Mikey on her feet. As soon as she got her bearings, Ricky let go of her, looked at Ozz, and smacked him upside the head. "Ozz, right now isn't the time to freak out like this," he scolded him.

Michael shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, we need to find out of Mikey is really pregnant."

"No." All heads turned to Mikey who had placed a hand on her stomach and the other tightly holding onto the gold shovel ornament hanging off her necklace. She pulled out of Zigzag's hold on her and looked at all of them. "I am pregnant," she said in a stronger voice.

Her best friend walked over to her, careful of the pool of sick next to her, and took her hands. "Mikey, we aren't really sure about that. _You_ aren't really sure," he tried to reason with her.

Mikey shook her head. Tears were threatening to spill from her already damp eyes. She was so scared. Not that she couldn't handle being pregnant. If she could handle the harsh conditions of life when only five years old, she could handle this. What scared her was what would be Bam's reaction when he was told he was an expecting father. How could I be so reckless? she thought. Mikey noticed a hand waving in front of her and snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over at her drummer. "Huh?" she said dumbly.

"We've decided that you have to take one of those pregnancy tests," Ricky said, immediately taking control of the situation. "Ozz and I are going to go down to one of the nearby pharmacy stores and get those pregnancy tests. Michael and Zigzag are going to be here with you just in case you get sick again and need help," he informed her. He saw her shake her head and asked what the matter was.

"I don't trust those tests. I want to get an appointment with Dr. Firth," she told him.

"Mikey," Michael sighed, "This one is very accurate. You don't need to visit Dr. Firth."

Mikey shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I need a professional's help."

"How 'bout you do both of them?" Ozz suggested. "Right now the pregnancy test and then you could call Dr. Firth." The others nodded and it was decided. Ozz and Ricky left the three by themselves. As Zigzag called Eddie to tell him that they had to reschedule the meeting, Michael tried to assist Mikey back onto her chair.

"Michael, I'm not helpless you know," Mikey told him with a bite in her tone. She always hated when people, especially guys, treated her like she was breakable.

Michael put his hands up and gave Mikey her space seeing that she was sad and pissed off, not a good combination for her. He took the seat next to her and asked how she was.

"Gee, let me see: I feel like shit, I might be pregnant, and I have no clue what my boyfriend will do or say if I really am. I am just peachy," she said sarcastically. Mikey stiffened in her seat as she felt the same familiar feeling she got when-

Mikey jumped out of her seat and bolted out the door. It only took Michael and Zigzag a quick glance at each other before Zigzag dropped his cell phone on the ground and they both ran after her. After a few turns of the corner, they saw the familiar long black hair with red streaks disappear behind a door that led to the women's restroom. Michael and Zigzag came to a stop in front of it and slumped down on the wall to the floor, catching their breaths. Michael wiped the sweat off his nose and waited a while for his heart rate to become normal again before turning to Zigzag.

"So what do you think about this?" he asked him.

Zigzag turned his head away from the door towards Michael, a questioning look in his eyes.

"About Mikey getting pregnant-or might be pregnant," he corrected.

Zigzag looked back to the restroom door where Mikey had disappeared into and thought about it for a minute. "I don't know," he said after a while. "It's all a mixed jumble I guess."

"Well, how do you feel about knowing that Mikey had sex with Bam?" Michael persisted.

The tall blond snapped his head back to Michael with an annoyed look on his face. "Why the hell do you need to know?" he demanded.

Michael stared him down with a serious look in his blue eyes. "Because I know you still have feelings for her. It's no use hiding it."

Zigzag was taken aback by this but shook his head. He leaned back onto the wall and closed his eyes. "It's just tough, okay?" he told him. "A large part of me hates her for doing this, for getting herself in this mess, but it's the same part that is so hurt and torn up and betrayed almost. Then there's the other part of me that wants to forget about her. That tells me because she did have sex, it means that she is truly over me and that I should get over her. But how can I Michael? How can you just forget someone that was the one person to change your life? That made you look forward to something every day?"

Michael silently nodded. He definitely knew how Zigzag felt. He could say the exact same thing about how he feels without Jordan in his life anymore. She was his everything. And she took it away. Michael patted Zigzag on the shoulder. "I understand man. Sorry for forcing you to tell me."

Zigzag opened his eyes and nodded his head. "It's okay. You needed to know, and I guess I feel slightly better now that I told someone." Their attentions turned towards the restroom door as it opened and Mikey, looking even more under the weather and paler, walked out. She spotted them in front of her and crossed the wide hall over to them. Zigzag and Michael scooted over to make room in between them.

"How are you?" Michael asked with concern. "You took a pretty long time in there."

Mikey sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I still feel like shit," she muttered. Mikey sighed tiredly.

"What are you going to do with Bam?" Zigzag suddenly asked out of the blue.

Mikey opened her eyes and lifted her head from Michael's shoulder. "I honestly have no clue," she told him. "I don't know how he would react if I tell him that I might be pregnant." Mikey brought her knees up and propped her arms on them.

"Do you think he'll, umm, break up with you?" Michael ventured hesitantly. He didn't want Mikey to worry about that, but the look that crossed her face told him he had given her a new worry.

Zigzag put an arm around Mikey's shoulders protectively. He wouldn't let Bam do that. I'll kill him if he does, he thought darkly. "Mikey, he won't do that. He cares about you so much that he wouldn't abandon you when you are down." I can't believe I defended Bam.

I can't believe he defended Bam, Mikey thought as she turned her head to look at Zigzag better. She was shocked, she could say that, but his words did make sense. Mikey gave Zigzag a small smile. "Thanks Zig," she said.

"There you guys are!"

All three of Mikey, Michael, and Zigzag's heads looked over to the left of the hall. Ozz and Ricky had turned the corner and had seen them sitting there. "Zig, we tried calling your cell but you didn't pick up," Ricky said as he and Ozz got to them. In his hands was a Rite Aid plastic bag.

Zigzag stood up and dusted his pants. "Sorry but I dropped it when Michael and I ran after Mikey over here," he explained.

Ricky nodded and turned to Mikey. He took out a small box and handed it to her. "Okay, so just follow the directions on there and then when it shows the results, come out and tell us."

Mikey nodded and took the box from him and walked back into the restroom. Minutes later that mostly had to do with pissing on a stick, Mikey walked out of the bathroom. She didn't see the boys there and sighed. Thanks you guys, she thought wryly and made the walk back into the room they had originally been in. As Mikey took her precious time to get there, she thought about the results she got and quickened her pace. She found the room and opened the door. The area where she had thrown up on had been somewhat cleaned up, just a huge wet spot now. The guys were all sitting in the chairs aside from Ozz who leaned on the long table. Their heads turned to Mikey as she walked inside. In a second she was immediately surrounded by them.

"You guys! You guys!" Mikey shouted, trying to get them to back off of her. "Will you shut the fuck up!!!"

They did.

"What was your result?" Zigzag asked.

Mikey sighed and replied, "It came out negative." Seeing them sigh, this time in relief, Mikey shook her head and took out her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Ozz asked, seeing her dial a number.

"Dr. Firth," Mikey muttered. She looked up and saw the confused and weird looks she got. "I told you guys that I don't trust those tests." Mikey turned around and moved away as she put the phone to her ear and started talking in hushed tones with her doctor. Five minutes later, she hung up and walked over to the guys who had taken seats at the table.

"You getting an appointment?" Michael asked once he noticed her standing behind his chair.

Mikey nodded and rubbed her forehead. She was so tired now, but she had another problem: how was she going to tell Bam about this; if she did decide to tell him?

It was around three or four in the afternoon when they came back to Castle Bam, very early from the time they said they would come back at. Mikey waved at the guys and made her way upstairs. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone. Mikey looked up and saw that it was Bam. Her stomach did a nervous flip inside her as she tried to smile up at him. "Hey Bam," she said.

Bam was surprised at seeing her there. "Mikey?" he asked like he wasn't sure who it was.

The woman frowned and nodded her head. "Bam, why are you acting like you don't know me?"

Bam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, something that he did whenever he was nervous. "I'm not Mikey. You just surprised me is all," he told her. "I thought you were going to be back later than this."

Mikey avoided eye contact as she mumbled that they had finished the meeting early. There was an awkward silence for a moment and each avoided eye contact. Mikey sighed and looked up at Bam at the same time he looked down at her. They both spoke at the same time.

"Bam-"

"Mikey-"

Mikey laughed and Bam smiled. "Ladies first," Bam replied.

Mikey smiled at him, glad that the awkwardness was over. But then as she thought about what she wanted to tell him, her smile dropped and so did her five second feeling of relief. "Bam, we need to talk about something," she said seriously.

Bam's heart skipped a beat. Did she know? How could she have found out? "Umm, what about Mikey?" he asked hesitantly. She doesn't look mad. Calm down Bam!

Mikey took his hand and led him into her room. She took a seat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Once he had sat down, she started, "You know that I threw up in the morning right?"

Bam nodded. "Did you do it again?" he asked.

Mikey nodded, this time looking at the ring Bam gave her that shined with the weak light coming from her window. "Bam, I did it two more times. It only took those two times to realize that I might be pregnant," she said softly. Mikey shut her eyes and waited for his reaction. Hearing nothing, Mikey opened her eyes again and turned to him. Bam had this shocked expression on his features. Mikey could see him forming words with his mouth, none of them reaching her ears.

Bam cleared his throat and finally found his voice. "How?" he asked weakly.

Mikey chewed on her lip nervously. "We didn't use a condom," she told him, her words almost sounding like she was accusing him for putting her in this position. Mikey rubbed her forehead and started twirling her ring with her thumb.

"Do you know if it's for sure?" Bam asked her. Seeing her shake her head, he sighed in relief and took her hand.

Mikey looked into his eyes. "Bam, but what if I really am pregnant?" she asked him. "What would we do?"_ What would __**you**__ do?_ she thought silently, her heart picking up its beat. She didn't think Bam would really accept this kind of responsibility of taking care of a kid. He was still one himself. But he surprised her. He looked at her deeply and told her in quiet tones that if she really was pregnant, they were going to keep the baby.

"We'll both take care of it," he told her reassuringly. Bam wiped away the tear that fell out from the corner of her chocolate brown eye, making her eyeliner run, and pulled Mikey close to wrap his arms protectively around her.

Mikey wrapped her arms around him and they kissed deeply. She felt so safe, so loved. Her past worries had melted away and replaced with hope and happiness.

The next day, Bam himself came with Mikey to see her personal physician and waited as they ran her through all these tests. They left and went back to Castle Bam and waited. Then, a whole week later, Mikey got the call on her cell phone.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you Dr. Firth," Mikey told her physician over the phone and hung up. She stood in her bedroom, her brown eyes staring intensely at her acoustic guitar leaning on the wall but not really seeing it. Mikey put a hand on her still flat stomach and sighed deeply. She pocketed her phone and immediately walked out of her room to look for Bam. She found him skating around in the half pipe in his bedroom with his usual crew and her band mates and the camera man watching on. Mikey leaned on the doorframe and just watched on. Minutes later Michael and Ozz, who had their boards with them, joined Bam.

Zigzag felt a presence near him and looked around. There by the door in her usual red and black ensemble was Mikey. She still took his breath away as she coolly leaned on the doorframe and watched her boyfriend and band mates skate around. He walked over to her and greeted her.

Mikey's eyes tore away from Bam as he was just doing a fakie and looked up at a pair of familiar green eyes. "Hi Zig," she said brightly.

Zigzag gave her a weird look. Since when did Mikey act as perky as Keelie and Jordan? Zigzag shook his wild hair and asked her what was up.

"I wanted to talk to Bam," came the reply.

"Oh."

Mikey waved at him and walked around over to Bam. He was chatting with Ricky and DiCo about something that had to do with wrecking balls, but Mikey didn't pay attention as she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Aaaah!!! I'm blinded!" Bam yelled and waved his arms wildly in the air.

Mikey bit her lip hard and tried to keep from making a sound as she dodged Bam's hands that tried to reach behind. After one attempt when his fingers brushed the top of her head, Mikey laughed out loud. Bam recognized who it was, though he had had a pretty good idea who covered his eyes beforehand, and grabbed her thin wrists. Then, he swiftly bent his knees and pulled her onto his back with the response of legs wrapping around his middle. He heard her laugh and kept a hold on her wrists as they ran around the room.

"Baamm!!! Let me down!" Mikey shouted. "Ugh!" Bam had jumped off the half pipe thatresulted in Mikey's chest and stomach slamming into Bam's back. Bam noticed this and his eyes widened in horror. He immediately set Mikey down and spun around to check if she was alright.

"Bam! I'm fine!" Mikey told him impatiently. He had reminded her, though not in a less painful way, why she was there in the first place. Mikey took his hand and put the finger of her other hand to his lips to silence him. She melted as she looked into his blue eyes. "Bam," Mikey said softly, "I got the call from Dr. Firth." She saw his eyes widen and then noticed that all activity in the room had ceased to hear what she had to tell Bam.

"What did she tell you?" Bam asked, also aware of the silence. She smiled up at him and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, she told him that the tests were all negative; she wasn't pregnant. They all, Bam and his crew and the boys of Mikey's band sighed in relief.

That night as Mikey and Bam lay in that same room, in Bam's mattress, Bam watched Mikey sleep, her bare shoulders and arms the only thing visible above the blanket besides her head. Her warm body pressed close to his. Bam heard on his side of the mattress the soft ringing of his cell phone and turned over. He picked it off the ramp and answered it as he resumed watching Mikey. "This is Bam," he said loud enough for the caller to hear.

"Hey Bam," said a familiar voice on the other side.

"Oh, hey. Look, can I talk to you tomorrow? Now's not really the best time to call," Bam lowered the tone of his voice to a whisper. He froze as Mikey began moving. She muttered something in her sleep and then became still again. Bam sighed and told them that he'd call tomorrow when he wasn't busy or tired. Bam hung up and began stroking Mikey's dark, soft hair. Bam sighed heavily and closed his eyes, soon drifting into troubled sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks passed Mikey by. Rise Against left West Chester, Pennsylvania to return to California. Bam, his family, and his crew would fly over in a week to the wedding. Keelie was turning into a nervous wreck, subjected to freaking out a lot and talking about not being ready. Thanks to her bridesmaids Mikey, Jordan, and Pim and her mother and going-to-be mother-in-law, they all helped to calm her down. All in all though, they were all as happy and as excited as the bride.

It was two days before the wedding. Mikey had surprisingly been dragged into a David's Bridal store full of its white gowns and soft colored bridesmaids dresses. Pim, Ricky's younger sister by four years who was in her last year of high school, stood by her side. She had dark blond hair that she inherited from her father's side of the family that was put up in ponytails. Her brown eyes looked disgustedly at a pink dress closest to her. Pim was slenderly built but still on the chubby side wearing a black shirt and red fishnet gloves with a star studded skirt. Mikey wore nearly the same thing but minus the skirt. The two dark girls were a sore eye in contrast to all the light, happy colors in the huge store.

Pim leaned closer to Mikey. "I don't get it. Why do the men get to _rent_ their tuxes while we have to _buy_ our dresses?" she asked the older woman.

Mikey shrugged and sighed. "That's how easy it is to be a guy. They don't have to be humiliated a lot by clothes."

Pim nodded. They snapped their heads forward to the dressing rooms where they were waiting at. Two doors opened and Keelie and Jordan stepped out of them. The two darker, less happy girls' eyes widened. The two erupted on Keelie and Jordan, especially the latter since she was wearing-

"PIIINK!!!!!" Mikey and Pim yelled in disgust.

"I am NOT wearing pink!" Mikey shouted loud enough to gain annoyed looks from both the other customers and employees there.

"Me neither, sister!" Pim agreed.

Keelie and Jordan looked at each other and sighed before walking back into the dressing rooms.

Two days later after a wild bachelorette party at Keelie's home where her mother's prized china cabinet and the dishes within were mysteriously broken ("I didn't do it!!!" yelled the two most likely to have done the crime: Mikey and Pim), it was the big day. Keelie had woken up in her own home since she and Ricky weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding by Mikey and was whisked away immediately to the salon where her hair and cuticles were done. Then they, the bride, the mothers, and the bridesmaids all drove to Santa Clara. The wedding would take place at Our Lady of Peace chapel.

"How do you feel Keels?" Mikey asked her.

Keelie stood atop a stool, a foot taller than her original height wearing her beautiful white dress with straps and embroidery down the front that just covered the white strapless heels she wore. Her long platinum blond hair was curled; a few strands went elegantly on her exposed forehead. On top of it was her tiara-like veil. Keelie noticed her bridesmaid in a bathrobe provided by the chapel and the corners of her mouth curled in a frown. "Mikey, how come you aren't ready yet?" she asked her.

Mikey crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Jordan's hogging the bathroom," Mikey muttered.

"Not anymore!" came a singsong voice. Mikey sharply spun around and ran into the bathroom, not taking even a glance at what Jordan was wearing. She laughed and walked over to the bride. "Do you have everything?" Jordan asked. Seeing the confused look she got, Jordan guessed Keelie didn't. "I mean the something old, something new, yada yada." Jordan waved a hand around carelessly.

A piercing scream came from the bathroom at that moment. "We have to wear _this?!?!_" Mikey yelled.

Keelie chuckled nervously. She had so many butterflies in her stomach now.

Jordan turned back to the bride. "So do you have them?" Jordan asked again.

Keelie nodded. "My dress is new, the bracelet-" she jangled the silver bracelet that Ricky had given her a long time ago "-is old, my mom let me borrow her own mom's necklace, and Mikey let me borrow her blue hair clip."

Jordan nodded in approval.

Keelie looked at Jordan closely through her carefully eyelined eyes. She stepped off the stool carefully with her matching white heels and grabbed Jordans hand. "Jo-Jo, are you happy with your life?" Keelie asked seriously.

Jordan was surprised by the sudden question and didn't know how to first respond. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you okay with breaking up with Michael and all?" Keelie asked.

Jordan looked away. "I am okay with it," she lied. She heard Keelie sigh and let go of her. Jordan didn't pay attention when Keelie walked out of the room in search for her mom, she was deep in thought. Did I make the right decision? She asked herself. She did miss Michael a lot.

The door to the bathroom opened and a pissed off looking Mikey awkwardly stepped out wearing the same outfit Jordan wore now. She looked around the room and spotted Jordan spacing out of a window. Mikey walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Jordan jumped and turned to face Mikey. "Oh hi! I didn't even hear you come in!" Jordan looked Mikey up and down in the dress she wore. "That dress really looks beautiful on you," Jordan told her disgruntled friend. Pim had almost the same reaction about the dress as Mikey, but in a more destructive scale.

Mikey glared at her friend. "Shut up Jordan," she muttered. "So what were you thinking of before I interrupted you?" she asked.

Jordan shook her head. "It's nothing," Jordan told her.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Jo-Jo, the one thing that Jason taught me was that there is never a 'nothing'. There has to something. So what is it?"

Jordan turned fully to Mikey. "How can you talk about Jason without being so sad?" Jordan asked.

Mikey sighed and sat down on a nearby fold up chair. Jordan followed suit on the stool. "I still am sad whenever I talk about Jason," Mikey told her as she crossed her legs. "And whenever I think about him," she added as an afterthought. "But I moved on and accepted that he won't be there at my shows or waiting at my doorstep just so I can let him in and we could hang out like old times. I miss him but I learned slowly to let go." Mikey looked at Jordan closer. "This really isn't about me, is it?" she asked.

Jordan looked down and shook her head. "I miss Michael," she whispered.

Mikey nodded. She stood up and fixed the straps of her ugly dress and brushed back the long curly strand of hair out of her eyes. Her hair had been put up, after three long boring hours, into an elegant bun. Mikey turned back to Jordan and simply said, "Say sorry and get back with him."

Jordan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That easy?" she asked in disbelief. "He doesn't talk to me anymore Mikey! How can we get back together just like that?" Jordan stood up.

Mikey adjusted the offending scarf that they both had to wear and shrugged. "I didn't say it was that easy. That's why you talk to him." Mikey gave Jordan a pointed look. "He really misses you too," Jordan. Mikey gave her friend a pat on the shoulder before leading her out of the room.

Ricky stood nervously before the altar on the right side of it. Beside him were his three best men.

The big chapel was not surprisingly filled since he and Keelie wanted all their friends and family at the wedding. There were no windows in the building, the only light coming from the hanging lamps overhead and the candles that shined at the back on either side of the two oak doors that hid his future wife. Oh man, _wife_, Ricky thought. The fans mixed with the lamps up in the ceiling were on but he was becoming warmer in his tuxedo with each passing second. Ricky looked over to his left side at Ozz who was closest. Ozz chose to wear sunglasses to the wedding, saying that he didn't want to get caught by anyone they knew in a tuxedo.

"Ozz, you got the ring, right?"

Ozz broke off from the conversation he was having with Michael and Zigzag and gave Ricky the thumbs up. "It's in my pocket," he said, patting his right leg.

Ricky nodded and looked at the front aisle nearest to them. He and Keelie's parents, with the exception of Keelie's dad, were all sitting together. The two mothers were already tearing up. Ricky's father was stuck in between the two women looking helpless. Behind their row sat the whole family of Bam. April, who sat right behind Keelie's mother, was tearing up also with a handkerchief in hand.

The wedding march began and everyone in the room stood turned towards the doors as it opened up. First the flower girl, Ricky's little niece with a head of dark curly hair and cute yellow outfit strolled happily down the long aisle chucking white rose petals on the floor around her. Then came the bridesmaids.

Zigzag could hear _everyone_ who knew the woman sauntering down the aisle after the flower girl gasp and saw their jaws drop, he among them. Mikey wore a pink dress that went down to her ankles with embroidery going down her left side. Along with her necklace, she wore a matching pink, lacy scarf. Mikey was beautiful, but the look on her face told him that she didn't share that thought. Someone's gonna die, Zigzag thought.

Mikey was pushed inside by Jordan and Keelie and she quickly as possible with the white heels she wore walked down in betweens the pews, holding a pink rose that matched the color of her dress. As she passed him, Eddie whispered to her to smile. The corners of Mikey's mouth stretched painfully into a very fake smile, showing teeth, but anyone close enough could see the fury in her eyes. "I'm a girl who loves dark colors but is wearing pink," she said through gritted teeth. At the altar next to Ricky was Ozz in his sunglasses. He was holding his camera phone and taking a picture of her! "Kill me now, _please!_" Her eyes looked past Ozz towards the rest of the best men. Michael looked cute in a tuxedo, but Zigzag. Her eyes widened as she passed Ricky and stood across from him. Mikey was stunned. Zigzag looked . . . _hot_. Mikey looked away from his gaze as Jordan started her way down the aisle.

Jordan smiled, more sincerely than Mikey. Her highlighted light brown hair was now down to her shoulders, a few locks curled. She laughed seeing Mikey looking still pissed off and inconspicuously giving her the finger under the pink rose she held. Jordan looked over to the guys and her smile faltered slightly as she caught sight of Michael. Their eyes locked onto each other and as Jordan turned to the left, she almost ran into Mikey.

"Jordan! You have time _after_ the wedding to talk to him!" Mikey hissed as she elbowed her friend to her senses.

Pim soon joined them all dolled up and looking as pissed as Mikey. "The things I do for _family_," she muttered under her breath.

All eyes were now to the door. Ricky held his breath as the bride all dressed in virgin white walked down slowly down the aisle, arm and arm with her father. Her face was masked with the veil that fell just over her breast. Once they had reached the altar, Keelie's father shook hands with Ricky and then went to aid Ricky's father with the now sobbing wives. Ricky's hands trembled slightly as he reached over and lifted the veil out of Keelie's face. She smiled happily back at him and he smiled back at her. Everyone at the pews sat down and faced the front as the priest began.

At one point as her feet began hurting like hell and her thoughts strayed, Mikey looked over her shoulder at the second pew behind the boys. Bam stood surprisingly still and listening more or less to the priest. Mikey could see the bored looks on his and his crew's faces. Some, mainly DiCo, had managed to pull of sleeping with their eyes wide open because their chests were breathing lightly.

Bam felt eyes on him and looked over to where he felt them. He and Mikey locked eyes.

Mikey smiled at mouthed the words "I love you". She waited for him to give her some recognition for it, but Bam just stared at her for a moment before snapping his head back at the priest. Mikey frowned deeply. What the hell was that about? she thought as she turned her head back towards the same priest.

"And now, the couple has a few words to say to each other," the priest said, his accent in evidence. He took the microphone that his assistant handed to him and gave it first to Ricky.

Ricky turned to his bride and stepped up closer to her. "Keelie," he said into the mic, taking her right hand in his, "Like I told you before, I'll say it again. You are my everything. I just can't imagine life without you by my side. I love you." Ricky handed the mike over to Ozz for a moment and faced the priest.

"Do you, Richard Dilzweld, take Keelie Manlow to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

Ricky nodded. "I do," he said. He took the ring from Ozz and slipped it onto Keelie's right finger. Then, he took the mike back from Ozz and handed it to Keelie.

She smiled nervously at him and put the mike close to her lips. "Ricky, I still remember when we first met back in Mrs. Hofbauer's fifth grade class. I was the curly haired, perky blond in one corner of the room and you were the silent boy in the other corner. Then somehow thanks mostly to our friends, we got to how we are today, maybe more. As each year together passed, I learned so many things about you." A tear slipped down Keelie's eye which Ricky wiped away. "I love you too," she whispered. Keelie handed the mike to the priest's assistant and took the ring Mikey handed to her.

"Do you, Keelie Manlow, take Richard Dilzweld to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked her.

"I do," Keelie replied and also slipped the ring onto her now husband's finger.

The priest clapped his hands once and said to the whole company, "I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Keelie was swept off her feet as Ricky pulled her close and kissed her chastely in front of the onlookers. Many flashes of lights went off from cameras.

They all proceeded out of the chapel and drove across the busy street where a five star hotel was for the reception. Mikey, Michael, Ozz, and Zigzag had taken care of everything for the reception as a gift to the couple. The great room where it would be taking place was beautiful. There was a dance floor in the middle surrounded from left to right with round tables and at the front was a mini stage with band equipment. Across from it was a DJ turntable.

As Keelie was being escorted by Ricky over to the stage, their guests took their seats where their names could be found on little cardboard pieces. In Mikey's table, both the bridesmaids and best men were sitting at. She smiled at Zigzag as he took the seat to her right. "That was so long," she commented.

Zigzag nodded. He turned to face Mikey and gave her a smile. "You look really beautiful Mikey," he told her.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Hell no! This dress is so butt ugly!" she exclaimed.

"And I got the picture to prove it!" Ozz said and waved his camera phone around.

Mikey glared at him and flipped him off. She turned back to Zigzag and gave him a look seeing him laughing.

Zigzag noticed and his laughter eventually stopped. "Mikey, I wasn't talking about your dress. I was talking about you," he said sincerely.

Mikey could feel herself getting warm at his comment and silently cursed herself. Snap out of it, Mikey thought. Soon she and any women who wanted to participate in it were gathered in front of Keelie as she held her bouquet of red and white roses.

"Don't kill anyone Mikey!" Ozz shouted from the table.

Mikey gave him the middle finger once more before returning her attention to the front. Keelie, without warning, threw the bouquet. It soared in the air and even before it landed, the women were fighting for the bouquet. Surprisingly Pim was the one who claimed it and, to everyone's amusement, ran off like a maniac with it in her hands. Keelie and Ricky cut the three layer cake together and fed it to each other, making a mess on their clothes at the playfulness they did it on.

And then it was the first dance, the first dance of the new wedded couple. Ricky finished wiping Keelie off of excess cake and taking her by the hand, led her to the center of the dance floor where everyone had taken to standing around to watch. Ricky pulled Keelie close to him and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead that brought a lot of sighs from the women watching. The two waited for the song the DJ would play but noticed that the DJ wasnt even at his turntable. Ricky turned to face the stage and was surprised to see the rest of Rise Against on it with their instruments. And Jess Margera was at the drums.

Mikey walked over to the main mike with her acoustic guitar slung in front of her. She smiled down at the couple and leaned into the mike. "Keelie, Ricky, I dedicate this song to you two." At the cue, Michael began the intro to the song and soon followed by Mikey's guitar and her singing.

Keelie covered her mouth from emitting a sobbing noise as the music began and she and her husband swayed slowly to the beat. She looked up at Ricky and smiled, her eyes becoming wet with her tears of joy. Ricky saw them and leaned down and kissed his bride. Keelie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer, letting Mikey's sweet voice and her words fill them.

_"I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right"_

The song slowly faded and the whole company clapped for the band and for the couple. At this time, the DJ had appeared behind his turntables and was now starting to play songs for everyone to dance to. As the four band member put their instruments and told Jess he had played well, the couple walked over to them.

"You guys! Thank you so much! I loved the song!" Keelie exclaimed and latched onto Mikey in a tight hug.

"Keeelie noo!!!" Mikey groaned as she tried to pry her off.

The boys laughed and were soon joined by Jordan, Bam, and his crew. The two latter looked so out of place from all the elegance with their grunge looking shirts. Bam wore his black beanie hat with a red trench coat over a black CKY shirt and faded jeans. Mikey walked over to him and put her arms out. "So what do you think of the dress?" she asked.

Bam looked at her critically and then broke into a grin. "I never knew you could look so beautiful in pink," he said.

Zigzag bit back a response to it since he had said something as similar to that.

Mikey rolled her eyes and put her arms around his neck. "Let's dance," she said. Bam nodded and they both went off.

Raab and Dunn had found a couple of girls from the party, most likely friends of Keelie, and were dancing with them. Ozz, DiCo, Raab, and Jess congratulated the couple and then went off somewhere.

Michael saw how few there were left of their group and became nervous as he also noticed that Jordan was standing beside him. She was so beautiful, and not just her dress. Michael's palms were sweaty in his pants pocket. He gave Zigzag a pleading look as the tall blond walked back over to the table but it was apparent that Zigzag had his own thoughts and troubles as he cast a glance in Mikey and Bam's direction.

Keelie nudged Ricky and nodded silently over to the other, silent, two. Ricky got the message and opened his mouth, "Well, we'll be off dancing also you guys so . . ." Ricky trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, Keelie saved his butt by pulling him by the arm over to their waiting parents.

It was awkward and slightly tense now in between Michael and Jordan. Neither knew what to say. Jordan heard Michael take a deep breath and walk up to her. She looked up and met his blue eyes, feeling herself melt into them. Man how I missed that feeling, Jordan thought as she willed her legs to turn her to face him. Michael reached over and took her right hand with his left.

"Want to get some air?" he asked, feeling the question kind of lame.

Jordan nodded and let him lead her off the stage and out the room through a door at the side. They walked out and through a few halls until they came to a small courtyard with a fountain of a cherub was in the middle, surrounded by flowers. They walked over to the fountain and Michael sat Jordan down at the edge before taking a seat next to her. It was silent, the two just listening to the distant pounding of "My Girl" through the walls and the little drops and patter of the water that poured from the top basin of the fountain to the larger one below.

Michael took a deep breath before turning to Jordan. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "Jo-Jo, I wanted to tell you that every day since that phone call has been like hell to me. The band could even attest to that. You mean so much to me, Jordan," he told her softly.

"I know Michael," Jordan told him. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see his reaction as she told him, "Michael, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let you go because I thought we couldn't make it, but I had it all wrong. What I realized a little too late was that _I_ couldn't make it with being _us_. Then when Keelie called me about Ricky proposing to her, I cried. I cried long and hard because that could have been us. We could have been as happy as they are right now if I just hadn't doubted. How blonde am I?" Tears slipped down Jordan's cheeks as she cried silently, her body trembling. She felt his hands let go of hers and her heart plummeted, but then she was shocked as familiar arms wrapped around her, protectively. Jordan opened her pinkish eyes and looked up.

Michael's eyes met hers in a soft gaze. He pulled her closer and tipped her chin up. "You may have made the mistake, but I could fix it," he whispered. He slowly leaned forward. Jordan closed her eyes and felt his warm breath, his soft lips with the ring piercing in the middle as they brushed her own. She felt the all too familiar pleasant feeling inside her. It told her everything was going to be okay and more tears fell from her closed eyelids.

"I love you Jordan," Michael told her as they parted and he tenderly brushed her tears away with his finger.

She looked up at him, her heart lighter than it had been in months. He was so handsome; her own knight in shining armor. Jordan covered her face with her hands and began crying softly into them.

Michael's arms tightened around her and pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt her hair, her silky hair, on his cheek and sighed contentedly. Nothing in this world could make this moment go bad. So instead, it got better. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her watery words, "I l-love you too, M-Michael." He closed his eyes kissed her forehead, holding her close.

Hours later after the party had reached the pinnacle of its rowdiness and fun and when the light outside was slowly turning to dark, everyone once again gathered around the dance floor. Ozz walked in front of the two newlyweds with a glass of wine in hand and jumped onto the stage. He noticed that the crowd was still talking and took the fork he had brought and tapped the glass. "People! People! I have a toast to make!" he shouted. Getting no response or attention, Ozz tapped the glass harder, finally breaking it in the same way Mia Thermopolis in the Princess Diaries had done. That really got everyone's attention as Keelie screamed when the glass pieces and wine showered on her and Ricky. "Oh sorry!" Ozz apologized.

Mikey walked towards them with another glass full of wine shaking her head in embarrassment for Ozz. "You idiot! We have to pay to replace that!" Mikey hissed at him as she handed him the glass.

Ozz gave her an apologetic smile and then turned to the crowd as she walked back over to Bam's side. Ozz raised his glass. "A toast to Ricky and Keelie! For being the greatest friends anyone, including me, could have. We're all going to miss you two once you are gone!"

Ricky laughed below him. "We're not going to die Ozz. Stop making it so somber!" he joked.

Everyone laughed.

Ozz held his hand up for silence and then pointed a finger to the couple. "Yeah but if you two take up more than two weeks in sexual limbo I will personally bring you back!"

"Ozz!" Mikey yelled at him.

"I'm kidding Mikey! Sheesh woman! Lighten up!"

Mikey laughed with everyone else. She felt an arm snake around her waist and smiled up at Bam. He leaned forward and whispered, "Yeah, you should lighten up!" Mikey rolled her eyes and hit him softly on the shoulder. She raised her glass full of apple cider high up in the air like everyone else besides the toasted couple as Ozz yelled, "To Ricky and Keelie, and may they have a happy and long life together without any tax debts!"

A round of laughter echoed as everyone shouted, "To Ricky and Keelie!" and drank to the couple.

Ricky and Keelie walked out of the room with everyone following as they walked out of the hotel and towards the limo that waited for them. Keelie hugged her three bridesmaids one last time with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks before Ricky guided her into the limo first. "Don't worry you guys, I'll be back in a week!" Ricky shouted at his band mates at the car door.

Mikey shook her head as she stood in between Michael and Zigzag. "Ricky, don't listen to Ozz!" she shouted at him over the yells of goodbyes and congratulations of the other guests.

"Yeah! Stay as long as you two want!" Zigzag added.

Ricky smiled and shook his head. "Sorry you guys but we still have that show with the Lords of Dogtown in two weeks!" he yelled.

They all nodded and said goodbye to their drummer.

"Have fun!" Bam yelled as he squeezed in between Mikey and Zigzag.

"But not too much fun!" Ozz added.

Ricky stuck his hand out the window and gave them the thumbs up as the limo started and drove away. Then, Keelie's ring hand also slipped out besides her husband's and they both waved. As the limo drew farther away, everyone could see the white spray painted words at the back "Just Married".


	29. Chapter 29

Days passed and Mikey's noticed Bam acting stranger than what was considered normal for him. Like sometimes he would space off or look at Mikey for a long time. A few times Mikey asked him what was wrong and each time Bam would either brush her question off or tell her nothing was wrong. Mikey was becoming worried about her boyfriend. There was something, a foreboding feeling she had not in her gut, but in her heart. She had wanted to talk to Michael about it, but he was so happy about getting back with Jordan that she didn't have the heart to ruin it for him. So, she kept it to herself, not bothering to tell the other two of her band mates.

Ricky came back with Keelie from going around Europe, tanner and all smiles like his wife. Everyone was glad to see them again.

The night after they had returned, Mikey left her room and walked towards Bam's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. She heard hasty movements from the other side and wondered what was happening. "Bam?" Mikey asked.

"Uh yeah. You could come in," he called.

Mikey turned the knob and pushed the door open. She smiled seeing Bam shirtless with his skateboard in hand. "Were you skating?" she asked.

Bam looked over his shoulder at the ramp and then nodded. "What's up?" he asked as he tossed his board carelessly to the side and walked up to her.

Mikey put her hands on his waist and smiled up at him. "The band and I are going tomorrow back to California," she reminded him.

Bam frowned and nodded. He wondered why Mikey was acting so happy about leaving. They would be a whole country apart. "And?" he asked.

Mikey stepped up closer. "I want you to come with us," Mikey told him. "You and the crew and your parents."

Bam wrapped his arms around her and closed any space that was between them. "Sure, we'll go." He leaned down and kissed her waiting lips.

Early morning the next day, everyone packed their things and took a plane to California. Departing with Keelie who was going to look for her perfect home, the rest lodged somewhere in Milpitas and Bam and his crew and parents came with Rise Against to Dogtown, California; northward past Los Angeles to Venice. It was a perfect day in the old town, famous for harboring three of the most legendary skateboarders who revolutionized skateboarding, the Z boys. They were like gods to Mikey, Ozz, and Michael, and all three wanted to meet them. There was going to be a movie out of the Z boys lives and how they became legendary and Rise Against not only would be covering "Nervous Breakdown" by the band Barefoot Manner, but they would also have a cameo in the movie.

The whole day, everyone hung around the whole town. Mikey and the band met Eddie at The Zephyr Shop, home of the surfers of Dogtown where they also met Catherine Hardwicke, the director of the whole production. They would be shooting their scene tonight. It wasn't much; just playing their song in a local bar. What surprised almost everyone of Mikey's party was finding out Johnny Knoxville was playing a rich Beverly Hills resident when he had come out of the shop.

"Holy fuck, Knoxville!" Bam yelled and he ran over and tackled the other member of the old Jackass crew.

"Aww dude!" Johnny said, waving the surfer hand sign to everyone. He was introduced to the band and to Mikey who shook hands with him. Johnny turned to Bam. "So it's really true that you and Jenn are finally over?" he asked.

Bam looked quickly in Mikey's direction and then nodded.

Mikey felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Bam. "What's up man?" she asked. Her punk roots were coming back to her and she loved the feeling. She felt like her high school self again and from how Ozz and Michael were acting, they felt the same way.

"Dude, Knoxville's gonna give us a tour around the town, 'kay?" Bam said.

Mikey nodded. "Laters," she told him and kissed him on the lips. She waved as their group walked away. Mikey turned back to her own group and resumed planning the scene and what was going to happen.

Once they were done, Mikey and the guys left Eddie and Catherine to talk some more and also began exploring Dogtown. They rented some surfboards from Zephyr's and took them to the old and abandoned Pacific Ocean Pier where they surfed the wild waves.

Mikey took off her pants and t-shirt so she was in her two piece black swim suit and tied her hair back. She took her board and ran into the salty water after Ozz and Michael. "It's fucking coooollld!!!" she yelled as the freezing waves hit her skin. She put her surfboard down and got onto it.

They all had a great time just fooling around all day. Hours later when it was near to six on the dot, the band returned their boards and went back to the small motel they were staying at and changed.

"It's so fricken crowded in here," Mikey told Zigzag as they checked their equipment. Like they had planned, Rise Against would perform in a local bar during a small part in the movie and a slight brawl would happen during their performance.

Zigzag looked around at the crowds of people that would be watching their performance and looked back over to Mikey. He wore a camouflage army cap over his wild dirt blond hair and a red, white, and blue long-sleeved shirt with the black letters printed over his chest that said "Ramose".

Mikey commented on his pants, "I love your pants."

Zigzag took a step back and posed for her. Mikey laughed. His jeans were faded and had holes, no tears in them.

Eddie walked over to them and shouted for attention. "Okay you guys! Get into your positions and on Catherine's cue-" he pointed towards the camera feet behind him "-you guys start playing! Got it?"

The five nodded and took their places. Mikey looked into the crowd and spotted Bam and the crew at the bar table at the far back of the club. He held up a glass of alcohol and nodded at her, a smile on his face. Mikey heard the cue and turned away from Bam and began playing the hard core chords of the beginning of the song. They all had fun shooting their part. Like it was planned, there was a small fight that happened right in front of them that literally went through the window of the bar. Only one person, thankfully, got hurt.

The next day, Jordan and Keelie came to Dogtown. Keelie had found this perfect house up in the hills above Milpitas and had come to inform Ricky about it. Jordan was there to not only see her boyfriend but to also hang out and relax from work.

"That, and I'm doing a small article on the new movie," she added as she, Keelie, and the band walked down the streets of Dogtown. The band besides Ricky had their skateboards in hand and was leading the other three to this perfect skating spot.

"Are we going to crash a pool?" Ricky asked the four as their territory seemed to incline up more. Keelie looked horrified and Jordan looked warily at the skaters in front of her.

Mikey looked over her shoulder and laughed at their expressions. She spun around on her heel and kept walking so the she walked backwards facing them. "Nope, there's this great place up this very hill where we could skate," Mikey told them.

Jordan looked around the hill. It was very steep. It went down to a three way intersection at the bottom and stopped at the beach that led into the Pacific Ocean. Jordan looked at the back of Michaels head. "Michael, I don't want you getting hurt," she told him.

Michael also spun around and walked backwards next to Mikey. "Don't worry Jo-Jo. I won't get hurt," he reassured her. They were finally at the top. This hill, Bicknell Hill, was the biggest, fastest, and steepest hill of the west side of Venice.

Mikey felt excited tingles going up and down her spine as she looked down at the vast scene in front of her. Down below, the cars passed by fast left to right, but none went up the hill or down it. The cold wind that blew from the ocean whipped Mikey's long hair around and goose bumps rose on her skin. Setting her board down onto the pavement, Mikey stepped on the deck with her left foot and kicked off. Everything was just a blur as she skated down, the buildings, her friends' yells of surprise or cheers. The familiar feeling of adrenaline rush filled her and Mikey laughed out loud as she shifted her weight to her back foot and did a manual, adding 360 spins to it. Near to the bottom, Mikey touched the front wheels of her board back down. She was inside the intersection now. Cars came to a screeching halt feet away from her as she jumped off her boards and rolled on top of the sandy beach, her board with her.

Mikey came to a stop and lay there, not minding that she was now truly what people said as a "sand witch". Sand was in her hair, on her face, in her tank top, in the bottom ripped boy shorts she wore, and even in her shoes. Mikey wiped her face and sat up. Sand flew as Mikey shook her head to get rid of the sand trapped in her hair.

Mikey opened her eyes and saw Ozz skating down the hill, whooping and doing these crazy stunts. He almost slammed into a pickup truck as he got to the intersection, but luckily he reacted quickly and jumped off his board, rolled over the hood of the truck, and landed once again on his board. The driver honked half angrily, half in awe at the trick done as he passed Ozz. Like what Mikey had done, just before the end of the street where the sidewalk ended it, Ozz jumped off his board and rolled onto the sand. Mikey gave him the thumbs up as he landed besides her and the two laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Bam and his party left California to go back to the east coast where he would do a few demos around that area. Jordan left with them since she would be going to New York. Rise Against went back to the studios with their manager. Mikey was going to record her new album and was pretty nervous about it, but all in all, everyone wasn't that much of a happy camper about returning back to the frustration and tension they usually got in the studios.

Two long months later, the band had finished. Well almost. Mikey just needed at least one more song for the album. She missed Bam a lot, having called him or received calls from him every chance the two of them got, but his calls were less frequent as Mikey's. They would have finished a bit earlier had Mikey not lost her voice for a period of a whole week thanks to some glands at the crook of her neck swelling up on her.

That day, two months after they had entered and began to work in the studios, Andy walked into the recording room and saw the band lounging around. "Hey guys," he greeted them with his deep, rough voice.

Mikey came to a halt in the spinning chair she was on and smiled tiredly at him. They all had woken up at six a.m. in the morning, like usual. It was nearly eight now. "What took so long?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for two hours now," Ozz complained.

Andy closed the door behind him and leaned his back on it. "Sorry you guys but I've just came back from talking to Butch," he explained.

"What did he tell you?" Michael asked from the seat next to Mikey.

Andy smiled at that. "He said you guys get to take a little break until Mikey comes up with another song." He saw the guys giving Mikey a high five and added, "But she has a week time period."

Mikey missed Ozz's outstretched hand and turned to Andy with her mouth hung open. "A week?!" she exclaimed.

Andy nodded. "So there won't be anything today, so I'll see you all in a week." Andy waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Zigzag pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on, a smile on his face. "Well even though we came here for nothing, I guess we should make the most of it," he said. "How about chowing down at Little Caesar's for pizza?" he asked, knowing none of them, aside from Ricky, ate breakfast.

Mikey stood up from the chair and shook her head. "Sorry you guys, but I'm thinking of visiting Bam over at West Chester." She gave them an apologetic look, especially Zigzag.

They nodded. "Are you going by yourself?" Ricky asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I guess," she replied. "I'll be back by the end of the week." Mikey waved to the guys and walked out of the room.

Mikey went back home and packed a few clothes in her old duffle bag. Then, she took a plane over to West Chester. She didn't call Bam ahead and told him that she was visiting because she wanted to surprise him. Arriving at the airport, Mikey took a cab and told him the directions to the house. She looked up at the May sky above and noticed that the clouds were getting dark even though it was about one in the afternoon. I hope it doesn't rain bad, Mikey thought. Or else it'll be so boring in Castle Bam unless one of the guys figure out something to do. They drove into the property and Mikey then realized the driver had made it to their destination. Mikey could see DiCo, Dunn, and Raab playing what looked like with paintball guns. It was kind of obvious since Raab was on the ground clutching his balls with a pained look on his face. DiCo stood above him, his back to Mikey and laughing his head off. Mikey paid the cab driver and stepped out the car with her bag.

Dunn heard the slamming of the door behind the bushes he hid in and looked around. His eyes widened in surprise seeing Mikey standing at the driveway with a duffle bag in hand. Why the hell was she here?! he thought to himself. Ryan Dunn was rooted in his spot, speechless, as he watched silently as Mikey snuck up on the oblivious DiCo.

Mikey smiled evilly and tip toed up behind Brandon DiCamillo. He was still hunched over Raab. "No one shall get one on the Great DiCo!!!" he yelled in a loud, booming voice. He even struck a superman pose with the paintball gun high up the air.

Mikey dropped her bag and quickly covered his eyes. "Until now," she said in a deep, menacing voice.

DiCo's high pitched scream echoed out into the lawn.

Mikey burst out laughing and recoiled onto the ground, rocking back and forth clutching her stomach.

DiCo spun around and his eyes widened in surprise seeing who it was. "Mikey?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" At that same time, Raab finally came to his senses and stood up, and Dunn walked out from his hiding spot to stand with them.

Mikey's laughter subsided and she stood up also, brushing her pants off of dirt. "The band and I got a little break because we need one more song, so yeah," she explained briefly. She bent down and picked up her bag. "Where's Bam?" she asked them.

All three shifted nervously but she didn't seem to notice. "Uhh, you wanna see him now?" Raab asked hesitantly.

Mikey rolled her eyes. "Duh Raab." Mikey pushed past him and DiCo and was making her way towards the unicorn-graffitied front door when a hand took her by the elbow and pulled her back. Mikey turned around to face Dunn. "What was that for?" she asked, massaging her neck from when she had heard a small crick.

Dunn let go of her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't think you should go in the house yet, he said. Bam's not . . . uhhh, _free_ at the moment."

Mikey raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Ryan, you should lay low on the beer," she joked and turned her back on him.

"Mikey! Don't go in!" DiCo called after her, but she had already shut the door.

"Fuck," Raab muttered and shook his head.

It was pretty empty looking in Bam's house. Mikey guessed that both April and Phil were still at work. She checked the Pirate Bar first hearing the sounds of a football game going only to find Rake at the bar drinking a Budweiser. Mikey got the same surprised reaction from him that Dunn, DiCo, and Raab gave her. They are acting so weird, she thought as she walked back upstairs, ignoring the shouts from Rake to come back. Mikey walked through the dining and up the stairs. Into the hallway as she neared her room, Mikey heard noises coming from the direction of Bam's room. Mikey stopped in the middle of the hall for a moment, straining her ears to hear the noises better.

_"Ohhh!"_

Mikey's brown eyes widened as she recognized that muffled voice. She hadn't heard it a lot but it was the same voice from the club . . . from that woman with the hazel eyes . . . Mikey's heart pumped faster and faster and she trembled slightly. Her legs wobbled over to Bam's bedroom door where she could hear what was going on behind it as plain as day. The jelly bracelets on Mikey's left arm jangled and clinked slightly as she slowly reached for the door knob, her insides churning with dread.

_Please no. let it be someone else . . . don't let it be-_

Mikey turned the knob slowly so the people behind wouldn't notice, if they had taken the time to notice that was. Mikey pushed the door and felt her heart shatter into a million bloody pieces and her head spun. In front of her was Bam as she had guessed. And on top of him on the mattress in the middle of the half pipe wearing only her skimpy short shorts and a black lacy bra was his ex-girlfriend, Jenn. They were both caught in a hot, steamy kiss. A tear fell from Mikey's eye and at that moment she just wanted to scream.

"Bam?" she said softly.

Immediately the two pulled away, or more like Bam pushed Jenn off of him and rolled off the mattress. Mikey dropped her bag and looked away from him as he quickly zipped his pants up, the only article of clothing he wore and stumbled over to her.

"Mikey," Bam began as he reached for her, but she cut him off coldly.

"Don't touch me you player!"

Bam recoiled back a step from the harsh voice she had just used on him. He had _never_ heard her like this. Mikey finally looked up and Bam could just kill himself at the tears she was shedding. But what she did next he wasn't prepared for or expecting. Mikey kneed him in the balls and Bam immediately fell to the floor in pain like the time Raab had gotten the same treatment from her.

Mikey had no remorse at all as she stared down at Bam curled up in a ball. She was so numb inside, so cold. Her raged gaze looked towards the mattress where Jenn was at still barely clad in anything. Mikey ran over there faster than she had ever moved in her life and tackled Jenn off the mattress and onto the cool wooden surface of the ramp. Mikey held Jenn down by the roots of her dark hair and reared her fist back and brought it down hard on her plastic surgery sculpted face. Mikey heard a sickening crack at the base of Jenn's nose and smirked darkly as she reared her fist back once more. Jenn screamed as the reign of hurt came upon her as she vainly tried to escape. Tears mixed with her blood streamed down her cheeks as she cried and cursed her assailant.

Bam heard Jenn scream and looked up from his position on the floor. His eyes widened in shock seeing Mikey on top of her and beating the living shit out of her. Though his body protested, Bam scrambled painfully up to his feet and ran over to them. He grabbed Mikey's fist and then wrapped an arm around her middle. With his strength, he pulled her off, kicking and screaming, of his bloody lover.

Mikey elbowed Bam in the gut and felt him let go of her. Mikey spun around and shouted, "How could _you?!?!_ I loved you! They were all lies! _We_ were a lie! You just wanted a toy to play with until you were . . .!"

Mikey stopped and her eyes widened as a thought hit her hard. Mikey took a step back, almost stepping on the broken Jenn and covered her mouth with her bloody hands, fresh tears streaming down her face. She wasn't numb anymore nor was she cold. Mikey was in pain down to the bottom of her heart. "I let you have _sex_ with me!" she whispered. She felt so sick. Mikey ran out the room without another word.

Everything was a blur to her as she stumbled down the stairs and ran out the front door. She didn't see the sad, sympathetic faces the three paintball players gave her. She didn't know how there was a taxi cab waiting at the drive like it was for her, but Mikey jumped in and immediately told the driver to take her to the airport. Mikey ripped the silver ring from her finger and threw it out the open window. She covered her ears as Bam's yells for her to come back came from the front door. "Just drive!" she ordered the driver. He nodded at her from the rear view mirror and stepped on the gas, taking her away from those pair of storm blue eyes that watched her go.

It was dark outside when Mikey arrived back home. She could tell by the empty driveway that neither Michael nor Zigzag, who would be staying over, were there yet. Mikey paid the driver and stumbled into the house. Mikey walked upstairs and down the dark hallway, her heavy footsteps and muffled sobs the only sounds echoing off the walls. She kicked her bedroom door open and traversed the messy room over to her desk.

The pictures, now three of them, gleamed under the moonlight shining from her window. Zigzag, Jason, and Bam. All happy times torn away from her unwillingly.

_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside,"_ she sang softly.

Mikey took the framed pictures in her red hands and walked over to the bathroom. Even with no lights, Mikey could see the sad reflection of a lonely dark girl with long bi-colored hair with spots of another's blood on her black and red clothes. Her eyeliner ran with her tears and her chocolate brown eyes were blood shot. Mikey hated herself. She looked down at the happy faces in the pictures and then back at her reflection.

Mikey hurled the pictures and frames at the mirror and didn't blink at the glass all shattered and fell into the sink and onto the tiled floor around it. The gleam of the broken glass smiled at her, tempting her. Like in a trance, Mikey slowly walked over to the sink, crunching of excess glass underfoot of her converse. Mikey carefully looked through the pieces in the basin and pulled out the biggest, sharpest piece she could find.

No regrets . . . sorry Michael, Zigzag, she thought.

Mikey brought her right arm up and first cut through the bracelets, then doing the same for her left arm. She put the tip of the glass to her forearms and gritted her teeth as she dragged is down the soft, already scarred flesh to her wrist. She did those four more times with blank, expressionless eyes as she watched the crimson red blood flow rapidly over out and over the wounds and to the dirty floor. She switched hands and did the exact same thing to her right arm. Mikey threw the glass piece over to the sink and sank slowly to her knees. Her head spun from the blood she was losing fast and she could now see black spots. The pain was numb to her, a pounding sensation in her wounds. Mikey closed her eyes and fell hard onto the cold floor.

Michael and Zigzag had arrived at the house after hanging out with the rest of the guys at BJ's club, fooling around with Robert. Paying the cab driver, they took their skateboards and walked towards the front door. It was wide open. Michael and Zigzag looked at each other.

"You locked it right?" Zigzag asked as they cautiously walked inside.

Michael nodded and looked warily around the dark home. He took a step forward and stepped on something hard. Looking down, he saw that it was Mikey's house key. "Mikey's home," he said in a perplexed, yet more relaxed voice as he bent down and picked up the key.

Zigzag also relaxed and broke into a grin. "So she didn't visit Bam," he said almost joyfully.

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "You are really hopeless man."

Zigzag smacked him on the back of the head and started his way up the stairs. Michael decided that he was still hungry and went to the kitchen. She didn't go to Bam's! Zigzag thought as he walked down the hall. He slowed down as he felt a chill run up his spine. Zigzag frowned as he got to Mikey's room. Her bedroom door was wide open. There was something wrong. He poked his head inside and saw that it was empty.

"Mikey?" he called and stepped inside. Zigzag noticed the bathroom door on the other side of the room wide open and a dark figure on the ground. His green eyes widened in alarm and he quickly ran over there. Zigzag gasped and his blood ran cold.

Mikey. She was on the ground in a pool of . . . her own blood! Zigzag bent down and turned her over so that she was lying on her back. He noticed the cuts on her arms. "Oh man," he whispered. They were deep. Then a thought came to him and his heart seemed to stop. Zigzag put two trembling fingers to the base of her neck and then sighed in relief. It was short though. She had a heart beat, but it was very weak. There wasn't a moment to lose. Zigzag carefully picked Mikey up bridal style and quickly ran downstairs.

Michael sat on a stool at the peninsula table when the sight that ran in from the hallway door made him spit out the coke he drank. "Zigzag! Why is Mikey-?!"

"No time!" Zigzag yelled. "We need to get her to the hospital _now!_"

Michael nodded and jumped out his chair. He led Zigzag into the garage and opened the garage door. Taking the car keys from where it hung on the wall, he jumped into Mikey's Mustang and turned on the engine. Zigzag opened the back door and stepped inside, putting Mikey in his lap and held her close to him.

Stay strong Mikey, Zigzag thought desperately as Michael pressed the pedal and they were off towards Kaiser Permanente General Hospital just near to City Hall.


	31. Chapter 31

The harsh glare of the lights overhead cast the seven afraid and sad shadows made by Michael, Zigzag, Ozz, Ricky, Andy, Keelie, and Jordan as they stood in the white hallway of the hospital. In front of them were two metal doors that led to the ward, Mikey's ward. As soon as Mikey was taken in by a stretcher, surrounded by doctors in white coats and nurses in their uniform, Michael and Zigzag had immediately called the others about what happened who had rushed over here as fast as possible. It was way into the night by now and everyone was just about going out of their minds with dread for their friend.

Zigzag stood a little apart from the group, feeling so unattached to reality at the moment. It was like one of those shows he had watched in the ER where all the hurt person's loved ones were together, waiting for the outcome. Michael had an arm around Jordan who cried softly into his chest on the bench directly in front of the two doors. Ricky was in the same situation with Keelie, but she had hope that Mikey would be okay. Andy and Ozz stood silently on either side of the two couples, staring off into space deep in their thoughts.

Zigzag leaned his head onto the white wall and sighed heavily. For the fiftieth time since he and Michael had arrived here, he wondered what would have caused Mikey to break her promise and cut, especially like this. Mikey's never the type to break promises, he thought sadly. Zigzag looked up as the left door opened and Mikey's physician, Dr. Firth, stepped out.

She was pretty old looking with auburn hair streaked with silver in a tight bun. The light green uniform she was wearing at the moment had splatters of blood on it that made Ozz look away immediately. Dr. Firth took off the mask that covered her mouth and looked around at the people that were suddenly crowding around her, asking questions a mile a second. She held up a hand for silence which she got. "Michelle is in critical condition right now," she informed them.

"What does that mean?" Ozz asked as he directed his gaze on her face and not on her clothes.

Dr. Firth shook her head. "She has lost a lot of blood which we are trying to replenish at this very moment, but," she sighed, "Michelle is in a state of coma right now. We have no idea when she will wake up, if ever she does." She gave them all a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you," she said gently.

"Can we see her?" Jordan asked in a tearful voice.

The old woman shook her head. "That can't be possible. Only immediate family members can see her."

Michael glared at her, feeling a prickling sensation in his eyes. "We _are_ her family," he said forcefully, "All of us."

Andy nodded. "Her brother died more than a year ago," he said softly.

Dr. Firth frowned and thought for a moment. "How about," she said slowly, weighing her words carefully, "I allow only one of you to go in and see her." She looked at all of them. "But it'll only be for a short period since we still have to run some tests," she added sternly.

They nodded and then turned to each other. "Who's it going to be?" Ricky asked. He turned his head towards Michael. "You are going to do it?"

Michael looked at each of their sad faces and shook his head. "Zigzag should do it," he replied.

Zigzag felt himself in the spotlight as everyone turned to him. "No way," he said and shook his head. "Michael, you are Mikey's best friend. She would want you to visit her," he protested.

Jordan shook her head. "No Zig, you're the one that found her so it's right that you should see her," she told him.

Zigzag opened his mouth to argue but Ozz had snuck up behind him and shoved him over to the two metal doors. Zigzag caught himself before he fell and brought himself together. With one last glance over his shoulder at the six remaining people, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He stood now in a small room. In front of him was where the bed was, surrounded by a grey curtain. The room smelled of disinfectant and pharmacy alcohol, lots of it. Zigzag coughed as he walked cautiously over to the bed. He could hear feint beeping from the monitor that watched Mikey's heart rate as he pulled back the curtain. His heart sank and he blinked back tears seeing Mikey's pale, still figure lying on the bed, attached with wires on her heavily bandaged arms to various monitors like the heart monitor. He eyed it for a moment, wishing he could figure out what the green lines and bumps meant on the screen. Zigzag came to Mikey's side and knelt down so he was eye level to her. He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. It was cold.

Zigzag closed his eyes tightly as his hand closed over hers and whispered, "Why do this to yourself Mikey? Why do this to me?"

Mikey felt detached, like she almost didn't have a body. She was just something that existed in the darkness. She couldn't see a thing in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been there. But she liked it. This darkness gave her peace and quiet. Her troubles and pain didn't seem to exist in this place, but then again . . . it felt really lonely.

_Mikey . . . _

"Who's there?" she called. That voice seemed so familiar, like something, or someone, you have known before but time just made you forget.

_Mikey, it's me._

She recognized the voice. It was Tobias. "Tobias!" she yelled joyfully, "Where are you?!" This is where she wanted to be, with her brother. She didn't want to be anywhere else. Mikey wanted to escape.

_Do you really mean that, Mikes?_

"Of course I do! I missed you so much! Andy's-" Mikey halted, remembering Andy. And Michael. And everyone else. "Where am I?" she asked.

_Your subconscious kiddo._

"Oh," Mikey said. It all came back to her. Seeing Bam and his slut, the tears, the cutting, the blood. At all this, Mikey felt her pain and sorrow return to her. "I don't want to go back," she said softly. Mikey heard a deep sigh coming from her brother somewhere in the darkness.

_Well too bad because as your brother, I am making you._

"No you're not!" Mikey yelled stubbornly.

"You want me to take over for a minute Zig?" Michael asked wearily. He stood over Zigzag with a coffee cup from Starbucks in his hand. The weak morning sunlight streamed through the hospital window, giving them a great view of the creek nearby.

Zigzag brought his head up from where it rested on his arm and shook it at Michael. He sat on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs with his upper body resting on the side of Mikey's bed.

Michael sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Zigzag, you've been at Mikey's side for _three_ days now; from six a.m. to whatever time the nurses can chase you out. Take just one short break man," Michael reasoned with him. When he got no response except the usual silence whenever he tried to get him to part with Mikey, Michael turned around and left, hoping that Mikey would wake up soon. For Zigzag's and our sakes, he thought.

Zigzag heard the door swing shut after the other man and focused his attention once again on Mikey. In the back of his mind, he remembered, though he didn't know where he got this from, that people in a coma can subconsciously hear you if you talk to them. Zigzag stroked Mikey's pale cheek, her dark hair a great contract to her skin. Zigzag could remember how tan she got in camp and smiled sadly.

"Mikey," he said softly, and with each word his voice grew stronger, surer, "I have a year's old confession to tell you: Along the way there was this voice inside my head telling me to give up; that we'll never be together again. But I listened to my heart instead because I believed that one day you would make my dreams come true. I guess that was all just wishful thinking, but now it's too late to take the advice that the voice inside my head gave me, and for some strange reason, I don't regret it." Zigzag took a deep breath and reached over to place his hand gently on her own lifeless hand.

"Maybe it's because I'm scared to give up hope," he continued sadly. "I'm afraid that if I give up on you, I'll give up on all my hopes and dreams entirely. Because you are my motivation. You are the one that makes me look forward to my tomorrows. I just wanted to tell you something that I've been holding back all these years. Sure, I told you many times before but this, now . . . I truly _mean_ it with all my heart. I know what it truly _means_. I love you Mikey, _please_ don't give up on me."

Zigzag started and he gasped, his green eyes widening in surprise. Mikey! She moved! He stared at her hand that had grabbed his by the wrist. Zigzag was faintly aware of the heart monitor beeping faster as he stood up and leaned closer to Mikey so that their faces were at least six inches away. "Mikey?" he asked. Then he heard it, the sound that would never compare to any horror movies that he had ever seen: the monitor beeping became a flat sound and Mikey's hand slackened before falling once again lifelessly onto the sheets. Zigzag's heart at that same moment stopped and his blood froze in dread. _She couldn't of. ._ He spun around and ran out the room yelling for the nurses.

They were all in the waiting room, all seven of them surrounded by tension. Mikey had been just an hour before rushed into the ER and is getting intensive treatment right now. Zigzag paced the length of the small room, dodging occasional little kids who have the innocence to not know why their mommy's or daddy's are so quiet and sad as they ran around at various places. All seven of them, Zigzag, Michael, Jordan, Keelie, Ricky, Ozz, and Andy were waiting. Eddie couldn't be there on account of taking down the press that somehow found out about Mikey landing in a hospital and were trying to find answers like ravenous hawks in search for food.

A metal door at the left of the front desk opened and Dr. Firth, once again wearing the same light green outfit and mask, stepped out with a clipboard. And once again, she was immediately surrounded by her patient's family.

"What's happening to Mikey?" Zigzag demanded. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was particularly paler. Everyone was in a bad condition. Jordan and Keelie have been crying nearly nonstop in the past hour as the guys have been secretly worrying as they tried to comfort them.

Dr. Firth removed her mask and gave them a reassuring, yet tired, smile. "Everyone, you can breathe more easily now," she told them. "Michelle is going to be fine. She is sleeping at this very minute after we had administered shock aftershock on her.

"So she's awake now?" Jordan asked. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she sniffled. Michael's arm was around her comfortingly.

The old woman nodded. "It'll take a few more days of fully recuperating but then she'll be back to her normal self."

Andy stuck his hand out and thanked her. Zigzag and Ozz did the same thing. "May we see her?" Andy asked.

Dr. Firth nodded. "Of course but I suggest that you keep quiet. Michelle's had it hard the last hour. For a full-" she checked her feminine looking wrist watch on her right arm and mentally calculated "-thirty or so seconds she had actually crossed over and well . . ." the doctor trailed off. She noticed the group a bit shaken up by her comment and shook her hands in front of them. "No, no, Michelle is fine. Nothing to worry about."

Andy nodded. "Well thank you anyways, doctor." He ushered them through the door where she had come out of and into the white hallways until they got to the door labeled with Mikey's name on the clipboard. Andy opened the door and waited until everyone was inside to close it.

Zigzag was the first inside the cool room and saw the grey curtain around the bed where Mikey lay. He walked over there and pulled it slowly back. Mikey definitely was sleeping. She was hooked up to the monitors again. Zigzag breathed a sigh of relief and felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders, making them lighter.

Ozz walked over to him and stood by his side, looking down at his friend's silent figure. "She really looks like a vampire sucked all her blood," he said softly. It was true. Mikey's once tan skin was paler and her full lips were nearly cherry red. But there was color in her cheeks, a sure sign to them that she really was going to be okay.

Michael, with Jordan attached to his right arm, stood on Ozz's other side. "I'm so glad she's going to get better," he said. The other three nodded.

"How is she?" Keelie asked as she, Ricky, and Andy walked towards them. The other four made room so they all surrounded Mikey's bed.

Jordan let go of Michael and sat on a small part of the bedside. She reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of her friend's face. "She looks like she's doing okay-OMG!!!" Jordan gasped. As her hand lightly brushed Mikey's eyelids, they flinched and then snapped open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. The pupils dilated with the bright headlight overhead and Mikey groaned as she shut her eyes quickly again.

Keelie grabbed onto Ricky's arm in surprise. "Go get Dr. Firth!" she shrieked. Ricky nodded and did what she told him to. Andy also went along in case he got lost.

Zigzag pushed Jordan off the bed and leaned closer to Mikey. He put a hand on hers and squeezed it. "Mikey?" he asked. His heart raced as she moaned as her response. Zigzag's hope grew and so did his joy. "Mikey it's me, Zigzag!" he half told her, half shouted in excitement. "And Michael, Jordan, Ozz, Keelie, and Andy are here with me!"

Mikey recognized that voice but she didn't have the strength to even move her limbs, let alone open her eyes. She felt so drained and tired still. Her arms ached and there was a dull pounding in her head. But she still recognized that voice in her pitiful state. "Zigzag?" she croaked. Oh man her voice sounded foreign to her. Her throat was in need of water.

"Mikey?" Michael exclaimed on her other side, across from Zigzag.

Mikey wearily rolled her head over to where her best friend's voice came from, still refusing to open her eyes. "Hey Michael," she now whispered.

Ozz moved closer to the bed, still standing next to Zigzag. "What's wrong with your voice Mikes?" he asked worriedly.

Mikey managed a small smile this time, glad to hear that nickname. "I'm thirsty smartass," she told him slowly. Zigzag immediately took the cup from on the roller table beside her and filled it with ice cool water from the pitcher. He put the cup to her dry, cracked lips and gave her the refreshing liquid. "Thanks," Mikey said and cleared her throat. It was at that time that she chose to open her eyes again. At first everything was blurry, the figures just fuzzy blobs until her eyes became adjusted and her friends, well at least some of them, were in clear view. They hovered over her like moons, gladness and relief on their faces. "Hey you guys, where's Ricky?" she asked.

Keelie, who stood at the foot of her bed, replied, "He and Andy went to go get Dr. Firth."

Mikey's smile slid off her face and her face grew serious. She was reminded why she was lying on the hospital bed in the first place and why her arms, as her eyes looked down, were heavily bandaged. Mikey looked back up at the five people who surrounded her. "How long have I been here and what happened?" she asked them seriously.

Their faces became somber. "You've been here for like, three days Mikey," Jordan told her.

Mikey nodded, noticing how red Jordan's eyes were from apparently crying. Holy shit, Mikey thought. Three god damn days. She was startled out of her thoughts when Zigzag asked her, "What happened to you Mikey?" She focused her eyes on him, the one that was particularly closest to her, and asked him what he meant.

Zigzag was still holding her hand and he rubbed it gently before explaining how he found her laying on her bathroom in her blood and he and Michael rushed her off to the hospital.

"Yeah Zig's been by your side watching over you since you woke up," Michael added, earning an almost embarrassed glare from the other blond across from him.

Zigzag gave Michael a warning look from saying anything further to make him seem like a stalker to Mikey and turned to her. His eyes locked onto her and his heart skipped a beat. Man he really missed those eyes these past few days. He felt Mikey slip her hand out of his grasp and then lay her own hand on top of his. Zigzag shook his head and asked her the questioned that had been burning in his mind, "What happened to you Mikey? Why did you cut?" All eyes were on her.

Mikey licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them. Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she was painfully reminded as to why she was put in here, in this bed. Mikey closed her eyes and told them what had happened after she got out of the taxi to Bam's home. Her friends listened silently as their anger mounted and soon turned into rage. At the end where Mikey finished with saying she passed out on her bathroom floor, no one spoke for a long time.

Then Michael spoke in a forced calm voice, "He is going to die."

Mikey's eyes shot open in alarm and surprise and Keelie, Jordan, and her eyes shot towards him as Zigzag and Ozz nodded in agreement. "No you're not!!!" Mikey shouted, startling everyone. She was unfazed by the sudden attention and continued, "You guys, don't do anything that you'll regret because it'll just end up hurting me more than whatever you plan for him."

Michael and Ozz looked down a bit guiltily but Zigzag looked her in the eye. "Why shouldn't we Mikey? After what he fucking did to you?" he asked, trying to understand. He was the reason she was even here! Zigzag thought furiously, but he kept a leash on his tongue from uttering anything else.

Mikey shook her head and squeezed Zigzag's hand. She felt him relax under her grip and then sadly replied, "Because if you remember, I did a lot of damage to both him and that slut already. I never want to talk to him again or think of him ever again."

Their attentions were turned towards the door as Dr. Firth stepped inside wearing her usual white doctor's apparel accompanied by a harried looking Ricky and Andy. They all walked over to Mikey's side. Dr. Firth smiled down at her patient. "Hello Michelle, how are we doing?" she asked like an animal trainer does to the animal they take care of.

Mikey gave her a lopsided smile. "I've felt much better," she replied as her doctor checked the monitors and took down notes on her clipboard. She lifted her hand off of Zigzag's but he grabbed it and held it tight.

Andy squeezed in between his brother and Dr. Firth and asked her when Mikey would be fully healed enough to go back home. "In a few more days. Don't worry. She needs more close observation until we're satisfied that she'll be better," the old woman told him.

"Great, I'm a fricken lab rat now," Mikey grumbled, earning a round of chuckles around her and grinned.

Days later, Mikey was finally released from Kaiser General Hospital. She was so eager to leave since hospital lifestyle became boring after a while.

"Dude, I am so happy I'm outta here," she told Michael as he kept close to her side while they walked out of the sliding doors and out into the parking lot. She wore a black tank top and worn out jeans Michael had brought for her with other pairs of clothes. He took her by the elbow and led her towards her Mustang that was parked under a visitor's sign. Mikey saw Zigzag lounging in the back seats of her car and shouted, "How comfortable is it Zig?"

The tall blond jumped and snapped his head over to the incoming twos direction. He reached over to the front and unlocked the door though that really wasn't necessary since the roof was already down. Mikey would have just jumped over the car door had it not been for her arms that were in bandage wrapping. Zigzag opened the car door and stepped out, reaching for Mikey. Michael passed her over to him and then got into the driver's seat. "So you really can go home?" Zigzag asked as he took his seat close to Mikey.

Mikey leaned onto her back and rolled her eyes. "No Ziggy, I'm just visiting you guys for a change and then I'll be back at the hospital tonight." Mikey grinned up at him as Michael laughed at the front.

"Your sense of humor is the one thing I don't miss," Zigzag muttered. It was his turn to laugh as Mikey hit him on the shoulder.

As they turned into Corinthia Dr. Mikey noticed many cars parked all along the street. She turned towards Zigzag who had been watching her confused reaction. "Is there a party here?" she asked him.

Zigzag smiled and gave her a wink.

There was an open parking space in her driveway. It was like the parking was just for them, the honored guests. Michael carefully maneuvered in through two other cars with Mikey whining and nagging him about being careful with her "baby." Michael sighed with relief as he turned the engine off and stepped out from the driver's seat. "I think you should drive your car from now on Mikes," he told her as Zigzag assisted in helping her out the back.

Mikey smiled and then stuck her tongue out. She took the key, locked her car doors, and then led the way towards the front door. With the other key on the key chain, she unlocked the front door and was immediately overcome with surprise.

"SURRRPRIIISSE Mikey!!!" about fifty or so people yelled, all of them Mikey knew. Ozz and Ricky plowed through the crowd from the kitchen and pulled her into tight hugs.

Her jaw dropped and she yelped as if she had been burned. "Holy shit!" she shouted. Mikey noticed the banner strung above them with the colorful words of "Welcome back home!" on it. It clicked in her head that it was a party for her and returned her two friends' hugs.

"Hey, what about us?!" Michael complained as he also joined the hug. Zigzag shrugged and also joined the little band reunion.

"OMG Mikey!!!"

"Let go you guys!" Mikey yelled at her band mates and getting her request immediately, she turned to the stairs where Keelie, followed closely by Jordan, ran down as fast as their platform heels could carry them. The crowd pushed to make room for them and the two girls nearly plowed Mikey to the laminated wood floor.

"Hey hey hey!" Andy said as he stepped out from the door that led to the garage. "You'll suffocate her before we really get the party starting!"

Everyone laughed as Mikey pushed her friends off before also getting a hug from Michael and Eddie's older brother. Speaking of the band's manager - "Where is Eddie?" Mikey asked him as they parted. The crowd was saying things to Mikey how they were glad for her to be back as they departed to other areas of the home.

Andy thought a moment and replied that Eddie would be here soon. "He managed to come up with a story for the press that you had had an accident while recording the album."

Mikey left him and her band mates as she wandered around the house, greeting all her friends that came to say hi and tell her they hoped she was better. "Awww, I miss you too Robert," she told her energetic bartender friend. He put her in a loose headlock and gave her a small noogie. "Robert!" Mikey complained and pushed him off. She laughed as he crashed to the floor on top of Joseph, who had come from San Jose Community College of Arts, and the girl he was chatting with. Mikey laughed when Joseph and Robert started wrestling on the living room carpet at her feet. She pulled at the collar of her black shirt and waved her hand in front of her face. It was getting pretty hot in the house and no windows were open. She turned around towards her sliding glass door that led to the backyard and went outside.

The backyard was pretty big, as big as it'll ever get considering her house was just like any other average old home in Milpitas. It was good enough to play decent football on. She was the only one outside where it was cool and breezy. Mikey walked down the six wide porch steps and onto the almost wild looking grass. The tree where she walked to was much bigger now than it had been when Michael, Ozz, Ricky, Joseph, and Jason had climbed up in that one winter break of high school. The huge branch that kind of stuck out from all the other branches was much thicker now and stronger. Tobias had put up an open swing set with no canopy over. Mikey dusted the wooden two seater off of leaves and sat down, her wait giving her movement on it as she slowly swung back and forth. Mikey's legs curled under her and she looked up at the darkening sky. She saw a sliver of the moon and sighed sadly.

Footsteps minutes later caught her attention, but she wouldn't take her eyes off of the stars that had started to appear. Someone sat close next to her on the swing and the movement of the swing quickened a little. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him also looking up at the heavens and then asked out of nowhere, "Did you really mean what you told me?"

Zigzag tore his eyes away from the stars and looked at Mikey with a startled expression. "What?" he asked her.

Mikey sighed and closed her eyes as she laid her head on the back of the hard wooden seat, letting the rocking motion calm her. "When I was in the coma, I heard your voice." She opened her eyes and then faced him. Zigzag's face was unreadable, but Mikey could feel that he was shocked. "Did you really mean it all?" she asked again, more softly this time. "What you told me about . . ." she trailed off, letting the unfinished question hang.

Not only was Zigzag even more embarrassed that when Michael had told her about him watching her sleep, but he was scared. He was scared what would her reaction would be. Zigzag swallowed the lump in his throat and said with a crack in his voice, "Yeah, I did say those things." He cleared his throat and continued in a much stronger, clearer voice, "I meant every word of it Mikey. I love you, and I always will." His heart ached and his head spun with confusion with her lack of response as she closed her eyes once again. Even more when she began to lean back into his chest. Zigzag didn't question a thing, because as he slowly wrapped his arms around her small cold body, he felt another burden from him lift and his heart mend just a little more.


	32. Chapter 32

Mikey woke up in her bed, almost didn't recognizing it since she had been expecting a white hospital bed underneath her. She blinked a couple of more times before turning lazily towards her bedside table where the source of what woke her up was buzzing cell phone. Mikey reached over and grabbed it before it could fall off the table and looked at the caller number. Her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked carefully at the number as if it were a joke, the vibrates of the phone coming as persistent.

"That fucker," she cursed.

Mikey flipped open the phone and put it to her ear, not saying a thing. She could hear soft breathing from the other end.

"Hello?" asked Bam from the other end. "Mikey?"

Her blood boiled. How dare he call her?! After what that mother fucker did?! "Brandon Cole Margera!!!" she screamed so loudly that for a moment, Mikey almost didn't catch the sound of a thud down below her floorboards. "You truly are a Jackass!!! I _never_ want to hear or speak to you again!"

"But Mikey! Let me explain!" Bam pleaded to her, but he knew it was no use.

"Hell fucking no! Explain what?! That you _used_ me???"

"No! Never-!"

"I will not hear it Bam! We are over!!! I hate you and I swear if you come near me, I'll not only sue you for stalking me, but I'll get a permanent restraining order!" Mikey shrieked at the top of her lungs before hurling the phone at her bedroom door. She squeezed her eyes tight as the phone broke in half once contacting with the hard wooden door and fell to the ground. Mikey clutched her bed sheets and took deep, long breaths to calm herself. Once sure that she wasn't liable to break anymore of her things, Mikey opened her eyes and got out of bed. She padded over to her bathroom. The glass was cleaned and her mirror replaced. Mikey looked down at her arms and began to unwrap her bandages. When the last soiled strip was laid on the sink edge, Mikey looked closely at the insides of her arms. No stitches were used, but the cuts were still a burgundy color that showed that her skin was trying to mend. I wonder what the press would say if they ever find out? Mikey wondered as she began to run the bath.

Half an hour later, Mikey walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in black shirt, pants, and converse with heavy leather spike bracelets on her lower arms, underneath cushioned by new bandages. Taking her acoustic guitar, Mikey left her room and walked downstairs towards the living room. She walked in the middle of the little studio and sat on the stool with her guitar in her lap. Taking a pick, she strummed the strings and began to piece some words and phrases together.

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted,"_ Mikey sang softly, _"All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_ In no time, a song formed and even though some of the melody was sketchy, it was a good start of the last song for her album.

"You know you don't have to come with me," Mikey persisted as she and Zigzag stepped out of her Mustang and closed the doors.

Zigzag reached into the back seats and picked up the bouquet of lilies from the floor. He turned to Mikey and gave her a look. "Sorry Mikey but you're stuck with me," he told her.

Mikey walked up to him and leaned forward close enough to set the tall blondes heart pumping blood even faster. "Did Michael tell you to come with me?" she asked and took the flowers from his hands.

Zigzag shook his head, his lips just nearly missing the fragile surface of her forehead. "I came on my own because I wanted to watch over you."

Mikey rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away, her long red streaked hair swishing behind. Zigzag stood by her car transfixed before snapping out of it and hurrying next to her side. They got to Tobias' grave head and Mikey set the flowers in the little stone vase next to the headstone. They stood there in silence for a moment. Mikey finally whispered, "Thanks for always being there for me."

Zigzag didn't know if she meant it for him or for Tobias so he kept silent, not wanting to be the fool if she was referring to Tobias.

Mikey turned around and faced Zigzag. "It means a lot that you would care for me, considering that back then in camp we had only known each other for like two or three months . . ." she trailed off and looked to the smooth grass below them.

Zigzag smiled and took her hand. "No problem _Michelle_," Zigzag laughed as she directed a small glare up at him. He pocketed her hand with his in his jacket and they walked off back to the car.


	33. Chapter 33

The next few weeks were short from Hell to Mikey. It almost reminded her of how she felt after she had broken up with Zigzag. Everyday a personal struggle to wake up in the morning knowing she'd never see his angelic sleeping face close to hers. It hurt a lot to think about him marauding around with that slut of his at times when there was nothing to keep her mind occupied. Armed with her guitar and newly created song, Mikey went back to the studio as soon as she was fully healed. The whole album was darker than her first debut one with some of the songs she had written in high school.

Dr. Firth, Eddie, Andy, and even the boys forced her to take counseling in hopes that it could help her "state of mind," as her ancient looking female counselor put it. But being examined by this woman for three long tedious hours came to no practical result in the end. It only served, as she ignored each question thrown at her, as time for Mikey to brood on her thoughts. Then again, in those sessions she has slowly been learning to accept that she and Bam were really over and was trying to move on with life, her memories fading or locked away in the back of her mind.

One day after Eddie and Andy called for a short break as soon as Mikey's voice started cracking, the female singer and musician slipped unnoticed out of the building and walked through the San Franciscan streets. Her long black overcoat swished with each step she took, her hair obscuring part of her face like a dark curtain. Mikey knew she would be in for it once the guys finally noticed that she had left their watchful eyes but at the moment, she didn't care about worrying them.

Finding an internet cafe, she walked in through the door, the tinkling of the bell above her a pleasant sound. As soon as she stepped inside, the warm smell of hot coffee reached her nostrils as she got in line. The place was small yet comfortable for the drinking and relaxing occupants there, painted with sunset colored walls. At the left of the counter as she drew nearer, there was a part of the room that was dedicated for the customers who sat at the small tables and ate their orders. To the right was the internet part of the cafe with rows of computer monitors.

"Next person in line," the employee at the cash register called.

Mikey stepped up and ordered a biscotti and a latte to go. She paid in cash for her order and moved to the side to wait. Her multi-pierced ears prickled at the tinkle of the small bell again. Heavy footsteps walked up to the counter behind her as the person who worked the cash register passed Mikey her food. Mikey nodded thanks and turned around, immediately bumping into the person who had just entered through the door. Her biscotti slipped out of her hand and broke in half on the tiled floor and her left hand stung as her hot latte spilled on her before falling with the cup to the floor.

"What the fuck dude," Mikey said as she stepped away from the spill and reached for the metal napkin holder on the counter.

Centimeters away, a masculine hand took her wrist and a deep yet familiar voice said, "I'm so sorry. Here, let me help with your hand."

Mikey rolled her eyes and muttering about not needing any help, took her wrist out of his grasp and turned to him. Her eyes landed on the worn out army boots he wore, went up over his faded jeans, taking in the black denim jacket he wore over a grey shirt to his face. Mikey's eyes widened in surprise as she made contact with a pair of familiar storm grey eyes. The eyes also stared back at her in shock. "Barfbag?" Mikey whispered softly.

He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. He noticed that people were staring at them and looked away. "Here, I'll buy you another latte."

Though Mikey protested, Barfbag, or Louis, replaced her latte and together they left the cafe. They walked down the crowded streets silently, not knowing what to say. It was really overwhelming for the both of them. Mikey had never received any letters from Louis after he had run away from the hospital he had been staying at after he got bitten. She was also happy to meet her friend again. So many questions were piling within her that she felt like bursting if she didn't get any answers soon. Mikey turned to her old star-gazing friend and told him to follow her. She led him to a park and they walked side by side through the cultivated trees there. Reaching to a small part of the park with a fountain, Mikey walked over to a bench and sat down.

"How are you Mikey?" Louis asked her as he sat down next to her.

Mikey sighed heavily. "Life couldn't have been better for me," she said quietly.

Louis put his cup down inches away from taking a sip and fully turned to her on the bench. "What's wrong?" he asked, his concerned grey eyes looking at her inquisitively.

Mikey shook her head. "Nothing."

"Okay then . . ." Louis thought a moment. "I've heard about your band . . . Rise Against was it?" he said. "Must be hectic."

Mikey smiled at him, nodded, and then took a sip from her half finished latte. "So what happened to you after you ran away?" she asked him.

Louis sighed, knowing that question would come up sooner or later. "Well, one day in the hospital," he started, "I heard one of the nurses talking about me being sent back to the camp. I panicked Mikey. So I ran away that same day."

"What happened with your mother?" Mikey asked him.

Louis looked out towards the landscape around them before turning his eyes back at her. "She died before I could even get to Oregon," he sadly replied.

"OMG Louis, I'm so sorry," Mikey told him. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love."

He nodded, having read a couple of articles about the death of Tobias Halliwell, Mikey Halliwell's older brother. He forced a smile at her. "So Zigzag's in your band huh?" he said. "You guys getting married soon?" Louis laughed.

Mikey however wasn't. "No we aren't," she said. "We aren't together anymore."

Louis immediately stopped laughing and looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" he asked.  
Mikey looked up into his caring grey eyes that haven't changed a bit. The rest of him was more muscular and gruff; his dark hair cut short like he had shaved it before and it grew. "It's so complicated, Louis," she told him.

Louis spread his arms wide open. "I have all the time in the world."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Mikey's face before being hidden again by the mask sadness and pain she now wore. She leaned onto his shoulder and spoke, "I don't know how we lost it, Zigzag and I, but we did. It's not that I stopped loving him or he did with me. It's just that some old habits die hard."

Louis put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. He really missed her after all these years. A nearby street lamp flickered with light as a sign that it was getting pretty dark now but neither cared at the moment. "Back at camp I thought, after you two got together, that it'd be you guys that would make it," he said slowly.

"I thought so too," Mikey replied with a deep sigh. "It's just that somewhere down the hazardous road of Lovers Lane, Zigzag crashed the car. We went our separate ways, but sometimes he would always bring me back to the wreckage to try to fix it up."

"Then you two would go back to how it was before," he finished, understanding what she was telling him.

Mikey smiled sadly. "Yeah. The problem is that though the car may be fixed and its damages you can't see anymore, he could never take away the scars I got when we had crashed." A tear slipped down her cheek, ruining the carefully applied eyeliner.

Louis reached over and gently wiped it away with the pad of his rough thumb. "But you still love him," he concluded.

Mikey nodded. "But it's hard to go back after what happened . . ."

Hours later when both had noticed on Louis' watch that it was very late, Mikey walked into the recording studio building, expecting a major explosion from all the guys. She wasn't that disappointed.

"_Where_ the fuck were you?!?!" Michael shouted. Mikey flinched. She had only heard him like this when he had been worrying nonstop about her.

"We didn't know where you were!!!" Ozz yelled, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"You could have at least told us you were going somewhere!!!" Eddie reprimanded her. "We were all worried sick Michelle Halliwell!"

Oh shit, Mikey thought at the use of her full name. "Look you guys, I'm sorry for worrying you all, but the point is that I'm back and fine," she tried to tell them.

Zigzag stepped closer to her. "Did you even check your calls?" he asked in a forced calm voice, trying to keep from also shouting at her.

Mikey reached into her jeans pocket and took out her new mobile phone. Her eyes widened seeing that it displayed at least 70 messages. Wow. She looked up at them with a sheepish look and prepared herself for the inevitable shouting match with the guys.

It took at least half an hour to get them calm, or at least until Andy yelled at all of them for making a huge noise in the lobby and to get the "fuck out of here!"

Mikey glared daggers at the five guys she had been shouting at, all of them red in the face, and spun around on her heel, stomping out the door. She pulled her keys out and unlocked her car. Jumping in, she jammed the key inside the key hole as a voice called to her.

"Mikey wait!" yelled Zigzag as he ran over to her car and opened the other front car door.

Mikey snapped her head over to him so fast that is cricked loud. Mikey flinched. "What do _you_ want?!" she demanded. She was in no kind of mood for more shouting. I'm so playing darts with knives when I get home, she thought viciously.

Zigzag panted as he slammed the car door after him, his brow and nose moist with sweat. Not wanting anyone else to hitch a ride, Mikey turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.  
Zigzag turned to her as she got into the freeway. "Where did you go?"

Mikey side-glance at him, wondering what would his reaction would be if she actually told him she saw Louis/Barfbag again. "I went out for some coffee," she replied truthfully, but not all of it.

The tall blond sensed so too. "Then why were you out for so long?" he asked her.

Mikey didn't answer for a whole minute, sifting through her thoughts. When she did speak, it was in a quiet tone, "I bumped into someone from Camp Green Lake while at an internet cafe." She didn't have to look at him to know that his bright green eyes were wide with shock.

"Who was it?" he asked her.

Mikey smiled slightly at this as her anger ebbed away slowly. "It was Louis," she replied.

"Who?" Zigzag asked.

Mikey rolled her eyes, remembering that they never did care for real names back at camp. "Louis, as in Louis _Barfbag_," she told him.

Zigzag was speechless. He was stunned into speechlessness, but then a part of him deep in his heart was jealous. He recollected himself and calmly asked Mikey if she knew what happened with him. "Didn't he know about the camp being closed down?" Zigzag asked.

Mikey shook her head. "Well not at first," she corrected. "After he found out his mother died, he traveled to different places, and then when he found out from Stanley Yelnats that the camp closed down and that his record was cleared, he moved to California. So now he lives in San Francisco."

Zigzag nodded. The question he wanted to ask her burned inside him: Does she like Barfbag, I mean, Louis?

"No I don't," Mikey replied.

Zigzag started. He didn't even know he had spoken that question out loud. "Y-You don't?" he stuttered. Outside, the scenery was changing as Mikey exited the freeway. They were now in Milpitas.

Mikey shook her head. "He's just a friend like he always was."

Zigzag mentally sighed in relief. He leaned back onto the car seat and openly watched Mikey as she drove past City Hall and towards the neighborhoods.


	34. Chapter 34

Mikey's album was soon released. Then after the making of her hit single's music video, intensive touring started up for the band. Mikey was kept very busy during this time with all the shows and accommodations for their equipment, but she did have enough time to write letters to her new correspondent, Louis.

Weeks after the album was released, Ricky got a call from Keelie with exciting and wonderful news: she was pregnant.

"Congratulations Ricky!!!" Mikey squealed as she tackled her stunned drummer into the couch of their tour bus. They were currently of all places in Houston, Texas. Summer was soon setting in the state, hot and almost unbearable. It was giving both Mikey and Zigzag, who had gone to a few old hang outs and visited a few people, major memory flashbacks once in a while.

Ozz laughed out loud and slid into the seat under the TV. "Dude, how many times did you and Keelie have to do it until she got pregnant?" he both joked and asked.

Mikey jumped off of Ricky and laughed along with Michael and Zigzag as Ricky jumped off the couch and tried to put their bass player in a headlock. "That is none of your business!" Ricky yelled, red in the face, and gave Ozz a particularly head numbing noogie.

Michael ran over to the two and shouted, "Dog pile!" All three tumbled to the floor.

Mikey's eyes immediately went to the TV that shook slightly. She felt a presence behind her and turned around to encounter bright green eyes. Mikey smiled up at their owner and said in a happy tone, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Zigzag laughed and then surprised not only the woman before him but even himself as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Mikey's eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat as electrical charges went all through her body. She took a step back, ending the kiss, taking her lips unwillingly away from his. She didn't say anything and neither did him. Mikey lowered her eyes to the ground and swept past him, old emotions running wild inside her.

Michael, Ozz, and Ricky silently got off each other and turned to the depressed looking guy. They all had seen what had happened. "Zigzag, why did you do that?" Michael asked, but there was no tone of anger.

Zigzag shoved his hands in his shorts pocket. His sad green eyes stayed glued to the open bus door that Mikey had hurried out of. Zigzag shook his head and turned to the others. "I don't know," he honestly told them and then left for the rooms without another word.

For the next few days, Mikey avoided Zigzag as much as possible. She knew that every time she turned away from his alluring green eyes that he felt hurt by her refusal to even look at him and she felt very guilty for treating him like this, but Mikey was so confused. Her feelings were all in a tumult ever since that kiss. A part of her was scared to trust her heart, which constantly told her that she was making a mistake with letting Zigzag slip away from her. What Mikey needed, though after all those times she had never answered his calls, was to talk to Bam.

And she did get her chance.

One day, Jess Margera called her by mobile phone and told Mikey that he was personally going to host a huge party at Castle Bam to celebrate the release of her new album. They both knew it was a lie, but Mikey accepted anyway to everyone's surprise.

"You really sure about this?" Jordan King asked Mikey as the two plus a rounder looking Keelie waited for the boys at the airport near their gate. Both she and Keelie had been invited also and gladly accepted, if more for Mikey's moral support than for the actual party itself.

Mikey spotted Zigzags wild dark blond hair above the crowd first and then the rest of him accompanied by the other guys as they drew nearer. Mikey turned to Jordan. "I am sure Peaches," she told her.

"Fine Pear but just to warn you, word has it that he has a new girlfriend," Jordan told Mikey before picking up the small bag she was bringing.

Mikey nodded and kept herself from sighing as she and everyone else boarded the plane. It was by coincidence, or more like Michael, Ricky, Ozz, Jordan, and Keelie's attempt to get them to talk to each other again that Zigzag was the one who sat next to Mikey on her right in the aisle seat. Mikey turned away from him and looked out the window. Her eyes glazed over as she submersed herself in her thoughts seconds later.

Mikey had known, at least a week or so before Jordan had told her, that Bam had gotten a new girlfriend. It really wounded Mikey at the time as she had stared hard at the small but still noticeable magazine article that told about "The unclear breakup of Margera's previous relationship to prominent rock band Rise Against's Michelle Halliwell" and about his new relationship to an unknown middle-aged woman; even now it still hurt Mikey. How could he just move on like that? Mikey thought as the plane now soared up high in the air with the fluffy white clouds about them. I guess he had never truly cared about me or that he moves on quickly. Mikey roughly pushed away a fallen tear with the sleeve of her jacket and sniffed.

The small sound immediately alerted Zigzag who had been quietly talking to Michael across the aisle. With an unnecessary look from Mikey's best friend that plainly told him to check on her, Zigzag turned in his seat to face her back that was still faced to him. Then, flashes of the past few days of her ignoring him passed through his mind and he then doubted if Mikey would even talk to him now. On Zigzag's other side, Michael sensed what was happening and reached over to prod Zigzag hard in between his shoulder blades. Biting back the curse that wanted to escape through his lips, the wild haired blond quickly threw a glare over his shoulder and spoke softly, "What's wrong Mikey?"

Mikey could see plainly in the reflection of the window the wide chocolate brown eyes that stared back at her in surprise. He was talking to her? She slowly turned towards him. "Nothing is wrong," she told him quickly.

Zigzag shook his head. Her eyes were pink and it confirmed his earlier suspicions. He reached over and grabbed the small hand that lay on the armrest between them tightly. "Mikey I know there is something wrong," he told her. "Please don't cry. It hurts me as much as the pain inside you to see you cry."

Mikey couldn't help but crack a tiny smile; not that what he said was amusing in any way, but it really touched her that he was still concerned for her even though she had treated him short of shit days before. It reminded her of that song called "Story of a Girl". She sat upright for the first time since the beginning of the flight and laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't Zig," she told him and squeezed his hand.

They all finally arrived at West Chester airlines and gratefully got off the plane. It took two cabs to drive them over to Castle Bam. By then it was getting dark. The sun had disappeared, leaving the moon shadowed by clouds in its place. Even before they reached the house, loud heavy metal music blasted into the night from the house.

Mikey, along with her friends, stepped out of the cabs after paying the fees. Her eyes swept past the drunk and wild partiers for a sign of the dare devil pro skateboarder in the front yard but to her dismay didnt see him. She led the way as she started for the front door that a month and a half earlier she has ran out crying, never wanting to return to this place. Once inside, Ozz, Ricky and Keelie, and Michael and Jordan went their separate ways, leaving Mikey and Zigzag standing next to each other a bit awkwardly in the room full of people. Mikey was feeling impatient when once again she didn't find him. Mikey turned around to see that Zigzag had been engaged in conversation with a few tough looking people about politics and took this chance to escape to the Pirate Bar. There, she found Jess Margera and Dunn at the bar with Ozz. The two greeted her warmly and asked how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine," she told them. Her eyes looked over everyone crowded there. In the kitchen was April. Their eyes met and April maneuvered over to her. Mikey was pulled into a tight hug as April yelled over the music how she missed Mikey and that she had so wanted to kill her youngest son for what he did to her.

"It's okay April!" Mikey replied as she stepped out of the mother's arms. "Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him."

"Sure," Jess said. He pointed towards the glass sliding doors with the hand holding a beer bottle. "Over there skating around with DiCo, Rake, and Raab."

Mikey thanked him and bid the four goodbye as she walked over to the door that led to the backyard. She passed people who played in the pool, in bathing suits or fully clothed, and into the small skate park. Over near Don Vito's car, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she saw DiCo, Raab, and Rake forcing Vito to skate on a board of Bam's. "Vito's as hopeless as DiCo," Mikey called as she neared the four.

Rake, DiCo, and Raab's heads snapped over to her and they completely abandoned Bam's obese uncle as they rushed over to her. All four fell onto the cement as the three guys tackled Mikey, yelling about how much they missed her, squishing the life out of the singer.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Mikey shouted at the very bottom of the pile. She saw Don Vito walk away towards the pool, his beady eyes almost obscured by his fat eyeing some of the girls that were in bikinis.

"Where have you been?!" DiCo shouted as he and his two companions continued suffocating her in their embrace.

"R-Recording my album," Mikey gasped. She took a deep, or as deep as it could be, breath before shouting at the top of her lungs, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately the guys complied. Mikey rolled onto her back and laid eagle spread, trying to catch her breath. The three guys stood above her with wide grins on their faces. A disgusted look crossed Mikey's face and she stuck out her tongue and pulled out a piece of hair out of her mouth. "Ewww! Rake, I think this is one of yours!" she shouted at the tall hairy man above her head.

Raab and DiCo threw their heads back and laughed as Rake smiled down at her before assisting her to her feet. Mikey dusted herself off and hit the two as light as possible on the stomach. "Shut up, that really is gross," she told them. Mikey looked around at her surroundings and her eyes finally landed on a couple next to the small stage where her band had performed on half a year ago. She definitely recognized the guy wearing the only a black beanie hat and jeans, showing off his upper muscles for the world to see; the guy who was at the moment lip locking with a blond woman in his arms. Mikey gulped and fixed her t-shirt and Capri pants underneath her jacket and her hair.

The three guys followed her line of vision and then looked at each other. Turning to their female friend, they wordlessly nodded encouragingly at her and then left for the house.

Mikey took several deep breaths to calm her now jumpy nerves, her stomach doing nervous flip flops inside her. She looked over to the two and noticed that they had parted. Now or never.

Mikey strode over to them purposefully and stopped just a few feet before them, trying to bring a pleasant smile to her face. "Hey Bam," she managed to say without hinting that she was nervous.

Bam Margera let go of the woman he had held and faced Mikey, shock all over his face. Apparently, Jess seemed to leave out the detail to Mikey that Bam wouldnt know that she or her band was coming. "Mikey?" Bam asked in disbelief.

Mikey's smile faded slightly as she nodded.

Bam shook his initial shock off and immediately introduced Mikey to his new girlfriend. "Mikey this is Melissa," he gestured to the wavy haired blond.

Mikey smiled at her and they shook hands. She didn't have any malevolent feelings towards this girl who was wearing an orange tube top and flare jeans. "I'm Mikey Halliwell," she told her.

Melissa smiled at her. "I know who you are. I love your songs; they're all so true and deep," she said.

Mikey nodded. "Will you excuse me for borrowing your boyfriend a moment?" Without an answer, Mikey took Bam by the arm and guided him a little ways away from his new girlfriend. Mikey turned to him and bit her bottom lip. Though she had planned to say something to Bam, her words were lost to her now.

Instead Bam spoke. "I'm sorry for everything Mikey," he told her quietly.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up into his storm blue eyes, feeling nothing as she looked into them. No more of those deep feelings. The both of them had moved on, but this was Mikey's final step. "Bam, I forgive you," she told him.

"But I heard what happened after you left," he said with guilt in every word. "I know you didn't go to that hospital because of an injury while recording. I know it was because of-"

Mikey reached up and put two fingers to his lips to silence him. "Bam, I _forgive_ you," she repeated firmly this time. "The damage was done and I've moved on . . . like you have," she added. Mikey took away her fingers and waited for his response.

Bam looked down at her with a hint of confusion on his eyes. He had thought for sure that she would attack him and Melissa like she had done with Jenn. He shook that feeling off and smiled genuinely now. "I'm glad Mikey," he told her. "Can we still be friends?"

Mikey smiled up at him. "Yeah, just don't put me in anymore of your crazy shows without consulting my manager," she joked. They laughed and Bam pulled her into an unexpected hug which she returned.

"Mikey . . ."

Her eyes widened as she recognized that masculine voice of a certain tall, wild hared blond. Mikey immediately pulled away from Bam and turned around to see Zigzag standing feet away from her with a combination of a shocked, hurt, and betrayed look on his face and in his eyes. It unknowingly tore at Mikey's heart. She took a step towards him, arm outstretched, "Zigzag?"

The tall blond shook his head and quickly walked away, up Snake Way drive.

Mikey looked helplessly over to Bam who gave her a pointed look. "You need to go to him," was all he said.

Mikey nodded and ran after Zigzag. She finally caught up to him near the front of the house. All the previous partiers that Mikey had seen when she had arrived were gone, either into the house or kicked off she presumed. "Zigzag, wait!!!" she panted at him.

He only slowed down enough to retort over his shoulder, "Why don't you go back to your cheating boyfriend!"

Mikey stopped in her tracks and looked at Zigzag like he had lost it. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Zigzag also had come to a stop and turned on his heel to face her, anger in his eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white. "You heard me. Go back to Bam! I'm obviously not good enough for you, I never was!" he shouted. Zigzag was trembling with fury.

Mikey took a few steps closer to him. "Zigzag, I'm not with Bam-"

"Of course you are!" he interrupted her rudely. "I saw you two kissing! I saw it clearly! You played me Mikey, just like he did to you! I thought you were over him!"

Mikey slapped him hard across the face to shut him up, not coming up with an alternative to do so. She waited until he looked back up at her with a red hand print on his right side before she spoke in a forced calm voice, "Zigzag, I'm not with Bam. What you saw back there was me and Bam _hugging_," Mikey heavily emphasized on the last word. "We are only friends. I don't have any more feelings for him." She stepped up closer to him so only a foot of space separated the two. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her stomach was intensifying its gymnastics since she had walked up to Bam and his girlfriend.

Zigzag looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and felt himself become lost in them; his knees go weak with her entrancing stare. He couldn't help himself; couldn't fight temptation any longer and so he finally gave in. Zigzag pulled Mikey into his arms and dipped his head down, covering her lips with his own. Mikey closed her eyes and let her wild emotions take over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew them closer, closing any other space in between them. Her fingers sifted through the soft locks of his wild hair even as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. His hands were all over her body, feeling her, caressing her. She moaned longingly as his tongue massaged her own as it explored and remembered her mouth. They were filled with heat, with passion, with longing that neither could satisfy or wanted to for fear that if they did, there would be nothing left to go on. Mikey broke the kiss and threw her head back, allowing him access to her slender neck. She bit back a giggle as he planted tender butterfly kisses on her sensitive skin, up her neck and along her jaw line. Mikey opened her eyes and looked back at him, their breathing heavy, their hearts racing.

Mikey laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I've lived this long without having your love," she whispered weakly. She held on to him tightly for solace, for protection that she knew he'd give her without a second thought for his safety.

Zigzag held her closer to him, never wanting to let go, ever again. "You have had it all along. I've always loved you," he said quietly, threading his fingers through her dark silky hair to press her head against his heart. They stayed there, underneath the stars and the full moon that had appeared from its hiding place.


	35. Epilogue

The old wooden front door creaked open and Mikey Halliwell, wearing her skating clothes, walked in. Her chocolate brown eyes looked around the dark room in confusion as she put her skateboard down. Her worn out converse shoes made no noise as she quietly walked down the hall and into the empty living room. Her eyes flicked over to a stool at the peninsula table, and a ghostly image of Tobias, eating toast in one hand and reading the newspaper with the other, appeared. Shaking her head, the image disappeared instantly.

Where is he? Mikey thought as she walked towards the double-paned sliding doors that led to the backyard. As soon as she slid the door open, the hollow strums of an acoustic guitar reached her multi-pierced ears and her heart lifted at the accompanying deep voice singing.

Leaving the door open, she stepped out into the cold night air and walked off the front porch, across the yard.

He sat on the swinging bench with her black acoustic guitar in his hands, the masculine fingers of his left hand moving over the strings. He did not lift his wild dirt-blond head, and he did not stop his lips from moving as Mikey sat down beside him.

_"We live on front porches and swing life away.  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand . . ._

_Swing life away . . .  
Swing life away . . .  
Swing life away . . ."_

_"Swing life away,"_ Mikey sang the last part with him as he strummed the last chord of the song.

Zigzag McRath took the guitar and carefully slid it under the swinging bench before straightening up and turning back to his girlfriend. He smiled down at her chocolate brown eyes which plainly showed her strong love for him.

"I love you Michelle Halliwell," Zigzag whispered as he tried to quickly gather up his courage.

Mikey smiled. "I love you too," she said.

Seeing her smile gave him the strength. He slid off the swinging bench and got on one knee. Under Mikey's wide brown eyes he gently took her right hand with his left, and with his right, he dug into his pants pocket and took out a small black box.

"Z-Zigzag?" Mikey stammered in astonishment. "Wha-?"

"Mikey _will you marry me?"_ Zigzag quickly interrupted her.

Mikey's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Zigzag swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Mikey," he began slowly, "I've known you for twelve years, and with many couples their love seems to fade with each passing day. But not with my love for you; it's always been doing the opposite. You make it grow. 'We' make it grow." He let go of her hand and opened the small box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring on a thin band of gold. Taking the ring out of its white cushion confinement, he set the box on the grass, and this time took Mikey's left hand, the ring poised at her ring finger that already had a sliver ring with a rose on it. Zigzag looked bravely into his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Michelle," he whispered, "Will you make me once again the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Mikey couldn't hold back the tears of happiness that suddenly came into her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she accepted her now fiance's offer. She cried harder as Zigzag slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"I-I do!!!" Mikey burst out as she wrapped her arms tightly around Zigzag's long neck. She could feel his strong arms hold her close, and a rumbling laughter within his muscular chest spilled forth from his lips.

"Mikey, I love it that you said yes, but I think it's a little too early for that," Zigzag softly joked as he stroked her long, bi-colored hair.

Mikey's teary laughter carried up to the stars where the full moon shone bright and high above.


End file.
